


We Are One

by CelestialAngel2000



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha Males, Angst, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 125,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAngel2000/pseuds/CelestialAngel2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami ends up attacked and bitten by some kind of wild animal. The effects after this change his life and those around him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attack in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furry Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816559) by [neichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neichan/pseuds/neichan). 



> Ok so hello everyone! This is my very first Death Note fanfic and I'm kinda nervous about doing it this way to be honest because I don't know how it's going to be recieved. I didn't think i would be able to do something like this with the actual story line for Death Note so i branched off more. So i guess i should say that this story is completly different from the Death Note you all know! So please keep that in mind as you start to read this.
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> It's going to become more explicit in later chapters!!! Then i'll be changing the warning to compensate that everyone so stay tuned! Anything else I will do my best to warn you about.  
> Now this story didn't have betas looking over the work until chapter 7; however, I am going to ask them to go through the other chapters before I post them on here so please for this first chapter don't judge them they didn't get to it but the other one's we will be working on!
> 
> ALSO this work was inspired by another work I read many many years ago and for such a long time I could never find the actual work. I do plan on deviating from the actual story line of the original work, for obvious reasons, and my betas are currently starting to help me with that. I believe it was called 'Furry Magic' :)

Light Yagami walked with his head bowed as he was escorted by an older man to his destination. He was in a huge estate, more like a lavish manor than anything. Thick wood paneling lined the walls. Exquisite paintings and portraits hand painted on the walls filled everything for the eye to see. Most were pictures of animals such as wolves, large cats, eagles, and so on; but there were others of just nature in general. Thick carpeting dulled their footsteps. Light could feel the thick carpet padding even with his shoes on. It was so thick that at times his feet seemed to sink right into the carpet. It looked old, and upon further examination, he noticed it was an extremely long rug; done in shades of reds and gold's to give it an air of royalty.

Lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating their pathway and rows upon rows of doors led to who knows where else in this huge place. Each door was huge, towering over Light as he walked by. Their colour was a deep red oak which caused the hallway to have a warmer albeit more mysterious air to the place.

You could tell that this place held extreme wealth and prestige given everything that could be seen and no one had any doubt the rooms would be just as comfortable and rich tasting. Light however wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, in fact he was so lost in his thoughts that he had failed to notice when he had been brought here.

Staring down at his shoes his mind kept on replaying when he was attacked by that … that … monster. It had happened so quickly; one second he had just said bye to his friends for the night, a block away from his home, and the next second he had been  
pounced on and dragged forcefully into an ally.

He had screamed as he had tried to fight the huge creature off, but it was no good, as he felt the animal's sharp teeth sink into his shoulder, cutting through skin and muscle easily as if it were a hot butter knife.

Light had wailed loudly at the pain and someone had answered him. Screaming out for help, two people had started to run towards him from further down. With a growl of annoyance, the creature above him jumped off and ran into the shadows. Light had tried to catch a glimpse of the animal but his eyes were too foggy, with pain and tears, and he had passed out shortly after that from blood loss.

Later he had woken up in the hospital. His mother, father, and younger sister Sayu all sat around him worry clearly evident in their faces.

Before anyone could say anything, the door to his room had been opened and an older gentleman, the same that was currently leading him through this mansion, had stepped into his room and offered his family a sad smile.

Explaining little too the family, Roger as he had identified himself, explained that it was of the utmost importance that he take Light with him.

His father Soichiro Yagami had stared at him in clear anger, "Can't you see he's been through enough? He was just attacked! Let him rest for a bit."

Light could hear the pleading behind his father's words as his voice cracked with worry for his son lying in the bed, bandages all over his upper body; blood soaking through from the wound on his shoulder still.

Roger had shaken his head wearily and replied, "I'm afraid I must insist Mr. Yagami; if you come with me I am sure that I can convince you why."

Soichiro expressing confusion in every line of his face studied Roger for a short time. Finally, he nodded his head in acceptance. Roger opened the door, waiting for Soichiro to walk through; before his father left though he turned to Light.

"I shall be back soon son," he murmured quietly. Turning to his wife and daughter he said, "Take care of our son and your brother Sachiko and Sayu."

They both nodded to him and sat back in their chairs as Light's father and Roger stepped out.

It had been quiet while they all awaited the return of them. Light wouldn't have been able to break the silence had he even wanted to. His voice was tired and his throat hurt from all the screaming. His upper body burned hot and in pain, even though the doctors had drugged him high on morphine. While his body was physically tired, his mind was still running faster than he could keep up. Images of the attack still flitted through behind his eyes and when he closed them, he could still feel the sharp slice of the teeth and hot breath of the animal as it leaned over him. Shuddering Light did his best to think up equations for math, or cities for Sociology of early humans but nothing would stick inside his mind. Sighing Light wearily closed his eyes. Exhaustion finally starting to take over his body and the beeping of the heart monitor slowly started to lull him to sleep when the door opened again and the two men came back in.

Light had jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but had calmed when he saw that it was only his father coming closer to him. Soichiro looked sad as he gazed upon his son in anguish. Light frowned slightly at this, his mind was still too muddled to think clearly, but he could clearly see the worry and sadness reflected in his father's eyes. Before anything could be said, his father spoke up.

"Light I need you to go with Roger, there is a great deal of many things that must be explained to you now and I am incapable of doing it. You need to go to a place that can help you," Soichiro stated sadly.

Sachiko gasped at her husband’s statement, "But Soichiro, Light can’t be moved yet, he needs rest and I'm sure he's under severe trauma from everything. Remember what the doctor had told us?"

"Yeah dad! Light can't go anywhere right now!" Sayu exclaimed clearly upset.

Soichiro looked to his wife and daughter in sadness, "Sachiko please take Sayu out of the room for a minute."

Sachiko almost appeared as if she wasn't going to listen but something in her husband’s eyes told her to at least do this. Standing she nodded to him and gestured to Sayu, "Come Sayu."

Sayu stared at her mom in shock, "But mom-!"

"No Sayu; just for a little while we'll wait outside and then come back to see Light ok?" Sachiko said to her daughter gently yet firmly.

Sayu bit her lip and stifled any tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Turning she nodded to Light, who slowly returned it as best he could, and she left the room with their mother. Gently the door closed and only his father and Roger were left in the room with him.

Soichiro gestured to Roger, "Light he can explain some things somewhat better but…well I'll just let him explain what he wants to."

Roger nodded and stepped forward, "Thank you Mr. Yagami. Light, I know this is an extremely hard time for you and your parents right now, and it’s only going to become tougher; I am sorry to have to tell you, but I must know before we go forewords do you remember what attacked you?"

Light frowned at this and thought back in his head of the other night. Shaking his head no, he continued to stare at Roger. Sighing Roger nodded his head, apparently not shocked by his answer, instead it seemed to confirm something.

"Ok then, Light listen to me very closely, I need you to come with me. Things are going to begin to start happening to you and this isn't the place for you to go through with it," Roger started to explain gently.

Before he could continue on Light interrupted him. His voice was badly cracked and still hoarse shooting pain through his body as he tried to form words, "Where would I be going with you?"

Roger smiled gently at him, "It is a very special place called, 'Wammy's House,' there will be more people like you there and they can help you with everything that will soon start happening.

Frowning at this Light started to wonder if they were trying to ship him off to some kind of crazy institute for people that are a danger to society or themselves. He knew he wasn't crazy! Soichiro seeming to read his sons frown quickly and interrupted his thoughts before they could spiral out of control.

"Roger doesn’t mean a psychiatric ward Light," Soichiro Yagami explained. "However, it's a place that is kept under high security and only the most trusted people and leaders of different countries know of its existence. For those reasons we can't tell you more since anyone could be listening here," Soichiro explained to his son hoping Light would understand him.

Roger nodded his head, "Light if you agree to come I assure you that you will be treated with the utmost of respect, and kindness, and together we shall all help you," Roger stated gently to the clearly distraught teen in front of him.  
Light frowned as his fuzzy mind tried to think all of this through. Sighing in impatience as he realized he was too high on morphine to think of anything; his father grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

Murmuring quietly to Light he said, "Light I know you're frightened and this is all new and sudden but I fully believe that you can trust in Roger. He is not going to lead you astray and believe me that if I thought he was no good I would never give you my blessing to go then."

Light stared deeply into his father's eyes. He knew his father would never lead him astray or say anything like what he was saying right now so Light knew deep in his heart that he could believe in his father. He may not know Roger quite yet but through his father, he would trust Roger to take him safely where he had to go. Nodding to his father Light turned back to Roger.

"I'll go with you then," Light said quietly.

Roger smiled gently at him and nodded his head, "Thank you Mr. Yagami, I promise you that you shall be comfortable and safe. There is no need to worry Mr. Yagami," he finished with addressing Light's father.

Soichiro nodded at this, "When will you be leaving then?"

"Within the hour," Roger replied while shocking the other two occupants at the suddenness of the actions. Roger shrugged his shoulders and offered a warm smile, "Arrangements had already been made in case you had agreed Light."

So that was how Light had come to be in this mansion following Roger. Before he had left, his mother and Sayu had come back and offered tear filled good byes that made his heart swell with sadness. Roger had assured him that he would have the opportunity to see them as soon as he could.

It had shocked Light slightly when they had gotten on a plane and flew all the way to England only stopping once to refuel on their long journey. It turned out that he was escorted onto a lavish, state of the art, private airplane. Light was shocked at this to but did not show it and instead rested in one of the chairs, falling asleep quickly to the lull of the engine.

Roger stopped suddenly outside a large door shocking Light out of his thoughts. Looking up he noticed a large 'W' on the door. The door handles were ornately decorated and curved gently and were also the colour of gold.

Roger reached out and knocked on the door. After a few silent seconds a voice gently called out, "Come in."

Roger grabbed the door handles and led Light inside the room.

Casting a quick glance around his surroundings Light noticed that the room was very comfortable. Soft creamy carpeting was covering the floor. The walls were the colour of a sky blue at the top of the ceiling with light wood paneling on the walls. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, crystals cut out throughout the fixture, and above it, paintings of people and nature were all over the ceiling. Light had never seen one house with this many portraits and not just in actual paintings either but on the walls and ceilings now.

One wall was covered in books from floor to ceiling with a ladder to climb up and down resting against them. A marble fireplace rested on the other side of the room as well. A picture of a man rested above the mantelpiece. Comfortable sofas and chairs were grouped around the fireplace and were a creamy white colour.

Light looked in front of him and noticed floor length windows encompassing the whole back wall of the room. A large dark wooden desk was stretched out in front of the windows. It was the only dark piece of furniture in this entire room. A state of the art computer sat atop it and books and files were resting on the sides. There were figures carved into the desk but he was too far away to fully make out what they were.

An older gentleman sat behind the desk as he typed away on his computer seemingly in his own world. He looked Japanese or Filipino if his facial features and skin coloring were anything to go by. His hair was white and short; slightly fuzzy, eyebrows which were white as well, and he had a thin white mustache over his upper lip. A delicate appearing set of glasses rested on his nose. The first impression Light got from him was that he was a very gentle and kind individual.

Roger walked up behind Light and escorted him closer to the desk and its occupant. Looking down at the floor again as they began moving Light stopped suddenly as they came before the desk. The man behind the desk got up from his seat and offered Light his hand. Startled Light looked up and took the offered hand in nervousness. The hand that took his closed gently and gave him a warm and gentle shake.

"Welcome Light Yagami to Wammy's House; my name is Watari," stated Watari kindly.


	2. A New Beginning in a New Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez I gotta get better at updating more quickly onto this site -_- 
> 
> Ok everyone if you want you can find this story on FanFiction under the same author and title :) but I'm gonna try to get it all up on this site asap and I'm probably gonna do quite a few chapters right now to try and get all caught up ':) so please view this story, comment, kudo or bookmark I love all your support! 
> 
> These characters do NOT belong to me! I so wish at times but they don't :( I'm merely having fun with them in this story lol
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light nodded to the elderly gentleman, smiling politely at him; he could feel the strain that one simple action caused him, however. Upon taking his hand, Light immediately felt safe with this man. He seemed trustworthy, wise, and kind beyond his many years.  
There was just something about the way that this man conducted himself that made Light feel like this. Whoever he was, he had a sinking suspicion that he would get to know him more and more as time went on for as long as he stayed here.

Gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk, Watari asked them to sit. "Please, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like any kind of tea Mr. Yagami? Or anything else that I could possibly get you?"

Light hesitantly and cautiously sat down on the comfortable chair; as soon as he sank his body down onto it he sighed in relief. The chair helped alleviate his aches and pains and cushioned his body gently as if in warm, comforting arms.

Realizing that Watari had asked him a question not too long ago Light snapped out of mental daze. 

"No, no thank you Watari; I’m fine for now," Light answered the older gentleman kindly.

Watari nodded and smiled sadly at Light. Turning, he faced Roger sitting next to him.

"Roger, am I to assume that everything went well then?" asked Watari.

Roger nodded at this. "Yes, everything went smoothly. Mr. Yagami, Light's father, already knows of the situation but I am afraid that young Light here does not know anything yet. I thought that it was not my place to inform him of the coming changes; that someone else should do this that was better qualified then myself."

Watari nodded kindly. "Yes; that was a very good decision my old friend."

Light gazed at the two men in front of him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked them quietly.

Turning to look at him Watari opened his kind dark brown eyes. Sighing sadly, he addressed Light, "I'm afraid Light that even I will not tell you what you need to know."

Light frowned in puzzlement and made to stand. Upon trying to however, he noticed that his body was not quite able or willing to comply and so he was forced to sink back down into the cushions. Staring at Watari and Roger still in confusion he asked them, "I'm confused now, you said that all my questions would be answered as soon as I arrived here but yet neither of you are forthcoming with these answers and I'm afraid that they leave me even more confused than I care to admit."

Watari stared at him calmly and nodded his head. "Yes I can see where that can also be frustrating Light, but you must understand that the person that is going to explain all of that which is happening to you, is not going to be from me, it will be from the true master of this house."

Light quirked an eyebrow at this. "From the true master of this house?"

Watari nodded at him. "You see, I am merely the care taker for the, shall we say, people that reside in this place. The true master is busy at the moment and will speak to you shortly, he already knows of your arrival but I dare say he does keep people waiting sometimes."

Light frowned in confusion and looked down at his lap. His hands entwined nervously as he played with these thoughts going through his head.

Who was this real master of this house? And who else lived here? What was going on with him?

Suddenly, the door behind them boomed open and a quick huffing alerted them all to another presence in the room. Light cautiously looked behind him, tensing his muscles at smelling a new and unfamiliar smell.

Wait a second? A new and unfamiliar smell? Where had that come from?

Cautiously touching his nose, as if scared it would fall off, he realized that, he could still smell the pungent aroma and it was coming from behind him the person who had just barged in. 

He had short black hair, a pale face, small brown eyes, and a never-ending smile upon his visage. He gave Light the impression of someone who was extremely gullible.

Light had the striking suspicion that he had met this man one time a while ago but for the life of him he couldn't place his finger on where he had met him.

Scratching the back of his head the man stepped forward somewhat and bowed. "I'm sorry to be late and it is of my utmost apologies."

Watari smiled kindly at the man. "Not to worry Matsuda, no harm was done."

Light's eyes widened at learning that this man was Matsuda. No wonder he had thought that he had known him before. Matsuda and he had met when he had successfully helped solve a crime a few years back. He had been introduced to him then but the face and name had really never stuck with him to be fully honest. Even so, the man straightened up and looked directly at him with clear recognition. His nose scrunched as the atrocious scent of the man wafted over him once again as he moved closer. 

"Ahh Light, I am so sorry to hear about all of this," Matsuda said apologetically, "if I can be of any help to you in any way, please don't be afraid to ask."

Before Light could reply to this Watari interrupted him, "Matsuda, while I am glad that you have come up to check on your friend here I believe I am correct in assuming that the real person that wants to know about Light's safety and wellbeing is Romulus from your clan; am I correct?"

Matsuda blushed at this and nodded his head, his eyes downcast to the floor. "Yes, he thought that it would be best if he sent a familiar face to come and see Light instead of a stranger to be sure about him. I have no need to ask if the rumors are true. I can confirm it just by his scent alone."

Light blushed at what Matsuda had just said, his scent? But then again it wasn't so farfetched, if he could smell Matsuda then it was only fair that he could smell him but yet that still didn't make complete sense. How could the two of them smell each other like this?

What was so different about them? This hadn't started happening to him until after he was attacked, then it seemed like his senses had been heightened. To him Matsuda smelled like…well if he wasn't mistaken, wet dog.

Shuddering in revulsion at this scent, Watari immediately locked onto the unconscious movement of the young man in front of him. Nodding mentally Watari addressed Matsuda once more.

"I am afraid Matsuda that you shall have to excuse yourself. Roger can show you the way out. You see Light here is still very weak and there are a great deal of things that must be explained to him fully. To be honest, the master will not want you alone in the house for very much longer without your leader so I advise for you to leave," Watari politely advised the young male.

Matsuda blushed at this and nodded his head. "My apologies Watari. I shall leave then with no fuss." Turning to look at Light, Matsuda smiled in encouragement at the young male. "Be careful Light and I wish you the best of luck with all of this."

With that, Roger got up from his chair, escorted Matsuda out of the room, and gently closed the door softly behind them both. They could hear the clicking of the door and the gentle padding of footsteps heading down the hallway away from the room.

Watari appeared to be about to say something when a small beep came from his desk. Turning to it, he pressed a button on his desk and asked, "Yes?"

"I assume he left already?" asked a voice that was distorted by a machine.

Watari nodded. "Yes he has just left. Roger is showing him back out."

"Excellent, Watari may you please escort Mr. Yagami to my room now?" asked the same electronically enhanced voice.

"I will, we will be there in five minutes," Watari answered.

"Thank you."

With that, there was a click and then silence resounded in the room. Watari turned towards Light and offered him a gentle and encouraging smile.

"The master of this house would like to meet with you Mr. Yagami, please follow me," Watari stated kindly as he rose from behind his desk.

Light winced inwardly as he forced his body to rise. His limbs and joints felt stiff and his body felt exhausted. Watari had started to walk towards the far side of the room, in the direction of the bookshelves. Light began to follow him and had to quickly brace himself against the desk while the world was spinning before his eyes. Closing his eyes, he shook his head and continued behind the older man.

Watari grabbed a book and pulled it outwards. Before Light's very eyes, he could hear the grinding of wheels turning and a shudder shook the fireplace right in the middle of the bookshelves.

Slowly, half of the wall slid upwards into a space in the ceiling while the fireplace itself sunk into the ground. A concrete paneling overlapped where the fireplace had just disappeared and created a smooth and even walkway.

Walking across Watari began to climb up the rounded spiral staircase. Light quickly attempted to follow him. As they were, roughly ten steps up Light could hear the grinding and turning of wheels again. Turning back, he saw the fireplace close up again and cement back into place seamlessly.

Light and Watari continued to climb in never ending spirals up the staircase. Windows on the side showed the grounds. A vast expanse of lawn stretched below him and he could see the mansion crawling on either side of the lawn. Trees were growing everywhere and even in the mansion itself. It was like a jungle palace.

Before Light could take in any more he noticed a door at the top of the spiral staircase. Light shown along the fringes of the door and he swallowed in nervousness. This was it, he was about to find out everything. Whatever was on the other side of that door held all of his answers. The question was, was he ready to learn?

Watari lightly knocked on the door. Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and stepped inside. Light followed him and was blinded by the light of the room. Shielding his eyes, he waited for them to adjust. As he waited, he could hear a voice speak up from the far side of the room.

"Ahh Watari, I assume this is the new kitten?" asked a dark and dangerous voice that made Light shudder in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER *runs*


	3. Revelations at the Castle in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* L :) ..... *day dreaming* 
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light looked up at the dark voice that drifted from the other side of the room. His eyes were still blinking in an attempt to adjust from the strong lighting filtering in through the windows behind the desk on the far side of the room. It was huge; completely circular the room gave the inhabitants a full view of the sprawling mansion in every direction.

Light gaped as he saw the immense sprawling grounds. The mansion itself had to be enormous. Huge columns of stone spiraled up to the sky and transitioned to smooth archways overlapping and criss-crossing delicately, entwining with other areas of the castle.

'But yet it doesn't appear to be a castle,' Light thought to himself in amazement.

The house itself looked to be a combination of a castle, a modern day mansion, and even a…tree house? A huge tree en-gulped the center of the sprawling estate and Light could see more buildings and structures in its entwining boughs, almost as if the tree was a mother nurturing and sheltering it's young.

Tall, strong wooden beams arched up through the whole tree and supported the rooms that were held. It seemed like a huge building was built in the tree. It was large and appeared circular. Holding this building in the center of its boughs Light saw enormous columns running the length of the building and an elegant marble staircase leading down from the building itself to touch gently onto the polished walkway where a large fountain spurted fresh clean water. It was in the shape a large cat from what he could make out, roaring up to the sky and as it did so a large geyser of water erupted from its wide stretched maw and fell elegantly all around it. The fountain was gold, with silver trimming the edges. Elegant carvings were etched into the side from the fountain, but even at this range and with his extremely well vision; Light could not make out the patterns on the fountain.

The grounds were well maintained, sprawling flowers covered the whole area, and near the large tree, Light could make out a gorgeous waterfall rushing downwards creating a light mist that blanketed the surrounding area somewhat. It seemed to fall from a high cliff and when Light looked everywhere else around the campus he noticed it was flat beyond the walls. Lush greenery stretched as far as the eye could see and large hills swelled forth from the ground.

The whole thing was beyond anything Light had witnessed before. The sprawling Kanto region in Japan where he came from had nothing on this estate. Where it was cramped and highly polluted this place had fresh air and more than enough space to stay happy. The mansion or whatever it was looked as if it could pass for a floating castle in the sky.

It was absolutely majestic Light couldn't even describe everything he was seeing fully. Finally, his gaze snapped back from the perusal of the grounds to the room he was in. It looked the same as Watari's downstairs just with a slightly darker edge. There were bookshelves on the sides Light noticed to, stacked to the ceiling with old tomes. The windows though took up priority of the room, encompassing half of its enclosure. Light noticed that the room seemed to jut out slightly from the tower and he could see windows where the roof should be and a glass floor where the desk stood. Gulping Light took this all in. The room seemed darker and for some reason he thought it could get worse but all the natural light flooding the room was putting him at ease by what he was looking at. The great tree stood large and proud at the front of the room just beyond the windows he had been looking through. Gulping again Light finally fixated his gaze on the man standing behind the desk.

The man behind the desk looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a loose, baggy white shirt and blue jeans that looked overly rumpled and as if he had just grabbed them from the floor and threw his whole outfit together that way. Light noticed that he stood hunched over at the waist forwards, giving way to a stooped posture. He would probably be 5'10 if he didn't stand that way. His skin was pale and as Light looked up slowly he saw his hair was black like a ravens wing and extremely shaggy. Finally, making direct eye contact with him Light couldn't help the sharp shudder instantly shoot down his spine. The two eyes reminded Light of two deep pools of darkness. Completely black and mesmerizing Light couldn't even make out their real colour. What was even more intriguing was the fact that under these two black eyes were deep, dark circles under them. They made Light think instantly of panda bears.

The light struck the man and made his hair, pale skin and body shine and glimmer.

The two young men stared at one another quietly neither one making the first move. Light had the impression that the man across from him was sizing him up and he even felt as if he was being raped by the mans eyes.

Shuddering, Light crossed his arms defensively in front of his body in an effort to make the man stop staring at him.

This seemed to snap them both out of their trance and the man shuffled over towards his desk.

"Thank you Watari for escorting him here," the man said politely yet somewhat coldly, "you may leave now so that I can discus certain things with him."

Watari bowed, "As you wish L."

Light stared at Watari's back wide-eyed as if pleading for the older man to stay with him but it seemed luck was not on his side. Without a backwards glance the older man walked back through the door and let it click softly shut behind him. Light could hear the soft footsteps padding back down the stairway and soon enough completely lost them all together.

Taking a deep breath Light gulped and turned around to face whom he now knew as L. L was staring at him intently still; the only difference being was now he was sucking on a weird looking shish kabob.

Light frowned in confusion but otherwise did not move from his spot. L chewed thoughtfully at his food then gently pried away a piece of it off the stick and stared at it. While doing this he addressed Light.

"You know it may be more comfortable if you sat," L began in a conversational tone, "or you can stand but I have read the report that came with you."

Light frowned at this and slowly limped closer to the chairs surrounding the front of L's desk. He tried to cover the still obvious limp in his gate and the exhaustion but he could tell that even though L wasn't directly looking at him the man still knew he was in deep pain.

Light slowly lowered his body down into one of the chairs and had to stifle the sigh of pain and pleasure. His body earlier was crying out to lie down or at the least sit and now that he could, he felt infinitely better. He still had jolts of pain rush up and down himself but for now, he pushed that all away and focused on L.

L's eyes were quickly scanning the sheet of papers in front of him. Silently he placed the papers down in front of him and studied Light with a serious intensity. Light didn't move as he let the man silently study him again.

Finally when Light was about to fidget in discomfort and say something L opened his mouth and spoke up.

"I take it Light that you find the grounds and house to your liking so far?" L asked Light innocently his deep, perturbing eyes staring at him.

Light frowned slightly at this and shuddered, "Well I haven't exactly seen much of the grounds myself, but I'm sure it's satisfactory."

'This isn't a house it's a mansion!' Light thought to himself.

L nodded his head solemnly and reached over delicately plucking a small chocolate from a food dish with his thumb and pointer finger.

Light watched this strange display and decided to not comment on it. He had an inkling that this man was particularly odd and that there would be more surprises in store for him soon enough.

L chewed thoughtfully and slowly licked his finger as he stared at Light. Light felt his face turn hot and mentally scolded himself.

'Why am I acting like a teenage girl? I'm better than this!' Light thought furiously.

L seemed to notice Light's warring thoughts and gave a slight smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find everything to your liking Light," L told him decisively, "now onto real business."

Light stiffened at L's abrupt cool tone and straightened slightly in his chair even as his body shook with protest.

"By now I'm assuming that you have some kind of inkling by what you were attacked by," L said conversationally as if they were only talking about the weather.

Light frowned at this, "Yeah some kind of animal."

L looked up at this, "Hmm that is somewhat correct of a deduction but not particularly fully true I'm afraid."

Light glared at L, "What do you mean exactly?" he asked the man heatedly.

"If this were an ordinary animal attack Light kun I can assure you that I would not be involved with you right now," L began to slowly explain.

Light flushed, "Don't add Kun to the end of my name it makes me feel uneasy, and what do you exactly mean? I still don't quite understand."

L started to roll a chocolate ball on his desk, watching the candy traverse the desktop.

"Well I'm only being polite Light kun," L insisted to him, "and haven't you been noticing that your senses are becoming sharper? Particularly your sense of smell?"

Light frowned at this. He knew that L was just trying to rile him up and the infuriating thing was it was working!

'Where does he get all this damn candy? It's like he just pulls it out of thin air!' Light thought to himself huffing at all of this.

On the other hand, L was right. Light had been noticing a drastic change with his sense of smell and he was also starting to notice his other senses seemingly slowly becoming sharper as the day wore on. It was slower than his sense of smell but still progressing quickly.

Light shrugged his shoulders, "What does that have to do with any of this?"

Light knew that he was playing dumb. In his mind, he had a sinking suspicion that he knew where this was going but at the same time, it was as if his entire being was rebelling against this notion.

L stared at him quietly then popped the chocolate ball in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully never once losing eye contact with Light.

Finally, finishing L decided to answer him.

"Is it not obvious Light kun from where you are and how everyone has been treating you?" L asked innocently, "you are a therianthrope and from a very distinguished line I must add."

Light stared at L and felt as if the floor had suddenly dropped from under his feet. A therianthrope? No that couldn't be possible could it? He was the son of the chief of police in Japan, a straight A student, and not to mention all the girls flocked to him like he was a magnet. This couldn't be happening to him!

"Light kun I can assure you that the situation is not as dire as it seems," L began saying, "You are here to learn our ways and how to cope with your new abilities; as well as to learn that there is a place for you here where you shall always be accepted and where others are like you."

"Is there a cure?" Light asked in a dead voice.

L peered curiously at the teen sitting across from him. He could see that Light appeared to be phased out from this news but it wasn't in his nature to be gentle.

"No there is not I'm afraid," L told him.

Light nodded his head and hunched slightly over as the news smacked him full force. Now he could no longer deny his worse fears. He was really a therianthrope, there was no going back now, and it wasn't even his choice!

As L watched the teen digest this information, he tasted the air around the youth. Frowning in puzzlement L peered at him closely. His nostrils flared wider as he took in the unique scent, or was it that unique? The scent had an odd tangy overbite to it; he could smell blood and sadness washing off the youth in great waves. Noticing the bite mark on his shoulder L studied it closely.

From what he could see of the mark, it was the work of a huge beast. Only an alpha had that kind of bite mark radius. While it was true that Light had bandages covering the wound in thick swaths, some blood had leaked through all the protective layers and gave L a clear idea of how large the wound was.

L clenched his hands on his knees as he was sitting in his usual crouched position. This could spell disruption in his pride if he did not act fast on this issue at hand.

Light quietly mumbled aloud completely breaking L's focus on his wound, "I never asked for this."

L shook his head, "I am sorry Light kun but your situation was forced on you through the most atrocious way possible and if I could revert it I would."

Light looked up at this and L could see his eyes were glassy.

"How can you be sorry for something you can't even understand?" asked Light fiercely.

L watched the teens antics and calmly replied, "You would be surprised Light kun about the things I could tell you about myself."

Light was taken aback at the fierce gaze that L leveled at him. It seemed he had hit a nerve and instantly backed down, shrinking his body down so he appeared to be as small as possible, and before he could catch himself he let out a small whimper.

Light's eyes popped wide at this. Did he just whimper? Maybe L hadn't heard him. Looking up at the man any, hopes that he hadn't heard him were dashed the moment he saw him. L had a corner of his lips quirked up in a smirk and Light swore he could see the flash of a fang.

"Excellent, you already are starting to react properly as you should around an alpha," L stated deeply in a rumbling purr.

Light gulped nervously but his body refused to straighten out of its submissive pose.

"What do you mean about an alpha?" asked Light quietly. He may as well know what was going on; clearly, his body knew something instinctively now that he did not yet.

"An alpha Light kun is someone who is the leader of their species in a particular area. Although each species has a "King" or "Queen" alpha as well and that is as high as you can get in our world," L began explaining to Light.

Light stared at L completely speechless so far.

"I am the alpha of my pride here," L explained to Light, "my therianthropes are known as the cat gods. Each one of us takes the form of a large feline. Believe me it's a lot scarier if you witness it yourself."

Light looked down at his hands nervously clenched in his lap. Looking up at L, he asked him, "So that's what happened to me then is it? I was attacked by a cat therianthrope."

L nodded his head at this as he plopped sugar cubes in what Light could only guess was his tea.

"Yes you were. Your scent carries the lingering traces of the pride," L murmured as he rubbed his chin, "whoever has turned you though is in serious trouble when I find out who they are, and if I don't completely accept you then you shall be too."

Light looked up at L in complete bafflement.

"What do you mean? I didn't asked to be changed! And what do you mean I have to be fully accepted by you! I thought me being here was an acceptance at best!" Light cried in distress.

L swirled his tea around and then gingerly lifted the cup to his lips and took a gentle slurp.

"You see Light it is forbidden to turn a human into a therianthrope of any kind without the permission of the alpha of your particular pack," L began explaining, "for those that do this the punishment is death and so is the one that was turned as well. It's looked  
at like a blight and an insult towards the true alpha of the pack. If the alpha cannot control his pack mates then he is in no position for power; now for you being here, it is our experience that most alphas tend to want to annihilate the one turned by the disobedient."

Light sucked in a deep breath as he heard this. His mind felt as if it was ready to explode and he could feel himself become dizzy with fatigue and pain. Forcefully Light met L's eyes full on.

"You didn't answer what it mean's to be accepted fully by the alpha though," Light gritted out from between his teeth.

L sucked another small chocolate ball into his mouth, "Oh that well-"

Before L could fully explain the door burst open and another man stepped through. Light jumped violently at the loud invasion of the room and turned his wide eyes over to the door like a wide-eyed rabbit.

Striding in through the open door was…wait, this man looked exactly like L sitting behind the desk across from him! Were they related somehow or was this just some kind of huge joke!

Unlike L, though this man stood completely straight and not stooped over like L stood and even sat. He had the same shaggy black hair and pale skin, even his clothes were the exact same as L's. Light looked at his face and he saw that the man also had the same dark under circles around his eyes; on closer inspection though Light saw that the man had blood red eyes rather than black eyes.

As the man looked directly at him Light could feel a sharp cold chill flow straight down his back and he wrenched his gaze away from the mans and stared at his knees.

The man smirked, pleased, at the little ones reaction to him; then he turned his attention fully to his doppelganger sitting behind the desk.

L was not happy about the rude barging in into his office and showed it by snarling deeply at the look alike. The other man halted as he saw sharp canines extend down from L's mouth and how his eyes became darker with anger.

"B, you are not welcome here at this time," L snarled out to the man in warning.

'That's his name?' Light thought in a panic, 'what is with these people and one lettered names?'

Light sat quietly though, he knew instinctively that L was not angry with him but he did not want to risk antagonizing L so his attention would be focused on him. He already had been mauled enough by one therianthrope for a while thank you very much.

B snorted at this, "Well I had to see if the rumors circulating the grounds were true L and it seems like they are," he replied in answer smirking and taking a step closer to light.

Bending down slightly he took a whiff of Light's hair and Light cringed even farther in his seat not knowing what to do. Part of him screamed to run, part of him told him to fight, and another part told him to just sit and take it. Light was so confused by all the mixed signals that he merely clenched his eyes shut and whimpered quietly. B smirked at the noise that the new kitten had made.

L slammed his fists into the desk and snarled viciously at B. Light looked up wide eyed and could see slight transformations already taking place on L's visage. His nails had sharpened to what appeared to be claws, his ears had a slightly more pointed and furry appeal to them, his eyes had become more slanted and darker, but his fangs jutting down had to be the worse for Light to look at.

"Get away from him now!" L snarled loudly at B.

B raised his hands up in a placating gesture and stood a little ways off to the side away from the both of them.

"So tell me L," began B conversationally as if none of this was happening, "are you really going to accept him into the pack? He wasn't turned with your permission as far as I was aware and that is seen like an abomination. So what shall you do?"

L snarled at him, "Whether I accept him or not B is really none of your concern at the moment and you shall find out along with the rest of the pride soon enough. Now get out!"

B stared at L and started to make his way towards the door. He could see that L was about to leap for his throat so rather than antagonize the alpha he left quietly from the room. Opening the door, he let it click silently behind him. L listened to the fading footfalls down the hallway. Once they were gone, he turned back to Light still sitting frozen across from him.

Light looked as if he was shocked and frozen in place like a scared rabbit that did not know what to do. He was breathing shallowly and his body was giving out a cold sweat that L could smell on the air. The smell of his fear left a slightly bitter taste to the air and L wrinkled his nose at this. He did not like his subjects to fear him usually but respect him. There were times that fear was required and he would revel in the scent then but for some reason he did not want Light to fear him.

"Light kun there is no reason to fear him," L stated as he picked up another sugar cube, "he will not harm you."

Light jumped slightly at this and looked at L with wide eyes. L saw that the youth was exhausted and decided to speed things along. Getting up he jumped down from his chair with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Walking around the desk, he looked down at Light. His features had gone back to normal human ones.

"Come Light lets get you cleaned up and then we shall deal with the rest," L intoned to him softly.

Light nodded and got up from his seat. As L started to walk away, Light proceeded to try to follow. He took no more than a few steps when he felt his vision go awry and the room start to spin before his eyes. Clenching his head, he stumbled slightly.

L heard the stumbled step and turned to look. He saw Light clenching his head and swaying on his feet. L knew what was going to happen, before it seemed Light did. Light started to fall face forward and L moved quickly. He caught the youth before he even got close to the ground and swung Light up into his arms carrying him bridal style out of the room.

Looking down at the youth L could only guess that he collapsed from exhaustion and the pain still from his wounds. Shaking his head L proceeded down the long hallway towards his private bathing chambers.

The hallways down this side of the mansion were extremely open and airy. Natural light flooded in from the sun and heated the house. Plant life was in abundance and L could hear the cheerful frolicking of his pride just beyond his sight. Still he walked on with Light in his arms. He could feel the stares of his pride but ignored them for the time being.

Reaching the bathing rooms, he nudged the door open and stepped inside. The room was large and spacious. Floor to ceiling windows covered one of the walls and they sparkled with the sun hitting on them. The floor was marble and you could even see the reflection of yourself if you looked. Heady smells of different bath lotions lined the areas around the bath. Pristine towels hanging from holders waiting to be used and the bath itself was immense. It was roughly the size of an Olympic swimming pool and L glorified in basking in its warm depths after a hard day. Gold was inlaid around the pool and lights were also on the bottom of it, but since it was day there, was no reason for them and so were not on.

L originally thought that he was the only one here but sure enough, he noticed the slightly smaller curled body lying beside the pool.

L knew who it was just from smell alone; that and only two others were officially allowed in this room without his expressive permission. His second and third were the only ones allowed access.

L saw from his position at the door that this was his second Near. The smaller body shifted near the bath and looked up upon hearing the door open. Near did not express any outward surprise, anger, or happiness at the kitten lying in L's arms.

L walked nearer to Near and Near shifted standing up. When L came close enough Near tilted his chin up exposing his bare and unprotected throat to L. L leaned over and nuzzled the younger man with a gentle movement behind his ear and along his throat. Growling L smelled his second's throat and gave a slight rumbling purr. Near responded with a purr of his own in satisfaction of his alpha marking him as his second and closed his eyes in bliss. L lapped at his second's throat a few times then nuzzled him one last time before pulling away from him all together.

L studied Near standing in front of him. Near was dressed the exact same as L. He was pale skinned as well, his eyes didn't carry the distinguishing black circles but they were dark, his hair was shaggy like L's but it was white like an albino instead of black like his own. In many ways Near was like his light side in comparison to his dark side.

L walked over to the pool and lay Light down on the towel that Near had just been occupying. Near followed L and studied the kitten as L began to slowly undress him. Frowning at this Near sniffed the air.

"He is a kitten," Near stated, "but yet I do not recall you giving permission for a turning any time soon."

L nodded his head, "You are right Near I did not. Someone turned him without my express permission."

Near frowned even deeper at this, "Who would attempt such a folly though?"

L shook his head, "I do not know yet," as he stood up and removed his shirt leaving his pants on, "but it will be one of our top priorities from now on Near to find out who did and make sure they suffer the appropriate consequences."

Near nodded at this, "Understood. However, what about the new kitten now? What will you do with him?"

L stared down at the youth. Slowly he reached down and picked him up gently in his arms. Turning to Near he addressed him, "Near come and lend me a hand with cleaning him up so he's not as dirty."

Near stripped his shirt off but otherwise left his pants on like L and they both walked down the stairs into the water. Stopping at just over waist height they gently began scrubbing the tired kitten's body. Every once in awhile when they hit a particularly sore spot the kitten would flinch in his unconscious induced sleep but otherwise did not wake.

As they cleaned him, L studied the youth's body. It was strong and lithe; not bulging from muscle mass but still strong enough. He was slightly tanned and his nipples were a rosy pink that had pebbled at the heat from the bath and of being undressed. He had shapely legs and they were long and slender almost reminding L of a female. He also had a tapered waist that made it thinner then most men. Overall Light was a beautiful specimen. His feminine features suited him perfectly.

L took stock of the injury's that littered his body as well. There were many cuts and bruises. Large claw marks littered his body as well but the injury that really drew L's attention was the large bite mark on his shoulder. After taking off the bandages L could see the full radius of the bite mark and he gently cleaned out the wound; this by far was the worse one Light had endured and the one that had changed his life forever.

"I will accept the kitten as my own Near," L responded quietly a late response in answer to Near's earlier question.

Near nodded his head without complaint as he examined the bite mark as well.

"That was done by a very large feline," Near stated, "an alpha most likely but yet it smells from our pack curiously enough and it did not come from you…"

L nodded, "We shall take care of all this in due time."

With that L and Near began to walk out of the pool, water still beading off of their skin. Drying Light they wrapped him in a clean towel and L handed him to Near; Near looked up questioningly at his alpha and L nodded to him.

"Take him to receive more medical attention from Wedy and then make sure he has clean clothes on and take him to his den with the other kits. I will see to him in a few hours when he has rested, he is going to need some energy soon," L explained to Near.

Nodding his head Near slowly started to pad out of the room with L watching his back. The door closed and L sighed to himself.

Turning he looked out at his sprawling grounds at all his therianthropes sprawled and frolicking around in the warm afternoon sun. Tiredly he clenched his eyes shut at the realization that he would have to kill one of his pride soon when he found out who did this.

A knock sounded at his door and L stood back around still hunched over.

"Come in," he called out still not having put on a shirt yet.

Watari stepped into the room. He seemed to not even be bothered by L's half nakedness and instead repeated the message that he had to.

"L the president of the United States is on the line with you," Watari told the young man.

L sighed and turned back around, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute."

"As you wish," Watari said kindly and quietly left the room.

L could hear the quiet footsteps down the hall.

'At least I'll have something to keep me occupied for now,' L thought to himself as he grabbed his shirt and headed back leaving trails of wet prints on the floor after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still day dreaming* ..... just leave your kudos and what not behind if you choose to and they will be loved :)


	4. Claimed by an Alpha is a High Honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we start getting a little heated in this chapter but it's not to much to say the least. yet I still hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light slowly began to stir as he felt the warm rays of what had to be the sun and he was dry and lying down in a soft bed. Slowly he squinted his eyes open and looked around. The room he was in had high ceilings with windows all along the far wall. It was rounded and reminded him on the inside like a large turret from a castle. More white bedding was laid around him and he had a slight curtain around his bedside but it wasn't closed all the way since he could tell he was the only one here at this time. Turning his head he could see medical bottles lining the walls for various injuries. It occurred to him that he must be in the hospital wing part of the place.

Wincing as he tried to move he slowly raised himself to a sitting position. His injuries screamed at him in protest of being moved but then seemed to relax slightly. Groaning he brought his hand up and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Everything that he had learned over the last hours flooded through his mind and made him just reel with it all. Judging still by the suns position it was beginning to approach evening. He was out for a while but not ridiculously long.

'Where's L?' he thought to himself as he looked around once more.

Hearing the soft click of high heels on rough stone he stiffened and turned towards the noise. A woman walked out from around the screen. Her hair was blonde and done up gracefully. She was wearing a traditional doctor's coat around her that came to her mid-thigh. Underneath she wore a green sweater and black pants adorned her legs. Her feet were capped off by a pair of black high heels and Light had to wonder how she walked on these hard floors with them.

"Ahh I see you're up," she commented as she consulted her chart again at the front of his bed. She had a slight American accent he noticed.

'Must be foreign,' he thought to himself.

"Umm yeah," he murmured quietly.

Nodding she placed her clipboard down and fully faced him. She was attractive with almond shaped green eyes, a straight small nose and full red lips. Her eyes arched over a perfectly oval face and her body was slender.

"Well my name is Wedy so you know and I'm assuming that you are Light the new kitten."

Light shrugged at this, "I guess."

Wedy gave him a piercing look, "I know it must be hard in the last 48 hours with what has happened to you and beginning to come to terms with the reality of the situation; however, if I were you I would be a little more grateful. I hear L is planning on accepting you fully into the pride and believe me you must have gotten his attention somehow for that to happen otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now."

Light had to allow a little gulp pass down his throat at that. Looking down at his clenched hands on the throes of his covers he had to admit to himself that Wedy had a point. L had told him that literally just a few hours ago; he should be counting his blessings that he was let off as lenient as he was.

"I know I should be thankful," Light managed to intone softly; "it's just a lot to take in."

Wedy seemed to lose most of her frosty aura at his proclamation and she sighed in weariness.

"I've been here for a while Light and I've seen my share of people first turned into this kind of lifestyle. It is tough especially if you do not ask for it but I am sure that you could grow to like it as well," Wedy told him with less of an edge to her voice.

At that precise moment the doors to the hospital wing and another person strode in. Light thought that it was L for a second until he took in the white hair atop his head. Sure everything else was exactly like L even down to the no shoes but he even didn't have bags under his eyes which Light knew that L did have.

Walking over to the two of them he surveyed the scene quietly. Finally, he took in Light sitting up on the bed; Light shuddered at the harsh gaze that passed over him and looked away from the boy slightly folding himself into his body.

Wedy seemed to sigh in exasperation, "For heaven's sake Near don't scare the poor boy yet!"

Near turned his cool gaze onto her but she merely brushed it off and walked over to his table and grabbed a jar of what appeared to be ointment. Unscrewing the lid she placed some on her hand and lightly dabbed at the wounds that she could see that were not covered by his hospital gown.

Light winced and hissed at this as he tried to shy away from her but she merely extended her hand slightly longer. "If you just bare with me this will help take away more of your pain," said Wedy in slight frustration. Light stayed put after that and allowed her to go through with more of the ointment slightly wincing when she moved on to the bite mark that was still deep in his shoulder.

Sure enough after a few minutes the stinging pain began to recede and he found he could breathe easier again. His muscles began to relax and he smiled at her slightly. Wedy nodded in satisfaction as she grabbed a towel and cleaned off her hand. Screwing the lid of the jar tightly shut again she placed it back on his bedside table.

"Now try not to strain your wounds too much Light; it's going to take some time for them to fully close and heal and I need you to be calm for the next few days to give them that head chance," Wedy told him gently yet firmly.

Light nodded at this. It would be a welcome relief when he didn't have to walk around feeling pain like that for hopefully awhile.

"He should have some clean clothes here and I need to escort him to his new rooms," Near standing at the foot of the bed proclaimed in a firm voice.

Light shuddered at it; it reminded him of L someone you didn't want to disobey. What exactly was his position here? Oh well he supposed to himself that he would find out soon enough if he stayed here long and judging by how everything was proceeding that wasn't too hard to imagine at the moment.

Wedy nodded, "Preferably I would like to keep him here for another day or two but I do realize that L has his own agenda so yes; clean clothes are right here Light," she told him as she pulled out a drawer from the small bedside and he could see freshly pressed clothes folded there, "we'll give you some privacy to change."

With that she shooed Near away from the bed as she drew the hanging curtains around his bed closed to allow him some privacy. Carefully he moved his feet off the side of the bed and lifted himself from the mattress. His wounds felt as if they stretched and pinched slightly but held and he realised that he did not experience too much pain.

Slowly he pulled on the light cotton shirt and the brown slacks that were given to him. Scratching the back of his head he walked over to the front of the curtains around his bed and pulled them open. Wedy and Near stood there waiting for him to have finished; nodding at this Near beckoned him towards the door.

"Come," he said, "it's about time I showed you your new room where you will stay as you live here for the time being."

Light nodded as he began to follow Near out. Before he left he turned back to Wedy and gave her a final wave, "Thank you."

She nodded as she turned and began straightening up his bed. Light turned back around and began to follow Near down the long and mazelike hallways. It sure was extravagant everything surrounding him and the large views; it was definitely going to be a place that he would have to become used too. Following Near the boy never seemed to become lost and never strayed from their direct path. After a couple of twists and turns he was already dizzy and lost but thankfully he wasn't the one leading them. He could hear the faint rumbling of people's voices from far off but otherwise they never met another single person in the hallways.

'Odd, 'Light thought to himself.

He merely shrugged it off and continued on towards wherever the two of them were heading. Suddenly Near stopped outside of a door that was incredibly large. It seemed though that a lot of the doors in this place were; Near pushed the door open to reveal a large and spacious room.

Padding in on the soft carpeting Light took in everything around him. The walls were a creamy colour, high windows adorned the top portion of the wall on one side but they weren't floor to ceiling like he had come to expect. A fireplace was with a marble design was inlaid in the far wall with an ornamental rug covering it and comfy cushions surrounded it. Light noticed that one half of the room was a thick plush carpet while the other was dark hardwood flooring near the fireplace. He thought it was slightly weird but who was he to question the tastes of some people so otherwise he did not mention it. The dominant piece in the whole entire room was a large bed that took up a tremendous amount of wall space on the back wall. It didn't have a comforter but what appeared to be…fur draped all across it.

That wasn't what made Light's eyes bulge however. Sitting on top of the bed were two boys. They had been talking as him and Near walked in but in their presence they had stopped and froze staring at them in slight curiosity and anticipation.

Both boys had raven black hair and both pale except for the one on the left he just downright looked like a ghost. They both looked around his age with gangly figures that they were just beginning to grow into. Dark eyes were set into their faces and the one on the right wore delicate glasses.

"This is Light," Near announced to the two, "he is to stay here until L comes to visit him."

The two boys nodded shyly at this and Near nodded; turning on his heel he walked back towards the door and Light watched it close behind him smoothly on well-oiled hinges. Turning back to the two boys he noticed that they had not moved so he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Quickly scooting off one side of the bed the boy on the left that was extremely pale quickly walked over to him. He gave a wide grin that showed off all of his teeth which Light had to admit made him slightly nervous.

"My name is Ryuk," he said with a slightly raspy drawl to his voice.

Light glanced at him and nodded, "Umm Light."

Ryuk chuckled at this, "Well of course Near just announced you like one minute ago I think we would still remember your name after all."

Light turned slightly red at that but was saved from answering by the last boy coming up and walking closer to them, "Now, now Ryuk no need to frighten the poor boy any more than he already is I am sure."

Putting his hand forward Light took it gingerly and the man gave it a warm shake, "My name is Teru Mikami it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Light."

Light nodded at this, "Umm yeah it's good to meet the both of you too. So umm who was that other boy? Is he like us?"

Ryuk chuckled at that and shook his head. Light glanced at him confused then looked at Teru who pushed his glasses further up his nose with his pointer finger.

"Umm no I'm afraid he is not,' Teru began to explain, "you see Near is the second in command of this establishment. He serves as L's beta here in the pride so to speak. When it comes to hierarchy as of right now he is the next important. Whenever L cannot be here he is keeping a watch over the pride. We also have a third but you shall meet him soon I am guessing."

Light nodded at all of this still slightly dazed from everything he was absorbing, "Umm how old is he then? He looked our age!"

Teru smirked at that, "Yes Near does appear younger than he actually is but he is actually 23 so quite young but not as young as some of us here."

Light nodded at this, "What about L?"

Ryuk chuckled at this, "He's roughly 25 years old, although those bags under his eyes tell a whole new story."

Light frowned at this, "Their all so young but yet they run this place? Their your alphas?"

Teru shrugged at that, "It may seem odd to you as an outsider but L came into power very early on and he holds a great many secrets that none of us have ever uncovered. I am sure there are things about him we may never understand."

'Who is this man?' Light thought to himself In conclusion.

Suddenly Light noticed something about the two boys that for some reason did not strike him until now.

"Where are your pants?"

 

~x~  
In L's Study  
~x~

 

L glanced over the pictures covering his desk and frowned as his gaze hardened. In them a young woman looked mauled to death; she didn't appear to be much older than Light was now and he could see a school uniform adorning her body through the blood.

"Where was she attacked?" asked L in a somber voice.

"Not too far from here apparently," Near said in answer to his leader's question.

L nodded at this, "So soon after Light but this one did not survive to tell the tale."

Near gazed at him with avid attention, "Does Light recall anything of his attack?"

"I plan on asking him right now; Watari find out as much as you can please about her I want a whole report on my desk after I deal with these next issues. I should be gone roughly two hours so be ready if you can by then with whatever you can gather. Near assemble the whole pride into the meeting room it is time that this was all officially dealt with."

Near and Watari nodded silently at this as L padded over to the door and opened it. Walking out he silently made his way down the hallways to Light-kuns room. He knew the boy had been through an awful lot but this had to happen in order for the pride to accept him or allow him to get on that road.

Finally, after five minutes of walking, L stopped in front of the kitten's quarters. Pushing the door open he walked in and took in the sight of Light sitting on the bed with the two other kittens in rapt conversation. They all became quiet as he walked into the room and padded closer to them. The two on the side shied away slightly from his presence, not in fear, but in respect and averted their eyes slightly. Light however did neither. He stared boldly up at him a glimmer sparking in his eyes.

'So this kitten has claws,' L thought amusedly to himself.

"Light-kun I wish to ask you about your attack that night," L said to him gently.

Light frowned at that, "I don't really remember what happened; sorry I can't be of much help but it's the truth."

L seemed to have ignored that, "How old are you kitten?"

Light almost spat fury at this, "I'm not a kitten! Stop calling me that I'm sick of everyone referring to me as one!"

At that L cuffed him sharply on the side of his head. It wasn't hard enough to cause a serious injury but it was enough for Light to be knocked onto his side on the bed and lay still gazing up at L towering above him as he gazed down at him with hard eyes. The other two boys shifted slightly but otherwise did nothing to help him.

"What was that for?" asked Light indignantly.

"I am your alpha and you do not challenge me," L stated authoritatively, "kittens are not meant to be unruly they are meant to be docile and submissive to their elders especially their alpha."

Light remained frozen on his side clutching the side of his head still. He wanted to move and confront L as he gazed down at him with heated eyes but it was as if his body knew not to move so he wisely stayed still.

L suddenly inhaled a strong smell of not just fear but submissiveness and heat coming down from the youth. His eyes darkened even further at that and Light gulped as he saw his heated gaze turn down to him.

Silently and smoothly, like a large panther stalking its prey, he slid onto the bed and closer to Light. In fear Light began to back away from him as he saw L advancing. Eventually he could not go any farther and L covered him with his large muscular body. He wasn't bulging muscles from what Light could tell but he could feel it contained in the arms that supported him that he was powerful.

L glanced over to the other two boys still sitting paralyzed on the bed, "Off," he ordered with a snarl.

Quickly like a bunch of deer they bounded off the bed and away yet still remaining in the room.

Light panicked slightly at this, his eyes blown wide open in fear he made to remove himself from the situation but the alpha snarled down on him and lowered his hips so that he pinned him down to the bed. At that Light froze in fear and whimpered up towards L.

L rumbled a purr at that and slowly bent his head down. He nuzzled against Light's jaw bone and Light tilted his face up slightly allowing the alpha above him easy access to his neck. Letting out another giant rumble L startled nipping and nuzzling the exposed skin as Light encouraged him with more whimpers.

Light's thoughts were a chaotic mix in his mind as they whirled around. Why was he letting him do this? What was wrong with him? But he had to admit that the feeling was good and he had to sigh inside from the comfort it invoked in him. He could feel a heat start to build from within though and he began to writhe beneath the strong form in discomfort.

L picked his head up at this and gazed down at the youthful kitten trapped beneath his hard body. Taking a giant whiff he smelled that the kitten was entering into heat.

L allowed one of his fangs to poke out of the side of his mouth as his eyes narrowed to slits in pleasure.

'If my kitten wants to be claimed then claimed he shall be,' L thought to himself as he began to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters going up in the next few minutes!


	5. Pride Gathering and a New Victim Arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have some very light smut in this chapter everyone. Please enjoy and leave your thoughts behind if you wish :)
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light didn't know what was wrong with him; his body felt hot and cold yet at the same time and it was a very uncomfortable feeling for him to be in. The only kind of comfort he found was in the feel of the big alpha over him pinning him down to the bed. His eyes were blown open wide and if he could have seen them himself he would have seen a very aroused kitten. His nose was picking up very musky scents in the room as if a strong aphrodisiac was cloying its way into every nook and cranny. His ears picked up the slight shuffling footsteps of the others in the room however his mind was completely diverted when L above him growled deeply.

"Be still," L growled down at him. Quickly seemingly not able to control his actions he stilled and forced himself to not even wriggle an inch.

L's eyes slitted in pleasure as he began to grind into the youth beneath him; Light gripped the bed sheets on either side of him as the alpha ground into him harder and faster occasionally letting out deep growls and purrs of his own. Light couldn't help but whimper upon hearing this.

After a while of this backwards and forwards with L mouthing along his neck and sucking at pleasure points he felt strong hands wrap around his thighs and drag his legs so that they encircled L in a strong steel like embrace. Reaching down L dragged out his own hard erection and rubbed it against his bare abdomen.

Light's head thrashed against the blankets as he felt his own arousal seeming to react to the large man above him. All these feelings coursing through him were confusing to say the least but yet at the same time he could not seem to control them. L rocked harder and harder; after a few harsh moans and pants he spilled himself with a hard growl biting into his shoulder hard leaving deep teeth imprints and slowly slowed down as his seed coated Light's abdomen. Light shook still pinned beneath him as he licked at the new bite mark that he had dealt the youth.

After a short period of time he sat up forcing Light to let go of him with his legs. He studied the youth sprawled out helplessly beneath him; the scent of arousal and heat still was heavy around the young kitten and he could see he was still experiencing discomfort at his situation. Light kept squirming as L took in his deeply aroused state still incredibly hard from the experience.

"Please," Light was whispering harshly below him as if he was exhausted from screaming, "please."

"Yes my young kitten you have pleased me greatly," L stated emotionlessly to the sprawled sweating youth and got off the bed gracefully as if a jungle panther.

Walking towards the doors and the other youths in the room he regarded them coolly.

"Make sure he has clean clothes for in an hours' time; however do not let him wash whatsoever until after," Light ordered them gently yet sternly.

"Yes alpha," they intoned together as they bowed their heads to him as he walked out of the room.

Closing the door behind him he walked down the hallway till he came to Near standing halfway down.

"You claimed him," Near proclaimed instead of asking, "you do realize in doing this that it may not completely calm the whole situation correct?"

"I am well aware of this Near however they will be forced to accept him now," L said to him conversationally, "as long as I claim him as mine and mark him no one shall touch him. It will give us the extra time we need to figure this mess out."

Near nodded thoughtfully, "I smelled fear on him though and not so much fear of the act, more so fear of something else…did you notice this?"

L nodded, "I did; it adds more interest to this mystery," he said as he took a sucker from his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Near nodded his head, "Would you like me and Mello to begin to assemble the rest of the pride?"

L nodded his head his bangs flopping into his dark eyes, "Yes Near that would be excellent; in the meantime I have a few more things to see too before the start of the meeting and make sure Light is by my throne when I come in."

Near nodded and the two of them separated at a fork in the hallways.

 

~x~  
Light's Bedroom  
~x~

 

"The hell was that?!" Light shouted as Ryuk and Teru ushered him into the adjoining bathroom quickly shoving a clean change of clothes in his arms.

"Look there's not much time to explain," Teru told him hassled, "you have to be ready for the pride gathering in an hours' time. Put all that on and whatever you do DON'T wash yourself at all."

Light gazed at him with a hideous glare marring his face, "Are you telling me that I can't even wash that man's gunk off my body? He just raped me!"

Ryuk chuckled at this, "No offense boy but I think you wanted it more than he did."

Light opened his mouth to rebuke what the other had just said to him but then shut it just as quickly. Ryuk was kind of right after all. He had lain limp and immobile under the man as he had his way with him and had even enjoyed some of the ministrations that were done onto him.

"What's happening to me?" asked Light quietly in the barest of whispers.

Teru put his hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, "Look Light we'll try to explain everything to you and the rest of the pride will accept you with open arms after tonight; but what we need you to do is just to trust us in this that we will lead you through this relatively unscathed."

Light just glanced at the both of them and shrugged. Opening the door he stepped into the opulent bathroom that seemed just as extravagant as the rest of this place and closed the door behind him. Placing the clean clothes on the counter beside him he began to peel off the rest of his dirty clothes that still remained on him.

Looking in a full length mirror that was mounted on the wall just in front of him he took in all the scrapes, bruises, scratches, and teeth marks that littered his body. He had to notice however that they seemed to be closing up relatively quickly and there was less and less pain in his body than before. Maybe it had something to do with what Wedy could have given him even when he was passed out.

Looking at the stickiness and wet spots littering the front of him he couldn't help but grimace. 'I have to put clean clothes on with this all over myself?' Light thought to himself in slight disgust. He did not want to even know how gross and uncomfortable he would be feeling for the next little while. However he noticed that as he thought this he almost wanted to purr in pleasure at the alpha having claimed and marked him as his own.

Smacking the side of his head he rebuked himself for even having those kinds of thoughts. 'Stupid Light! Why would you even think that! You hate that kind of thing!' However here he was standing here and he couldn't help but admit silently to himself that he did somewhat enjoy it even though he would never admit it aloud.

Grabbing the clean shirt he was just about to turn around and put it on when he noticed the large bite mark embedded in his shoulder. 'Wow,' Light thought as he leaned closer to the mirror. The bite mark itself could have been as wide as his fist and deep. It had stopped bleeding and was scabbed over slightly but still tender and sore when he lightly touched the area and hissed in discomfort. It was discoloured around the area like a large bruise a harsh mix of purples and blacks. On the other side he saw the other bite mark from the attack in the back alley. Both looked similar with minor discrepancies here and there.

"Fantastic," Light muttered aloud to himself.

There was a soft knocking on the door and Teru's voice came through from the other side, "Light are you ok in there?"

"Yeah just give me a minute," he called back out as he took the shirt and draped it over his frame. Pulling the pants up gently he buttoned them and then opened the door.

"Hey you guys wouldn't happen to have any shoes lying around would you?" he asked them.

Teru and Ryuk looked at each other, "We don't wear shoes Light," Teru told him.

"That's just perfect," Light said rolling his eyes, "ok now what?" he asked the two as he gestured outwards with his arms.

"Well now we head off to the gathering; lets go you were in there for a while," Ryuk said as he grabbed him and dragged him to the door.

Before they were able to open it the doors opened and Near was standing there. Ryuk and Teru looked down as they averted their eyes. Light merely stared at the albino youth.

"So he is ready I presume?" Ryuk and Teru both nodded, "You may both raise your eyes thank you. Make sure he gets down to the chambers with minimal problems and is beside the alpha's throne. Go."

Nodding Ryuk and Teru escorted Light quickly around and lead him down the hallways. Light looked back at him once and shivered as he saw Near staring at him with his eyes glowing slightly before he was ushered around the corner by the other two and he lost sight of him.

 

~x~  
L's Study  
~x~

 

L stood at the window watching his small kingdom here as it sparkled in the sun. He took note of all the pride members gathering towards the main house and disappear into his home. A knock sounded behind him and he caught the faint scent of Watari as he trudged into the room.

"Yes Watari? What is it?" asked L without turning around.

"Sir the prime minister of Japan has requested to speak with you," Watari told him.

"On the grounds of what?" asked L as he turned to regard Watari standing on the other side of his desk.

"On the grounds that another has been murdered just a few hours ago," Watari told him sadly.

L fully faced him now, "Watari put him through."

Watari pushed a button on his desk and a large screen TV lowered itself from the ceiling flickering on to show the prime minister of Japan.

"L! We have had another victim mauled to death in a back alley just days after the last one! This one didn't survive; do you have any ideas or proposals in us going forward with this issue?" asked the prime minister his eyes tiny beads of anger.

"Well it is not logical to tell your people to avoid back alleys otherwise I would say you could start there. I am getting to the bottom of this issue as quickly as I can and I appreciate your patience in this matter," L told him dismissively.

"My patience?! Another young man is dean and-"

"Prime minister if I may it is illogical for you to think that I will be able to pull an answer out of thin air when I am still investigating everything you have sent me on the last victim, as well as I have the luxury in questioning him myself," L cut him off and leered. The prime minster visibly gulped but otherwise did not utter another word on the matter. "Now I would like you to send all the data and crime scene photos of the latest victim straight to Watari and from there they will come to me. Thank you for your cooperation."

With that L pressed a button on his desk again and the screen cut off and folded back up into the ceiling. Jumping down from the chair he walked back out to the window and gazed out. Watari shuffled behind him, "L it is time for the pride gathering."

L sighed, "Yes I know Watari; please make sure in my absence that you take any information and calls for me down and assure the people that if it is urgent I will respond in kind."

Watari nodded and bowed, "As you wish," he said to the alpha as he stalked past him on silent feet out the door to the gathering.

 

~x~  
Pride Gathering  
~x~

 

When Light was lead into the chamber he was taken aback by its vastness and all the other people sitting around. Young and old, male and female, all races from around the world they gazed at him in curiosity more so than animosity now; Light could even see a few sniff in his direction and smirk slightly.

Ryuk and Teru led him up to a dais where a large chair sat. It wasn't particularly adorned in any extreme fashion but modest instead. A cushion sat on the side and Teru gestured for Light to sit there and do not move. Taking his place Light sat as he noticed Ryuk and Teru split up. Teru went to sit with others that looked their own age while Ryuk joined all the other people around the outside.

Light took this moment to stare along the walls; it seemed quite old. The stones were ice cold to the touch and flaming torches lit the area providing the only source of light. He could vaguely discern old style carvings in the ceilings and the pillars around the whole room. Below the stairs leading up to the dais he sat on the same albino that he kept on seeing around was there standing tall.

'Near,' Light thought to himself upon remembering what Ryuk and Teru had called him.

However the one on the other side he did not recognize. He had chin length somewhat messy blonde hair and pale. He wore tight clothing and leather pants and belts hugged his long legs and sensuous hips. Upon feeling his gaze, or so it seemed, the one he was staring at turned to him and Light just fought down the gasp upon seeing his face. Marring his otherwise perfect features was a scar that stretched down his face. It took over his whole right hand side and Light shuddered at wondering how he could have gotten it and how painful it must have been for him.

Suddenly the doors opened at the end and L walked through. The other people around the room bowed down low as he walked past to his throne where he sat. Turning and sitting L gazed out at all the assembled before him.

"You may all look up," he said in a passionless voice. "I have called you here to resolve a problem that has newly arisen and keeps on progressing even with this meeting most likely."

Everyone around the room and looked and whispered amongst themselves speculating on the problem. Near suddenly growled from below and the murmurs and whispers dropped away to complete silence; you could have heard a pin drop in the deathly silence.

"One of you," L reached over and grabbed Light by the scruff at the top of his shirt and hauled him up into his lap. Light squirmed and growled in protest to which L squeezed the back of his neck harsh enough were he froze in position. "As I was saying one of you turned this kitten without my permission or lack of enquiry to my second or third. Step forward now and your death will be painless stay silent however and I shall not be so merciful."

No one moved what so ever in the room or came forward. Light's eyes danced from side to side trying to see if he could even guess who his attacker was. It was no use however.

L huffed above him and hauled him up so that he sat fully and not across his lap with a strong arm wrapped around his waist to prevent any further movement. "It is within my rights as alpha when something like this takes place to kill the one who was turned unlawfully…however I shall keep this kitten for he has…intrigued me."

Light growled but just as quickly L silenced him with a sharp cuff to the head. The crowd stirred and a young man slinked up towards the dais staring at the both of them.

"Beyond? Have you come forward?" asked L dispassionately.

"No alpha I did not do this however is it right to keep the spawn of an illegal turning? Surely if we do not enforce the laws then more and more were's will do this."

L's eyes narrowed to angry slits and his pupils changed to resemble those more of a cat's. He growled lowly and Beyond backed up a step, "That is for me to decide Beyond and for you to stay in your rightful place. I will not tolerate any more of these outbursts from you. You have been warned."

Beyond nodded and backed away to join the throng of people still gathered along the sides.

"You shall all keep watch and report any suspicious activity to myself or my second and third. We are done here."

With that dismissal everyone got up and walked out of the door except for Ryuk, Teru, Near, and who Light only assumed was the third, L and himself.

"I would appreciate for you to stay out of trouble during your stay here, no one shall harm you since they no your mine," L told him, "Teru, Ryuk make sure you begin to teach Light here what it means to be a true werecat."

The two of them nodded to the alpha. Placing Light back on the cushion beside him L rose and walked down to his second and third. "Come I have things to discuss with the two of you."

With that the three of them silently left the room.

Light was left with the other two to stare and tremble in shock and…was that anger?


	6. Explanations, Friendship and Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last chapter for right now folks. I may post more a little later or tomorrow morning probably so if that's gonna be the case I hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light was seething inside the room as he paced around. His mind was flooded with images, scents, and emotions. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. And L…who did he think he was! He couldn't handle people the way he had! It disturbed him and embarrassed him more than he cared to admit.

After the so called pride gathering Ryuk, Teru and he had come back to the same room they had been in originally. Ryuk and Teru sat perched on the end of the bed watching as he paced back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Please stop moving so much, I feel like I'm going to puke watching you," Ryuk pleaded as he placed his head in the palms of his hands.

Teru grimaced at this, "Light he's right just slow down and calm down before you completely lose it."

"I can't calm down Teru! Don't you get it that bastard raped me essentially, humiliated me in front of all those people, and I'm here thousands of miles from home!" he shouted gesturing around the wide expanse of the room. "How can I calm down with all of this!?"

Teru sighed at this, "Ok Light take a seat and shut up and just listen to me." Ryuk looked up at this his eyes slightly wide at the other. Light glared at Teru to which the other returned in kind, refusing to back down. Finally Light grabbed a plain chair and dragged it over so that they sat face to face.

"Ok good," Teru said nodding. "Light I'm going to be harsh with you a little on this but you need to hear it and there's no other good way of doing this."

Light merely stared at Teru waiting for him to begin; he could hear the scampering of feet in the hallways but otherwise his attention remained on the other young boy.

"For starters L did not rape you! Not essentially and let's be honest you enjoyed it as much as he did. He was claiming you; what that basically entitles is that no one else can touch you in any way. Usually in the pride it's more consensual and the one that he picks to lay with they go over everything that's going to happen with this kind of union."

"Yeah that didn't exactly happen with me just saying," Light said to Teru glaring slightly.

Teru growled at him which made his eyes widen slightly and sit up straighter in his chair, "So it's better I assume to be everyone else's chew toy then?!"

Light merely glared but did not say anything else.

"Light in our society when someone is unlawfully turned, like what happened to you, the turned shall we say is killed on the spot."

Light gulped at this and clasped his hands in front of him.

"It usually results in the death of both. See being turned into our way of living is a huge commitment; we live by different standards and act differently around and in the world in general. It's a life changing moment and not taken lightly. For a female it's equally dire since she cannot become pregnant again when she fully turns. There are incredibly strict rules enforcing those turnings and one's that the alpha has to ok. At the least the second and third needs to know about it, but you do not change someone without the alpha's express permission to do so or you risk the penalty of death for the both of you."

Light turned pale somewhat at learning how close to death he really was in the last few days. Stuttering he asked, "But why have that kind of penalty? Wouldn't you want more of your kind running around? And why did he save me? What about me made him intrigued?"

Teru shrugged, "Well the first parts are easy enough to answer. We don't want so many of us running around unchecked because they can't control their new instincts and emotions. They can't relate how to act around the rest of the pact and basically are even feral and uncontrollable to us, presenting a danger and we can turn into cats with enough age and practise just to give you an idea of what we can handle. So that is why we have the death penalty for this kind of transgression to keep it all in check. As to why L chose to keep you instead of do away with you no one can really know except him."

"It may be because so far in this investigation you are the only one that has maybe seen, smelled, or even heard something of your attacker. L may question you to get more info," Ryuk said to him chuckling slightly. Teru elbowed him in the side.

Light merely shook his head as he rested his head on his clasped hands, "No, I don't think so. He already questioned me and there's not much I can remember. Besides I'm sure he got everything from the police and my statement from them."

"Light it's strange how the body remembers an attacker," Teru intoned softly. Light glanced up at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Teru merely shrugged, "All I'm saying is that don't be surprised if L keeps a close eye on you."

It was silent in the room for a bit then Teru began talking again.

"As to all the other questions you had; he didn't humiliate you in front of everyone earlier today. What L was doing was showing everyone in the room that you are marked and claimed by him so that no one touches you. Had he not done what he did you probably wouldn't be alive right now."

Ryuk chuckled, "Yeah you would be a bloody pulp on the floor that we would have to mop up."

Light glared at him, "You know Ryuk you have a morbid sense of amusement."

Ryuk grinned as he held up his hand. Light could see long nails on each individual finger that resembled more like claws than actual finger nails. "So I've been told."

"Anyways Ryuk is essentially right; had L not addressed everyone or marked you in the way he had someone would have taken it upon themselves to do away with you in any means possible. And the alpha, second or third would not have even lifted a hand to stop them. As to you being here miles from your actual home…well I believe you signed up for this."

Light snorted, "Yeah but this is crazy even for a crazy person to deal with. I'm not a kitten and I didn't ask for this."

Teru got up and walked over to him, "Light do you want to die? When you were attacked in that back alley did you just want to roll over and die or did you fight your assailant in an effort because you wanted to live?"

"Well I wanted to live," Light said to him in a no nonsense fashion.

Teru nodded his head, "I thought so. If I were you I would stop saying poor me and acting like a distressed girl in your situation and make the best of what you have. You really have been given a gift and its time you use it and enjoy it. Besides, if other therianthropes start hearing you talking like this in the hallways you'll only sow discord and L may reconsider allowing you to live."

Light stared deeply into Teru's eyes; he could see the young man was telling him the truth and really was worried for his safety. Nodding his head he spoke quietly, "Alright, your both right I'll do my best from here on. But I don't know how good I'm gonna be able to take to this lifestyle."

Teru shrugged and rose, "That's what were here for to try and guide you and make this as less bumpy and rocky as we possibly can."

Light nodded his head at this. Ryuk flopped backwards onto the huge bed and closed his eyes.

"So who were all those other people sitting in that room?" asked Light curiously.

Teru merely glanced at Ryuk rolling his eyes. Turning back to Light he just grinned, "Those were the other pride members Light. Everyone that makes up this pride was there. We have smaller outposts around the world working on different things but they all answer to L or his second and third. It's still tied together that way and they are expected to eventually join us again one day."

Light nodded at this, "And you're a kitten as well?"

Teru nodded, "Yeah I made the decision and the transition like 5 months ago and Ryuk maybe 3 months ago? But we both had to learn what to expect and understand everything the decision entitled in order to be turned. We had to convince L that we were ready….although how Ryuk did that is a mystery to all of us…"

Ryuk flipped Teru off from the bed without saying anything or otherwise moved. Light smirked at this.

"Hey Teru why does everyone seem so on edge with me too bordering on anger?" asked Light confused as usual with all of this.

Teru sighed, "Believe me Light their not; it's just going to take some time for all of them to come around. Some will be faster than others while some may avoid you. I wouldn't get to upset or worked up about it though, were a really caring race and love each other's company…just give them time to adjust as well. I assure you most will be fast."

Light mulled all of this information in his head. Getting up from the chair that he had been sitting in he walked to the doors that were closed and opened them. Teru frowned after him, "Where are you going now? There are still many things we have to go through." Ryuk sat up on the bed gazing at Light with avid interest.

"I'm a firm believer on hands on experience; I'm going to learn best if we go out there and just let me see what's all here; besides I want to talk to L."

Teru's eyes widened slightly, "Wait you don't just disturb the alpha when it pleases you," he gasped out as he walked quickly to catch up with Light outside the door. Ryuk bounded off the bed to follow the two.

"Well too bad I'm doing things my way right now Teru," Light said in an authoritative tone of voice as if provoking him to contradicting him. "Besides no one said you had to come."

Teru huffed, "You know we have to; were essentially responsible for you and your brainless decisions right now which I greatly disagree with. You're going to get us all in trouble Light!"

"Look," Light said forcefully as he turned to stare at the other two kittens behind him, "you don't have to come along with me I fully understand, I'll tell L that I fully made this decision and you tried to hold me back. But I have to do this with or without you guys."

Teru and Ryuk both looked at one another. Finally, Ryuk shrugged his shoulders and Teru sighed, "Fine let's go."

 

~x~  
L's Study  
~x~

 

"Another attack?" asked Mello sitting in one of the chairs across from L's desk.

"Have there been any demands from the attackers?" asked Near.

L shook his head as he scanned through the reports, photos, and evidence collected at the scene.

Mello growled angrily, "And it's still the same therianthropes that attacked this new kitten of yours? Their cats?"

"Yes it would appear so," L intoned emotionlessly, "it says here the victim had multiple lacerations on their person, clothing torn to shreds and large bite marks in the shoulder area which strangely resemble the same teeth impressions Light had on his shoulder. If my hunch is correct then it's the same therianthrope."

"Could it be a rogue in the area? Someone turned but we just didn't know about it?" asked Near staring at the photos littering the desk.

L breathed through his nose and spoke in a sighing tone of voice, "No I don't believe so. While yes the attacks are quite brutal and vicious I don't think its being done by a rogue. These marks and bites are too careful in ways indicating that the attacker has experience in this method and knows where to bite to keep its victim alive for the maximum time. I do not know to what benefit this would bring the attacker to do this but until getting whatever it was they wanted they finished this victim with a large bite to the neck severing all major arteries and essentially killing the victim within a matter of seconds if that. My guess is they wouldn't have lasted much longer considering the blood loss the body had suffered."

"They must have others helping them in order to elude us, someone would have reported this already if there were only one I think. Their getting help…we could have more than one attacker in our midst," Mello said.

L nodded his head, "That is precisely what worries me."

Loud shouting echoed from outside L's study and the three turned to look at the closed doorway. Near and Mello stood up from their chairs glaring at the large mahogany door. Suddenly, it burst open sending three young kittens tumbling into the room.

Ryuk and Teru were trying to wrestle and pull Light back who was doing a very good job fending off the two kittens. L merely observed the three as he popped a chocolate ball into his mouth.

"What is going on here?" asked L before he had finished swallowing.

The squirming mass stopped writhing and each head look up to see the highest ranking pride members staring at them. Teru blushed bright red at being found like this and got off of Light, Ryuk the same. Light got up from the ground and dusted his shirt off keenly aware suddenly that he hadn't changed yet.

"L I need to talk to you!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at L.

"I'm sorry alpha we tried to talk him out of this but he insisted on seeing you and nothing we could do would dissuade him from-"

"Teru I believe I gave you and Ryuk the sole job of instructing Light in our ways," L told the young kitten over riding what he had been saying. "Seeing as how the three of you just barged into my personal space without an invitation and in the middle of an important discussion no less shows me that you're not making much leeway in this matter." L finished and jumped off his chair walking hunch backed around his large oak desk to stand in the middle of his second and third.

"Look L I'm not some child that you can just do whatever you please with, with no consideration to the consequences your actions may bring about; further more-"

"Actually Light you are," L interrupted him. Turning to his second and third he nodded towards the other kittens, "Escort them from my chambers and bring them back to theirs. You are to stay there for the time being."

Near and Mello nodded and walked across the room to Ryuk and Teru. Shooing them in front of them they walked out the door but not before Teru took one last glance back at Light. The door shut with a final click and all was silent in the large space.

"Light, Light, Light whatever am I going to do with you," L stated in a despondent tone of voice. He merely stared at the unruly kitten no part of his facial features giving away what he really thought or felt.

"How about just treating me like a person and showing me some respect," Light spat out at him.

"But you're not a person in the literal sense of the term, you're a therianthrope now whether you like it or not and as to showing you respect that has to be earned," L stated still dispassionately.

Light fumed and turned red, "You can't just throw me into this situation L and expect everything to fall into your perfect plan-"

"I'm sorry Light but I must have misheard you. I thought you said that I threw you into this world without your say so. Well now that's not true; you were illegally turned in my world and thrown on MY doorstep. Now I could have executed you in front of everyone just earlier now as an example but I chose not to. Do you know why that is Light?" asked L. As he was saying all of this he had slowly approached Light until they could have been nose to nose if L wasn't stopped down. Although he remained hunched down that did not diminish L's commanding presence.

Light swallowed nervously; he could smell the alphas scent very clearly and it made him slightly light headed. "No," he uttered quietly as he tried to edge back a step or two.

"Because I can tell that you have a lot to offer in life. Your smart, attractive, and I'm sure are a people person." Light blushed as L said all this to him. "However I will not accept this insubordination from you on a constant daily basis and I suggest that you at least make an attempt to fit in. I'm not asking for a miracle overnight and I know it will take time but I do not see the illogical way in thinking that maybe you could show some gratitude for your situation with all things considered it could be worse."

Light looked down at the floor. He knew L was right about this but it was just so hard. He couldn't fathom to be submissive to all these people in this mansion and be expected to bite his tongue. L began growling and Light shrunk away.

"Light this is what I'm talking about; there's not much to think about in this situation. Look at it this way, you would show respect to your father would you not?" asked L. He waited for Light to nod his head in agreement slowly. "All I ask is for you to do the same here; especially to me and my second and third. However I encourage you to leap and bound further and immerse yourself in our culture if you plan on surviving in it and you do not strike me as someone who rolls over and quits."

Light glared at this, "I don't quit."

L shrugged his shoulders as if indifferent to whether he would give up on this or not. "Excellent Light I'm glad you are choosing to try and see reason in this. Now I need you to immerse yourself in all of this. Rely for now on Teru and Ryuk to teach and instruct you in our ways and feel free to ask older members if you want. If you feel the need I can personally appoint older instructors to you on the way; however I would think it would be more enjoyable to you if you sought them out."

With that L turned away and walked back over to his desk. Jumping back on the chair he began to rifle through the papers sitting innocently on the desk top. Popping a chocolate ball into his mouth he opened folders and tucked his knees closer to his chest as his dark eyes flipped through all the pages with lightning precision.

"Just in case it wasn't clear Light you were dismissed," L called out to him from behind the desk not even bothering to look up at him.

Light fidgeted where he stood but otherwise didn't move. "Don't you want my help with whoever had attacked me and the investigation going on?"

L slowly looked up and stared through his dark bangs at the kitten standing by his door still. Light shuddered as the dark eyes seemed to pierce him and look straight into his soul.

"If I require your help Light I will send for you; now, I think you have enough on your plate."

Light huffed this was a clear dismissal. Turning on his heel he opened the door behind him and walked out letting it bang closed behind him. Behind the desk L let a slight smirk fall over his features as he listened to the retreating kitten's footfalls with his keen hearing.

Light stomped down the long hallway huffing in anger still; he glared at the windows as he walked by them and bit his lip. 'Who did L think he was treating him this way?!' He could be of some use to the alpha in when he was attacked. Sure he didn't see that much but there had to be something that he could have used from him.

Punching the wall on his side he looked at the floor tight lipped. If anyone had a right to be here and helping in that room it was him. Whoever had done this to him had to be accountable. They forced him into a life that he would never have gotten into if he had had a choice. He had everything going for him; he was going to be a part of the police department but now that looked like that would never happen to him.

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. At the end of the hallway he collided with someone. "Oomph!" Light uttered. Soft body parts jabbed at him as the two collided and fell to the floor. Roughly shoving the person off of him he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His chin was throbbing slightly from the collision. Looking over at the other person his eyes widened.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Light exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I wasn't paying any kind of attention to where I was going; this is my entire fault."

The person he had knocked over was a young girl. She looked to be about his age, straight, dark hair that fell to just pass her shoulders, slanted, brown eyes and a thin mouth made her features. She looked Asian in her appearance.

Grinning up at him she took his offered hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "Oh its ok don't worry about it; I should have been paying attention to."

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he nodded to her, "Everything fine with you?"

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah. Oh I'm sorry how rude of me; my name is Shiori Akino," she offered her hand to him. "And you are?"

"Oh my name is Light," Light told her smiling as he took her hand. "It's a pleasure to bump into you Shiori."

Shiori's eyes widened slightly, "Wait you mean you're the new kitten? The alpha's new kitten?"

Light dropped her hand at this; frowning slightly he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that's what everyone is saying. But I'm not his."

"But everyone says that he-"

"Look Shiori I just met you, and I'm not trying to be rude but I don't really want to talk about it right now if it's all the same to you," Light sighed tiredly. He was emotionally, physically, and mentally drained from everything that he had been put through and it wasn't even technically the weekend yet.

Shiori nodded, "My apologies Light I did not mean any disrespect to you. I honestly just wanted to meet you."

He gazed at her puzzled for a few seconds, "Why?"

Shiori smiled at him, "Because there has never been a kitten like you in this pride since L became alpha. I just wanted to meet this famous Light being whispered about everywhere that caught L's attention."

Light blushed at this, "Well I wouldn't say that there's anything special about me," he uttered quietly.

She shrugged and smiled, "That's in the eye of the beholder I guess." It was silent for a while then Shiori asked him, "Umm Light if you don't mind my asking where were you off too just now?"

Glancing up at her he blinked his wide brown eyes. Scratching his head he gazed down the different hallways branching off of the one that lead to L's study. Laughing quietly he rubbed the back of his head, "To tell you the truth Shiori I'm kind of lost. I don't know where Ryuk or Teru's room is and…"

"Oh I know those two," Shiori said beaming at him. "Do you want me to take you back there? I know the way."

Light smiled at her, "Actually if its anything to you Shiori could you show me around a bit? I just haven't really seen much and besides L told me to do some back ground research, talk to some people, and do my own exploring."

She smiled at him gently, "Sure Light I'd be happy to give you a tour and I think I know just where to start."

"That's great."

"Friends?"

Light gazed at her solemnly; for someone that appeared to live here she didn't seem to bad and he thought that he could trust her. Besides, she did know Ryuk and Teru and they were cool in his book…

"Friends."

Grinning at one another Shiori lead them down a hallway and away from L's study.


	7. Death Note

Light was pondering over some old books in front of him. The pages were musty and slightly damp; his nose crinkled at the ancient smelling text as he carefully flipped through the tome. The book crinkled and once or twice the spine seemed to creak in displeasure at being turned and opened; it reminded Light of an older person who refused to move from his seat of comfort in front of a fireplace and who put up a complaint whenever he was forced to.

Shiori sat directly across from him, scratching some notes on some clean, crisp, white paper. She flipped through some newer textbooks in front of her and scribbled down some more notes in margins. Light looked down at his own yellowed pages in comparison to her own sterile ones and huffed. Shiori looked up at him and gave him a slight smile.

"I know what you're thinking, Light, but believe me the answers you're looking for won't be in my physics books," she joked at him as she jotted something else down, "I know that it doesn't seem appealing, however, all your information is in there, you just need to find it."

Light leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "I just feel as if the whole book is going to fall apart if I dare to turn another page. It feels like I should be wearing a protective hazmat suit with these books and turn the pages with tweezers instead of my bare fingers." He stated this as he looked at his hands.

Shiori snorted delicately and laughed, "I know how that feels, Light."

Light gazed at her in mild confusion and she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Leaning over he gently moved the book so it wasn't directly in front of him anymore and rested his elbows on the table, folding his forearms on top of each other. "It's just weird in a way."

Shiori frowned at this and cocked her head to the side; the fingers holding her pencil slacked slightly and the eraser banged lightly against the table. "What is?"

"Well, I've heard from Teru and Ryuk that it's very rare for females to be turned to this kind of lifestyle. Usually the alpha has to have the last say, especially with turns, and aren't females usually asked if they want to reproduce? You're not a lycanthrope so that means you're human. But yet you know a lot it seems about this particular lifestyle."

"Light-"

Light shook his head. "I'm not accusing you of anything Shiori. However, I am curious how you came to be here."

Shiori sighed and leaned back in her chair. She bit her lip as she looked down at the desk and then slowly closed the books and stacked them neatly beside her. Leaning back over the table she tapped her pencil in a nervous fashion drumming out a staccato beat. Finally, her eyes raised and she looked at Light full on.

"You're right about what you just said, Light; or maybe I should say what Teru and Ryuk told you is essentially correct. See, females don't have to procreate before they're turned. If they're steadfast in their decision, then they can be turned with or without a child. However, no self-respecting lycanthrope of any creature on this planet would willingly turn a female if she is with child. To do so would be an instant death sentence for the baby. The female's body would automatically reject the child, resulting in a miscarriage." Shiori explained this all while remaining in eye contact with Light.

"With that all said my mother came to this pride when she was very young. She was maybe only a few years older than I was when she came into contact with a were that she loved dearly. They were smitten with each other and she desperately wanted to become like him so that they could live as equals; he in turn wanted the same thing and so he petitioned the turning to L and his second and third. They agreed as long as she wasn't pregnant. It turned out that my mother was pregnant with me at the time. Instead of being upset that she would have to wait for me to be born she was ecstatic. They both were from what I've been told. Shortly after I was born, L gave the order for my mother to be turned. My father did it apparently but something went terribly wrong."

She cut off at that point and Light was watching with a slight frown marring his otherwise perfect features. Reaching over, he grasped Shiori's slightly shaking hands and held them tightly. 

She looked at him in a startled manner and swallowed harshly. Thinly smiling, she gave him a squeeze which he returned.

"It's okay Shiori, if this isn't a good topic, we don't have to talk about it." He told her gently.

She shook her head vehemently, "No Light; I don't know why but I do want to tell you this. For some reason I do trust you and I feel like I have to talk about this."

Light nodded gently, "Okay, then take your time; it’s okay."

Biting her lip, she hesitantly continued. Her voice became stronger though as she travelled more in depth to the retelling of the story.

"My mother began to reject the change shortly after she was bitten. She began to run a high fever and go through delusions; her stomach was cramping and roiling with the poison in her body. I'm told that they did everything for her before she passed and that the healers here kept her as comfortable as they could possibly allow. Before she passed, L was there and he promised her that he would look after me in her stead, that no matter what life path I chose to take, I was still accepted in this pride, no matter if I was feline or human." She paused at this to wipe a tear that escaped from her eye and sniffled. "He means a lot to me, in some ways he acted like a weird surrogate mom."  
Light merely looked at her aghast and Shiori couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped her throat at the look on his face. Other lycanthropes around the library glared at her in reproach and she tried to muffle it behind her hand.

"I know that must be hard for you to understand." Shiori remarked when she had regained a little more control over herself.

"You think?" Light asked in a dead pan voice.

Shiori smiled at him gently and squeezed his hand, "Light, believe me, if the two of you become closer, which I could see happening easily, then you'll understand what I mean and probably sooner than you think."

Light rolled his eyes, "I don't know; I kind of doubt that, to be honest with you. We butt heads more than anything else and we can't seem to find any common ground."

Shiori shook her head in exasperation, "It's because you two have just met." Light opened his mouth to object but she slapped his hand as if in reproach. He yanked his hand away and shook it lightly looking at her in affront. "Light, maybe you shouldn't jump down his throat so much either. He really gave you the best way out possible in your situation and maybe if you stopped nagging at him for a second and just tried to trust him, you would see him how we all see him. He's trying to help you, so please stop trying to stand in his way because there will come a time where he will become fed up."

Light fiddled with his thumbs and stared at Shiori silently. She bit her lip again and placed the pencil down on the table. "Look Light, I know this is a stressful time for you but it would really be in your best interests to not get worked up right now; try to let L see that he can trust you, make an effort to get along with the other weres here and once he sees that he may be more inclined to let you help."

Sighing Light nodded his head, "You're right, Shiori, okay, I'll try."

She smiled at him gently, "That's all I ask."

Suddenly from behind them came the pattering of quick feet and Light felt himself smack full force on his face onto the table. A loud distinguishable laughing was ringing in his ears and he couldn't help but let out a muffled groan.

"Ryuk, get off."

Ryuk quit laughing and looked down at the poor kitten crushed below him. "How did you even know it was me?" He asked this as he allowed Light to straighten up from his crushed position. "Yo Shiori." Shiori smiled at Ryuk and nodded.  
Light straightened his shirt. "Well for one, Ryuk, because no one else has the kind of laugh that you have and another thing … you smell like apples."

Ryuk stared at him in puzzlement, sniffing below his armpits. Shiori and Light scrunched their faces up at his behavior and Shiori covered her mouth in amusement. After a few deep breaths Ryuk shrugged and placed his arms down. "Well, what do you know, Light, you're right!"

"Of course I am," stated Light confidently as he flicked the hair out of his eyes. "Where's Teru?"

"Right here, Light," came Teru's voice. He stepped out from behind Ryuk and nodded towards Shiori, "Shiori, haven't seen you in a while. You should stop by more often."

Shiori smiled at him as well, "I think I will, Teru. I'm sorry that I really haven't in the last little while but I've been overloaded with school work for the last few days. However, I am catching up fairly quickly so we definitely should."

"Excellent!" said Ryuk hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. The other lycanthropes around them shifted in agitation at the blatant disregard for the library house rules and narrowed their eyes into little slits at their group. Light squirmed in his seat at the attention that Ryuk seemed to be garnering towards them; he still wasn't quite used to all the glances and stares everyone seemed to be paying towards him.

Teru seemed to notice his discomfort and placed a heavy hand on Ryuk's shoulder causing the other felinethrope to stop and turn to him in puzzlement. "Ryuk, maybe keep it to a minimum until we leave. Light, L wants you to brush up on our history, correct?" Light nodded at that and stared at his friend in confusion.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing here right now, Teru." He told him, indicating all the old books placed around them on the overly large table they sat at. Light watched Teru take in all the ancient tomes piled on the table and nod his head absentmindedly. "What's wrong, Teru?"

"Well, I was just thinking that there is another way to learn about the lycanthrope history. More specifically this pride," Teru explained to Light. He gestured at all the books around vaguely,   
"These can also help you and they will in the future and the present, but if you want an in depth perspective of our life, customs and ways there is something that could do it more justice."

Shiori fidgeted nervously across the desk, "I know what you speak of, Teru, and if L finds out-"

"Shiori, he wants Light to become better acquainted with this new life," Teru insisted, "There is no other better way than this one."

"But it's sacred to this pride," she whispered frantically to the other were, "No matter what L wants, I'm sure he will not be too happy about us sneaking around that place."

Ryuk chuckled, "Well, if he doesn't catch us, then there's nothing to be worried about."

She stared at Ryuk in aghast, "You want us to go into sacred pride space that only the scribes, alpha, second and third are allowed and expect us to be fine?!"

Teru quickly leaned over and hushed her, "Ryuk is right, Shiori, he doesn't ever need to find out."

She shook her head, "Teru, if he finds out that you have done this, he will be upset at you! You can't just do this without his express permission!"

Teru straightened, "Fine, you don't have to come with us, Shiori; all I ask is that you don't say anything. I'm doing this if Light is okay with it, whether you have moral obligations against it or not."

Light coughed, "Umm what exactly are you three whispering about so angrily?"

Teru sighed and turned to him, "Light, there's a room on these grounds that holds all of our past history. You could start learning everything you need to know there and more instead of getting lost in these mountains of books. However, there is a risk. If we're caught we could all be in immense trouble."

Light stared at him for a few tense seconds. Everything in the room seemed to have paused at the heated stare the two of them were sharing. Shiori refused to even breathe as she took in this exchange. Ryuk looked around nervously almost as if he thought the alpha would charge in on little notice.

"Fine, show me this room." Light told him.

"Light, no!" Shiori whispered. "You already said you would try to get along with L from now on. Don't do this please! If he finds you in that room, I don't know what he would do!"

Light stared at her. He had not known her for too long but yet he felt a connection with her that he never had felt before. She was bound to be a close friend of his from the second he bumped into her, he just knew it. However, he had to do this.

"I'm sorry, Shiori, but I have to." He told her gently as he reached over and squeezed one of her hands.

She took a large breath in and lowered her head. Shaking her head, she looked at the three of them, "Fine but if you're going to really do this, then I'm coming with you and that's not up for negotiation."

Ryuk smirked, "We wouldn't have it any other way."  
Light smiled at her, "Thanks, Shiori."

"Don't thank me yet, Light." She said that ominously as if she were still afraid of what would meet them. Light couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry himself at her tone. He brushed it off the next second as Teru gained his attention.

"Okay, we have to go now then." He told them briskly as they all stood together and got ready to go.

"Teru, what exactly is this room called?" asked Light as they walked out of the library.

"It doesn't really have a name to be honest, the room in general, I mean. However, the law does. What you'll encounter in there, and you have to see it to understand, is called the DeathNote."

Light couldn't stop the shiver racing through his body at the name.


	8. Secrets From Ages Past

Light followed closely behind Teru and Ryuk as they lead him deeper and deeper into the maze of corridors in this huge mansion. He had tried to keep track of the amount of twists and turns that they had made, however, after the fifth right hand turn he had given up. Shiori was walking beside him, wringing her hands nervously in front of herself as she followed them. Light's hearing was becoming so acute that he swore he could hear the fast beating of her heart. She bit her lip as she looked behind them, her eyes slightly wide.

Sighing Light turned his head to really look at her.

"You know Shiori, if you feel nervous or frightened, you don't have to come with us," he told her soothingly. "It's not like any of us are going to hold it against you; and besides, this is more for me. You don't have to take the blame, or the fall, for something that we decided to do."

Looking up at Light she smiled a thin lipped smile. "Thanks Light but I want to come with you. And maybe if we should get caught by anyone, well, I may be able to talk L out of anything rash. I can't promise anything, but if I'm with you maybe he'll be a little less strict."

Light nodded at her, "I think that makes me feel slightly better."

Punching his shoulder, they all continued down until Teru and Ryuk stopped outside a large golden door. Looking up at the tall doorway Light couldn't help but touch it. Frowning, he scratched at a small piece. Nothing. Turning to Ryuk and Teru he frowned at them.

"Is this door actually made out of gold?"

Teru nodded as he came forward to stand beside Light. "Yup, pure gold. No one in the pride actually knows it's origin. It's just a widely accepted fact that it's been here since most likely the beginning of the pride itself. Some say that the first alpha brought it here; others say it was a gift from a far off country. Some even say we stole it." Teru shrugged as he finished explaining.

Light nodded. "So we going in?"

Teru walked up to the door and pushed; it sounded like something clicked from the inside and slowly the doors swung open. Stepping through they came into a large cavernous room, with four smaller tunnels branching off into different directions. Light looked up in awe at the deceivingly tall ceiling towering above them.

The room itself was circular and made completely of stone. Torch brackets were spaced at convenient intervals allowing enough light in order to see the room in its entirety. It added though and ominous and shadowed feeling as well to room. Too Light it felt as if the room itself was holding its breath as it gazed at them. He could feel, what felt like the presence, of hundreds of people around him all waiting with bated breath to see what he would do.

What was most striking about the room was the writing on the walls. They appeared to be scratched into them in some places, almost looking like archaic writing back from the prehistoric age; all the way through to the modern world. Light gazed in awe at the drawings interspersed with the writings. They depicted what appeared to be ancient scenes. Cats of all sizes were running together over plains, hunting in the jungles, creating and building loving families and most important of all were a group of them all gathered around three individuals. Light assumed, judging by what he knew of pride life so far, that the three that were elevated above the pride were the alpha, second and third. However, when he looked over slightly he noticed that there was another figure scratched into the wall. He could tell that great pain and time was taken to carve this individual; but he frowned at the representation, for while the body was carved out, the face was scratched out. In fact the whole portrait around the felinethrope was ruined all except his body.

Teru walked up beside him and looked to where he was looking. "Oh yes the fated chosen." Light frowned as he looked at Teru in confusion. Teru raised his eyebrows. "Oh so you haven't heard about the legend of the fated chosen, have you?"

Light wearily shook his head. "Umm no, why? Should I have?"

Teru shrugged wearily. "Well it hasn't happened to our pride in many generations and slowly but surely, over the years the people are losing hope that we will ever be blessed by one again."

"Who are they?" Asked Light in even more puzzlement at this important figure.

"Not they, more like a he or she," Teru explained patiently. "The chosen is found only between an alpha and another member of their pride, pack, flock or else wise. If the alpha finds his chosen while he reigns it's supposed to be a blessing to the pride. However, this pride has not had any chosen for many centuries, many are starting to give up hope that we ever will. For the really religious, they keep spouting off things like we've fallen out of favor with God or something of that nature."

Light frowned at this as he looked at the scratched out painting on the wall. "So you mean other weres around the world have fated chosen's as well?"

Ryuk chuckled from behind him, Light turned to face the grinning feline. Shiori stood beside him; her arms were crossed protectively in front of her chest as she stared around the wide, ancient room. Light could see goose bumps littering her arms and he could tell that she was scared.

He was going to walk over to her, to help her, when Ryuk began talking.

"The felinethropes are the only weres in the world who haven't had a chosen in centuries. Others have come and gone in the other were family except for ours. It's rumored were cursed with something that may have happened centuries ago to begin this."

"Cursed?" Asked Light confused. "What could you have done to make yourselves cursed?"

Teru shrugged at this as he listened to Ryuk. "It's just a myth Light. Because it hasn't happened in so long everyone makes an excuse as to why it must have happened. That's just one of the popular sayings around the pride."

Light nodded at this. Suddenly, he felt a great power emanating from the center of the room. Turning towards it he began to walk towards what looked like a music stand. It was very delicate, with twisting curls, turns and spires engraved into the main spine of the object, completely made out of solid gold as well, by the look of it.

A raggedy book sat on the stand. It was directly below a skylight from what Light could see. However, the skylight was dark now, blocked by some kind of shutter by the looks of it; since his senses were becoming sharper though it was no problem in the limited light to make out the book in great detail.

"Ryuk keep watch at the door," Teru whispered out to him he could hear from behind him, "We should have had someone watching at all times." Ryuk's footfalls fell away towards the large golden door.

The book itself was very tattered; the cover was silky, black leather that smelled new but looked ancient. He could see the pages were slightly ragged but otherwise in good condition for something that seemed that old. On the front of the cover, stenciled in delicately, was the name DeathNote. Light shuddered as he saw that. Reaching up, he was about to try and touch the book when a hand slapped over his stopping him.

He startled in shock as he saw Shiori standing next to him, her eyes were wide and she was breaking out into a cold sweat. Biting her lip her eyes kept skating from him to the book, almost as if nervous that the book was going to open and snap them up.

"Shiori what's-"

"Don't touch it Light," she was able to gasp out, "That book is meant to be handled by the alpha, second, third or the scribes. Not us. Please don't touch it. You can't-!"

"Shiori it's okay I'm not going to." He said as he gripped her shoulders gently and stared at her. He tried to soothe her in the best way possible but he could still feel her quaking under his touch like a leaf in the wind. He frowned at this as he saw her eyes dilated. "Shiori are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No I think I should leave." She quickly extricated herself from his grasp and was beginning to walk back towards the door when Ryuk hissed, "Someone's coming!"

They all froze motionlessly in the large room. Teru quickly ran up to Ryuk and placed his ear next to the door. Frowning he muttered a curse and spun around to look at them dragging Ryuk back from the door.

"It's too late, were boxed in. We can't leave otherwise they'll have known we were in here." Teru told them tersely as he struggled to control his fast breathing.

"Well there has to be another way out, right?" Asked Light frantically as his heart began to race.

Teru bit his lip, shaking his head. "No there isn't. Either we get lucky and they don't come in here, to know were here, or we get caught basically."

"That's fantastic Teru, so you brought us here but didn't really have an escape plan ready in the case of emergencies did you." Light said in a dead pan tone of voice.

Teru snarled at him, "Don't get snippy with me! You knew the risks coming down here, and you still wanted to! So do not make this into all my fault!"

The two glared at each other while Shiori pivoted on the balls of her feet looking from one tunnel to the next. Ryuk watched her intrigued by what she was doing. "Shiori you're just going to make yourself sick with all the spinning."

"No … I swear … there's another way …. Aha!" She shouted somewhat. Teru and Light cringed as they turned to look at her.

"Shiori what-?"

"Come this way! Quickly! There's another way out!" She started running down another tunnel.

The others watched her bemused and stunned; not wanting to get there hopes up too quickly that maybe there was a real way out of this. They followed her as she ran down one of the passages. When they came out Shiori was running her hands over the walls; this room was much like the other one, except it was completely devoted to pictures not words, or a combination of both. The other's watched Shiori anxiously as she muttered under her breath, dipping her fingers into the slight pits and chips made when the pictures were first carved.

"Shiori there's nothing here," Teru told her gently from behind, "Nothing was ever said about there being another passage out of these chambers."

Shiori mumbled to herself, turning she glared at Teru, "That would be because the only people who know about it are the same people that can only touch the DeathNote back there." She snapped at him impatiently as her fingers found another niche in the stone. "Aha!" She uttered and pulled harshly on the small indent.

The wall gave a shudder, and then began to rumble, as the wall split in two half way up, and opened an opening big enough for two people to walk side by side. It was dark, and smelled dank. They could hear the steady drip of water down the tunnel.

Walking closer they all looked down the dark space; their eyes adjusting to the dark gloom. Shiori was the only one who couldn't see beyond the lighted rim of the tunnel and thus stood anxiously beside them.

"Well?" She whispered nervously as she looked at the tunnel that lead them here from the main room.

Teru shrugged, "Well we can't see the end. But I saw we go for it. It's either this or what's back there. I can smell fresh air whispering through it so that means there has to be an opening. Let's go; Shiori stand between me and Light, we'll guide you through it."

Nodding the four of them stepped through into the dark, cold, damp tunnel. As they got past the threshold and ten feet down they heard a slight grinding behind them. Turning they watched as the door to the chamber closed with a solid thud cutting off all light.

"We don't have any choice now, we have to continue on," Light said tonelessly, "Ryuk keep leading."

With that they made slow progress through the tunnel in the dark, with only their heightened senses to guide them.

 

~x~  
Back in the DeathNote Chamber  
~x~

 

L and his second and third stepped into the chamber. The golden doors closed behind them with a somewhat muted boom and they were left to themselves in the large room. Looking around L instantly felt on edge; a growl began to rumble from deep in his throat. Instantly Near and Mello became suspicious and slitted their eyes, each turning an icy blue/gray, or a molten golden colour. They looked into each dark corner, and down the tunnels prowling protectively around their alpha.

"Someone's been here," L growled out his voice having dropped into a low baritone, "Someone that should not have been in here."

Near snarled at that. "Yes I can smell them too; however, I can't seem to get a good lock on their scent at the same time."

"Not scent Near, scents, there was more than one intruder," Mello corrected the second. His keen sense of smell was probably the strongest of the pride. If he couldn't pick up who it was then the other two had little chance of doing it themselves.

"Can you tell Mello?" Asked L. His hair was raised, eyes turning black, and his fangs were peaking just below his upper lip.

Mello shook his head. "No I am sorry alpha but I can't, it's masked slightly I don't know why." L nodded at this trying to force himself to relax at his thirds assessment. "Would you like me to call the pride together to confront this head on?"

"No don't," he murmured quietly, "Whoever was here will come back. We just have to be waiting for them when they decide to do so."

Near and Mello nodded their heads to their alpha as they accepted his word.


	9. The Devils in the Details

Ryuk stepped out from a small hole in the rock face grunting as he squeezed through the obscure opening. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the soft light around them and relaxed when he realized that they were still within the walls of the prides mansion. He heard a scuffle and a loud curse. Cocking his head, he turned and grinned as he saw Teru stuck wedged into the narrow crack that he himself had just squeezed through.

"Oh for the love of Bast, why does this happen to me?" Teru moaned out as he scrabbled and attempted to shove himself through.

When Ryuk got close enough he could hear the grunting and shuffling from behind Teru, indicating that Light and Shiori were attempting to help dislodge the trapped were from his situation. With a snort and a roll of his eyes, Ryuk leered as he leaned next to Teru just out of reach. Teru huffed as he gazed at him angrily.

"What?" he snarled, a peak of his fangs glinting out towards him. 

"Maybe if you lay off the Oreos once in a while, you wouldn't be in this predicament, would you, Teru?"

Teru's eyes widened comically as he stared at Ryuk in disbelief. "Are you seriously going to stand there and debate the benefits and drawbacks of my Oreo consumption? In my present situation?"

Ryuk raised an eyebrow. "Well, we could; we're well hidden here so I don't think anyone would notice us for a while anyways."

"Did I ever tell you how you must have been dropped on your head a few times as a cub?" Teru hissed out at him. "This is ridiculous, give me a hand!"

"Ryuk!" Light shouted from behind Teru, making him jump slightly from his pinned position." A little hand here would be welcome so that we can move on!"

Chuckling, Ryuk gripped Teru and together the three of them were able to free the trapped were. After a particularly hard shove, he flew out of the crevice and knocked Ryuk over backwards into one of the bushes behind him. Grumbling and gesturing angrily, he began extricating himself as Light and Shiori both exited after Teru.

"What the hell was that exactly?" Light asked as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. He squinted out towards the setting sun and lazily sat down on a warm rock that had soaked up its rays during the course of the day.

"Well that's what happens when Teru eats too many Oreos in one go," Ryuk mumbled as he struggled to take all the twigs and leaves knotted out of his short shaggy hair. Shiori laughed as she helped him with his back, and he was rid of all the foliage in no time.

"Not that, you idiot," Teru huffed as he patted himself down. "I think Light was talking about that room; and for that matter, Shiori, how exactly did you know that?"

"Hmm?" Shiori asked absentmindedly. They watched as she gazed out at the mansion glowing with the last rays of the sun. 

"The room, Shiori," Light said gently in an effort to try and gain her attention. "How did you know exactly how to get out of there?"

Turning back to them, beaming, Shiori replied, "I don't know exactly, lucky guess, perhaps?"

Teru frowned at that. "I don't think guessing had anything to do with it, Shiori."

She frowned at the were and huffed, "Look, Teru. I really don't know, and besides, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well that's too bad, but she has a point," Ryuk spoke up from his position just to her left. Teru and Light looked at him puzzled until Ryuk huffed out in annoyance. "Oh honestly, you can't be telling me that neither of you two didn't understand what just happened there."

When it remained silent in the small clearing, Shiori rolled her eyes. "What Ryuk is trying to say is that we can't talk about this outside of the four of us."

Teru shrugged, "Well duh, otherwise L, Near or Mello would rip us a new one."

Shiori bit her lip and shook her head, "No, you don't understand. If they find out it was us, then they could kill us."

Light swallowed nervously, and everyone seemed to freeze at Shiori words. It seemed that though they all had the suspicion in the back of their mind, it was a completely different experience to hear it uttered in the midst of them. Light looked down at the grass and watched a small red ladybug travel along the stalks; a little bright scarlet spot amidst a sea of green. How easy that life seemed compared to this travesty that was becoming his every day toe to toe concern.

"Okay so we don't talk about this unless it's with one of us, and we have to make sure that were far enough away from anyone else so that were not overheard," Light remarked as he got up and stretched.

"You're awfully calm for a possible dead man walking," Ryuk remarked.

"I could say the same for you, Ryuk."

Ryuk merely shrugged, "I find death fascinating and not something to be feared."

Teru rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yes, well, you should see his sketchbook. It's quite … interesting. Anyways I would like to stay alive for a while longer, if you three don't mind."

"Let's all swear to it," Ryuk said maniacally.

The others merely gazed at him in puzzlement and bafflement. Ryuk was giddily hopping from one foot to the next as his large grin split his entire face. You could see all his even, sharp, and narrow, teeth.

"Okay, I promise not to say anything," Light said, shrugging, "There, happy?"

"Not quite." Ryuk winked at them before he spat on the back of his hand and held it in front of him in the middle of their small circle. His saliva shone in the sunlight, glistening like pearly strands, and the three of them scrunched their faces up in disgust as they looked from Ryuk's grinning face then back to his hand hanging in midair harmlessly.

"I don't think so," Shiori said in disgust.

"Oh, don't be such girls," Ryuk rebuked them all harmlessly.

Shiori glared at him, "In case you haven't noticed Ryuk, I am a girl."

Ryuk gazed at her passively then hummed slightly, "Hmm... that explains a lot."

Shiori spluttered before her mouth gaped open, intending to make some type of response, but she simply couldn't seem to find anything to say.

Light merely gazed at Ryuk quietly, the poor were's eyes large in his face. Every once in a while, Light could see his lip tremble. It made him pause and think; maybe L was right. He really didn't know anything about pride life, or these new friends that he had just begun to make, and now that room added on top of it with the Death Note. These mysteries kept stacking up and were beginning overwhelming him. Maybe, like L had told him to try and do, he should give this all a chance.

'Who would have thought,' Light thought as he shook his head, 'that a spit-covered hand, as a plead for a vow and bond of silence from Ryuk would begin to make him understand what L had been trying to tell me.'

"Okay Ryuk," Light told his friend. He spat on the back of his hand and then laid it on top of Ryuk's. Ryuk gazed up at him with wide eyes brimming with emotion. "You have my oath to stay silent, and not tell anyone, or talk about this unless it's us four, about what happened today."

He looked at Shiori and Teru who stared in open shock that he had just done that. Light chuckled at their looks of surprise, disgust, and was that maybe a little bit of hope sparking in their eyes?

"Come on guys, it's not so bad," Light playfully rebuked them.

Shiori raised her hand, "Oooohhhh I can't believe I'm about to do this." She spat on the back of her hand and then smacked it on top of Light's with a resounding smack. "Eww! That's just so gross," she mumbled out.

Ryuk grinned at her widely. The fact that she was able to do something like this astounded him. Not only because she was a girl; but, Shiori was always a loner. She didn't really make friends easily from what he had observed after being at the pride's mansion for a while. Anytime he would try to be friendly with her she kind of clamped up and hesitated in her answers to whatever he asked her. Looking at Light grinning at her, as she stared at their joined hands, he couldn't help but think to himself that there was something about Light that seemed to shine like a beacon. Maybe it was just him, but he shined … well, to put it bluntly, like light itself. Maybe there was something different about him, as he saw Shiori opening up whenever she was around Light in ways that he never would have anticipated. It cemented the idea more and more in his head.

Laughing he turned to Teru, "Really Teru? You're going to allow Shiori to show you up like that?"

Teru's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ryuk, "I assure you that I would never allow that, and furthermore-"

"Oh shut up, Teru. Just smack your hand on top already," Shiori demanded none too gently of the were. Surprised into silence, the three of them stared at her. She merely gazed at the three of them and shrugged. "What? I have a math test tomorrow, and I have to study for it."

Teru smacked his hand on top and Ryuk couldn't help the wide grin that lit up his features. "This seals it guys, for better or worse, in whatever we all do, we'll be there for each other no matter what. This is more than just a promise of silence; this is a bond of friendship."

"You’re such a sap," Shiori said, giggling. "And people say girls are sappy and have big hearts."

Ryuk turned slightly red as they all laughed good-naturedly at his expense.

Light had to admit to himself as they all stood there for a few seconds that he couldn't help but agree with Ryuk. Although it was disgusting, no amount of thinking could change that for him, he had felt a strong bond with them. Maybe it was just the idea that his life, and the rest of their lives, were on the line, but there was something else there. He had no shadow of a doubt that no matter what happened in the next coming days, weeks, months and maybe even years, they would all be there for each other.

After finally separating, Shiori shrieked and took off in the direction of the mansion. "EWWW! I HAVE TO WASH MY HAND NOW!"

Laughing, the other three took off after her, over the grounds, racing each other back to the sprawling mansion.

 

~x~  
Up in L's Study  
~x~

 

L sat behind his desk as he clicked through his computer. He had just finished a video conference with some of the leading investigators in Japan about the string of recent attacks that had just occurred and the prior attacks. It made no sense, he didn't have a lead suspect, and it didn't seem that the victims had anything in common with one another besides maybe the most basic of basics.

They were all young individuals roughly almost in their twenties. Three males and one female; although he paused as he picked up the picture of the female, her neck mauled to the point where it looked as if it could flop off her shoulders. She looked like…a boy. It could be the pixie cut of her hair and the fact that she had a slight build, but from behind she could have easily passed as a boy who looked similar to one of the other young males who had been attacked. She had a resemblance, no matter how slight, to the other males. 

Light didn't know about it but there had been one other male before him who was attacked in Japan not too far away from his attack location and remarkably the third one as well. A matter of blocks separated each attack area from each individual victim. L's eyes narrowed as he remembered hearing about the first attack. Originally the police had written it off as a wild animal attack, but L knew it couldn't have been that. They thought it could have been a rabid dog but the bite mark radii on the victim showed that it had to be a large wolf, a cat, or perhaps a bear. And seeing as how L couldn't believe that a bear could really have escaped notice in the middle of one of Japan's sprawling neighborhoods, he had to concede that even a large were cat or wolf would have been just as obvious.

The only thing that differentiated the victims from each other was Light. He was the only one that had survived the attack on his person, lived to tell the tale so to speak. Although that didn't seem to do much good; Light didn't appear to retain much of his memory on his attack.

Sighing, he rubbed his nose as he reached over for some more sugar cubes and let them fall harmlessly into his already incredibly sweet tea. Stirring it listlessly he gazed at all the information before him and then clicked on his computer for some more in detail reports and photos the police had taken. Frowning, he noticed something and hit the intercom on his desk. 

"Watari?" he waited a few moments for a reply before the elderly voice finally crackled over the line.

"Yes, L?"

"Could you bring me a map of the Kanto region, specifically the neighborhoods within where the attacked victims were found? I trust you know that information?"

"Yes, I do sir, one minute please."

L nodded as if Watari could see and disconnected the connection. He looked back at the information before him.

'If this turns out right then I think we have a remarkable start,' L thought to himself as he awaited Watari's entrance.

It only took a minute or two for the aging helper to walk in; however, when he did, he held a large rolled up piece of paper within his hands. Nodding L directed him to come over and place the map on his already overflowing desk.

Rolling it out he took little acknowledgement to anything knocked down as he weighed down the corners.

"Alright," he said as he placed his tea down, took up a red marker, bit off the cap and spat it onto the floor. Watari merely raised an eyebrow at the display but otherwise said nothing as he watched L's antics. "We know the first attack took place here," he circled the first location, "then the second, which is Light, and the third." Each time he said this he circled each victim's location of having been attacked. "Now the homes of these victims are not too far away from where they were found," again he began circling. "Here the first victim was merely a block away from his home, Light was slightly farther away at two blocks and the third, and most recent, happened practically just around the corner." L placed the marker down on the map and gazed at Watari. "What does this tell us?"

Watari gazed down at the map, "That the killer is becoming bolder? He attacked the victim almost right in front of his own home after all."

L nodded his head absentmindedly as he bit the tip of his thumb. "Yes, it would be safe to deduce that he, or she, became bolder even after their failure with Light. I don't think it was their intention to leave him alive after the attack. However, that is not what these attacks are telling us. They are telling us that the killer picked them all from the same location."

Watari frowned as he looked down at the map. L's smirk widened as he watched understanding come over Watari's features. "I think you understand my friend. The attacker picked his victims at this small club devoted to the young." Leaning over he placed a large red X on the map right in the center of all of the attacks. "Club Blood Moon."

Pointing at the X Watari asked, "Isn't that the new therianthrope bar that opened there not too long ago? I saw it on the news."

L nodded, "Indeed it is. One and the same. Which makes this even harder. It caters to the young, and foolish, I suppose you could even say, but it is meant to be a place for human and therianthrope alike."

"Have the police made the connection yet? And do you think Light was at that location on the night he was attacked then?"

"I also think that that is the case when it comes to Light, Watari yes. It's an easy thing to rectify anyhow. I shall merely ask him. As to the police no, I don't believe so anyways," L remarked as he picked up his tea again and took a sip. "However, I can't imagine that they will remain blind, and ignorant to the situation indefinitely."

"But L, if that is the case it won't just hurt you or the pride, it will hurt all therianthropes and their people."

"Precisely," L remarked quietly.

 

~x~  
Meanwhile near Light's, Teru's, and Ryuk's Bedroom  
~x~

 

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" said Shiori smiling brightly at the three of them. "I really need to get going on-"

"Yeah, yeah studying, we know! Sheesh, you only mentioned it over a million times on our way back here," Ryuk stated flippantly. Light rolled his eyes at his friends' impatient antics but otherwise didn't comment. He could see Shiori bursting to rebuke…or slap him. Judging by how her hand had just twitched there.

"For your information, Ryuk, it's because of all my constant studying that I am able to get top marks," Shiori replied smugly winking at the were. "What do you have to say to that?"

Ryuk rolled his eyes, "Teacher's pet."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the biggest house cat to ever live," Shiori snapped back.

Light decided that maybe this would be a good time to step in before an all-out brawl commenced in the middle of the hallway. All he needed at this current time was L or his second or third giving him problems. Or heaven forbid disciplinary measures of some sort. He had to shiver at that. So far, the disciplinary measures here weren't as horrible, he had to admit.

Shaking his head, he huffed in annoyance at himself. Why the hell would he be thinking about that right now? L seemed to slowly be working his way into his life…in every sense of the word. He had to find a way to shut him out and good.

Absentmindedly he scratched the side of his neck. Lately for the past few days he had been feeling an increased sense of anticipation. From what he could not say. He had seen Ryuk and Teru both exhibit certain strange signs, but he had no way of knowing if they were normal for the two weres or if they were abnormal in some way. He should probably inquire to them what he was feeling and soon; in only the last few hours it had slightly grown, becoming more pronounced. 

"It's okay Shiori, we understand," Light quickly cut across Ryuk Coming back to the conversation. "Besides, Ryuk, you could learn some good habits from Shiori."

Ryuk grumbled but otherwise didn't reply. Shiori smiled at Light in thanks and waved goodbye as she turned around and began making her way back down the hallway.

"Well now, that's that. I think I'm going to get a fire going in the room and sit down with a good book," stated Teru as he turned around and proceeded into their room. Ryuk and Light followed him closing the door gently behind them.

Stretching Ryuk stated, "Well, since neither of you look to be in a rush for the bathroom, I'm gonna spruce up and clean this heavenly body off."

Light rolled his eyes as Teru scoffed, "Heavenly body? More like heavenly body of stench. Seriously, Ryuk sometimes you just smell like death."

Light began laughing at the look on Ryuk's face, "Oh, come on Teru, it's not that bad."

"Oh, just wait; now that you live with him you'll come to realize quickly how ripe he can smell in a matter of days."

Ryuk huffed then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a click. Teru walked over and sat by the roaring fire in the hearth as he curled up on one of the rugs with one of his thick books. Light could smell the tome from even across the room. 

“Hey, Light?” Teru began from his curled position on the rug. “You saw that large painting on the wall didn’t you? The one where the face was scratched out.”

Light shrugged. “Yeah, what about it?”

Teru bit his lip. “I don’t know. I mean it kind of reminded me of you.”

Light raised his eyebrow at his friend sitting on the plush rugs. “Jeez Teru, how could you tell? I mean the face was completely destroyed practically.”

Teru sighed and shrugged as he looked off in the distance. “I don’t know. It just seemed to exude an aura and it was reminding me of you. You didn’t get that at all.”

Light scoffed, “It was just a room, Teru. A creepy room, I’ll give it that. But a room none the less.”

Teru watched him for a while as he walked across the room. “If you say so, Light,” he said quietly as he became immersed in his book once again. 

Light bit his lip as he walked over to their wardrobe. He noticed a piece of seemingly scrap paper lying on their bed and frowned in confusion at the out of place item. Maybe it was just something of Ryuk’s since Teru had alluded to a sketchbook that the other were kept, even though he had never seen this specific book. Walking over, he looked down at the paper in confusion and unfolded the innocent-looking scrap.

"You got away from me once, Light Yagami, but don't think it will happen again. I'm coming for you."

He froze in shock as he stared at the paper. The words bleeding into his mind as slowly his brain formulated what it said. When he realized what it said it was as if a bullet had pierced his mind and the paper slipped out of his loose hand to flutter onto the hard floor beneath him. 

His heart began to beat faster as he came to the startling realization that even here, under L’s protection, he was not safe.

 

~x~  
Back in L's Study  
~x~

 

L stood staring out at the grounds sprawling below him. The moon was nearing completion and he could feel his animal-self singing with anticipation. His eyes seemed to glow black in the light of the heavenly body as it bathed the grounds in its silvery sheen. He could see members of his pride already frolicking in the cool light enjoying the summer night, with the warm wind whispering in the trees.

He itched to join them, to be a part of them tonight, but not quite yet. He still had his job to do and vindicate the therianthropes of all kinds, not just his. They had to find this attacker by any means necessary before the death toll kept rising. And besides, in less than two days the moon would be full and he would partake at his own time.

He wondered how Light was doing and if he could feel the singing of his blood through his veins as his animal-self answered the age-old call. It would be interesting to say the least. Maybe he should check up on his new kitten…

"L," asked Watari from behind him. "You have a visitor."

"At this late hour?" asked L still not turning around. The call must be getting bad for the fact that he had not heard Watari enter his study. Now that he paid attention though he could smell the slight cinnamon and peppermint scent that Watari seemed to always carry on his person.

"My apologies L but she wanted to meet with you again before she turns in."

L huffed quietly at this. "Very well show her in."

The door opened again and L heard the clatter of feet in thick boots. Turning around he gazed at the woman standing not too far away from his desk.

"Hello Miss Amane," L intoned dryly, "too what do I owe this pleasure?"

Misa smirked at L. "Oh, L, I thought we were on a first name basis by now; you know you can call me Misa."

It was quiet for a few minutes then Misa smiled and asked him innocently, "So I just have to ask, because it blew up headlines everywhere. Problems in paradise?"


	10. Tempting Scent

Light flung the door open, hearing the resounding bang of the wood as it bounced off of the wall behind it. His heart was beating a million miles a second and his pupils were blown wide open in fear as he took in his surroundings. He just barely managed not to sprint down the hallway as he ignored the curious gazes of some other therianthropes and their mutterings. 

Teru and Ryuk, who had draped a towel around himself still dripping water on the floor, padded hastily after him.

"Light!"

"Not now, Teru."

"No, Light where do you think you're going?! And what's the matter with you? Just a few seconds ago you were perfectly fine and now-"

"I need to see L."

He could hear Teru splutter indignantly from behind him but ignored the other therianthrope as he continued briskly down the dark hallway. The quick pattering of footsteps came up from behind and then he was stopped abruptly as Teru placed a hand on his chest in a halting gesture.

"Light, you can't keep bothering him like this! If this keeps happening he could go back on what he had decided earlier in front of the pride and think you're too much work!"

"What are you saying?" Light merely gazed at Teru trying to fight the internal panic that the note had invoked in him after reading its sparse message.

"What I'm saying is, he may decide you're far more trouble then you're actually worth. If he decides that, then he will kill you or exile you, and neither is something to be taken lightly."

Light snorted in amusement at that. "He's not going to do that, Teru."

Teru paused at that and frowned, cocking his head slightly to the side in confusion. "And why is that?"

Light waved the small scrap of paper just below the therianthrope's nose. "Because whoever illegally turned me is here! He or she must have delivered this to me, in our room, while all of us were out."

Teru frowned as he reached over and grabbed the note. He quickly read the small message, and then took a mighty sniff of the paper. Coughing and sneezing, he waved his hand in front of his nose in disgust as Light watched his eyes water.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't smell that?" he asked in disbelief, "my god, Light, it reeks with this pungent aroma of something that's been rotting for…years."

Light looked down at the paper in his hand and lightly brought it up to his face giving a tentative sniff. He noticed the smell that Teru had just snorted in disgust at and winced himself. How could he have missed this? It smelled like putrefaction; of a body that had been dead for many years.

But how could that be possible? Whatever carried that stench couldn't be alive today, could it?

"Well, that changes things," Teru said conversationally as if they were talking about the weather.

Light walked around the boy and rounded the next corner. He didn't get far, however, before he collided with a hard chest blocking his path.

Spluttering he shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness and glanced up. Standing before him was the same male that had barged into L's study the day he had arrived here and met the alpha. Even hunched over as he was, he still towered over Light, his red eyes glinting down at him burning like hot coals on a fire. Light saw a small smirk come over his features and he paled, shivering slightly, at the glint of fang just through his lips that he could discern.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, kitten," B said in a soft, silky purr.

Teru and Ryuk (who was still in his towel) rounded the corner at this moment, both freezing at the sight of the older were.

Walking up to him quickly, Teru grabbed his arm just above his elbow and steered him forcefully around the sadistically grinning therianthrope. Light stumbled as he tried to keep pace with his friend as he was towed around, Ryuk following closely on their heels, all as B turned to watch them pass.

"Don't say anything to him," Teru hissed to him lowly.

Light glanced at his friend in surprise; Teru seemed livid, as if the sight of B sent him spiraling off a cliff of anger. He was puzzled and confused by his reactions, so he, for once, obediently took his friends advice. His friends' eyes had turned slit pupil like a cats and his hair had bushed out slightly, almost like a mane around his face. A quick glance at Ryuk who was following them discerned the same thing.

"Wait, what's the matter?" Light spluttered out in confusion as he was still dragged along, the grip on his arm beginning to hurt furiously, his skin protesting at the harsh treatment.

"Not here," Teru growled.

"You make sure to take care, Light." He heard B call out after his retreating back. "Wouldn't want something to happen to that pretty face of yours."

Light turned around to shout back at him, when he realized that he wasn't standing where he once was. Teru yanked on Light's stalling body harder, almost causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Don't say anything," Teru hiss viciously, "what did I just tell you?! Just walk!"

Light glared at him, but otherwise didn't put up too much of a fuss as they continued on their way, quickly, to L's study.

 

~x~  
L's Study  
~x~

 

"To what are you referring to exactly, Miss Amane?" L asked in his same monotone voice, ignoring her request of her wanting him to call her by her first name.

Misa pouted seemingly at his rejection, "Oh please, L, everyone's talking about it, you know? You can't tell me that you’re oblivious to all the whispers going around the other groups, and all the people?! Wow, now, that's panic-in-the-streets worthy. Everyone reeks of fear in the big cities, in particular where the attacks have happened. Sad really, who would savage those poor people, and for what, really?"

"I assume, then, that you haven't heard anything about who may have done this?"

Misa turned red at the innuendo. "I have ears, L, but even I don't hear everything."

"Shame," L merely remarked as he turned back to his desk, and sat down in a crouched position upon his leather chair.

"Although, I have heard you kept the only surviving victim so far," her eyes lit greedily at the news, "so may I see him?" She eagerly clasped her hands in front of her.

"He is not to be disturbed, and I do not wish for anyone outside of the pride, unless they have received my express permission, to speak or meet with the kitten. There is much to teach him," L explained as he plopped a chocolate into his mouth, relishing at the sweet, yet slightly bitter taste melted on his taste buds.

"Well, you're no fun," Misa pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"My apologies that you feel that way, Miss Amane, as I do hope you understand that it is in no way meant to be disrespectful towards yourself. I am merely looking out for the kitten's best interests." L shifted as he felt the cold wash of the moon on his person, his feline side itching to be released, as the muted lighting in the room gave off a pleasant glow.

It was at that moment that the door used for public entrance to L's study was quickly thrust open. Light, Teru, and Ryuk came rushing in from the hall, a crazed glint shining in their eyes. Ryuk and Teru were still somewhat frazzled by the earlier encounter with B, but in light of their alpha, they quickly calmed themselves, their sparse kitten fur lying flat and their fangs retracting. They both dropped to the floor at L's stare, once directed at them and their rude invasion of his space.

Light had no qualms whatsoever; however, he paused upon seeing the girl standing before L.

For some reason, his stomach sank and his heart did a quick skip from within his chest as their eyes locked with one another. For reasons he could not fathom, she made him feel incredibly nervous and on edge, and he could feel his throat dry out like sandpaper as she kept her bright blue-eyed stare directed at him.

"Light, I don't think I have to explain to you that your continuous barreling into my office is becoming taxing on not only my patience with you and your situation, but also for your complete disrespect of pride rules and more importantly, to me as your alpha. If this kind of behavior keeps on persisting I'm afraid I may be forced to take harsher measures with you in order to enforce your place," L said in his same blunt tone of voice as he stirred his tea, having seemingly lost interest already by the rude interruption. His black eyes did take in the sudden pause of both Misa Amane and Light, as the two of them took in one another for the first time. He noticed how Light's heartbeat tripled, his pupils dilating in fear, as well as his quick, shallow breathing, the faint tang of salty sweat secreting off his body. If he wasn't so sure of himself he would say that Light was experiencing a panic attack upon seeing the female; but that couldn't be true, to his knowledge the two had never met. Besides that fact, Light’s fear scent was a few minutes older than when he had barged in. Something else had frightened his kitten before he had come here. He continued speaking, not showing that he had taken in the whole exchange between the two, or how much he had deduced from Light’s bodily reactions, "Teru, I'm surprised by you. I would have thought that your knowledge of our rules and our way of life, coupled with the fact that you never break rules, would have rubbed off on Light by now. I see I may have been mistaken. Ryuk I held no such regards towards, since the mischief he creates around here tends to be legendary…" L trailed off at that; ignoring the fact that the kitten was only clad in a towel.

Teru appeared to shrink even more into the ground, almost wishing that he could be swallowed by the floor as his face burned in shame. Ryuk bit his lip viciously so as not to rebuke L. Not like he could though, it was the truth, after all; and when the alpha leveled him with his black stare, his wild and majestic therianthrope side shining through his eyes, he couldn't help himself but whimper and bare his throat in an act of submission.

Light snapped back to his senses at L's rebuff to his friends and forcefully dragged his attention away from the woman back towards L.

Striding confidently over, he threw the small paper onto L's desk in front of the alpha. L blinked up at him owlishly then reached over, picking the paper up between his thumb and pointer finger as he chewed on the tip of his left thumb.

"And what is this?" he asked around his nail.

"Read it," Light told him quietly, "and then maybe you'll realize that I keep barreling into your study for good reason."

L merely glanced at him then focused on the note his eyes quickly taking in the message. After finished reading it he showed no signs of frustration, anger, or resentment; instead he placed the note back on his desk and uttered a short growl.

Light swallowed harshly as the low sound seemed to reverberate in his very core, curling his toes nervously into the plush carpet beneath his feet.

Mere seconds later it seemed, Near and Mello both stepped into the room, taking in the situation in one quick perusal and awaiting L's orders patiently.

"Near, Mello escort Teru and Ryuk from the room. I want you to assign them suitable punishments for the both of them. This barging into my quarters has to stop, and it seems we need to enact some punishments," he paused at this seemingly in deep thought about something, "make that also for Light as well. I believe it's time we stamped some hard lessons into them; nothing too strenuous; just, make the lesson stick."

Near and Mello both nodded at that and glanced towards the two kittens posturing themselves as close to the floor as they could manage. After a single commanding growl, the two of them detached themselves and, with their heads bowed, came over to the second and third. They looked towards Light, who had yet to move, and Mello's lips peeled back from his teeth, exposing sharpened fangs at the blatant disregard to the order.

L waved his hand at his third in a placating gesture. "Do not worry about him yet, Mello, I still need to talk to him. Escort the other two to their shared room, and you will receive your punishment in the morning."

With that the second and third lead the other two out of the door. 

"Miss Amane I am afraid we will have to cut our conversation here for tonight; now that this has come up I see I need to deal with this more pressing matter. If you would be so kind, Watari will show you out." He gestured over to the door that the other four had just left through and buzzed for the older gentleman that sat a room over and down a floor.

Misa took once last glance at Light then skipped to the door. He fought the sudden shiver that ran throughout his body and down his spine like skittering mice as she closed the doors behind her, leaving him and L all to themselves with nary a sound.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Light couldn't help shifting on the balls of his feet nervously twisting his fingers in front of himself. He had just been fueled by a passionate amount of trepidation and anger just mere moments ago. Now it appeared that it had either run its course, or, and he was loath to admit it, it paled in front of the alpha now.

The clack of the spoon resounded against the rim of the cup as he placed it on the saucer the cup sat upon and uncurled himself from his chair. Light couldn't help but avert his eyes down towards the floor and shrink in on himself as the alpha slowly prowled around his wide, large desk to come stand beside him. It was amazing that even hunched over, as L was, he exuded more raw power and boiling aggression than anyone who stood tall, straight and proud.

Light fought his baser instincts to crouch and posture himself on the floor as Ryuk and Teru had done mere moments ago in front of him.

"You should listen to your instincts, Light," L said softly. Even with his keen hearing he had to strain at the subtle tones being emitted from the other were. "Those instincts will save you in this pride and in our world. To ignore them is to be inviting death to you."

Before Light could say anything to that, he felt himself slammed harshly into the solid oak desk before him. L leaned over him from behind, using his superior strength and force to hold him in place. He kicked his legs apart and settled himself snugly between his thighs making Light blush hotly from the intimate pose.

Shifting uncomfortably below L's heavy weight, the alpha merely growled and forcefully pinned him harder into the unyielding surface. Light could feel his strong thighs against his own shapely ones, and the fact continued to surprise him. While his body was built more for running, L’s exuded raw strength and power below his deceiving frumpy attire. 

He could feel all the muscles within L bunch and roll like waves. The harsh press of the weight, the corded strength in his arms as he kept one hand forcefully in his hair keeping his head pinned down to the desk, while the other gripped his right wrist firmly. His left arm was pinned below his own body, and he couldn't help the wince in pain as his weight, combined with L's, made pain sing up and down his arm. Just from the feeling of L alone, Light knew that the alpha was very well built. It was sometimes easy to forget that L was a powerful alpha, with tremendous stores of strength to back up his position. 

He couldn't help the whimper pass through his lips as the alpha answered him with a resounding growl.

"Did anyone touch you?" he growled out next to his ear snuffling around his neck and shoulders as if looking for something.

Light frowned in confusion and tried once again to shift underneath L.

L growled loudly and deeply as he bit his shoulder through his shirt warningly. Light felt another whine leave his throat unintentionally at the sharp prick of fangs, then lay prone once more. L growled his approval and continued to sniff.

"I asked you if anyone touched you?"

Then it all clicked to Light, as if a light bulb had been turned on. L thought that because of the note someone had forced themselves on him, or touched him in some way that he would perceive as a threat. That's why he was sniffing him and why he was acting so possessive. He had claimed him in front of the pride; if someone had done something like that to him, it would be a direct challenge and insult to him as leader to go about touching what he had marked specifically as his. And while it left Light with a particularly bad taste in his mouth he couldn't help the sharp bolt of pleasure that traveled through his body at the thought of being L's property.

"N-n-no, alpha," he instinctually answered, "no one touched me."

"Your mine," L hissed down to him baring his fangs and rubbing them against the sensitive skin of his neck.

Light shivered again at the possessive tone; his body becoming hot and flushed at the ownership echoing out from L's voice and how their bodies still remained intimately pressed against the hard, smooth desk.

"A-all yours, alpha," Light quickly acceded to the were on top of him, hoping that would placate the larger therianthrope.

L rumbled deep in his chest as the small kitten below him confirmed his ownership, pleased by his acquiescence. Just when he was about to let Light rise and leave a strong whiff of a fruity smell wafted to his nose. He paused and inhaled deeply at the juncture between Light's neck and shoulder blade snuffling at the skin.

Groaning as more of the scent presented itself to him, seemingly from his curiosity, he licked at the peach coloured flesh below him, reveling in the smooth kitten soft skin as the young male shifted once more in response.

Light couldn't contain his squeak at feeling L lick at the skin around his neck, it almost felt as if the alpha were bathing him in his scent; but then he began grinding against him intimately which made Light drop his head wearily onto the desk once more. His mind screamed at him to fight L off with everything he could muster, but for whatever reason his instinct, a force he could not fight against, froze him to the desk, whimpering and mewling like the kitten that L never seemed to tire reminding him of.

He could feel the moon bathing him in its silvery glow, but instead of being a cool light, it felt like it burned his skin, turning his blood into molten lava pumping through his veins. He unintentionally or intentionally - he couldn't tell anymore where his instinct overcame his reason - began to grind back against L, presenting more of his neck to the ever seeking were for his own perusal.

L was overcome by the intoxicating scent of the young kitten underneath him, and the acceptance of his body to his needs. The scent was something that he had never before smelled on any other lycanthrope much less any of the prides kittens in his living memory. Something was extremely different about Light and that made him even more curious about the young kitten through his hazy fog of desire coursing through his system.

Before he could fight the instinct he bit harshly at the skin joining Light's neck and shoulder. The kitten screamed in surprise, arousal, and a twinge of fear.

Light choked on a sob as the hand that had been pinned underneath him and L was ripped free and smacked against a small object off to his side. He heard the faint crash and tinkling of glass but was too overwhelmed by the teeth in his neck and shoulder too care to much for the damaged property.

L moaned as the smell of the kitten seemingly intensified at his bite then quickly became a small scent, becoming lax in its pungent aroma just mere seconds ago. He forced himself away from the neck of the kitten and gave the severely irritated skin some gentle laps of his tongue, purring as he worked diligently at the wound.

Light squirmed under him and mewled in abandonment as L thoroughly washed the cut. He occasionally let out tiny sighs of contentment as the heat inside his body cooled to a somewhat more bearable level then just a few short moments ago. 

He lay boneless against the desk under the alpha, merely tilting his head to the side to allow for more maneuverability to the man lying on top of him.

L rumbled in gratification as he gave one last swipe, his saliva having healed the worse of the injury, now Light's quick therianthropic healing would take over and finish the rest. There would still be a more mark, that was unavoidable, but L felt a sense of pride wash through him at knowing Light now carried a clear mark of ownership and not just by his scent alone. Looking down into the kitten's lust-clouded yet fear-stricken eyes, he couldn't help but give a quick lick to his lips before pulling back.

Getting up from Light, he padded back a step.

"You may get up and leave, Light," L said quietly as he gazed at the kitten, "I think you'll find you'll be tired by tomorrow. Don't forget, you still have the punishment for the three of you."

Light gave a slight grunt but otherwise didn't say anything as he got up from the desk. He winced at the stiff feeling from where L had bitten him, and when he turned around to look at the alpha he could have sworn that L's eyes had a hint of triumph glimmering from within their black depths.

He padded out of the room, not even remembering what he had come there for to begin with and closed the doors behind him.

L allowed himself a small grin as his kitten left much more quietly then he had come in. In like a lion out like a lamb, or so the popular saying went. He paused as he raised his hand, sniffing his palm, his eyes flashing into a cat like pupil. Humming to himself; a small flick of fang, and the smirk of a predator came over his visage, he began to make his way around the desk. 

Hearing a small crunch and feeling a small stab of pain under his foot, he curiously raised his leg to see what he had stepped on. Frowning, he crouched down and picked up the small bonsai tree that Watari had given him just this morning. This must have been what Light had knocked from his desk; and in the heat of the moment he hadn't paid it much mind, but now he took in the small tree with curiosity and a faint sense of wonder.

The small glass it had come in was shattered on the floor beyond repair; however, that was not what had caught L's attention. Just this morning, when Watari had presented it to him, it was alive and a small thriving tree; now, it was black and hunched over. It had died.


	11. A Claim Before The Full Moon?

Light made it back to his room. His mind was still fuzzy from the encounter with L and his neck throbbed pleasantly at the leftover bite mark. He could feel his skin tingle around the mark, but couldn't do anything to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling.

He was at a complete loss for how he should feel and react to what had just happened. On one hand, he wanted to rage and attack the alpha for taking advantage of him again while he was in a weakened state, but on the other hand, was he really being taken advantage of? His body had clearly wanted the contact, the security, and the reassuring presence of the alpha near him. While his mind screamed with displeasure, his body purred with bliss, leaving him completely flummoxed about how he felt.

All these confusing emotions tumultuously tossed and turned, churning in his stomach, leaving him exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically. As he reached for the door handle, he gently rubbed the wound on his neck. He could still feel the ghost of L's fangs piercing his soft flesh, as well as the weight of the alpha pressing him down commandingly into the desk. It was…arousing, he had to admit. Had he been fully aware of the magnitude of his thoughts at that moment, he would have likely rebuffed his brain for even thinking something like that.

The doors closed behind him as he was met with Teru and Ryuk, who were staring at him from on top of the bed. As Light padded slowly over to them, their sharp eyesight immediately focused on the bite mark. L had cleaned up most of the blood, but there were still dried patches of residue left on his skin. He was too exhausted to care at that moment as he shrugged at his friends.

"Nice bite," Ryuk said snickering lightly.

Light rolled his eyes at that.

"So he marked you again."

Light shrugged as he sat at the foot of the bed, hunching over and staring at the floor. It was quiet for a few minutes when he suddenly heard Teru and Ryuk sniffing heavily closer to his back. He turned to glare at them and they leaned back slightly.

"Do you smell that?"

Light gave him a deadpan look. "What? Myself, the blood, or the alpha? Because I'm pretty sure whatever you smell could be any combination of those three."

"No, not that," Teru said as he breathed heavily this time, letting his mouth drop open to take in some air through his mouth, "you smell really…good."

Rolling his eyes again, Light offhandedly responded, "Sure, whatever."

"Wait, did the alpha react to this scent?" Teru asked, voicing his thoughts.

Light moved to shrug, but then paused. "He did say something, I think; but I-I don't really remember."

Ryuk snickered, and Light heard a sharp smack followed by a quick yelp. He hid the grin coming over his face by turning away from his friends.

"Ow!" Ryuk pouted, "You had to hit me there after Mello practically clawed me one."

"Oh, don't be such an idiot. You were practically healed in less than five minutes," Teru snapped back. "Light, there's something different here; I've never smelled anything like this before. You almost smell like some kind of fruit. A peach? Or an apple…? Hmm I can't really make it out but maybe-"

"Teru, if it's alright with you, I really am quite tired," Light interrupted his friend wearily. The exhaustion of the whole day finally began to weigh down on him, and it was a miracle that he hadn't passed out already from the overload of emotions. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

It was silent in the room until Ryuk piped up. "Maybe we should. Don't forget though, Teru, that we have the punishment tomorrow."

Teru sighed unhappily but acceded that the two had a point. "You're both right; my apologies, I got carried away. Shiori will probably want to know about this as well. Besides, tomorrow night is a big night."

Light was almost too tired to hear what the other two weres had just said. He had climbed back on the bed as the other two snuggled closer to him. It had been weird his first night or two being here with them cuddled up so close to him that it constricted his movements. But he had grown to accept and relish the comfort that it provided him with having two warm bodies beside his. Must have been the therianthrope side to himself. There was still some small part of him that wanted another body beside him, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him what that feeling was.

Before he drifted off to sleep Teru's comment about a busy evening the next day floated through his mind. However, before he could even muster the energy to ponder the statement, he had already drifted off to sleep.

 

~x~  
The Next Day  
Full Moon  
~x~

 

They woke up to the sun shining in their eyes. Light grumbled as he shielded his face from the rays, trying to get back to sleep as he bundled up closer to Ryuk's wild hair. Just as he was beginning to drift off, the door to their room blew open, banging on the walls.

Light screeched as he catapulted from his sleeping position; however, it seemed the other two weres were equally frightened, and a mass of tangled limbs, sharp yowls, and scratches ensued. They became so wrapped up in the sheets that they tumbled onto the ground, a loud thud echoing throughout the room as they writhed in an effort to escape the furs and covers they had been using that night.

Managing to finally extricate themselves, they stood up to face the weres who had come inside. Near and Mello stood watching the three of them patiently. Near looked as cool and stoic as always, while Mello couldn't hide the small smirk that lit his features. He shifted and tossed his hair revealing the scar that encompassed the whole side of his right face.

Light couldn't help the shudder that passed through him as he saw the years-old injury. Even with therianthropic healing, the wound had been too great to completely heal without leaving a trace of it behind. He couldn't imagine the pain Mello must have been in when the wound had been dealt to him; and then he had to wonder who would have had the nerve to actually do that to the third. He wasn't exactly a cuddly kitten; in fact, Light had a hard time believing that any of the top three were ever cute and cuddly. More like powerful, strong, dominant, and ruthless.

"We don't have all day to wait for you," Near said in his smooth voice. "I suggest you get a move on and get dressed so your punishment can start."

They began to move about the room grabbing shirts and pants at random that had been strewn around the room when they had come back last night. Mello sniffed the air and halted him, crooking his fingers for him to approach.

Hesitantly, Light padded over to the leather-clad third and stood before him. He kept his eyes to the ground and swallowed harshly. Near smelled him too, and he froze at the nearness of the second and the innocent snuffling at his hairline. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he waited for the second to finish. Normally he would have said something by now, but some instinct commanded him to be still and silent.

Pulling back he heard Near mutter, "Interesting."

Light peeled his eyes open and looked up to the two adult weres in front of him. Mello smirked down at him. "Yes, I would say so Near. Oh and look, L's already marked him. This is something we should talk to the alpha about. I would get that cleaned up if I were you, little kitten," he said pointing at the bite mark on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

He winced as he still felt the residual blood left over from the bite. "I am not a kitten. The name is Light."

Mello smiled threateningly at him, his fangs starting to grow before his very eyes. "Oh don't worry Light, this punishment will look like child's play but I'm sure you'll learn your place in due course."

Light frowned and swallowed at the cold display being directed towards him. He padded off to the bathroom to wipe off the mess still on his neck with a cloth and some warm water. Coming back out he observed Ryuk and Teru acting contrite around the two older alphas next to them. Walking over he rejoined them all at the entrance to their room.

"So, L has decided that from now on every single time you disobey a direct order-"

"Or cross over any boundaries that a kitten has no business crossing over," Mello interrupted Near.

Near flicked an annoyed glance from the corner of his eye at the third, but continued on as if there had been no interruption. "You shall be punished for it. The consequences will be small; however, be warned. The more you transgress against the rules set out by the pride's alpha, the harsher the consequences will be. Whatever you do, be sure to understand that the punishment will fit the crime, and if we see no improvement that we are satisfied with, we will up the severity and length of the punishments until you understand the lessons thoroughly. Am I understood?" Near finished this in a growl, narrowing his eyes at the three of them.

They quickly nodded to appease the second. Just like L, Light couldn't help but feel the raw power emanating from the two standing before them. They invoked a strong instinctual need to obey, even if he didn't wish to and longed to fight the instinct. For someone who stood hunched over like L, Near was domineering in his own way and right, and while he didn't seem much taller in his stooped position, Light couldn't help the shake that coursed through his body at the idea that the second was taller than he had originally perceived and had more under his clothes then met the eye.

"Ryuk and Teru you will come with me, I shall escort you to where you will be serving your punishment."

"And you, kitten," Mello said looking at Light, "will be coming with me."

Light fought down the shiver at Mello's look and gazed back just as heatedly. Mello merely smirked and spun on his heel, his leather clad ass sashaying out the door, expecting Light to follow him.

Obediently Light did so in an effort not to make his punishment even harder for himself.

 

~x~

 

"He's sadistic, isn't he?"

Wedy looked up from some paperwork that she was doing at her desk. The sun was streaming through the high windows in the hospital wing, giving the room an overall warm glow and pleasant atmosphere. The pristine white beds sat with their comforters folded over them, awaiting their next patients. Wedy smiled at him.

"I don't know if it was L per say, or Mello more like who asked for you to do the job," Wedy answered trying to contain her amusement as she scratched out notes on her paper.

Light huffed in agitation as he grabbed another beaker and scrubbed at the congealed contents within with his toothbrush. Twisting his face in displeasure he winced when he felt the sticky and sometimes slimy residue get on the back of his hands.

"You're sure this isn't poisonous, right?" Light asked.

"I can assure you that you'll live, Light."

It was quiet for a few moments as Light finished scrubbing at the beaker with the tooth brush and placed it on a cloth next to him to dry in the sun's rays.

"I don't think there's really any point in this, other than to humiliate me," Light remarked lowly as he grabbed another, this one even worse than the last. "God, Wedy! What exactly was in these?" He asked as he took a whiff and recoiled from the awful stench.

Wedy chuckled. "It's my own personal experiments. I've needed to clean it out for a month or two now, but I've just never gotten around to it, what with the occasional injuries around here and L sending me off on duties. I've just been too preoccupied. But be glad it's only with me and that Mello isn't sitting here antagonizing you as well. It could be so much worse."

Light grunted in dissatisfaction. "Yeah, I don't think it was a good idea to tell me how long these have been sitting here like this for," he said as he turned slightly green. Sighing, he looked at Wedy. "I don't get it."

Wedy cocked her head to the side to show she was listening, but otherwise didn't stop scratching at the paper. She hummed in response to his statement.

"Why would anyone choose this life?"

Stopping, she looked up at him, gauging his emotions with one cool sweep of her blue eyes. She could see the young kitten was troubled, and had he been able and old enough to have ears, they would have been lying flat against his skull.

"For multiple reasons," she finally admitted quietly. Light didn't look at her as he gazed out the window. "Usually, people are slowly acclimated to this way of life. It takes a while as they spend time with the pride before they can create the bonds of friendship and trust. And then when the alpha deems them ready, they are able to join its ranks. Of course, everyone has different criteria to meet, but in essence it's all the same."

"If I could go back, I would."

Wedy frowned at this. "Light, for someone who's made it this far with the pride, even if it’s only been your first week, you have done remarkably well."

Light didn't respond to that. "That's what everyone tells me, but no one actually understands how hard it is. It's almost like you're thrust into a foreign country where you don't understand the dialect, you don't know anyone, and you have some kind of crazy alpha who seems to always want to exert his dominance over you! How would you feel if this had happened to you!?" He broke the beaker in his hand from his anger, breathing heavily as the glass cut into his skin.

Wedy rose from her chair and quickly joined him. Kneeling down she took his hand gently in her own, and picked out the glass. Before their very eyes the skin began to knit back together until the only thing left was a few small streaks of blood.

"I won't tell anyone about that," Wedy said jokingly as she gave him a wink. "Is the alpha really bothering you that much?" She asked on a more serious note.

"Yes! Well, maybe, I don't know. I mean yesterday…well," he petered out not being able to bring himself to tell the nurse what exactly had happened.

Wedy touched his shoulder just to the side of where his bite mark laid. "It's okay, Light. I see the mark on you. It's odd."

Light frowned up at her. "Odd?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes…L has never taken this large of an interest in anyone before, for him to actually claim you this way; it's almost as if he claimed you as his mate."

Light's vision narrowed to a tunnel as he looked off into the distance. He could feel himself become light headed as his body heated up inexplicably. He could faintly see Wedy in front of him; her lips were moving but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Finally he felt himself get pulled under as darkness claimed him.

 

~x~  
In L’s Study  
~x~

 

Near gazed quietly at the dead bonsai tree in his hands. He gently turned the withered black husk of the tree scrutinizing the black bough in wonderment. “Did you not just get this from Watari?”

L nodded as he gazed at the tree as well from across his desk. Mello was sitting with his hands crossed over his chest looking up at the ceiling. “Somehow it died last night.”

“And you’ve never seen this happen before?”

“Not to my recollection. It is abnormal; I looked up everything I could think of and there was no logical explanation for the trees sudden death.”

Near gently placed the tree on L’s desk before the alpha and sat back in his hunched position, his hands resting on his knees. “There is something different about, Light,” he said suddenly changing the subject. This seemed to garner Mello’s attention better than a poor stunted tree and he gazed at L with rapt curiosity. 

“I also couldn’t help but noticing a different scent over the kitten; a strange mixture of his own scent, but more aromatic and fertile? And yours as well, L. You claimed him,” Mello finished.

L’s coal black eyes flicked over to his third. “I did.”

Near bit his bottom lip. “This could have serious ramifications on us; if you claimed him as your-“

“That will be all sorted out in time; for now we have another serious issue to deal with.”

Mello arched an eyebrow. “You don’t think this is a serious issue? Once the kitten finds out what that mark means and the pride or the other therianthropic groups, it will send out a wave, L.”

L growled threateningly at his third, his sharpened fangs piercing through his lips. “I am well aware of any potential ramifications based on my actions my third. You need not remind me of them,” he finished in a furious hiss as his eyes turned into angry slits and his hands into claws. 

Mello shrank in his chair and cocked his head to the side in order to expose his neck without any kind of cover. “My apologies my alpha, I meant no disrespect.”

“Keep it that way.”

L took a minute to calm down breathing deeply as he forced the change to subside once more. Once his more animalistic features were gone he looked back up to his second and third. 

“As I was saying, it seems that the therianthrope who changed Light has followed him here. He is here in the pride.” L threw the small note that Light had given him last evening to the other two weres who leaned in closer to inspect the small scrap of paper.

“Mello I need you to question the “The Jacks” and “The Omegalites.” Find out if any of them have seen anyone out of place in the pride, anyone acting odd or unusual in any way. I want to know even if it seems inconsequential.”

Mello nodded. “I will do that, L.”

“Near,” L looked towards his second now, “I need you to question the Queens and Duchesses, along with the squires and pages within the pride; anyone who is not of kitten age in other words, and not part of the security of this pride, which Mello will handle.”

“Consider it done alpha,” Near remarked quietly as he gazed at the floor.

“We need to find this person, I will not have one of my kittens, or anyone for that matter, being threatened within my very walls,” L huffed in agitation. 

Before he could go on a small beep interrupted the silence in the room and L glanced over. 

“Yes, Watari? What is it?”

“My apologies for disturbing you, L,” Watari began over the small intercom, “but I have just received word from Wedy that Light has passed out in the hospital wing and he is burning up with a high fever. She is requesting your presence immediately.”

“Dismissed,” L hissed out as he hoped out of his chair and strolled hunchbacked towards the door.


	12. Mates Under the Full Moon

"Alpha-"

"What happened to him?" L demanded as he strolled into the room. He wandered over to the comatose kitten on the bed; his black eyes sweeping across the lithe body before him.

"I don't know. He was fine one second, and then he began to burn up and shortly after passed out," Wedy explained to L as she watched Light's vitals. "I hooked him up just to be on the safe side and started a drip, but it doesn't seem as if he is in any real danger."

L nodded as he dragged a chair over and sat crouched on the seat. "Thank you, Wedy. You may leave us now. I will watch him and if he seems to be going through some kind of distress I will be sure to summon you."

"Yes, Alpha."

L gazed at Light quietly as he listened to the faint clack of Wedy's heals on the stone flooring in the hospital wing. He could still smell the sweet smell wafting forth from Light's prone body and he fought down the violent shudder that longed to course through him.

"What am I going to do with you kitten?" he asked softly as he tightened his fingers on his knees.

 

~x~  
An Hour or Two Later  
~x~

 

Light winced as he became aware of the world once more through what seemed like a foggy haze. He could feel a feather soft pillow cushioning his head, and the sheets that he laid upon were just as silky and cool. It almost lulled him back to sleep until he smelled a strong chocolate scent, mixed in with musk and a hint of sweat.

Light fought back the internal groan that he wished to vocalize as he came to realize, without opening his eyes, who was sitting right beside him. He knew L was there, however, he didn't want to exactly confront the alpha especially after what had happened last night.

He still felt hot and his heartbeat was still beating fairly rapidly but he willed away his discomfort and tried to ignore L's over powering presence.

"I know you're awake, Light," L's voice came out smooth like melted chocolate, "I can tell from your uneven and slightly rapid breathing and the way your eyes moved beneath your lids. You're awake. And I don't remember you ever being this contrite before in my presence. If I remember correctly you have a habit, unhealthy and rude as it is, to almost break down my door for even the smallest of reasons."

Light couldn't stop himself and his eyes snapped open to glare at the were. He had been hoping that maybe his senses had been playing some kind of practical joke on him and that if he could just fall asleep again he would wake up warm in his bed back in Japan like nothing had ever happened. Upon seeing L beside him his world came crashing back down and he couldn't help the small shudder and the dropping of his stomach at realizing once more that this wasn't a dream.

Sighing, he swallowed and addressed L. "What are you doing here?"

L arched an eyebrow at the question and bit his thumb gently as he kept his intense gaze trained on the limp kitten before him. "What? Is it wrong for an alpha to come check up on one of his sick kittens?"

"I'm not sick," Light rebuked L's statement as he struggled to sit propped up against his pillows. He waved away L's attempts to help him situate himself better and glared at the were. "And besides you didn't exactly turn me, in fact you don't even know who did, so I guess you can say that I'm technically not your kitten."

L looked at Light intensely with his large black eyes. Light gulped harshly as L moved over him before he could blink and loomed not even two inches away from his face.

"Don't test me kitten," L growled harshly to Light, "I could have easily sentenced you to death for what happened to you. Do not mistake my mercy as a sign of any kind of weakness on my part. The fact is there is a bigger catch than you going on here and I can't have this therianthrope siring any new therianthropes without my say so. Besides, should you remember anything crucial about the night you were attacked it would stand to reason that I would need you alive so that you could tell me. Am I correct in that?"

Light quickly nodded his head to appease the larger therianthrope looming over his quaking body. There was just something about the alpha that he couldn't quite pin point. Half of him wanted to obey the alpha and half wanted to challenge the werecat at every turn. It was a constant battle of wills that seemed to wage war within him and occasionally one side won out above the other; this time it just so happened to be the side of him that felt the need to challenge the alpha.

"Excellent. Now I should warn you that I will discipline you the next time you come out and mouth off to me. I am sick of immature whiny behavior and the disrespect you show me. In actuality Light you should be showing me a great deal more respect. I saved your life; I didn't have to, remember that."

Light swallowed thickly and lifted his chin slightly as he kept his eyes trained on L's. "Respect is earned, not freely given to those who demand it."

L gazed at him solemnly for a few tense seconds; then the corner of his mouth tipped up in a small smirk and he leaned back slightly. "Oh I would say I have earned it, Light. Many times over. Besides kitten, you can deny it all you want but I know you are attracted to me. Your eyes say it all and also your hormones reek in my presence like a cat in heat." With that he turned from the bed and began to walk to the main doors to the clinic.

Light was blushing a furious shade of red as he tried to form a response and kept coming up empty. Just before L reached the door he turned back around and looked at him.

"By the way, Light, you haven't been anywhere you shouldn't have been. Have you?"

Light's gaze flicked up and over to the alpha staring at him in his hunched position. He twisted the covers surrounding him nervously as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Anywhere I shouldn't have been?" He asked once he felt like he had gained control of his voice once more.

L nodded. "Yes, you see I would hate to find you somewhere you were forbidden to enter. I don't think you would particularly enjoy the punishment," L said with a small smirk. "Or then again who knows? Maybe you would." He finished as a small glint of fang was shown between his lips as he stepped back through the doors and shut them behind him carefully.

Light's heart was beating rapidly as the alpha left and cold sweat broke out over his skin. He swiped his forehead with the back of his hand and panted in cooling breaths of air. Was the alpha…flirting with him?! What the hell was going on with him?! More importantly what was wrong with him? He felt…odd.

Then there was that parting comment L had left him with. The room….did L know he and the others had been in there? If he did what was he waiting for? To physically catch him in the act? Well he didn't exactly know but one thing he did know was that he had to go back to that room anyways. He had a strong feeling that his questions wouldn't be answered until he went back there.

 

~x~  
Later in the Evening  
~x~

 

"Light, I don't know about this. I mean we got lucky the first time not getting caught, why should we try again?" Shiori was sitting next to Light in the clinic later on in the evening that day. She was staring worriedly at him as she had one of her text books in her lap and was jotting notes down on a piece of paper with her pen using the bedside table as a small desk.

"Shiori, I'm not asking you to come, I'm just telling you that I really think I have to do this. Something just doesn't seem right," Light remarked as he bit the tip of his thumb.

Shiori looked up at that and smiled in amusement. Light glanced over at her and noticed her small smile crossing her lips and frowned. "What?"

She shook her head and wrote something else out on the paper. The scratching of the pen irritating Light's already frayed nerves. "Nothing. It's just funny that for the amount of talking you do about disliking L, you're beginning to copy some of his well-known habits."

Light realized what she meant and quickly put his hand down in his lap glaring off into the distance. "It's nothing," he mumbled softly.

Shiori merely smiled at that and turned back to her work. "I still stand by what I said though, Light. If you get caught the punishment isn't going to be pretty."

Light huffed in frustration. "Then what am I supposed to do, Shiori?! Just let people order me around? Be a good little kitten?"

"Well that actually can't really hurt you…." She trailed off at that when she noticed Light glaring at her. Raising her eyebrows she huffed. "I'm just saying! Would it really kill to listen to them once in a while?"

Yes, it may kill my pride."

Shiori rolled her eyes. "I thought you were fresh out of any pride, Light."

He winced at that. "Ouch, Shiori! Harsh!"

"Just trying to snap you out of this ridiculous idea!" She tapped her pencil agitatedly on the small table and flung it down huffing as she sat back in her chair. "What exactly are you trying to prove? That you're rebellious? You proved that already, Light. Now you're sick and Wedy doesn't even know what's wrong with you, a killer is still out there and is probably going to try and finish you off and you want to test the alpha's patience?! Not smart!"

"Shiori, keep your voice down!" Light hissed out at her harshly in the soft glow of the lamp. His symptoms had been getting progressively worse the longer the day had worn on not better. As night fell his temperature began to climb higher, a cold sweat breaking out over him making his clothing and sheets around him damp from the perspiration and his heart felt like it was ready to leap out of his chest. Not to mention he felt like he could puke at any given moment; it was taking everything he had to withhold that last part.

"Look, Shiori I need to go back there. Something is in that room…answers, that I desperately need," Light pleaded with her.

Shiori bit her bottom lip and shifted awkwardly in her seat. "What exactly do you think you'll find if you can get back in there?"

Light sighed in defat and exhaustion as he leaned back against his pillows. "I don't know. I just have a strong urge to get there. But I know that as long as Wedy is here and not preoccupied I'll never get out of here. She may be human but she's astoundingly astute. It's like she can hear a pin drop."

Shiori winced and seemed to look off into the distance as if in deep thought. After a minute or two of careful silence between them she heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Okay look, I’ll distract her while you skedaddle down to the room."

Light looked at her, eyes wide in shock. "Shiori-"

She held up her small hand to stop him. "I can see that for whatever idiotic reason to me, this means a lot to you, Light, and I'm willing to offer a hand this time. I'm really worried about you though. I know it's the full moon and all but you're showing extreme signs of the moon affecting you. I've never heard of this happening," Shiori said as her eyes squinted in worry.

Light shakily wiped some sweat from his forehead and tried to give her a tentative smile. "Shiori, I don't even know what it means about the full moon." Shiori opened her mouth to explain but Light quickly waved away her explanation. "No I don't want to know right now either. Sorry but I really need to go."

She bit her lip in consternation then got up. Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head and whispered, "Good luck." With that she quickly turned and headed through the open door leading to Wedy's office.

Light waited a few seconds till he knew that Shiori and Wedy were in a heated debate to swing his legs over the bed quickly put on some pants and a shirt and pad as quietly as he could out of the hospital wing. Opening the door cautiously he looked back and forth, relieved to see no one in the hall. Stepping out he gently closed the door and quietly padded down the hallway; he didn't breathe a sigh of relief until he turned the corner and leaned against the wall exhaling deeply.

Closing his eyes for a split second he willed his body to relax and try to calm his racing heart. Knowing that he couldn't stay there for long at the risk of getting caught he forced himself away from the cool wall and began padding quickly yet silently down the long dimly lit hallway.

He hadn't gone too far when he heard footsteps approaching from the other end. Panicking he looked around and found a door conveniently beside him. Praying that it would open he almost passed out in relief when it wasn't locked and quickly pushed in. Leaving the door open a crack, just barely enough to see out of, he listened with his keen hearing as the footsteps came closer to his concealed location.

When the footsteps drew level with his door they suddenly stopped and he could hear a deep inhale of breath as whoever it was took in a long drag of the air. Smaller, quicker puffs of air was then followed as if the were were scenting the air.

Light's eyes scrunched closed. It must be him; L had said something to the effect that he was smelling extremely good these last two days or so and inwardly he couldn't help but curse his luck at this.

The footsteps began slowly approaching the door and Light resigned himself to being caught when all of a sudden the ringing of a phone penetrated the dark hallway. He heard the were on the other side of the door growl darkly as shuffling ensued and then the click of a button.

"What?"

Light's eyes widened. He recognized that voice! Sure he had only heard it once before and for a very fleeting amount of time but he wouldn't, no couldn't forget that growling timber and piercing red eyes that had almost skewered him on the spot.

Trying to be as quiet as possible he shifted to try and get a better angle to see out from the crack in the door. His keen eyesight picked up B's lithe figure standing in the middle of the hallway. The red eyes were flicking angrily as he listened to the person on the other end.

"No you listen to me this time you stupid twat," B hissed over the phone causing Light to let out an involuntary shudder, "you screwed this up for me. Now I'm having to step carefully around this mess that you created and worse of all he is now suspicious once again of me. You had clear orders and you couldn't even follow them straight-"

B was cut off suddenly as the person on the other end started talking. Unfortunately Light couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but whoever it was seemed to be doing a good job of making B spitfire furious.

"Was that a threat?"

The silence permeated the hallway once again until B let out a derisive chuckle that made the hairs on Light's arms stand on end as he began to walk again once more down the hallway to wherever he had been headed just before he had caught his scent. Light could still hear the one sided conversation for a bit until finally B seemed to have traveled far enough that he couldn't make it out. He waited an extra few seconds to make sure the coast was clear and then silently pushed the door open and cautiously stepped out into the dark hallway that was now empty.

He began his journey once again scampering quickly through the dark twisting tunnels of the sprawling mansion trying to retrace the steps that he, Shiori, Ryuk and Mikami had taken not too long ago. Sighing in relief when he found the hallway he quickly walked up to the set of twin large, golden double doors and gently pushed one open. Squeezing in the crack he shut it behind him and turned to face the room.

Upon entering he felt mildly better and breathed a sigh of relief. A shaft of moonlight was being secreted from an open window above him and illuminating a stand with the Death Note sitting innocently upon it. The cold moonlight cast an ethereal glow around the book that seemed to act like some sort of bible to this pride.

Walking up to it hesitantly he reached out a hand to touch it when a voice called out making him halt.

"I knew you would come back eventually, Light-kun," said a quiet yet authoritative voice from behind him.

Spinning in shock Light's eyes widened slightly upon seeing the alpha standing in front of the doors. He hadn't even heard him come in and he couldn't help his muscles tensing as he tried to work out if it would be better for him to try and flee or stand his ground.

Seemingly able to read his dilemma L offered up a small curved smile and padded a little closer. "Fleeing wouldn't help you in the slightest Light, seeing as I would catch you before you could even make it beyond the door and fighting would just be suicide."

Light swallowed harshly. "How did you find me?"

L walked closer and Light took an involuntary step backwards inwardly cursing himself after the fact since L's mouth twitched in amusement. "It wasn't too hard. You're scent is quite….potent to say the least. If everyone wasn't up in the great tree tonight they would all smell you. Besides I knew that you and you're friends had been in here earlier but really with no concrete proof it wasn't as if I could say anything. I knew I had to catch you in the act; and Light if you don't mind my saying so you're very predictable. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist and would eventually come back."

"So what are you going to do with me now? Punish me?"

L's eyes narrowed as he took another step closer. This time Light refused to back up from the alpha and stood his ground. This put the two of them in touching distance standing under the cold moonlight beaming down on their heads from above.

"You do need to be punished, Light that is the truth," L paused as he took another deep breath and raised a hand almost involuntarily it seemed.

Light couldn't find it within himself for some reason to move and stood stationary as L carded his fingers through his hair. In fact Light did something that would mortify him in any other circumstances, he began to purr. Full on deep throat purring.

“You’re skin and hair are so soft,” L whispered quietly as he stroked his cheek, “and you’re smell…” he inhaled largely just at the point of Light’s ear, “is very sweet to say the least.” He leaned back slightly and looked deeply into Light’s eyes curiously but with arousal beginning to simmer beneath the surface. “What are you?”

Light merely gazed at him to shocked to answer the alpha in front of him. Suddenly something seemed to change in L as the alpha pounced on him right in the middle of the Death Note chamber.


	13. What's Done is Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter everyone! It's quick but I hope it's alright.... :s
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light mewled pathetically underneath the deceivingly heavy body of the alpha. He could feel the sharp sting of teeth and then the rhythmic soothing rasp of L’s tongue over the abused patch of skin; as if L were apologizing for his harsh treatment. 

Whimpering once more he turned his head limply to the side and allowed his eyes to close until they were half-mast. He would have been embarrassed to admit how pathetically weak he was right at that moment and with his constant whimpering he would have died of shame if he was in his right mind.

Breaking his inner mantra, L ground down harshly into him and he had to bite back a yowl of pleasure as he realized just how aroused the alpha above him was. What shocked him more was the physical response he was having to L’s manipulations. 

Feeling the sharp prick of nails he winced as he was forced to turn his head to look directly into L’s dark gaze. His eyes were completely jet black and he had a somewhat rosy tint to his cheeks. Light couldn’t help the small gulp of nerves as he realized that the sharp pinch on his chin was actually L’s claws. 

He could see various parts of the werecat coming through in L; the sharpened teeth peeking out once again from his upper lip, his claws, small slant to his eyes, and the small tufts of jet black ears coming from the top of his skull as well.

A small stroke down his cheek from the deceptively sharp claw made him issue a small purr and he couldn’t hold down the shiver that travelled up his spine. L couldn’t help the small smirk come over his face at hearing Light’s reaction to his gentle caress. 

“What am I going to do with you my little kitten?” L murmured quietly seemingly to actually think about this question.

Light couldn’t help the weak mewl issue from his throat and his hips bucked up into L’s in impatience trying to urge the alpha on in making a decision.

L’s eyes narrowed further at the display and he openly grinned this time giving Light a full frontal view of his razor-sharp fangs. Light whined again and tried to move his head to the side in order to bare his throat to L in submission, but the alphas grip wouldn’t loosen to allow him to do so. 

“No one can ever have you,” L murmured quietly as he watched Light writhing below him. “I claim you.”

Light didn’t know what was happening to him; he felt hot and cold in tandem and it was driving his body nuts. Instincts and emotions were flooding his system creating a chaotic hell hole within as he tried to reason with his baser instincts. But the feeling of L on top of him pinning him to the floor, where a kitten should be in submission, and the fact that he was the alpha of the pride and with that came great power and responsibility, seemed to be drowning him quickly in an intoxicating mess of hormones. 

When he heard L tell him that he “claimed him” he felt a sharp pulse of arousal zing through his body and collect in his abdomen and groin making him pant with need. 

“L….please,” he panted to L above him.

L cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared in fascination at the kitten. “Please what my small kitten? What do you need me to do?”

“L,” Light whined again. He couldn’t bring himself to beg for what he knew he needed so desperately from the large werecat. Unfortunately it seemed that L wasn’t going to budge on this either and he remained patient, even though Light could feel the raging hard on pulsing above him when he bucked his hips up to grind up into the alpha. 

“Light-kun, tell me what you need,” L demanded of him once more.

Light bit his bottom lip viciously just short of breaking skin. He groaned slightly as the pressure seemed to build between them like a storm ready to break.

“Light,” L growled angrily above him forcing him to snap open his eyes and stare wide eyed at the alpha. “Tell me what you need,” L finished in an overwhelming growling timber. 

Light’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the commanding tone his alpha used on him and something in him seemed to shatter into a million pieces. He became limp and passive under L and a whine so loud issued from his throat that had he been in his right state of mind he would have been incredibly embarrassed to have done so. 

“I need you, L,” he remarked quietly feeling completely broken, “take me, claim me, and make me yours so that everyone knows I belong to you and only you….my alpha.”

L couldn’t help the snarl that ripped through his throat at the total submission of the kitten below him. Finally, after days of constant feuding with the young kitten he had obtained complete and total obedience from him. It stroked his alpha instinct and blew oxygen on a fire that was merely kindling within him before, to erupt in a blazing inferno.

The urge to take, claim and make Light his was so overwhelming and consuming of his senses that he feared for a split second that his instincts would run away on him and he would lose complete control and maim the regal kitten before him. Because Light was regal; the submission was astounding. Kittens that were reared in the pride and ones that were turned couldn’t show this level of deference and they knew the roles they were meant to play in a pride; Light had just trumped them all in only a matter of minutes. This was coming from the same kitten that had rebuked him at every turn, constantly questioned him and challenged, almost broke his door down and seemed to cause and create nothing but problems for him that he had yet to sort out. 

Right then and there nothing seemed to matter except him and Light and the building urge to mate with the kitten. 

He purred and leaned down to nuzzle at Light’s neck and cheek. The kitten purred back and rubbed his face against L’s to reciprocate the feeling and show affection. L’s chest rumbled in satisfaction at feeling the kitten repeat this process. By doing this he was marking his territory; reaffirming the bonds between him and this kitten and that he had a claim to him by spreading his scent. 

L leaned up to take in Light again. His face was flushed turning it a deep red and he was panting in labored breaths as he stared up at him with dark eyes that were almost as black as his. The moon was bathing them in its silvery glow and L suddenly lost his mind it seemed.

There was the sound of tearing fabric and growls, whines and yelps as L began shredding the layers of clothing that lay between their bodies that were impeding him from feeling Light’s naked skin against his own.

Once all the clothes were shed he leered at Light who smirked back at him and whined lowly in his throat; almost teasing him to come and get it.

Light gasped at the naked feeling of L’s skin on his own. Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he wanted to back out of this and fight the alpha off of him; but an even larger part couldn’t help but want this. He wanted his alpha, he wanted him to thrust into his body and claim him as his and his only and he couldn’t help but almost scream in frustration as L slowly tongued his way down his neck; stopping only to suck a large hickey into the side before he continued.

“L,” Light panted out in a harsh breath of air.

L growled and tongued at one of his dusky nipples delicately with his tongue. Light whimpered and squirmed on the ground trying to entice the alpha to once again hurry.

Suddenly, it seemed like within the blink of an eye, L and Light were both hit by an intense urge. L gasped for breath as he became unbearably hard and he quickly moved up grabbing Light’s hips. Light keened loudly at feeling L’s strong grip on his hips and bucked lightly up into the alpha even though he could hardly move. 

Blind instinct took over and before any of them knew what was about to happen L thrust in one quick motion into Light below him. They froze as L bottomed out deep inside the kitten. Light yowled loudly up to the full moon, and L growled victoriously as he felt Light’s walls clamp down on his length and proceed to rhythmically massage his heated member. 

‘So hot, so good. Oh my god it’s so long, thick and hard.’ Light couldn’t help the mantra running through his mind. He could feel a slight sting of pain, but it was very minimal compared to the overwhelming pleasure that L’s hot, pulsating length was giving him. Somewhere, in some shut out part of his mind, he knew it was really weird for him to not be in any more pain; however, right at this very second he could care less. He keened as he wrapped his long, lithe legs around the alphas waist causing L to be sucked even deeper within him.

L growled approvingly as Light opened up beautifully for him; feeling the young kitten wrap his legs around him pulling him deeper and encouraging him to thrust. Taking that as his cue he leaned over, placing his forearms on either side of Light’s head, and gave his hips a few shallow thrusts to work into the rhythm.

Light panted his mouth wide open as he moaned for more. He felt the gentle thrusts of L’s cock within him, delicately massaging his inner walls. Throwing his head to the side he reached up blindly grabbing the alphas shoulders and feeling his nails bite into the skin.

The small burst of pain caught him off guard and he bucked harshly into Light causing the kitten to wail in pleasure at the brutal treatment. The sounds of skin slapping on skin, loud wailings and screaming from Light, and growling from L reverberated around the room seemingly to get higher and higher in pitch. 

Light felt sharp spikes of pleasure travel up and down his spine. The place they were joined together acted as a grounding wire for him to try and get some sense of reality but each time he tried L would thrust and he would lose himself in the pleasure being generated between their two bodies. 

Light suddenly felt a sharp sting where L was thrusting within him and then his prostate was hit and he froze. His body locking tight, he threw his head back as best he could and yowled as his body tightened around L’s thrusting cock like a vice. Spasming around the hard length embedded deeply within him. 

L roared in triumph over him as he spilled himself inside of Light; bathing the kitten in his essence. Now everyone would know that Light would belong to him, and belong to him always. 

Just before he fell down onto the kitten he caught a faint shimmering that seemed to be coming from Light directly on his heart. But before he could stop himself his eyes blurred and he collapsed onto the kitten below him in complete exhaustion. The both of them passed out still wrapped in one another’s strong embrace. 

Later when L and Light looked back on this moment they would both agree that everything was a blurred rush. Time seemed to have stopped, colours and sounds blended together and a heady atmosphere seemed to permeate the air. Everything ceased to exist except their two bodies entwined intimately on the floor of the chamber and their touch seemingly being the only thing that was beginning to bring them back to reality.


	14. A Sense of Belonging

He could feel the gentle touch of what felt like a smooth cloth run over his naked body. He knew without even having to open his eyes that he was unclothed because he could feel a slight breeze once in a while brush on his exposed skin. It wasn’t cool, maybe slightly warm and damp. The slightly tangy smell of some kind of bath soap overpowered his sensitive nostrils making him wince. 

Blinking his eyes slowly he shifted his head to glance around only to notice he was in a very opulent bathroom. The “bath,” or what he assumed to be the bath anyways, had to be the size of an Olympic swimming pool. 

Swallowing down his awe his attention was dragged back as he noticed a body hovering out of his range of sight working on running the cloth up his legs. The sensation stopped and he heard the person dip the cloth in the water and a second later wring it out.

“You passed out after,” L’s deep baritone jarred his system into full wakefulness. “I carried you here after in order to clean you up; you were quite the mess.”

Light tried in vain to fight the blush down that he could feel threatening to creep up. “Did we actually…”

L looked over at him. “Have sex?”

Light nodded his head slightly almost afraid to have the answer. “Yeah.”

L looked down at the cloth again and stroked his leg once more. “We did.”

Light swallowed harshly at that omission. He opened his mouth, squeaked, cleared his throat until he was sure he could talk, and then asked, “So what now?”

L paused in his cleaning once more and walked up slowly so that Light could see the alphas face clearly and not strain his neck to make eye contact with him. Light couldn’t help the dark red blush that spread down to his chest upon seeing that the alpha was naked like the day he was born just like him. L looked down at him with dark black eyes. 

“You’re my mate,” L answered him plainly; “we are a mated pair. I claimed you and you claimed me; what’s done is done.”

Light blinked and bit his lip. “What does that all mean?” he whispered quietly feeling as if the world had dropped out from under his feet.

L paused as soon as he was about to answer upon hearing Light’s words. He took a closer look at the kitten and his black eyes softened somewhat at seeing the lost, hurt, fear and desperation in the young ones eyes. Sighing he leaned against the wall turning his back to Light.

Light glanced up at him in shock as he saw the alpha completely let down his guard for what seemed like the first time around him. His shoulders drooped, eyes downcast, and his whole body seemed lax in his stance. 

“Don’t worry, Light,” L told him gently. “I won’t let anything happen to you I swear it. You gave me a very precious gift to me tonight and I won’t abuse it. Whether we both knew what was happening or not is not the issue here. I won’t neglect you and I won’t force you to do something that you are not comfortable with. I’ll help you acclimate to your role slowly so as not to overwhelm you.”

Light sucked in a large breath of air at hearing the alpha so gentle and not so … dominating. Usually L was full of self-confidence, pride, a dominating presence and a strong leader. Here he was gentle, kind, patient and loving. While he had seen, or instinctually known that L was this way with his pride on an everyday basis, he also knew that the alpha couldn’t afford to show these traits all the time. Others may perceive it as a weakness and as he realized this and let it sink in, Light could feel a warmth blossom deep inside him. For once he felt content in the presence of the alpha; not overwhelmed like he had been this last week or so with the man, but he felt loved.

He finally felt like he had a home here, whether he originally wanted it or not. 

Reaching his hand out he grabbed L’s hand in the water and threaded their fingers together. L jumped at the contact and turned his dark eyes to take him in once more. The two merely stared at one another for a few minutes then L turned to face him.

Leaning down slowly he pressed their lips together. Molding them perfectly as their supple textures rubbed sensually against one another. Light moaned as he felt L lick his bottom lip lightly, coaxing his mouth to open and allow him to gain access.

And who was he to deny the alpha of the pride?

Resignedly, although willingly, he let the alpha in and groaned at the sweet taste on L’s tongue. The taste of chocolate, sugar and tea flooded his senses and he whimpered at the slight sweet sensory overload. 

L couldn’t help but allow the growling, rumbling purr from deep in his chest. His little kitten whimpering below him from his mere presence was a turn on and he nipped at his bottom lip earning a startled squeak from the young body. Growling his approval he almost missed the door opening on the other side of the room. 

A large snarl ripped from his throat and he vaulted himself out of the bath, crouched over Light and flattened himself against the kittens’ naked body with his own; forcing Light flat against the ground.

Light gasped in startlement as he felt the heavy weight of the alpha pressed against him crushing him onto the tile below. He squirmed trying to shake some of the weight off; however, that only seemed to infuriate L slightly and he growled lowly forcing his body tighter against his own. 

Looking up he noticed L staring over his head in the direction he assumed had to be the door. Craning his neck back he looked upside down to see the second in command, Near standing at the door. 

L bared his fangs and growled harshly once more at his second; his eyes appeared dark as pitch. As his fangs lengthened he continued a steady mantra of snarling.

“Alpha,” Near said lowly as he quickly prostrated himself on the floor, baring his neck towards the alpha.

L sniffed deeply in the seconds’ direction and his chest rumbled once more in a growl but one not nearly as harsh as before. 

Seeing his opportunity, Light quickly lifted his head up and nuzzled into one side of the alphas face and neck; purring soothingly trying to convey an air of calmness. 

L began to relax his tense posture over him. He returned the nuzzling; half growling and half purring once more. He nipped at the tip of his ear and that earned another squeak from Light below him which made him growl in pleasure. 

Near looked up at that point to take in the two weres on the floor, limbs mismatched and tangled, skin against skin, nuzzling one another in contentment. As though he knew he had looked up, L’s eyes snapped to his again. He stared at Near and the second quickly lowered his gaze so as not to antagonize L. 

Light whimpered and L looked back down at him. L chuffed him slightly and blew the top of his hair gently. Light purred at the attention.

Looking back up at his second, L growled lowly, “Turn around.”

Slowly yet quickly at the same time, Near turned so his back was to the two of them on the ground. Looking back down at Light, L nuzzled him once more then moved so that the kitten was free from being pinned by his body. 

Shaking himself lightly, Light looked up at the alpha as he padded over to a wall rack with towels folded neatly and pristinely and some robes hanging off of a hook. Shaking one out he came over and draped it over his shoulders. 

Leaning down he whispered, “Go back to the room you share with the other kittens. I will summon you later today and we shall talk about this.”

Light gazed back at him solemnly for a second. Helping him stand, L allowed a small smile to show through and Light couldn’t help the brilliant grin back. Leaning down he offered the alpha a quick peck on the lips before padding silently out of the bathroom past the second. 

L gazed after his kitten fondly until the door closed then his gaze snapped back to his second.

“Near, I hope you have a good enough reason to have interrupted me,” L growled out back in his alpha mode again.

Near stood slowly still keeping his eyes downcast. “You have taken a mate?!”

“He’s more than just that, Near,” L growled out softly. “He’s what’s going to save us all.” 

Nears’ brow furrowed at hearing L say this. 

 

~x~  
Back in the Kitten’s Room  
~x~

 

Light staggered back into his room that he shared with Ryuk and Teru. Groggily he closed the door behind him, rubbing his eyes; he heard a scuffling in the room and immediately lifted his face. 

Teru and Ryuk were in the room as well and both had frozen what they were doing as they took in his overall appearance.

“Holy shit,” Ryuk whispered as his eyes traveled across the parts of his skin he could see from under the robe. 

Light blushed a hot bright red and quickly closed the robe so that it almost suffocated him. He mentally thanked any god that was listening that the robe was long enough to cover the worse of the bruises, bite marks and the occasional handprint that seemed to litter his body.

“Uhh hey guys,” Light said nervously as the two continued staring, “shouldn’t you still be out there for the festival?”

“Well it’s only a couple of hours before sunrise we thought we would get a little shut eye before then…” He trailed off as well seemingly at a loss for words. 

“It looks worse than it actually is,” Light muttered, finally getting fed up with the stunned looks on both of their faces.

“Light, did the alpha take you as his mate?” Teru asked his eyes narrowing.

Light swallowed at that. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Teru said adamantly. “I can practically smell it on you so you may as well just be truthful.”

Sighing, Light walked across the room and gingerly sat on one of the plush armchairs by the fire. He winced in slight discomfort as his rear gave a sharp twinge of pain and his whole body felt as if were beaten down and used. Although, he had to admit silently to himself that the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. 

“Yeah,” he murmured quietly to the two.

Slowly, Teru and Ryuk inched closer until they sat on the couch on the opposite side of him. Both looked at him with a combination of emotions; fear, shock, anticipation and disbelief. 

“Bull shit,” Ryuk groans out scratching his messy hair. “You haven’t even been here that long and already everything is being turned upside down on its head.”

Light frowned at that. “Why? What’s wrong with this?”

Teru’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Light, don’t you realize everything that an alphas chosen mate has to do?”

Light threw his hands up in frustration. “Of course not, Teru! If you haven’t noticed I’ve been kinda thrusted into this whole situation and basically told ‘here, deal!’” 

“Light, one of the duties that the mate of an alpha has to do is bear a child. Or actually maybe I should say children,” Teru scoffingly said.

Light frowned at that. “Well I can’t exactly do that.”

“And now you see the dilemma,” Teru responded back.

Light glared at Teru while Ryuk kept rubbing his eyes, mumbling, “We’re so screwed, we’re so screwed.”

“I don’t see what you’re so worried about, Ryuk,” Light told him bitingly without meaning to sound too harsh. “I’m the one that’s supposed to get knocked up by the alpha and I can’t, which I don’t exactly know what means for me now! I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about that!” He fumed loudly as he absentmindedly began scratching at his chest over his heart, through his robe. “Dammit! Why is my skin so itchy?!”

Teru frowned at this. “Wait!” Light froze immediately at the outburst and looked up at the other kitten with wide eyes. “Pull the robe away from that spot. I swear I’m picking up something that’s faintly glowing.”

Hesitantly, Light pulled away the robe from his chest and the other two sucked in large lungful’s of air. 

“Well that changes things,” Teru murmured in awe. 

 

~x~  
Next Morning  
~x~

 

Light sat in the library trying to obtain some peace and quiet. Everywhere he went people from the pride would stare and point him out openly. It made him feel as if he were an interesting science experiment; and the constant whispers and murmurs were driving him mad to the point where he had to seek some solace elsewhere and hide out. 

He had eventually found himself in the library in a small secluded corner out of sight of prying eyes. It worked for the most part, no one seemed to know he was there but that didn’t stop the occasional whispered rumors as the whole pride seemed to buzz with the news that the alpha had taken a mate, and said mate happened to be the newest kitten that was illegally turned by a rogue were. 

Huffing in frustration he turned the page of his large, dusty tome that he had collected from one of the shelves and began to try and lose himself within the outdated wording once more; when all of a sudden a book slammed down in front of him.  
Jumping in fright he looked up quickly to be greeted by Shiori as she plopped down in the seat across from him and stared.

Opening his mouth to ask how she had found him, she quickly beat him to the punch. “Ryuk and Teru had a good guess about where you had gone. I’ve been hearing everywhere! It seems congratulations are in order for you,” she said happily giving him a small wink.

Light blushed at the attention. “A-aaa-ahhh thanks,” he quickly stammered out as he seemed to lose his voice.

“I know word travels fast in the pride; it’s worse than a gossip mill in here at times.” 

Light smiled slightly at that and Shiori smiled back.

“How are you feeling after…you know.”

He looked down at the table and scratched the back of his head. “Fine! Yeah better than fine actually. He’s a lot better than I thought, Shiori. I just don’t want to embarrass him. And I’m afraid that’s what I’ll end up doing. I have no idea what my role entails now.”

He looked up to see Shiori’s eyes had locked onto his wrist on the hand that was scratching his head. Quickly lowering it he pulled the sleeve down over the ring of bruises that littered his body from last night, blushing profusely as he did so.

Shiori blinked. “Don’t worry, Light.” Light looked up at her reassuring tone. “You won’t embarrass him. Besides I’m sure L will be showing you what is expected of you and Teru told me about an interesting mark on you, so let’s see!”

Light undid a button his shirt and pulled it to the side slightly so that she could see the silvery mark seemingly scorched into his skin. 

“So it is true,” she whispered in awe upon taking in the mark. 

Light covered the mark again and hastily buttoned up the shirt. “Everyone seems to be in awe when they see that mark for some reason.”

“Light! Don’t you realize how important that mark is?! You’re a chosen one!”

He gave her a dead pan look. “Yeah funny enough, Teru told me the exact same thing earlier. I don’t know, maybe it was my orgasmic high or I was too tired but it kind of went in one ear out the other,” he told her sarcastically.

Shiori rolled her eyes. “You’re basically a fertile agent for the pride. To put it bluntly that is.”

“Oh great, I’m fertilizer. Yup I could see where that would be important.”

“No, no, no, Light. You basically bring prosperity to the pride! Here look!” She quickly opened the book in front of her and thumbed through a couple of pages. Landing on the page she wanted she flipped the book around so that he could take in what she had to show him.

“See this?” She pointed to one of the marks on the page. It was an ankh. On the other page was a large circular spiral.

“Hey, that’s the two marks I have!”

“Exactly,” Shiori said earnestly. “Light, these two marks represent the chosen ones in the therianthropes long history. Usually they were only branded by the ankh though, I’ve never heard of one being branded by the spiral….unless….hmmm; anyways it symbolized eternal life and was thought to be a gateway to the afterlife. It also originated from ancient Egypt. That’s where therianthropes really began to have a strong grip on the world. It’s where they would converge and became known slowly throughout history and within normal society. There’s a reason Egypt was wealthy in knowledge, money and wisdom in some ways. And why they worshipped the kinds of gods that they did.”

“They thought the therianthropes were gods? Well that explains the gods like Anubis or Horus even.”

“Precisely! It made it easier for the therianthropes to be accepted within their folds. I mean countless other ancient civilizations worshipped in some forms half human half animal hybrids but Egypt was the most well-known. They never encouraged the worshipping but neither did they discourage it.”

Light nodded at this. “Okay, so the only problem is I don’t have just have the one mark. I thought you said something about the chosen ones being marked just by this,” he pointed to the ankh on the page, “yet I have this as well.” He pointed to the spiral on the page next to the ankh. 

Shiori nodded. “This is where it gets exciting.”

Light’s eyebrows scrunched slightly on his forehead. “I don’t catch your meaning.”

“Well supposedly legend states that-“

“Light! Shiori!”

The two of them looked up at that moment as the voice called out to them. Seeing Ryuk and Teru all but running up to them they paused taking in their harried expressions.

“What’s the matter with you two?” Light asked. 

Panting Ryuk wiped his forehead. “It’s the alpha; he’s called a pride meeting.”

“He’s going to formally announce you there as his, Light,” Teru informed him.

Light swallowed harshly at that.


	15. B's Black History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I need to apologize about this chapter. FanFiction allows me to show the "memory sections" in this chapter. However on here it keeps it all at the same script. No italicized or anything so I can't really differentiate between the two flip flopping sides. I'll try spacing it slightly more and see if that takes... Please try to bear with me? I'm slightly frustrated with this and that's part of the reason why I still publish things on my FanFiction account. :s
> 
> Very sorry everyone for any inconvenience!
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light gulped harshly as he stared down at the floor. He lacked the courage to raise his eyes and stare back at the pairs of eyes focused on him right this second. The atmosphere was tense and he could almost feel the shock radiating off the other werecats in waves. 

“Are we all clear?” L suddenly asked from beside him.

Light fought down the flinch at L’s cold, demanding and dominant voice. It was almost like knives of fear were being stabbed through him at hearing the alpha so domineering. While under different circumstances he would feel a hot flush of arousal now at that voice, this was clearly not the time to even be thinking those kinds of thoughts. If the pride tried to raise a fuss about this, and in his opinion they really could no matter what Shiori had quickly told him before he was thrust into this room, it would cause L a problem no matter what. 

Light bit back the moan of terror at the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was be the one to drive a wedge between L and his pride mates. It was a fate that really no alpha should have to suffer through and he didn’t want to be the bargaining chip in that instance. He tried to contain his trembling and swallowed harshly in an effort to keep his nerves at bay when suddenly he saw a pride member stand from the corner of his eye. 

“Alpha, what will we do if the other clans challenge this?” the were asked in trepidation. 

Light’s brow creased at the question. The other clans challenging this? What did that exactly mean?

L frowned at that and growled slightly. The man bowed his head quickly and crouched low to the floor. “Then I will fight them for what is rightfully mine. Light was turned against his will by his attacker but changed he was into a werecat. As long as I accept him then he is part of this pride and is to be subjected by my rule and the laws that have governed us for generations. I know you all realize he is a chosen one and the other clans will impose problems on us, you can be sure of that. But Light is part of the pride and as such he is meant to be protected by all of us just like he would protect any of you. He is your chosen one, he is my mate, and he will usher in a new period for us.”

Suddenly the other weres in the room raised their heads and in unison roared after the alphas short speech to the heavens. Light looked up in fascination as all the pride members in the room seemingly pledged and accepted him simultaneously. 

He looked to L his eyes bright with happiness at seeing this. L looked back at him and allowed a small smirk to pass over his features at seeing his kittens’ joy. Suddenly a loud angry snarl ripped its way around the room; drowning out the loud roars which quieted immediately. 

Out from the shadows at the very back of the room stepped B. He walked slowly up the length of the room, the other pride members parting before him. Where B passed something strange and intriguing at the same time happened with the other weres. Teeth elongated, ears flattened against their heads and their pupils became slitted; however, none of them looked at the werecat as he passed. Either B didn’t pay them much notice or he was used to this. Light had a hunching suspicion in the back of his mind about something to do with B but couldn’t quite remember what was bothering him and openly stared as the large werecat prowled closer to the raised dais where him, L, Near and Mello stood. 

Stopping in front of the dais, B gazed levelly at L and issued a vicious snarl from deep within his throat. Around the room low snarls began to erupt around them and the sharp squeal of claws on stone issued out from one or two corners. L raised a hand and all noise quieted once more except for the slight snarling coming from B in front of them.

Light wanted to cower away from the angry were, and unconsciously tried to shift closer to the chair that L sat upon. L rested his hand soothingly on the back of his head and patted his hair in a gentle stroking motion calming his nerves instantly. Light sat back on the furs again at L’s feet and leaned more into the gentle strokes not able to stop the small purr issue from his chest at the alphas attention. 

“You would risk the safety of this pride for him?!” B spat out as he pointed one sharp claw at Light causing the kitten to burrow into L more. 

L snarled back at B’s remark. “You forget your place here, B,” L spat out. “You do not have a voice within this room. I was lenient on you once and I could change my mind any time I so wish.”

B couldn’t help the harsh chuckle that issued from him. “Oh that’s rich little brother.”

Light froze upon hearing that. Did he just hear that right? Did B just say that L was his brother? His little brother? But wait, that didn’t make sense. If B was the older brother, then how was L the alpha of this pride? 

L roared loudly, causing Light to jump five feet in the air, and suddenly leaped from the seat he sat upon shifting in midair and thudding to the ground in front of Light on all fours in his full werecat glory. 

Light froze like a deer in headlights as he took in L for the first time in his full werepanther mode. He had never seen anything so magnificent and powerful in his life, and while the sight of this large feline in front of him terrified him it also sent a thrilling ring throughout his system. 

L literally was all muscle and brute power. His pelt was pitch black like the darkest of night or deep black coals; it shone with an eerie light as the torches along the walls flickered against his fur casting fiery highlights along his form almost making it appear that the fire was licking up and down his body. His claws were massive roughly the length of his hand from the tip of his fingers to his wrist and as serrated as a wicked butchers knife, his paws larger than the biggest dinner plates Light had ever seen. His tail whipped back and forth like a thick anaconda a powerful muscle all on its own. Light didn’t doubt for a second that if the alpha lost control for even one second and knocked him with that tail he could knock him clear out. His body was huge. Light’s mind couldn’t even compute how large the werecat was. He had to be close to three meters practically ten feet long, without the tail, if he could measure him and that made his mind balk when he remembered reading that regular black panthers were only just over two meters when measured or the equivalent of six feet. L was huge and his muscles bunched as he roared angrily at B once more causing his fur to look like liquid silk as it bunched and rolled from L’s muscles beneath. 

Everyone dropped down to their knees at L’s obvious overwhelming displeasure. Eyes were averted and no one dared speak up. 

Finally, L stopped roaring and stood up straight and tall staring down at B disdainfully Light could only imagine since he couldn’t see his face. 

“You forfeited that title many years ago, B when you decided to shame this whole pride and kill the thing that you loved and held most dear,” L snarled harshly. Light’s breath caught within his chest as he realized he could understand the alpha loud and clear, even though he was in his full were form. 

B roared angrily back at L upon hearing the alpha say that to him. “I did not intentionally kill her! I loved her! I-!”

L roared so loud that it felt like the floors and walls shook from his displeasure. “No! Your pride to being the first werecat to claim what you thought you could accomplish with her disgraced our long family line and our pride!!! You put us in such a perilous place with all the other clans giving them all the impression that we are weak and susceptible to our emotions. Allowing our emotions to control us like regular humans sent us spiraling within the ranks! It took all of Near’s, Mello’s and my skill to claw us back and regain some of the dignity we lost with you! You put your pride in the way of your actual family, B. You went against our father, against our laws, put our family in jeopardy and I will not allow that to happen again with you!”

“It was her choice, L!” B shouted back at L. Light could see around L’s large bulk that the other were had his ears out, his hands were tipped with claws, fangs out on display and some hair was beginning to grow along his skin in his agitation. “We were consenting adults! It was her choice just like it was mine! We both knew the risks!”

L snarled savagely once more causing the other pride members, including the second and third, to flinch violently at the extremely enraged tone coming from the alpha. 

“You are even more foolish, B then I remembered. You have allowed this wound to fester to the point where it’s poisoning your mind. Leave it in the past where it belongs; you made your choice over a decade ago now.”

B snarled once more. “What’s the difference with what happened to me and your little chosen one sitting cowering behind you, L? If you ask me brother your willing to do the same deed that I did.”

L growled. “We are not brothers anymore to me, B… Don’t forget that. And this is different! He is a blessing! What you did hurt us not helped us! How can you stand there and try to twist what’s happening here with Light into what happened to you?! You haven’t changed one bit, B. Now get out of my sight before I kill you here. And so help me Gaia I will.”

B opened his mouth to rebuff what L had said supposedly but then snapped his jaw shut. Something within his features seemed to change and his ears folded back against his head, his fangs disappeared within his gums and the black hair that had been coming up over his skin receded. 

“You won’t be able to keep him safe, L. Mark my words someone will come for him.” 

With that B turned on his heel and marched out of the room the doors closing shut with a resounding bang behind his retreating form.

“Dismissed,” L growled out as he turned and stood nose to nose with Light. “You. In my office. Now.”

Stunned, Light tried to stand up but his legs felt like jelly and he stumbled slightly on the furs he had been sitting on. L gave a slight huff from behind and lightly nudged him to try and help him along. 

Finally stumbling to his feet, Light was nudged out the back door and down the hallway. He couldn’t help but notice that not even Near and Mello were following them, and he couldn’t help but feel the pulsing agitation coming from behind him from the large alpha werecat. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, Light,” L said softly from behind him, “it’s not you that I am upset with.”

Light balked slightly and turned his head to look at him without stopping. “How did-“

“I could basically smell it off of you. Just like how you understand how agitated I am right now.”

“But-“

“It’s part of being what we are,” L merely said thus ending the conversation. 

After padding down another hallway and still having not come across anyone from the pride meeting, Light sucked up his courage and asked L what had been on his mind.

“So, B is your brother?”

“Wait till we get to my office.”

Light nodded at that and lapsed into silence once more. They finally came to L’s office doors and Light pushed one door open allowing the two of them to enter. Upon the door clicking shut behind them he turned to see L quickly morph seamlessly back into his human form. He couldn’t help the wide eyed stare at seeing that and quickly wiped it off his face upon seeing the small smirk twitch at L’s lips. 

“You might as well sit,” L told him gesturing to a chair on the side near a large fireplace.

“I would prefer to stand if it’s no trouble to you.”

L merely raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

The were walked over to a small counter sitting against one of the walls and began to pour boiling water from a kettle into a small china cup. Placing a tea bag inside the cup he stirred for a few seconds the only sound the gentle clinking of the spoon against the small cups’ walls. Finally, he tapped the spoon against the side laid it on a napkin on the table and walked over to one of the chairs he had offered him mere seconds ago and sat, taking a dainty sip from his tea seemingly not bothered by the un-doubtfully hot beverage. 

“So, B,” Light began hesitantly.

L stopped sipping his tea and looked up over the rim of the cup to stare at him. Sighing tiredly he placed his tea on the small end table beside him. 

“I’m afraid what B said in the pride meeting is correct.”

Light frowned. “So he is actually your brother?”

L nodded. “He is. Technically.”

“But you don’t consider him your brother anymore….why?”

At the question L looked off to the side and his eyes appeared lost in thought. Just when Light was beginning to think that maybe he should change the subject, L began speaking. 

“It happened so long ago,” L began softly. “B was intended to be the next alpha of this pride. He was older than me by five years and so my father, his second and third and our mother were preparing him for the duties and responsibilities of being the next alpha to the pride would ask of him. We couldn’t always be together as much as we wanted and so I took to being on my own a lot. Near and Mello were with me for the major part of my childhood and as I was on the cusp of adulthood they became brothers to me more so than I considered B. I knew we were blood, and that he was destined to be the next alpha, and I had no qualms about such things. However, it didn’t stop me from wishing for a stronger bond with my blood brother. 

“The problem didn’t start until he finally went with our father to one of the annual clan meetings that happen in Egypt every year between all the different therianthrope groups. Supposedly there he met a young woman. A Scribe.”  
L broke off and looked at Light. He smirked as he saw the kitten begin to open his mouth to ask what a scribe was and chuckled. 

“A Scribe, Light is basically a person of great authority within our world. Many therianthrope groups tend to get in arguments and disagreements; whether it’s about territory, some kind of legal dispute or, and this is very rare, when two groups want to change the same person and they can’t decide who should step aside. In those instances the Scribes act as judges, mediators and the peacekeepers for us. They basically watch over the therianthropes and try to keep the peace to the best of their abilities. They are extremely wise and can live for long periods of time just like therianthropes could at one point.

“Now, B met this young woman and they quickly became smitten and fell in love with one another. However, that posed a huge problem for the pride and everyone connected to it; even the other groups to some extent.”

“Why?” Light asked in confusion. “I mean why would it? They loved each other; so what was the big deal? Why not be happy that he had found someone?”

L’s eyes flickered over to him and held his own chocolate brown ones. “Because, Scribes can’t be turned and usually when a therianthrope takes a life mate they do so with the intention of turning them if they aren’t already. They want to share generations with their chosen partner not be limited to human years. However, and for some reason we don’t understand why, Scribes have never been able to be turned. It’s not for lack of trying but it comes with a heavy cost. The Scribe dies and whoever the were was that tried to turn them is either exiled, imprisoned or killed outright for their transgression. It is looked at with the idea that since they can’t be turned then it is outright murder should you try this course of action. 

“When my father found out about the relationship taking place with B and the Scribe he became irate. I remember him and my brother getting in a full argument one night about the issue and severely injuring both of them in the fight. My father gave him an ultimatum, either let her go and forget about this fanciful idea and become alpha or forfeit everything. He wouldn’t become alpha and he would be exiled by us, never to have a home again. 

“My brother was cunning in this. He played our father and made him think that he had called it off with the woman but he was still seeing her secretly. His plan was to still take her as his mate fully and completely and be the first therianthrope to succeed in turning a Scribe and proving our father wrong. He was going to attempt this sooner; however, fate intervened and smiled cruelly down on everyone. She fell pregnant.

“B couldn’t try turning her, for if the turning actually took with her, he would be forfeiting the life of his unborn child within her. So they both mutually decided to wait until she had given birth and then try. They were able to keep it a secret for the longest time, which is still a mystery to everyone, and no one knew about the baby until she went into labor. 

“My father found out about this and became so enraged. I remember him storming into the room with my mother hot on his heels to see all the Grand Duchesses surrounding her and trying to help her with the birth of the baby. My father turned and before any of us knew what he was about to do he clawed my brother viciously across his chest. To this day he still has the deep welts and scars from our fathers paw. They began shouting as the woman screamed in the background and our mother and the other Grand Duchesses forced them from the room.

“I stayed with her though and allowed her to hold my hand as she screamed and cried from the pain. I don’t even think she was screaming from the pain of giving birth anymore; I think she was in so much distress from knowing that she had caused all this pain, turmoil and separation within my family and knew that she had drove a wedge in-between B and the rest of us. I think she was mourning that, knowing that there was nothing she could do. When I looked into her eyes I could tell that she wasn’t going to make it. She seemed on the verge on giving up and the only thing keeping her going was the fact that she needed to give birth to this child to at least give it some kind of chance, some sort of semblance of life. 

“Finally I remember hearing the screeching cries of a baby and looked over as she slumped back onto the bed boneless. The Grand Duchesses swaddled the baby and rubbed it clean gently yet firmly. I remember her rasping out in her scream ravaged voice to give her the baby and the one holding her came over with a small smile on her face as she took in the face and told her she was beautiful. She handed the baby to the lady and told her congratulations she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

“And she was beautiful this girl. She had a small button nose, almond shaped eyes, round plump cheeks, a small bow mouth and she had an incredible head of hair already for a newborn. She looked over at me after smiling down at the baby, kissing it on the forehead, and naming her and asked me to please look after her. Originally I balked and pulled away from her for a second as her sad eyes took me in. I remember ordering the others from the room and once they had left she asked me: 

“L I know I have no right to ask you for this but please look after her as if she were your own. I know her father won’t be able to, please whatever transgressions we have done to you those are our own and not hers. She is innocent in this. Please I beg of you watch over her, protect her, allow her a home and spare her this kind of agony. I am so sorry for what we have done to you and your family. Please one day try to forgive me and don’t let this open up too big of a chasm between you and your brother. He really is in love and I’m sorry for everything.”

“With that she handed the baby to me and smiled once more as she cooed within my arms and then she took once last breath and fell down onto the bed, her eyes lifeless. My mother walked in and took in her dead body on the bed and the baby cradled in my arms and shook her head sadly. My father announced to me that I was to be the new alpha and that my brother had been disowned. The Scribes were informed about what had happened to one of their own and needless to say they weren’t exactly thrilled. They wanted to kill B, I know they did, but they took one look at his slumped over body and emotionless eyes and realized that he was essentially dead as it was. And it was true; it seemed like everything my brother was at one point in time was essentially gone, for the longest time he became a shell, he wouldn’t eat, would hardly sleep, and became virtually mute; essentially a gaunt skeleton. 

“A few days later I received word that our father had passed away quickly during the night which completely blindsided everyone within the pride. I was ushered into the position of alpha with hardly any training and quickly appointed Near and Mello as my second and third. Together we began trying to rebuild the pride to its once former glory. My mother died from heart break shortly after my father was found dead and a large funeral was held for her as well. After that my brother came to me and I still remember our resulting conversation as if it took place yesterday:

 

He walked into my office one day early in the morning and I remember staring him down as he crossed the room to stand in front of my desk. “L I understand if you don’t want me within the pride anymore. I will leave shortly.”

“B, while I am disappointed in everything that has happened lately with you. The pride, with our parents I can’t bring myself to turn my back on you. So no, I don’t want you leaving the pride. Although you are technically considered exiled, courtesy of our late father.”

He looked up at me in confusion at that. “Brother?”

“No we aren’t brothers anymore. From this day on you will be shunned within these walls. Only my second, third and myself will pay you any kind of attention if we so need too and only if we need too. No one in the pride will acknowledge you. Another thing, your daughter will not learn of your identity. To her, her father will have died many years ago, as far as I am concerned that is basically the case, and the pride will shield her with that knowledge. No other clans know she is alive, except the Scribes, and that is the way it will stay if I have any say in the matter. I will spare her the humiliation that you have wrought on yourself and the rest of us. There is no reason for her to suffer for your poor judgement. Not a word to her.”

B gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed slightly but he bowed stiffly the next second. “You are very merciful alpha.”

I nodded to him as he spun on his heel and left the room.

 

“And that’s the whole past history with B essentially. He became a living ghost in some ways within the pride. Shunned and ignored he was treated like a pariah and many looked at him that way. He never fully got over her death but he never approached his daughter and so I allowed him safe harbor within these walls.”

Light was quiet as he slowly digested everything L had just thrown at him. Shaking his head he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

“What was her name?”

L hummed his question back.

“The mother? The Scribe who B fell in love with. What was her name?”

“Amalia,” L whispered out quietly. 

“Why don’t you ever say her name? You merely refer to her as the Scribe or the woman. Why doesn’t she deserve for her name to be uttered?”

L sighed. “Because while my brother committed an atrocious crime, and has paid for it in many ways, she also did something unforgivable within the therianthrope world. You will not understand this Light, and I don’t expect you too, but Scribes are never to lay with therianthropes ever. It is looked at as the highest form of taboo and opens the doors for clans to war against the Scribes and the clan who the Scribe is connected to is looked at with contempt. It’s almost like favoritism but with things so stressed right now it’s even worse. People are looking for any reason to seemingly go at each other’s throats. We had to act quickly and decisively against this in order to halt any kind of wars among the clans. Add to the fact that Scribes are precious in our world doesn’t help the matter much.”

L was right, Light didn’t know if he could actually accept that kind of answer but the alpha seemed drained and he didn’t want to push it anymore with the werelord. Nodding his head he placed it in the back of his mind for now to ask Shiori or Teru later and stood. L’s eyes snapped to him at his sudden movement and he tried to give the alpha a comforting smile.

“It’s kind of late. I didn’t realize that the pride meeting was going to take all afternoon and last into the evening so I’m going to head back to my room for now.”

L nodded. “Alright, Light. Have a good sleep and I’ll talk with you soon.”

Light smiled and nodded. “Thanks.” Turning he began walking to the door and then stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Frowning he turned back to L who seemed lost in thought looking down at the no doubt cool cup of tea sitting next to him.

“L?”

The alpha hummed and looked up at him again. 

“You said that the girl is living with the pride, right?”

L nodded. “Correct.”

“Who is she?”

L merely stared at him for a few long seconds then sighed. “You know her already, Light.”

Light frowned and cocked his head to the side. “I do?”

L nodded. “It’s Shiori.”

 

~x~  
Some Distance from L’s Office  
~x~

 

Light walked in a state of daze that he couldn’t seem to break from. Shiori? The girl he had met quickly after only being here a day or so? She was B’s daughter? And the Scribe that had given birth to her and died? The one that was so instrumental in bringing down this house albeit not purposefully? He never would have guessed that Shiori would have been connected to this in any way. However, now that he thought about it there was a major clue, but if he hadn’t known about Scribes he never would have picked up on it.

The day in the Death Note Chamber she had known about the secret passage that got them out. She had explained it to him at one point in time only the alpha, second, third and the Scribes were allowed in the room it was frowned at for anyone else to enter unless given explicit permission from one of the four. So then how else could she have known? 

So did that make Shiori a Scribe or was she a therianthrope like her father? Which took dominance within her? Well she had never exhibited any therianthropic traits to him but then again it’s not like he was sprouting ears, fangs and claws at every inconvenience so maybe she could just really control it. For some reason though he couldn’t help but think that that wasn’t the case. And then there was the fact that she didn’t actually know about her parentage. She thought that she was an orphan; the whole pride regarded B as dead anyways in their eyes, so she was to them technically an orphan. But yet she wasn’t, B was still alive so was it right for him not to say anything to her? 

He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t realized that he was on the verge of walking into someone. Bumping into them he stumbled back.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Looking up he saw the same girl that he had seen in L’s office only a short time ago. She had shoulder length blonde hair with some of it pulled up into pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing an elegant strappy black dress with clunky black shoes. What was her name again? 

“Oh Light! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my name already?” She pouted at him with a frown on her face. “I’ll give you a clue! It starts with an M!”

Light frowned at this. “Umm I’m sorry I really don’t remember…”

She took a step closer to him and he couldn’t help but back up in response. At first he thought that he had just been seeing things but he could have sworn that her eyes narrowed slightly at seeing him back away from her but then quickly brushed it off as her eyes locked with his. 

“It’s Misa. Misa Amane,” she said in a silky voice.

Light gulped harshly at the predatory look that came over her features. “Well it’s nice to meet you but umm I kinda have to go, my friends are waiting for me.” He quickly made this feeble excuse as he skirted around her. For some reason she was giving him a seriously bad feeling and he felt nauseous in her presence as if she was radiating waves of unease and sickness from her person.

Quickly walking away down the hallway he didn’t miss the last thing she said almost whispering tenderly in his ear. 

“Oh don’t worry Light you’ll remember me soon.”

 

~x~  
Next Morning  
~x~

 

“Shit! It’s happened again!” 

Ryuk burst into the room with a soggy newspaper clenched tightly in his grasp. Light and Teru looked up at his hasty entrance and frowned slightly. 

It had been a long night between the three friends. He hadn’t been able to find Shiori at all the other day and when he had questioned the other two weres if they had seen her they had merely shrugged and told him that most likely she had her nose buried in a book or her school work somewhere. Light couldn’t exactly shake the feeling of unease coursing through him at the thought of Shiori but as quickly as it came he dismissed it. He would find Shiori today and try talking with her. 

“What happened, Ryuk? And isn’t it kind of early for you to be starting shit?” Teru mumbled out as he rubbed his forehead tiredly bags under his eyes from the long night.

Ryuk rolled his eyes and slapped a paper down in between them. Pointing at the headline he spat out, “Does that look like some kind of shit that I usually come up with?”

Leaning over Light’s eyes bulged at seeing the caption: 

ANOTHER SLAYING ROCKS ENGLAND THIS MORNING

“Another one?” Light asked in a slightly high pitched voice as he picked up the paper. Flipping through the pages until he came to the article he froze suddenly as he saw the note scrawled across the page.

“If you don’t want to lose your little girl friend then I suggest you come to the Death Note Chamber; otherwise ill have no qualms about killing her like the others. It’s you I want.”


	16. The Call of the Sire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning to everyone there is violence and character death in this chapter so read at your own will. 
> 
> Celest ^I^

Light’s eyes widened after reading the short message scrawled across the article in harsh pen strokes. Through his bangs he noticed Teru and Ryuk staring at him. The two of them wore worried frowns upon their features and looked to one another as if for advice on what to do. Biting his lip, Light turned on his heel and sprinted towards the door. 

“Light! Where are you going?!” Teru exclaimed.

“Get L! Show him that article,” he threw the paper over his shoulder back towards the two, “tell him to go to the location that it specifies and I’ll be there!”

“But Light-!”

Without bothering to listen to Teru finish his sentence he wrenched the door open and sprinted out into the corridor heading towards the Death Note Chamber. 

His lungs burning, heart racing and pulse pounding he weaved his way around the therianthropes that littered his way, the whole while hoping that he wasn’t too late.

Coming to the double set golden doors he stopped and took a deep breath. Trying to calm his racing heart he clenched his fists. 

‘Here goes nothing.’

Pushing open the door he walked into the room and stopped as he saw a figure standing in the middle of the large circular room flipping through the pages of the Death Note that usually stood on its stand. Eyes widening he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his throat.

“You!?”

 

~x~  
L’s Study  
~x~

 

L glared down at the article sprawled across his desk. He couldn’t help the small snarl that issued it’s way from deep within his throat as his eyes quickly scanned the article one last time trying to pick up any last bit of information. Sighing he grabbed another chocolate in-between his pointer and thumb and placed it in his mouth. 

Chewing thoughtfully he pondered everything he had gleaned already from these last murders. A loud crash resounded through the room signaling his door banging open once more. Sighing he looked up slowly expecting to see Light, but was surprised to find Teru and Ryuk.

“Alpha!” Teru rushed into the room with Ryuk hot on his heels. “Light was just given this newspaper and inside was a message for him!” 

Teru quickly rushed over and threw the article at him. Looking down he recognized the same article that had been spread across his desk since early this morning. Frowning, he quickly read the note that had been scrawled in hasty writing across the text. 

L’s eyes narrowed to angry slits. His hands transformed into wicked sharp claws and he roared angrily as he leaped across the table. Teru and Ryuk quickly ducked out of the way as the alpha sailed right over their heads and raced towards the study doors. 

As he ran down the hall L could feel his werelord side fighting to break free and his strength course through his body like liquid fire. His kitten, no his mate, needed him right now. There was no way someone was taking Light away from him. 

 

~x~  
Death Note Chamber  
~x~

 

“You!?!”

B turned around the Death Note cradled in his large hands. He grinned at Light the sharp gleam of his fangs flashing even in the slightly dim lighting.

“But you’re L’s older brother! Why would you go against him like that?”

B cocked his head at him. Suddenly a large grin overcame his features and he threw his head back laughing his rich voice reverberating around the room. 

“Oh my apologies, I totally forgot that I’ve been wearing this were’s skin for the past hour. Sometimes I just lose my mind!”

Light frowned and cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean by ‘wearing a were’s skin?’”

B grinned and winked at him. “Watch and learn.”

A hazy mist seemed to encompass B and constrict around his body. It was almost as if the silhouette blurred and wavered then just as quickly cleared. Where B had been standing just mere seconds ago now stood a girl. 

“Misa!?!”

She giggled at him. “Hello, Light.”

“What the hell was that?”

“Just a special trick that you could say I was born with. My goodness Light, I’ve been waiting to have your full and undivided attention. You see we were so rudely interrupted the first time we met that I really didn’t get an opportunity to properly introduce myself. “

“What are you talking about?”

“You can’t guess? Think again Light, and really delve deep into what your feeling right now.”

Light shifted awkwardly where he stood. ‘My feelings?’ What was she exactly talking about? 

“Clear your mind, Light. You know what I’m talking about your just too wound up right now that you can’t think straight. It’s like my sensei always told me: “Clear your mind, Misa and find your inner peace. Once you are in tune with yourself, your thoughts will calm and you will be able to overcome any obstacles in your path.” So Light, maybe you should take my late sensei’s words to heart.”

As nervous and desperate Light felt at that moment he realized just as quickly that Misa was essentially correct; he needed to calm down. As long as he remained on the verge of panicking he couldn’t think straight and it would affect his every move. Call it a sixth sense but he knew instinctually that he couldn’t turn his back on Misa. The overwhelming intrusively evil aura emanating from her person was becoming suffocating in the small room but he did his best to try and push that to the side. 

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. His ears became keen and honed. He could hear Shiori breathing deeply and he felt a rush of gratitude at knowing she was merely unconscious. As he took more breaths he could feel his heart rate slowing and his mind beginning to calm. Suddenly he realized that his sense of smell had become sharp and precise. 

Frowning, he inadvertently took a large breath and instantly his face wrinkled in disgust. Coughing he tried to expel the stench from his nostrils in vain. What was that? It smelled as if something had died, or fruit that had been rotting in the hot sun all day. For some reason it smelled completely like death and it made him feel uneasy. 

A sharp chill traveled down his spine and he couldn’t understand what it was consciously but subconsciously he realized what his instincts had been trying to scream to him this whole time. 

“You! You were the one that turned me!”

“Bingo!” Misa snapped her fingers winking at him. “I was wondering if you would get it!”

“So this instinct that I’m feeling right now…”

“Essentially is called the sire call, yup!” Misa smiled at him. “Although it’s kind of wonky right now considering that I turned you while wearing B’s skin. I turned you into a werecat but I’m not a werecat myself.”

“Then what are you?”

“An ancient being. I’ve seen countless centuries and only you can help me overcome my curse.”

“You’re curse?”

“For centuries, longer than you could even comprehend, I have been traveling this world. My rightful birth right was ripped away from me eons ago by a therianthrope and his mate. Ever since then I have been waiting for a second ultimate chosen one to be born. Now would you imagine my surprise when I just happened to come across you at that teenager’s hangout? The one I’ve been searching for, for generations. You were in my grasp and had we not been interrupted that night I would have finished the job.”

Light bared his teeth at Misa as he hissed, “You mean to tell me you ripped my life apart? You’re the one that turned me for your own selfish reasons and fuck the consequences that would have been done to me or that could have been?! I didn’t want this Misa!” Light shouted at the girl waving his arms vaguely in an effort to emphasize his point. 

Misa merely smirked as his tirade tapered off. “You don’t get it do you?”

Get what?” Light growled out.

“How much power you have! Weres everywhere would fight for you! Battles would be raged in your name, powerful leaders would want to take you as their mate and not to mention all the beautiful perks that come with having you by their side. You would be revered! Who wouldn’t want that? To be adored, worshipped even by everyone and loved by all. It’s within your grasp, Light!”

Light shook his head. “That isn’t what I wanted though Misa! I don’t care who knows me. I don’t want to sit on a throne, or be worshipped by everyone. Hell I don’t even want people to look at me and think that I could become a good leader. It scares the crap out of me to be quite honest. All I wanted was to follow in my fathers’ footsteps and now I can’t even do that. I’m attached to L now, I’m his mate! And I can’t take that back! This pride looks to me now for a future. You’ve forced me into a life that I wouldn’t have chosen for myself because of your own greed and selfishness, and now I have to carry this burden that I don’t even know if I can.”

Misa scoffed upon hearing Light yell out L’s name. “Please, L isn’t even that powerful. You should be with me, Light. Then you would know real power.”

“Yes be with the sick person who turned me. You’re a joke Misa and you probably always were.”

Suddenly, Misa screeched an ear piercing wail that seemed to shake the very room to its foundations. The Death Note that she had been holding dropped to the floor her hands hooking into razor sharp claws and her features seemed to shift into a more reptilian countenance. 

Light took a step back in fear. His eyes widened as the calm girl began morphing right before his very eyes. Her limbs lengthened and her eyes became large and yellow, a long curving tail appeared from her backside and clawed feet scoured the floor.

Shiori began shifting restlessly on the floor, no doubt the shriek had roused her somewhat from her unconscious stupor and Light couldn’t help the feeling of dread wash over him as one of the creatures large eyeballs rolled back to stare at the girl on the floor near its feet. 

“Lasst chance, Light.” It hissed this out almost like a snake. “Deny me and your friend there will pay the price, or accept me and ssshe can live.”

Swallowing the bile that was rising from his throat he quickly tried to think up a way that got them both out of this room; preferably alive. 

“To ssslow! Your friend will pay the price for your indecisiveness!” 

Misa reached back with one clawed hand, the talons glinting in the faint light, and then sent it shooting downwards towards Shiori still sprawled across the floor. 

“Shiori!!!!”

Instantaneously the doors behind Light banged open and a resounding roar echoed around the circular room. Misa stopped mid attack her claws not even a hairs breadth away from Shiori as her large eyes rolled to take in this new intruder. 

Before Light could turn around a clawed hand grabbed him at the base of his neck and he instantly froze in fright. In a split second he relaxed when the tempting aroma of sweet chocolate wafted to him. Looking up he gazed into L’s deep black eyes and sighed in relief as he relished in the alphas commanding grip. 

Leaning down L breathed deeply into the crook of Light’s neck trying to reassure himself that his mate was still all in one piece and that he hadn’t arrived too late. When Light gave a faint whimper in acknowledgment of his actions he allowed a faint smirk and licked the side of his neck reveling in the feeling of Light shivering in his grasp. 

Gently he forced his young mate behind him and turned towards the threat in the center of the room taking in the monstrosity all in one quick flick of his eyes. 

“How dare you threaten my mate and a member of my pride,” L growled out. Light shivered as he realized that L was close to unleashing the full force of his therianthrope side. The were within him was close to the surface merely awaiting the perfect moment to pounce. “Now who are you?”

The monstrosity that used to be Misa gave a deep rasping laugh/growl. “Alpha you mean you do not recognize me? It’ssss Misssa.”

L’s eyes narrowed at that piece of information. “Misa? But you were never turned into a therianthrope. And I do not recognize this particular species….” He trailed off in a rasping growl. 

“Your right, L,” Misa stated stepping towards the two of them. L shuffled back slightly forcing Light to stay behind him. “I was never turned; I was born into this form. The most powerful of my species and the last one.”

“Wait…I remember reading something but…it can’t be. It’s you!”

Misa’s eyes seemed to roll in satisfaction. “I sssee your hissstory is coming back to you alpha.” 

With that she lunged at the two of them raking her claw down towards them. L quickly jumped into action. A large muscular tail knocked Light back forcing him to fall backwards and skid across the slick tile floor bumping into the doors behind him. Gasping he sat up quickly in time to see L leap into the air. The air condensed around his form, seemingly shimmer and sparkle around his whole body, and then when it cleared he saw L in his full werelord form. 

The large black cat thudded down to the ground on his enormous paws turning quickly on the pads of his feet to face his adversary. He let loose a terrifying battle cry that surely echoed over the whole castle grounds. Faintly in the distance he heard two answering cries of what he could only describe as war cries.

As the creature that was once Misa shrieked back at L and began her onslaught Light looked over to Shiori who had just begun to come around. She had started to slowly struggle to sit up and was gingerly touching the back of her head as her eyes blinked open seemingly somewhat hazy. 

Light glanced back over to the two fighting therianthropes. The alpha seemed to have the large monsters’ attention and so he quickly made his way over to his friend. 

“Shiori!” Dropping down beside her he gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her sit up leaning her against himself so that she was supported.

“Light?” she quietly whispered out her voice faint. She seemed exhausted her eyes barely able to stay open and her whole body slack.

“It’s okay, I got you, Shiori.” Light soothed her. 

“What’s going on?”

Looking across the room Light took in the battle. The two therianthropes were laying into each other. The gleam of claws shredding through skin and muscle like a hot knife through butter, painting the floors and walls around them a deep red with their blood. Occasionally a pain filled roar would resound through the room or a shriek depending on the unlucky were who was on the receiving end of one of those lethal strokes. 

In fear he realized that the alpha was the only thing at this point standing between the two of as he defended them from Misa. 

The two therianthropes almost seemed to dance around each other; leaping from the paws and pads of their feet, lunging and slashing with their claws as if they were wielding swords and using their teeth at times to parry and force their foe back. It was an elegant and challenging dance, one that had to be learned over time. Not something that could be forced overnight.

It was at that moment that Light realized once more just how far out classed he was. Not to mention all the perils that were staring him straight in the face. However he couldn’t afford to pay that much heed as L smacked Misa with one paw so powerfully that it sent the therianthrope spinning across the room and slamming into the wall forcing great chunks of plaster to detach itself from near the top.

Shaking off the blow Misa stood once more and bellowed at the top of her lungs. L planted his paws firmly, raised his head; chest puffed out and bared his fangs. He roared back at Misa in absolute fury as his claws dug into the stone issuing a sharp squeal from the rocks below as he raked his ivory claws across their surface.

Shaking her head like a furious bull, Misa charged L and the two met in the middle. The Death Note spiraled across the floor to smack into an adjacent wall and lay in shadow.

Light couldn’t help but hold his breath as the two therianthropes locked once more in an intense struggle match for dominance with teeth, claws and muscles using everything they had, straining against the other too get the upper hand. 

Light saw Misa’s tail unfurl from behind her body and begin to sneak around her form to slowly creep up on L. The alpha, too preoccupied by trying to fend off her teeth and claws, was inattentive to this new threat. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Light shouted, “L! Watch her tail!”

However it was too late. It was so quick it reminded Light of a snake striking at a mouse as it twined itself around the alpha’s neck. With strength that Light didn’t think Misa owned she whipped L around as if he were a rag doll and threw him at the wall.

L struck the wall and Light heard a sharp crack resound through the room. A pain filled wail echoed around the room and Misa lifted her head and crowed in satisfaction upon hearing the alphas agony.

“L!!!”

“Did you honessstly think L that you could ssstand in my way of what issss rightfully mine?” Misa thundered down at the alpha as he struggled to regain his feet.

“L! Get up!”

Shiori couldn’t help the pain filled choking sobs that issued from her as tears rolled freely down her cheeks. 

L growled at Misa as she began to advance on him once more. Trying and failing to get up again he roared angrily at her his ears flattened against his skull. Light could see from his position that L’s front left forepaw was injured and that he was trying to shield the injury from the advancing foe. His black fur was matted with congealed blood forcing the hair to clump in parts and turn his usually sleek hide knotted carrying the overwhelming stench of rust.

Misa wasn’t so much better herself. The claw and teeth marks that the alpha had dealt her were brutal in their own regard. Some of the slashes were only glancing blows from what Light could see, but others cut so deep that they seemed to have sawed right through the muscle to almost connect with the bone underneath. How she was actually still standing was anyone’s guess but Light suspected that the two weres were running high on adrenaline right now in order to continue. 

L snarled angrily as Misa stopped directly in front of him. “Don’t worry L; I’ll take good care of your little pet.” She raised her clawed hand for the finishing blow as L roared in defiance at her one last time. 

“L!!!!!!!!”

Suddenly a large black werecat slammed into Misa from the side causing her to lose her grip and go sliding along the floor but the werecat didn’t stop there. Leaping after her he jumped atop her and began biting and slashing roaring loudly in outrage as he scoured her body with deeper and deeper furrows to go with the ones L had accomplished. 

Misa’s back legs tightened the muscles firming and with one mighty kick she launched the werecat off of herself and sent him flying back. The large black cat landed in a confused pile of limbs trying to right himself as Misa gathered herself once more and leaped after him. Landing atop his back she dug her claws into his vulnerable sides raking them down the length of his body and sank her teeth into his neck.

The large panther roared in pain and tried to buck her off but Light could tell he was losing the fight as a large pile of blood started to form a dark circle around the two. Just as soon as the large cat appeared he collapsed in the middle of the pool of blood. 

Standing over him Light watched as Misa raised her head and bellowed upwards in victory once more. Her skin had changed from a vivid red colour to a vibrant yellow with some highlights of orange, the crest on the back of her head appeared like a radiant sunset. When she turned back towards L, beginning to make her way towards the prone alpha, hints of red began to bleed through her scales and she left a bloody track of footprints behind her.

Before she could get close to L however two twin roars resounded from the open doors behind him and he turned to see two extremely large werecats that could almost rival L in size. One was a golden yellow mimicking a sunrise, the other a pure white like snow.

The two growled and began their advance splitting off too circle her from both sides hemming her in at all angles. Roaring in rage Misa glanced upwards towards the skylight far above. She looked back down at the two werecats her eyes rolling angrily. 

Suddenly, the two large yellow eyes stared directly at Light and she growled. 

Shrieking in rage she rolled her yellow eyes to glance back at L and spat in fury. “This isn’t over, L!”

With that said she began to instantaneously morph once more. Feathers replaced her scaly skin and her long arms were replaced by resplendent wings. He could still see the damage done to her from her two last fights but with one mighty sweep of her large wings the huge falcon took flight and slowly rose upwards towards the window high above. 

With a final shriek she exploded through the glass causing large shards to rain on top of all of them below. Ducking away from the middle of the room the other werecat wasn’t so lucky. Large pieces of glass cut into the dying therianthrope and Light knew that he was dead.

The air shimmered around the still form once more and a man lay dead in the middle of the chamber. 

L picked up his head and roared sadly to the sky. Looking back down at the body Light heard one last silent utterance. 

“B.”


	17. New Events Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ill tell you guys on here the same thing that I told everyone else on FanFiction. Life is quite hectic for me right now. With work, volunteering and school I don't have much time to really write right now. I'll try to make more of an effort to update more often if I can but please don't expect anything lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented on it or given me kudos or hell even bookmarked it. It all means a lot to me!   
> So were easing into the second half of the story and I decided to start small. So it was updated and I'm just getting it put up here so please enjoy. Sorry for the shortness!
> 
> Celest ^I^

“What was she?”

L and Light sat in the alphas main study both wordlessly staring at some point in the room. It had been quiet since the two had walked in hours ago, until he had uttered the question to L. So much had been swirling through Light’s head about everything that he had just witnessed, encountered and was finally made aware of. It still hurt him deeply, as if a knife had been stabbed into his chest and twisted cruelly so that he could feel every serrated edge, that the reason he had been turned into a therianthrope to begin with was because of some crazy girl that thought he was rightfully hers.

All his life he had had a plan. He was going to graduate from his high school with top marks, then attend the police academy, and work his way up once graduated through the ranks of the police force gaining the respect that his father had earned after years of hard work. Now that whole future was gone, replaced by one that he had never chosen and one he didn’t know he could even handle.

L slowly roused himself and his black eyes quickly flickered to gaze at Light. “An ancient being; one that is cursed beyond all hope of redemption.”

Light sighed tiredly. L was still quite beat up in front of him. While his therianthrope side had taken a good portion of his injuries and quickly knitted him back together, there were still some overly large claw marks just peaking past the collar of his shirt that were still red, puffy and slightly inflamed. Wedy had treated him after the fight and applied ointment to some of the wounds that it looked like the therianthrope was having troubles with. It seemed to be working but whatever had been in Misa’s claws, some acting poison the weres and Wedy had guessed was still sapping immense reserves of strength from L to heal. 

“But I mean what exactly is she?”

L sighed tiredly and that worried Light. He had never heard the alpha show many or any signs of weakness and to hear and see it now was an eye opener for him. It further showed him just how powerful Misa truly was. She took on two alphas and was still able to get away. She was damaged, yes, but by the look of L she had given ten times worse and it scared him to admit to himself silently that if L just barely got out of this confrontation what would happen the next time around? 

“I never thought I would ever see her in my life. There was a part of me that thought she was merely a legend and something that none of us in these modern times had to worry about. However, I told my scouts around the world to keep watch and listen for any signs of anything out of the ordinary. There was the odd case but things that I thought I could over look. However, I see now that I have been incredibly foolish and I could have cost more than just B’s life today. Shiori was in danger, my second and third were put in peril, my pride was put in harm’s way and most importantly to me you were put in danger, Light.”

Light’s breath hitched at the omission but he otherwise remained silent as the alpha regarded him with tired eyes. 

“If something had happened to you I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself. As it stands I need to mourn my brothers’ loss. I need to grieve and take responsibility for my remiss actions. I apologize, Light.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, L. Had you not been there and came when you did me and Shiori could easily be dead right now. As much as she said she wanted me for a mate, L, I have no misgivings that she wouldn’t have killed me whether on purpose or by accident. She seemed so insanely senile that one wrong move would have done me in. You saved my life. You can’t see everything, L. You’re not God. And maybe that’s a good thing you’re not.”

“Light-“

“When she was attacking me in that back alley that night that she turned me I did something that I never thought I would do in my life. I prayed. But nothing angelic or godly came for me that night. It was a fluke that those people happened to be walking by and scared her off otherwise I don’t know what would have happened to me that day. If I had to rely on God instead of you I may not be here right now.”

L chose to remain silent on that gazing down at his desk. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say, L, is thank you.”

L gazed solemnly at his young mate and nodded his head. “You are welcome, Light.”

Light managed a small smile at the alpha. “How are you feeling?”

“Stiff. But all things considered that is merely a blessing. At least you and Misa were relatively unscathed from the encounter so I can’t really complain.”

“And yourself, L, along with your second and third.”

L sighed. “When you are alpha, Light, your safety is second to the members of your pride. My only fear in that chamber was not for myself it was for the both of you. I only wish that I had been able to save my brother as well. If I had only been stronger-“ 

“That’s bullshit, L, and you know it!” Light spat out vehemently as his eyes flashed a dangerous molten amber that only L was privy too. “You did everything in your power to protect us! I think B did what he did as an act of forgiveness.”

L shook his head. “No. He protected his daughter. To him his mate, Shiori’s mother, and Shiori herself meant more to him than anything else this pride had to offer. That’s what he was protecting, Light. Not me.”

Light gazed sadly at L. “You give yourself little credit, L. And you give your brother no credit what so ever. You can lie to me all you want on this, but don’t lie to yourself. Your brother didn’t just protect his daughter; he protected his younger brother as well because he still cared for this pride. Don’t insult him like that.”

L’s eyes flashed. “So you would defend the were that had hired a thousands of years old therianthrope to turn you; or most likely bring you to him where he would have done who knows what to you? Light, he would have killed you or forcefully taken you. Why would you defend that?”

“Don’t you think he redeemed himself just now? He could have sided with Misa, L, but instead he turned on her. He gave his life to protect all of us and not just us in that room, he did it for the rest of the pride. He’s been hurt deeply, L, that much is true. And he let his grief run rampant but at the end of the day when he had to pick a side and take a stand, he chose family. To me I can forgive him for everything because if he hadn’t done what he had done then you could be dead right now and I may have never have met you to begin with.”

L remained silent as he stared thoughtfully at Light sitting across from him. 

“To be honest, L, it’s only been a short time since I’ve met you but … I honestly don’t know how I would live anymore knowing that you weren’t in my life. I guess you’re growing on me.”

Light laughed awkwardly at his admission as he scratched his cheek nervously. L’s eyes softened as a small smile crawled across his lips. 

“Light-“

Just then the intercom on his desk beeped startling the two therianthropes from their conversation. Reaching over frowning L pressed a button.

“Yes?”

“Alpha, I thought you would like to be informed when Shiori regained consciousness? She has just awoken and I suggest if you want to talk to her that you do it quickly otherwise I’m going to make sure she sleeps longer.”

“Thank you, Wedy. Light and I are coming down.”

“Very good, alpha.”

Light’s eyes grew as wide as saucers as he looked up excitedly at L.

“Shall we go see your partner in crime, Light-kun?”

He had just jumped off his chair as Light bolted for the door. Chuckling L padded silently after the kitten. 

~x~  
Infirmary  
~x~

“Shiori!” Light ran to his friends’ side. Taking her two hands in his he sat down on the bed beside her. Glancing over her in worry his heart clenched painfully at the haunted look in her eyes. 

“Shiori?”

Shiori turned her deep chocolate brown eyes to L. 

“Be honest with me, L. What was B to me?”

L gazed down at her silently. Light had to commend the alpha on his poker face. Had he not been more experienced in L’s minute facial changes he would have thought the alpha was unfazed by Shiori’s weakened state. As it was Light could tell by how beat up L was at having to tell Shiori that which he already knew. 

“He was your father, Shiori.”

Shiori stared at him in silence. Swallowing harshly, eyes turning glassy, she managed to croak out, “My father?”

L nodded somberly. “Yes, B was your father, Shiori. I am your uncle. I’m sorry that you never knew and that I never told you. However, it was imperative that you did not know. B did not want to keep the information hidden from you; however, I insisted if he wanted to remain within the-“

L cut off what he was saying as Shiori raised her hand. 

“Please I don’t want to hear any of this right now, L. Can you two just leave me alone right now? I need time to process that my father is B and I just … I can’t take any of this other information right now.”

L nodded respectfully. “I am sorry for your loss, Shiori. When you are well I would like for you to come and see me in my study if you are amendable to that.”

Light stared at L dumbfounded. How the alpha was able to keep such a calm composure was beyond him right now. 

Shiori nodded at L. “I’ll do that.”

Shiori gently disentangled her hands from Light’s and looked off to the side. Reluctantly he stood from her bed and L turned on his heel walking out the door. 

Catching up with the alpha outside the door he glanced over at him. 

“She’s hurting badly.”

“Shiori is in shock right now. Only time will be able to help mitigate the wounds she has suffered in the last 24 hours. However, she’s a strong girl she will be able to come through this.”

“I hope she’ll be okay.”

L remained quiet.

~x~  
The Great Tree  
~x~

Light stared at the pyre in the center of the pride as they all stood within a small stadium nestled in the Great Tree’s mighty boughs.

He listened in silence as B’s body on the pyre crackled, embers and sparks flying forth from the body as black smoke trailed towards the sky. No one said a word as everyone watched in respectful silence. 

Slowly everyone dispersed until only L, Near, Mello, Shiori and himself were left to witness. 

As the last of the fire was slowly dying away Watari approached L silently. The alpha glanced at his old friend in question as Watari held up a phone. 

Had Light not had his keen therianthrope hearing that had been refining over the last couple of weeks he would never had heard what Watari uttered to L at that moment. 

“L, the leader of the Wolf Lords wishes an audience with you.”


	18. Wolf Lords and Scribes Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone!
> 
> Wow, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner than this :s work has been chaotic and with school and volunteering I just honestly didn't have time. Now though I'm on Xmas break from school and I get time off work for 2 weeks as a bonus so I may have time to do some chapters before I go back ;) I was going to make this chapter a couple of pages longer but I liked how it ended and decided to cut it so I hope you guys aren't to disappointed.
> 
> I wish I could respond back to you guys like how it works on A03 for those of you who leave reviews but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be :'(
> 
> Please take a look at the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Keep your fingers crossed for more updates!
> 
> Celest ^I^

The mansion was in uproar of frantic voices and the quick padding of feet down the carpeted hallways. Light sighed as he dodged people moving to and fro not caring at the moment if he was run over in the process. 

He hadn’t seen L in the last few days and the strain of not having been in contact with the alpha at least once was starting to wear on him. Lugging his backpack into the library heavy with his books he located Shiori, Ryuk and Teru sitting at a far table away from everyone else and in a deep whispering conversation that seemed slightly heated.

It had taken awhile, and it would still take time, but Shiori was doing fine. She was beginning to return to her normal self; however, it wasn’t every day that you had a bombshell dropped on you like she had to deal with just a few short days ago. For someone who had their whole world flipped on them the way she had she was handling herself remarkably well. 

It had been unanimous to still keep Shiori’s identity secret. Not just for the good of the pride but also for her safety and well-being. Shiori had readily agreed to the proposal not at all relishing the attention she would have received had they chosen to go public instead. 

Walking over to them he placed his backpack on the table and sat down beside Shiori. To his amusement the three of them kept arguing as if he had not even sat down.

“I’m just saying it’s not smart,” Teru remarked sourly as he jotted down some notes forcefully onto the page in front of him, subsequently snapping the lead of his pencil with the pressure placed upon it. 

Swearing Teru fished around in his pile of supplies beside him for a sharpener as Light hid his smirk behind his hand. 

“And what would you have L do then, Teru?” She rolled her eyes at the display. “He can’t exactly deny them an audience; it would look bad for everyone. The pride, himself. It would strain relations between the two groups.”

“As if relations aren’t strained right now between all the races, Shiori.”

“That’s not the point, Teru. This would merely aggravate the situation.”

“As long as no dog decides to hump my leg I’m good.” Ryuk passively said this as he took a bite from his apple. 

The three of them looked at the werecat in disbelief. Ryuk looked up with his wide puzzled eyes and shrugged. “What?”

Shiori shook her head and turned back to Teru. “My point is, Light can’t be hidden forever like a dirty little secret-“

“Excuse me?” Light finally spoke up at the mention of his name.

Teru and Shiori turned to him with startled expressions both seemingly just made aware that Light had sat down with them. Before any of them could say anything Ryuk grinned and leaned forward. 

“Light my man! How’re things going?!” He raised his fist for a fist bump to which Light responded in kind. Grinning Ryuk looked over to Shiori and Teru. “I was wondering when you two would clue in to him being here.”

“Light-“

“So I’m a dirty little secret am I?” Light remarked calmly raising his eyebrow at Shiori. 

The small girl turned immediately beet red and lowered her eyes. “I didn’t mean it that way, Light.”

Light smirked at her. “It’s fine, Shiori. But why is everyone in such a frantic mood around here?”

“Light the wolf lords are coming. Here.” Teru emphasized the last word as if he thought it would help drive his unsaid point home. 

“No I get that but is it bad?”

The other werecats and Shiori around him looked to one another as if trying to figure out who should say what and if anything and how they should exactly break this to him. 

“Light, the wolf lords are one of the groups of therianthropes that live around the world. These ones live mostly in the northern states and are more common in the northern reaches of Canada. My guess is they’ve heard about you and now they’re coming to see you formally and possibly attempt to make a claim,” Shiori told him quietly.

Light frowned at this. “A claim? But aren’t I already claimed by L? How can another therianthrope, and one from a different species above all, attempt to claim me. I’m already L’s mate. No one can change that.”

Shiori bit her lip nervously. “Actually they could try.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It doesn’t happen, basically ever, because of the serious repercussions it contains and the risk to the chosen ones. But you could be turned back to human possibly and then one of the wolf therianthropes, most likely the alpha, would then claim and change you.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Unfortunately she isn’t, Light,” Teru replied tiredly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It has happened in the past but it’s usually never attempted.”

“Let me guess; because basically everyone who tries to undergo this change ends up dying.”

Teru shrugged and tossed his hands up in the air in a defeated gesture. “Basically. L will fight this. He will contest this and use the full power of his alpha authority to bend the alpha werewolf to his will. However, we should all be prepared for the worse.”

“You’re kidding me, Teru. Where are my rights? Don’t I get a say!?”

“Of course you do, Light! But the Scribes have the very last say. They will take into consideration everything that each group has to say and your input as well. Then they will deliberate and come forth with their verdict. Personally I can’t see how the wolf lord has any claim to you.” Shiori quickly explained all of this in one breath trying to assuage some of Light’s fears. 

Light gripped his head in between his two hands and groaned. “And I thought Misa was a big enough problem to contest with right now! Now I’m in a fight for my life because of a bunch of dogs!” Light spat in anger as he pounded the hard oaken table. 

Ryuk smirked and lifted an eyebrow. “Whatever you do don’t call any of them dogs. Once I called one a flea bitten mongrel and holy hell he chased me up a tree. Mello nearly tanned my hide for that one.”

“It was deserved.”

“Shut it, Teru. You were laughing.”

“Yeah, at your stupidity.”

That seemed to crack everyone up and lessen the tension between the four of them at the table. As the laughter subsided Light glanced around.

“I’m not leaving L guys. I just want you to know that. No matter what this counsel decides I’m not leaving this pride. This is my home.”

“Good. Then you fight for your family, Light. And we will always fight for you.”

Light smiled at the three of them and they lapsed into compatible silence; Ryuk chomping on his apple the whole time.

~x~  
L’s Study  
~x~

L paced the length of his study like a restless lion imprisoned in its cage. Snarling he turned with a flick of his long, muscular, black tail his claws shredding the wooden panelling below him as he turned. His agitation was becoming increasingly pronounced as the due date for the wolf lords to arrive steadily neared. 

Mello gazed out the large bay windows at the far end of his study behind his desk while Near toyed with a ball on the floor. The three power houses of the pride were all in deep thought of what was coming next and neither was too enthused by the prospects. 

Upon hearing the last protesting screech from the floor Mello turned to gaze at his half transformed alpha. 

“I swear if that floor could drop you through it, it would have already.”

“They can’t take him from me.”

“And they won’t alpha. We swear it. It will not come to that. Besides the Scribes can’t vote for an elimination of the werecat within Light; it has bonded to him so perfectly it would almost be a certain death sentence for him.”

L looked up quickly his eyes turning full on black at Mello’s words. Without a sound the alpha pounced and in one almighty leap he stood before Mello snarling in his face. Mello seemingly to realize his error quickly sank down to his knees in front of the alpha, whimpering pathetically and baring his neck.

“Do not speak that way, Mello. My Light is strong. He can survive any hardship that is thrown at him as life has so far proved to us over and over again.” L allowed his claws to prick the skin around Mello’s jugular and the third flinched slightly at the feeling but otherwise did not move. “However, it will not get to that point. I will not subjugate Light to any undue pain and if I have to go against everyone then so be it.”

“Yes alpha,” Mello managed to choke out meekly. 

“Does anyone else find this new hardship in any way suspicious as I do?” Near finally spoke up from his chair having moved when L had leaped across the room. 

Regaining some of his composure L turned back around to face his second. 

“First with B and Misa. And then Misa escapes from us, killing B in her escape, almost kidnapping or severely harming not only Light but Shiori as well. Now the alpha wolf is coming to our doorstep. Coincidence? I think not.”

“You think Misa is behind this as well.”

“It is a mere suggestion. Whether I am right or wrong remains to be proven.”

“Then is she working with them if that is the case?” L pondered quietly as he rubbed his chin and slouched back to his chair. 

“I do not think the wolf therianthropes are in league with her alpha. And if they are then they do not yet realize what, or who I should probably say, she actually is. Much like we had no idea of her real identity until only a short time ago.”

“We still need to call a grand council meeting for that as well.” L nearly groaned at everything they still had yet to do. “And I still need to alert the authorities as to whom the culprit was in all those attacks.”

“Would that be wise?” Mello asked from behind L. 

L glanced back at him. 

“I mean if we divulge that information and it becomes public it may force Misa to make more drastic decisions to the point where more people could be hurt in the cross fire. And the police can’t likely approach her. She would merely slaughter them. Dispersing the information to the other therianthropes so that they can be made aware; however, keeping the humans in the dark may prove more beneficial to us.”

The three were silent after a while until Near slowly nodded his head. 

“I have to agree with Mello on this one, L. The repercussion that may bounce off this once human law enforcement is involved is too great to be ignored. They can’t approach her.”

L slowly rolled a chocolate ball across his desk in thought as his tail twitched in agitation. Finally he flicked it back into the silver dish upon his desk. 

“I see the wisdom of your words, Mello. And in this I will keep my silence. We will call a grand council meeting as soon as this wolf lord business is sorted once and for all and then we shall all focus on finding Misa and putting an end to her tirade before she gathers steam so to speak. As it stands now make sure everyone in the pride is taking proper precautions.

“Mello, I want The Jacks to be at their fighting best should she attempt to breach our castle walls. Anything suspicious, anything at all, it needs to be halted. Make sure that they approach her with extreme caution. She is extremely dangerous and lethal and she will kill anyone without a second thought in her efforts to get to Light.”

Mello nodded. “Yes alpha.”

L nodded then turned his full attention to Near. “Near, I need you to make sure that the rest of the pride that isn’t on any of our guard teams are aware fully of the situation and that they remain indoors until further notice. I realize that this will make everyone within the mansion restless and frustrated so make sure they all utilize the underground springs and gyms to work off any frustration. Any suspicious activity must be reported immediately to if not one of us then to one of The Jacks.”

Near nodded as well. “Understood.”

“From now on until the grand council meeting this mansion is in lockdown. No one leaves the mansion and no one comes in save for our guests in another days’ time.”

The second and third growled in unison. 

~x~  
The Next Morning  
~x~

Light stood beside L in the front hall awaiting the arrival of the wolf lords. They were scheduled to walk through those very doors in a matter of seconds and Light couldn’t help fidgeting.

“Stop fidgeting,” L snarled lowly. His eyes flicked to Light’s and seemed to glow briefly in warning. 

Light stifled his disgruntled sigh and tried to stop. However after merely a few seconds he began doing so once more. L was about to roll his eyes, instead he turned and gazed at Light with his jet black eyes.

“Light-kun I can understand your unease about this situation but you have to attempt to project an aura of calm and resilience. We cannot afford other therianthrope groups thinking or even getting a whiff of weakness of any kind. And this goes double for you. If the wolf alpha senses any kind of disgruntlement on your part he will use that against us; he will twist anything you have to say to better meet his expectations and wants.”

Light huffed slightly. “L, I realize everything that you’re saying. Believe me I do but that’s exactly the reason for my nerves.”

L cocked his head slightly to the side at this. “Explain.”

Light sighed tiredly and proceeded to do so. As he explained L’s features darkened noticeably until you could cut the air with a knife for how tense it had become between the weres. Light had dropped his gaze down to the ground in an effort to avoid the alphas stare that was piercing him right that second. 

Gentle fingers cupped his face and forced him to look up meeting L’s eyes head on. 

“Do you honestly think that I would ever let that kind of fate befall you, Light-kun?” Light didn’t know how to respond to that so instead he remained silent. “No one is taking you from me and you are most definitely not undergoing any kind of ritual what so ever to change what you are. Misa may have been the one to turn you but that doesn’t change what you have grasped after mere weeks with us that some struggle with for years. You are a part of this pride, Light. And you will remain so. No one will be taking my mate from me.”

Light couldn’t help but feel some of his stress that had been choking him for the last few days lift and his breathing return to normal. He let a small smile escape his lips as he gazed steadily at L. As L saw the small smile he released Light’s chin from his grasp and turned back to face the doors once more. 

“Remind me later Light to hand out punishments to Ryuk and Teru for this. They should not have frightened you needlessly with their own worries.”

Light coughed awkwardly at this and couldn’t help the blush that crawled up his face. “It wasn’t exactly them per se; L. Shiori had something to do with it.”

L turned and smirked at him. “Perfect I needed three people to help clean this certain room in the mansion that hasn’t seen a good scrub in who knows how long.”

“L!”

L raised an eyebrow innocently. “She is pride, Light-kun. Whether she is a full therianthrope or not is not part of this equation. She lives under my roof with my pride and technically she is part of my family. If anyone has any right to hand out punishments to her it would be me. Unless you would like to be a gentleman and take her place?”

“No thank you.”

L smirked at that. “I thought not. That will leave us time to become better acquainted with one another then. Something we both need more of.”

Light could have sworn his heart stopped at that. Before he could string up an answer the doors opened in front of them and in stepped three weres, or who Light assumed were weres.

Two of them were hulking beasts each having to reach at least 7 feet in height and extremely muscular to the point of being obscene. Their arms and legs bulged like tree trunks and rippled with power as they walked across the floor. Their features were angular and hard almost on the eyes to see them especially as they drew closer. Their lips upturned in what almost appeared like a permanent snarl that almost made Light want to twitch his own lips up in response. 

However, it wasn’t just their appearance that was making Light’s stomach curl and twist. It was their scent. An overpowering odor of wet dog wafted towards them as they strided closer making Light suddenly want to heave. He forced himself to swallow down any nausea and tried to not breathe through his nose as much to avoid the smell. 

When they were only 5 feet away and had stopped in front of them Light could make out the third were that was accompanying them. Matsuda!? His father’s friend stood beside the hulking giants practically in their shadow. No wonder he hadn’t noticed the man earlier. Next to these behemoths he practically was an ant. The two of them acknowledged one another silently but otherwise said nothing. It almost seemed to Light as if Matsuda were upset about being there but he would have to talk to the man in order to understand what was wrong with him. 

“Ahh L! What a pleasure it is seeing you again! How long has it been? Since your coronation am I correct? You haven’t changed old friend.” The leader of the wolves, or who Light assumed anyways, spoke to L. 

L regarded the therianthrope in front of him with detached curiosity. “Yes, it very well may have been the last time since I or you have had contact Romulus.”  
Romulus merely smirked at L’s answer. “I must apologize that I could not bring my two highest ranking wolves with me on this journey. As you can see my second, Remus, is here with me. However, Apollo could not join with us. Matsuda though has expressed that he knows your chosen mate here and that he was keen on accompanying us.”

His eyes then flicked to the side landing on Light standing to the right of the alpha. A wider smirk curled his upper lip as he gazed at Light. 

“So this must be the mate that everyone seems to be buzzing about,” he said somewhat lewdly as his eyes swept over Light’s figure. 

Light forced himself to remain still and to not fidget under the penetrating stare of the alpha wolf. The cold gleam of the twin slate grey irises forced a chill down this spine. He knew at that moment instinctively that this was not a therianthrope that he would willingly want as an enemy. 

“You do need to introduce me to your new mate, L.”

“Of course. Romulus this is my mate, Light. Light this is Romulus.”

Romulus nodded to Light, extending his hand towards him. “A pleasure, Light.”

Hesitantly, Light offered his hand to in a shake and was not surprised when his hand was swallowed by the wolfs larger hand. A squeeze was given to him through the handshake. “So you’re what all the fuss is about.”

L let out a small growl at the tone of voice and the way his hand squeezed Light’s own. Chuckling Romulus drops Light’s hand and gives the alpha his full undivided attention. 

“Have the Scribes arrived yet?”

Before L can answer the door behind them opens once more and all of them look towards the doorway. In step ten people in long filmy white robes. The ends whisper against the wooden floor beneath their feet. They all wear some type of necklace fashioned around their throats and a ring on their left thumbs. 

“We have arrived now. So let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Christmas is so close! Are you guys done your shopping yet? ;)


	19. A Furry Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! Hello!
> 
> So I'm really sorry that this is so overdue and I hope you enjoy it. It is a very short chapter compared to my other ones and I apologize for that as well but I hope you appreciate the story bounding forward in this chapter and something huge finally happening in the story that I think some of you have been waiting for.
> 
> I was so happy to read the reviews you all have left me and thank you so much for the feedback! I love constructive criticism and even those of you who tell me it's going good so far. It's honestly all appreciated and I wish I could convey this all better. I'm sorry for the rush job and for any spelling and grammar errors. I do this now all myself and FanFiction hasn't been letting me log on all day so I'm finally finishing it later than I thought X) oh well I thought I wouldn't be able to put it up here until tomorrow lol I used to have a beta for this story but it's too hard for me to keep up with that right now and if you guys want updates I need to do it when I have the time and I can't afford to wait. So please be understanding and patient! And if you think any Death Note communities would like this story please recommend it or add it and if any of you find a really good story that you think would be enjoyable then please tell me the name because I would love to read it or recommend it! :D
> 
> Oh and just so you all know in this chapter there will be a section towards the end that will be in italicized writing. Those are essentially thoughts. So one persons thoughts to another. You'll see what I mean I think when you get there!
> 
> I don't know how many people read these notes but I hope some of you do at least and understand :)
> 
> PS is anyone here watching the walking dead tomorrow? New episodes! Booyah! ;P
> 
> Celest

"And as I have just stated for the last hour the exact reasons as to why Light Yagami cannot leave with you then it seems to me redundant and not anymore suitable for me to waste-"

"You have ignored all the laws that were put in place in order to avoid these kinds of confrontations!"

"I believe I have just addressed this issue as well. Besides that fact it is awfully rude and very un-leader like-" Light looked over at L's choice of words in amusement, barely containing the grin that threatened to overtake his features. "for you to interrupt me in the middle of my sentence just because you do not agree with my reasoning behind it."

"No, L! It is you who is rude and have a very interesting, albeit twisted way, of perceiving our laws," the wolf alpha, Romulus, snarled at L.

Light gripped the handles on his chair tightly hearing the wood creak under his intense grip. He saw L shoot him a small glare from the corner of his eye, but he focused on trying to take slow even breaths in an order to remain calm. How dare this even happen! How could this be right? He had to sit here and let these two alphas duke it out amongst themselves for his future? His?! Why wasn't he allowed to stand and state his own opinion! Hell he was old enough, it wasn't as if he was a child. The audacity of the wolf to even think of attempting this charade was unthinkable to him. What in the world was he playing at?!

"Romulus, please try to maintain some semblance of calm during this meeting," one of the scribes intoned in a monotonous tone of voice. Light nearly rolled his at this. Meeting? More like trial. "It does not behoove you as an alpha to your race of therianthropes when you conduct yourself with such hostilities towards another therianthrope group. It is these very types of aggressions which we have spent many centuries to try and change for the betterment of our society. In trying to speak over the cat lords' voice you are merely showing us your rash and overly aggressive demeanor. None of which are appealing."

Light this time couldn't hide the smirk which twisted his features as he watched the wolf lord look down at the floor somewhat contrite. The small clench of his jaw proved to him that he was just barely keeping himself reigned in so as not to create another scene. Remus and Matsuda couldn't help the slight shift of their bodies in embarrassment of their alphas actions.

"Now, L has expressed his viewpoints on the matter of Light Yagami. Furthermore, however, we would like to call Touta Matsuda to come forth and answer some of our questions. Romulus, you may be seated."

Matsuda looked up wide eyed at the council sitting before them. Before moving he looked to his alpha but Romulus did not appear to notice the look or seem to care as he sat down with a heavy thud in his chair making it creak loudly in protest at his bulk.

Swallowing deeply Matsuda stood and shakily walked to the chair centered in the middle of the room right before the council. Light glanced over to L somewhat surprised to see the alpha chewing at the edge of his thumb viciously his toes constantly rubbing over one another in seeming agitation as his black eyes appeared to try and bore a hole into the back of Matsuda.

"Mr. Matsuda, it is to our knowledge that you were here the very first day that Light Yagami was brought to this estate was it not so?"

Matsuda gulped nervously. "Umm I believe….no wait I meant to say yes. Yes, I was here that day."

Light couldn't help the small pity that welled in the pit of his stomach for Matsuda at the nervous twitch to his shoulders as he was penetrated by the deep stares of the council. He didn't want to go with Romulus; however, he didn't want Matsuda to put himself in a tenuous position with the alpha wolf because of him either.

"And how would you say the young kitten was taking to his new surroundings?"

"I don't know if I follow you. My apologies." He quickly added this last half in.

"What I'm trying to ask is: was he scared? Did he seem comfortable? Forced? Rebellious?"

"Oh! Umm well he did seem scared but I don't think it was because of where he was so much that it was because of all the changes that were going through him and still are. He didn't seem forced to me and he appeared as comfortable as anyone would be in his shoes. And if he is rebellious then I did not see it that day." L couldn't help the small sound of amusement at this last statement causing Light to glare at him. L merely looked at him with his large, black innocent eyes. "However, if he was at any point, I can't say I would be surprised. He was forced into the situation. He wouldn't understand certain customs and he would probably fight certain traditions maybe that the werecats have because of this fact."

"Do you think that makes him an unfit therianthrope for this pride?"

Light felt his heart give a quick stutter in horror at what the scribe had just asked. Sure, he had been rebellious fighting tooth and nail against the alpha, second and third at times. But nowhere in his mind did that make him an "unfit therianthrope." In fact he thought in some ways it made him better. He kept them sharp and on their toes at all times. Besides, as the days grew in number and the longer he remained here within the pride, he began to think of all of them as family. Whether he realized it then or now this was his home. L was his lover and mate and the others were his friends and family. He felt safe and dare he say it, happy?

If you had asked him the first day he was here if he would ever find happiness within these walls his answer would have been no. But as time went on and he forged unbreakable bonds of friendship he came to realize there was a life here for him and more importantly a future.

Looking over at L sitting hunched back in his chair staring straight ahead solemnly and silently he couldn't help a warm feeling growing deep within his chest along with a slight ache. The feeling was entirely new to him to some extent. He had felt it with family; his father, mother and sister. But never with anyone else. It scared him though to put a name to this feeling that was just on the tip of his tongue.

At that exact moment L turned his head and trained his hard gaze into his own warm brown one. Blinking Light couldn't help the small blush and looked down quickly at his lap trying to stave off anymore of the heat of embarrassment. He never saw the slight smirk that L gave him as the alpha turned back to stare at the council.

"No! I think Light would make a great therianthrope of any kind! He has all the traits that would make him excel with any group."

"So you think he would make a good wolf therianthrope then do you, Touta Matsuda?"

At this the room became deathly silent. Light didn't breathe and L seemed to have frozen at the question as well. The whole room remained silent with bated breath as they waited for how Matsuda would respond to the lead scribes' question.

A change seemed to come over Matsuda suddenly. Holding his head high he stared straight at the council. "I am sorry." Light felt his heart stutter at the two words thinking the worse. "I know I will most likely be punished for what I'm about to say but I'm not about to condemn my friend to the question that is being posed here today in front of this council. The question being should Light undergo the change back to human so as to be turned into a different type of therianthrope. My answer would be no."

In the ringing silence everyone remained stalk still. All gazes were riveted to Matsuda as the young wolf spoke his mind on the subject. Romulus having been leaning back in his chair as the questioning was going on stood up with such force that his chair toppled over backwards hitting the floor with a loud crash as he slammed his palms against the desk.

"Are you really going to take the advice of one wolf therianthrope over what our laws say?!"

"Sit down Romulus before I hold you in contempt of this council meeting and have you forcefully dragged out of this chamber!" the head scribe finally shouted down the wolf cowing him into silence once more.

"As far as I am concerned the question becomes should Light Yagami be uprooted from his life here and potentially placed within another therianthrope group? To be blunt if we voted yes on this issue here and now and granted him to you, Romulus, then what is stopping the other therianthrope groups from challenging your claim? Along with L here." With that ending sentence he pointed to L sitting crouched in his seat. "Light has already been claimed by an alpha, and if I may say a much esteemed alpha in both the therianthrope and human world."

"But he had-"

"No right? No claim? No he didn't. He was well within his rights to kill the young kitten as dictated by our laws; however, he stayed his hand and spared the life of this young one. I do not know how many alphas would take that kind of provocation towards their leadership lightly like that and allow the person turned to live. And then on top of it take them as their mate? Almost unheard of."

"He took him as his mate because he is a chosen one! There are countless other examples in our history of alphas doing this same such thing! All Light is to L is a sex toy and a means to an end to keep his pride fertile and well for another generation or so."

Light had been doing well at this point at keeping his cool. But as soon as he heard these words come from the wolf lords' mouth his blood pressure soared and he bared his teeth not being able to stop the gut wrenching growl from erupting from his throat.

"Light-!"

Before L could say anything more Light stood from his chair and vaulted over the table that the two of them had been sharing. Near and Mello stood at attention at the kittens' bold move and made to grab him, stopping when L raised his hand.

The alpha's eyes narrowed into two narrow slits as he inhaled deeply at the scent wafting over his mate. Something was going on with Light and if it was as he thought it was then no one should get in his way until it had happened.

Barring his teeth Light snarled loudly once more at Romulus. "How dare you make those kinds of accusations about how L perceives me! You have no right and you are way out of line! You know nothing about my situation and how far I have come and yet you think you have the right just because you are an alpha to waltz in here and insult us in this fashion! I think not! I have sat here and listened to this bickering back and forth over where I should go for the last hour and I am going to have my say finally!

"I am not going anywhere. Let me make that clearer for you. I'm not going anywhere with you are or any of your wolves. I am not going to attempt a ritual that for all intents and purposes will most likely kill me anyways instead of changing me back to human. I am L's mate, the chosen one for this pride, and nothing will change that. This is my home and I will fight you to defend myself, my rights, my home and above all else my family! The people I love! So back off!"

After Light had his outburst he heard what sounded like white noise and his eyes seemingly turned red with rage. He could feel his teeth elongate and push through his gums pricking his bottom lip causing blood to bead on the surface. However, that was the least of his problems. Shivers were dancing down the length of his body coursing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He was powerless to stop these convulsions that were seemingly taking over his body and with a pained and somewhat frightened roar to the ceiling he felt his bones crunch and shift. His eye sight became blurry and indistinct and he shut them to stop himself from being sick. His back bowed and he leaned over to stand doggy style on his hands and knees as fur began to sprout along the whole length of his body. His fingers and toes reshaping to resemble paws with the fingers nails growing wickedly long and sharp. With an almighty rip his clothes were gone and a stabbing pain in his backside was the end to the whole ordeal.

It was the most painful thing that had ever happened to him in his life, next to when he had been turned by Misa. Inside he was panicking as his heart almost stopped from the overwhelming fear.

'What's going on?! What happened to me?'

Suddenly an overpowering scent of wet dog wafted to him on the still breeze. His instincts flared to life. Snapping his head up he stared directly at the wolf alpha who stood paralyzed and transfixed by what he had just seen. Light's red eyes glowed like fiery embers as his claws unsheathed and he prepared to pounce. What he wasn't prepared for was the loud snarl and a large furry body draping themselves across his back.

He panicked again somewhat, his fear helping to dissipate his anger somewhat, as black paws the size of dinner plates planted themselves firmly on the floor on either side of his head. A large weight fell over his back forcing him down to the floor and before he could attack the animal on him he felt razor sharp teeth prick the thick folds of skin and fur at the back of his neck in warning.

Some kind of animal instinct over took him and he automatically went limp. He laid his small rounded ears back and rested his head on the ground. The answering growl of approval behind him erased any doubts of who was on top of him.

L.

The alpha had transformed and was forcing him to submit in front of everyone. While he was slightly mortified by this turn of events, feeling the heavy weight of L on him and the dominating gesture was a slight turn on for the young kitten. He whined once more quietly at the alpha behind him pleading to forgive him for his rashness. The answering rumble was not one of complete forgiveness but for the time being he wasn't being too picky.

L picked up his head freeing Light's neck from his jaws and Light whimpered lightly at the small pin pricks of pain the alpha had purposely left behind.

"Light, I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed I am in your behavior just now."

"L?! You can speak to me like this?"

"Yes, all therianthropes have this gift. It's a type of universal language that we can all understand in this form. However, each therianthrope species has its own code. If you just want to be understood by your own kind you merely use your own language so the others can't understand you. Right now that is what we were doing. If Romulus were to change right this second he wouldn't be able to understand us."

"I never knew that we could do this!"

"It's a carefully guarded secret. And you can only talk like this when you are fully transformed into your animal half."

"My animal half? …. Wait, I fully transformed?! That's what happened?" 

"Yes Light, and while I am proud we have to deal with this delicately. When I get up from on top of you I want you to walk in front of me. Near and Mello will make our excuses and then I am going to deal with you."

Light shivered at the alphas promise as it whispered through his mind. "Yes alpha."

L rumbled his satisfaction. "Good." 

Standing up from lying astride he allowed the kitten to shuffle his way out from underneath him. L was so large that Light could have stood up almost fully under his belly, instead he kept himself close to the floor. Once he had extracted himself from under L the alpha turned and herded him to the door.

He didn't look back but he heard Near and Mello make their excuses and follow them out right on their heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope it was okay everyone! And ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	20. It's Time to try Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick update!
> 
> So I'm glad quite few people came and checked out the last chapter and those of you who left reviews thank you very much for the feedback. So I know it's a little short but you get a lot of L/Light time. Nothing explicit just a new "lesson" I guess you could say is being learned here. I was reading about this on the internet and I had seen it happen once or twice but completely forgot about it till now. I thought it would suit the story XD
> 
> Anyways please enjoy and hopefully ill have a longer update sooner rather than later.
> 
> Celest

Light was herded through a large pair of double doors. Upon entering he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The large ceiling to floor glass windows along with the heady aroma of bath salts assaulted his senses. It almost lulled him into relaxing right there on the floor but then the large pool that was the highlight of the room took his breath away. It was the size of an Olympic swimming pool!

Before he could even think of exploring he heard a low growl come from behind him. Coming immediately to his senses he turned crouching down close to the ground, laying his ears back and his eyes downcast to the floor, he shivered in anticipation of the alphas' next move.

"Leave us," L ordered his second and third.

The two couldn't have understood him but the message was fairly self-explanatory and without further ado both backed out of the room closing the doors behind them.

Light trembled as he heard the almost silent tread of L's large paws on the cold tile floor. Light couldn't help the anticipation build as the large alpha panther came to stop in front of him. He kept his eyes down and tried to shrink further down to the floor hoping against all hope that it would swallow him and he could fall right through.

A large sigh emitted from above him. "What am I to do with you, Light?"

"Do with me? I don't think I understand alpha, what is it that I've done exactly?"

"You challenged my authority and dominance in front of Romulus and worse yet in front of the council! It is one thing to challenge me on my own, as much as I would love to cuff you some days for it, but you never undermine your alpha, second or third in a situation such as we were just in. It's common sense Light!"

Light couldn't help but notice that L had dropped the honorific of "kun" at the end of his name that he usually loved to add. That in of itself should have been warning enough for him, but he couldn't just stay silent on this.

"But I was standing up for us! For you! For me! You were all talking as if I wasn't there and that I had no say in the matter-"

A loud growl ripped through L's chest shocking Light into silence and making his head drop once again. However, he refused to drop his posture down onto the ground as he had been before. As he was talking to L he had straightened until he was standing toe to toe in front of the alpha.

"You had no say in the matter, Light! In our society the alpha has to fight for every single member of his pride and sometimes his or her mate. I am the alpha. I stand up for the pride. And I stand up for you. I don't need anyone protecting me, I do that for them. You, Light, could have ruined everything just now had you not submitted to me in the room before we had left."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't! You are still a kitten who has had adult responsibilities forced upon you and not all of them of your own free will. However, when we have tried to teach you in the past you have rebelled against us. For every step we take it's almost another two back with you. I won't stand for this type of behavior anymore, Light. You need to learn and if I have to punish you in this form then so be it. Maybe this way you'll actually be able to learn a thing or two."

"What are you going to do exactly?"

L looked at him with his hard black eyes. "Lesson one Light: never question the alpha."

Light yowled in surprise as L leaped at him having not expecting the larger therianthrope's quick response. Skidding away from the alpha he kicked his way free and slipped on the tile floor. He quickly tried to regain his feet and just as he did he felt L's weight behind him once more.

Snarling in fury Light tried to shake away from the grip but hadn't realized until that exact moment that he was literally pinned in the corner with no leverage and no place left to turn. Growling in frustration he heard L's answering echo as he tried to dodge the sharp teeth from behind him as L attempted to bite the scruff of his neck again.

Suddenly Light felt a heavy weight drape over his lower backside causing his back legs to sit and his front legs up putting him in a tall sitting position. Unfortunately this move also put him in a vulnerable position to L's questing teeth behind him.

'No!'

He felt the sharp prick of teeth again as L's large jaw grasped his neck from behind. Squinting his eyes in frustration Light tried to move away from the alpha only to receive a low growl in warning and the teeth tightened just enough on his scruff to make him freeze in place.

"This would be so much easier on yourself, Light, if you merely laid down and submitted to me. Accepting your punishment."

Light couldn't help the low growl issue forth from his mouth at L's tone behind him. With another warning bite he cut off his growl and stubbornly refused to move. L was beginning to lose his patience with his infuriating kitten as the seconds ticked by. He tried to shift his bulk forwards more, intending to use some of his physical weight as incentive for Light to compensate it and begin to move closer to the floor.

Light tried to stay tall but as soon as he felt L's increasing weight against his backside he huffed in frustration as he was subsequently forced to the floor. L growled his approval as he felt the kitten slowly lower to the floor below him and planted himself along the length of Light's body. However, he wasn't quite done yet; he forced Light's head so that it lay flat on the floor using just enough pressure to keep him there but not enough to wound him.

Light expelled a long sigh as he felt the alphas weight on him completely. Closing his eyes he remained tense in an attempt to wait the alpha out and try to make a valiant bid for freedom, although he knew that was a lost cause.

L chuckled through their mind link seemingly able to pick up on his thoughts, which he probably did.

"I can wait you out, Light. Quite frankly I have had to do this in the past to some truly unruly kittens and the odd pride member who forgot their place. I must admit it has been quite affective."

"Maybe to them, but it won't work on me."

"We shall see."

Light tried to raise his head up but L huffed in amusement and didn't budge. A rumbling growl emitted from Light as he tried to move other parts of his body but the alpha was too heavy for him to make any head way against that cause of action. Panting after the exertion he lay still on the floor practically being able to feel the waves of amusement secreting off of L above him.

"Light-kun? Did you know that the neck is a very sensitive area for humans?"

Light rolled his eyes at this. "Yes, L."

"Hmm I should also tell you that for werecats, such as us, are prone to more sensitive areas around the neck then were typically found normal. Some think it's because of our specific nature, being essentially like a cat in some ways. Personally myself I think it's more of a dominance and submission thing."

Light couldn't help the gulp as he listened to L elaborate. Hearing the nervous gesture from the young kitten L couldn't help the smirk that widened his jaws slightly.

"For example, whenever I think of it I would never allow someone to bite my neck. To me that shows dominance of some kind over another person and leaves the person being bit in this regard extremely vulnerable. I guess you could say it's why I am an alpha. An alpha never submits. However, you Light-kun are a kitten and kittens learn their lessons by submitting to an older authority figure. You enjoy this Light."

Light remained quiet as he listened to the alpha. Forcing his mind to remain blank he attempted not to show any outward signs that L was starting to get to him.

L growled in amusement. "Deny it all you want, Light-kun. I know the truth here. However, you need to learn a basic lesson in respect. Now relax."

This last part was ended in a growl and Light looked straight ahead into the corner of the wall. As much as he wanted to push back against the alpha he had realized that there was really nothing that he could do in this situation. L was holding all the cards here and the chilling realization that his teeth were sunk into a very delicate piece of himself didn't exactly help.

Slowly but surely Light's muscles relaxed until he lay boneless on the ground. His eyes opened to mere slits he waited under his alpha until the larger therianthrope suited him.

L growled to seemingly test Light and gave a slight shake of his head, not enough to injure the kitten, just enough as a warning. When he heard the answering whimper from below he knew the message had been received and understood by his reckless mate and he purred deeply in contentment.

Gently he opened his jaws just wide enough to free his teeth from Light's scruff. Light still didn't make any moves merely waiting to see what the alpha would do next. Continuously purring in contentment L nuzzled against his slightly abused neck snuffling along his upper shoulders, ears and then straight back down to where he had just been gripping him forcefully to keep him pinned down.

Unexpectedly, Light felt the rasp of a tongue against the fur of his neck. Moving his head just enough to cautiously peek behind him he watched as L rhythmically stroked his neck with his large pink tongue. Back and forth more and more soothing laps were applied to the area calming any pain or discomfort that Light may have felt.

Light couldn't hold back the purr that issued from his throat at the soothing strokes that his alpha was bestowing upon him. "Please don't stop, alpha." 

L gave a low rumbling chuckle at hearing that. He didn't answer Light just merely kept up his actions. While Light was enjoying the strokes of his tongue against the scruff of his neck, he was enjoying the docile and submissive kitten beneath him. It didn't matter to L how many lessons he would need to enact in order for Light to trust his lead and follow him but it was a fine line he was walking. He didn't want a mindless minion who never challenged him when it came to Light. But yet he couldn't have the kitten basically running free. No, he would stick to it and eventually he would help mold Light to what he needed. Not change him….just help him survive this new life.

Regretfully L stood ignoring Light's squeak of longing to come back. Padding over to the pools edge he slipped under the water not resurfacing until he was on the other side. Pulling himself up from the pool by the ledge he shook his black waterlogged hair from his eyes spraying water droplets everywhere then turned to regard Light.

Light's eyes had widened and somewhat dilated at seeing his alphas' full nudity. Sure they had already had sex but it never failed Light to become somewhat aroused while in the presence of L. Whether clothed or not, baggy or formfitting, this particular alpha was a force to be reckoned with. He emitted a type of calmness that not many people could do.

Grinning at the kitten's stunned expression; L turned and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"If you want to turn back, Light-kun, you'll need to concentrate. It may be uncomfortable even slightly painful as you attempt it the first time but I'm sure you can handle it. Until you do you will remain close to me."

Light shakily found his way to his feet, struggling slightly to keep his four feet under him. It was almost as if the alpha's treatment to him had left him boneless and almost drunk off of the high. Hesitantly he walked to the edge of the large pool that served as the leaders of the prides' bathing spot he looked down at the calm water and would have gasped at his appearance had he been able to.

His ears sat on the top of his head perfectly rounded, a large pink nose surrounded by a bed of whiskers jutting off to the sides of his face framed his delicate sense of smell. Cracking his mouth open he gazed at the long razor sharp fangs that filled his mouth and the pink tongue. His whole face was the colour of dark chocolate with lighter tones of brown streaked through in certain areas of his body almost like a caramel drizzle. But what really blew him away were his eyes. They were a rich, creamy caramel brown with slight accents of green interspersed within.

Sitting back on his haunches he took a few moments to digest everything that he had just seen and sat up again suddenly when he realized that he had sat on something.

A tail!

His very own tail. It flicked back and forth behind him innocently almost as if it were taunting him to catch it. Pushing down the urge to do just that just barely he turned back to the pool only to be interrupted as the doors behind them opened and Mello strode through with another person behind him.

L glanced over at them suddenly tensing at the intrusion but relaxing when he realized it was only his third.

"Ahh, Matt. I see you have finally decided to join us?"

"Hello, alpha."


	21. Legend, Myth and History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry everyone for this taking so long! It's a shorter chapter I know and I apologize so I hope you enjoy this. This officially starts the next half of the story and will begin to carry us to the end. Don't worry I don't think the story will be ending anytime soon quite yet. I hope you all are doing well and I hope to hear from you all once again! Please everyone take care and I'm currently in the process of starting the next chapter so please keep your patience up with me since I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys :)
> 
> Celest

"Alpha."

The human who walked through the door was a different character. He was wearing tight fitting dark wash jeans that hugged the contours of his legs perfectly. He also was wearing a striped long sleeved shirt underneath a dark grey vest. He had cherry red hair and goggles were over his eyes.

Light growled in confusion as he looked at the man.

Hearing Light's questioning noise the man turned and glanced at him. Raising an eyebrow he whistled.

"Well now, what's this, alpha?"

L padded around the pool to come to stand in front of Matt rumbling low in his throat. Without questioning the alpha's motives the man slowly tilted his head to the side allowing L clear and easy access to his throat.

L nuzzled against the exposed flesh snuffling at Matt's scent. He dragged his incisors against the major vein in Matt's neck. Light watched the man shudder at the underlying threat; however, Light was impressed that the man still remained relaxed through L's treatment. Light was fascinated by this as he watched the two. So this is what it looked like, true trust and acceptance.

Shifting awkwardly, Light couldn't help the hot blush that was creeping under his fur. He knew that he wasn't quite at that place. It was hard for him to let his guard down and try to trust but maybe he really should try.

Finally, L pulled away from Matt.

"Matt, I would like you to meet Light. Light, this is Matt. He's a computer genius in this pride. He's very adept at what he does. Able to hack into anything on this planet."

"Wow, L. That's quite the compliment I do appreciate it."

Nodding L continued on. "You should know, Matt that Light here is my mate and a chosen one."

Matt turned back to him and Light could see that his eyes had widened somewhat at this news. "Your mate and a chosen one? Well it's no surprise then why Romulus wants to sink his teeth into this young kitten."

Light was able to keep the shiver that coursed down his body away but he noticed that L couldn't quite keep the angry tick out of his jaw.

"I suppose that that wouldn't help the issue, Matt."

Matt walked over to Light and stopped directly in front of him. Leaning down the other therianthrope crouched down in front of him staring intently at Light.

"May I touch your head, Light?"

Light cocked his head in confusion, not quite understanding why. But not seeing any kind of problem with the request he hesitantly nodded his large head in acceptance at the man.

Matt nodded back and slowly reached his right hand out. Upon feeling Matt's fingers gently carding through his fur and the slight rubbing behind his ears Light couldn't help the deep purr echo through his chest. He opened his eyes wide slightly mortified by his complete lack of control at Matt's touch.

Matt chuckled at his startled look.

"Don't worry, Light. It's normal, especially for felinethropes. Were programmed, like the dogs, to enjoy physical human touch more so than really any other therianthrope out there. I'm assuming this is your first time transformed, am I correct?"

Light half purred half growled in answer to Matt's question his eyes slipping shut again as the hand continued rubbing.

"I thought as much. It's more pronounced for kittens, young therianthropes. It almost acts like an instinct. You crave the attention and physical affection of an older therianthrope. It helps create a bond of trust between the two. If it helps it will eventually fade in intensity in time. As you age the want and need will diminish so don't worry."

Light turned his head and began licking at the wrist of Matt's hand that was still rubbing his ears gently. The quick gentle rasp of his rough tongue was soothing to the both of them until they both froze at the loud growl that echoed behind Matt.

Freezing in place, Matt slowly turned and laid down on the floor slack and keeping his eyes cast downwards. Light glanced up to see L staring at them, his black eyes slitted as his incisors poked out from his upper lip. His face still somewhat scrunched in a snarl.

Light whined in his throat as he slunk slowly towards L letting out continuous rumbles of submission. He came to L's feet and glanced up at the alpha. L was gazing down at him his full and undivided attention focused entirely on him.

Not allowing the look to cow him, Light slowly rolled over until his belly was in full view to the alpha, exposed and unprotected. He rolled his head to the side exposing his throat as well.

L's eyes darkened at Light's total and complete submission literally lying right at his feet. "Yesssss," he hissed out lightly as he slowly came down to Light's level. Crouching just above him he reached out and rubbed his hand on top of his ears, almost the exact same way that Matt had just been doing.

For some reason this was infinitely better though. Matt was great at this and Light felt as if he really liked the other therianthrope. However, it may have been that L was his mate or his alpha but whatever it was he found himself more relaxed and boneless.

L lightly grabbed the scruff of his neck, not pulling enough to harm him in anyway or threaten him in some way just enough to make his presence known. Watching L from the corner of his eye he wondered if this was what L always wanted from him and craved. Complete and utter submission.

Light couldn't deny that the idea was tempting. In that split second it was as if they were in their own little bubble that no one could pop. He trusted L. In that one instant he finally found trust and reliance in the alpha. And while he didn't know if he would always be able to do this and never question L again on certain situations, for now he could and he could show the alpha that he understood.

L seemingly sensed the change in Light, because his eyes widened as he gazed down at him.

"Never forget who you belong to, Light-kun."

Light gazed back at him intently. "And stop thinking that I would ever go anywhere else, alpha."

L pulled away gazing down at him with his eyes blown wide. "That's impossible." He whispered this so quietly that Light didn't think even Matt heard him. However, in a second that was made a moot point when Matt let out a pitiful whine.

L seemed to come back to his senses at the whine that Matt had uttered. Standing tall once again he stepped around Light and walked closer to Matt. Light rolled over and sat up watching L cautiously as he approached the other were.

Stopping in front of Matt, L crouched down and offered his hand to the therianthrope. "I apologize, Matt. I find that when it comes to Light-kun I am extremely possessive of his person. I didn't mean for this to turn into a dominance/submission display as soon as you walked through the door. I merely lost control."

Light and Matt remained calm and cool showing no outward signs of confusion or shock at L's admission. Light could appreciate the huge admission he had just made to the therianthrope. He was more standoffish with himself then he was with this therianthrope seemingly which intrigued Light if not slightly peeved him as well.

Matt bowed his head having accepted L's hand and now standing in front of the alpha. "No, I do apologize myself, L. I could have conducted myself better than the situation dictates. Please accept my humblest apologies, it won't happen again."

L smiled thinly and nodded. "Thank you, Matt."

Nodding back Matt gestured back at Light. "So how long has he been this way exactly?"

Turning to regard Light again L studied his form. "Not long. Maybe half an hour or so."

Matt hummed in thought as he stepped closer to Light. "Well if that's the case I'm sure he'll turn back later today or, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was the case, sooner than that. He seems very comfortable in his skin which can't be said for many newly turned therianthrope kittens."

L pulled on some jeans that were lying folded on the side of the "pool" pulled them on and shuffled to stand next to Matt as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, he has been through a lot this particular kitten. And all things considered he has handled himself remarkably well. I'm proud of him."

Light couldn't help his chest swell with pride at L's endearing comment. His lips pulled back as he offered the two therianthropes a rueful grin.

"That's high praise coming from you, alpha."

Instead of answering that comment, L walked over to Light and crouched down beside him in his trademark pose. Putting his thumb at the corner of his mouth he chewed the tip very lightly.

"So, Matt, tell me what you've found out."

Settling down opposite L with his legs stretched out he leaned back and began to recount what L wanted to know.

"Well I've been doing some research as soon as you asked me too. I found out some interesting things." Reaching into his jeans back pocket he took out a tightly folded square piece of paper. Unfolding it he placed it on the ground in the middle of them for all to see.

"Okay, so Misa was hinting at the truth even if she didn't come out right and say it. They were called the chameleon race."

"The chameleon race."

"Yes. Hear of them?"

L's eyes narrowed slightly as he hunched a little more over the paper to get a better look. "Yes, vaguely however. Their an extinct race are they not, for about the last couple of thousand years, correct?'

Matt nodded. "Yes that is true to a point. According to rumor there is one last living chameleon still alive. And their reason they're extinct today is because of the ultimate chosen one's curse."

Light's ears pricked up to attention at hearing about this curse. He regarded the paper more curiously. It showed a picture of some kind of object. It appeared to be a staff. On top of the staff were three interlocking rings which rested on an ornate crown. It looked ancient yet well kept.

"Keep going, Matt."

"So anyways the curse is enacted when an ultimate chosen one is murdered and stolen away from their one and only intended mate. That's exactly what Misa did. She killed the one and only ultimate chosen one that any of us had ever seen. She attempted to steal him away from the Dragon King at the time. It spelled catastrophe for all of the races not just the dragon and chameleon races. It killed off all the chameleons over time. They couldn't produce anymore "babies" of themselves. And not only could they not turn any people but they also became sterile unable to father any more children. The dragon lords were killed as a direct result of when their king died. His grief over losing his mate pushed him off the deep end. He literally died of a broken heart. And the other dragon lords couldn't live without their king so eventually as a direct result they died off one by one in quick succession.

"As a direct result of the ultimate chosen one dying in this brutal way he not only cursed Misa to be the only living chameleon queen left alive, never able to change any other person into her therianthrope type, he also somehow single handily halted the birth practically of any more chosen ones being born."

"That's not necessarily true, Matt. Over the next couple of thousand years after that happened there were still chosen ones being born," L stated to Matt his brow somewhat furrowed in confusion.

"True," Matt said raising a finger, "however, have you noticed that slowly but surely the chosen ones became scarcer over the centuries. It seems in direct consignment with the fact that the "Tree of Life" hasn't been bearing any new fruit or flowers in the last thousand years. Over the years the tree has born less and less fruit. It's all connected, L."

"So basically because of what transpired around 5,000 years ago, is essentially strangling us."

"Yes, because of Misa's actions all those long years ago she is essentially killing us all. Were part of a dying species."

Light let out a slight rumble in worry. This was insane. So this was why he was so sought after. If he was the only chosen one found in the last thousand years it made sense then why Romulus and no doubt the other groups of therianthropes would fight over him.

L reached up and ruffled the fur around his neck in an attempt to calm him.

"Is there any way to reverse this?"

Matt sighed heavily. "According to legend the only way to resolve this whole issue is to allow the ultimate chosen one to take his rightful place, with his rightful mate, and allow history to flow as it should have done 5,000 years ago."

L gazed at Matt with his dark eyes. "That's impossible though, he died too long ago."

Matt nodded. "And that's where legend, myth and history start to become convoluted almost collapsing in on itself. Legend says that the ultimate chosen one will be reincarnated one last time to try once more in correcting the balance between all races. However, myth states that that is all this is, a myth. False hope. That the inevitable is on the way that no one can stop. And if history is anything to go by then history will repeat itself."

"You're saying were doomed one way or another," L remarked impassively.

"It would seem that way."

"So what exactly is this?" L pointed down at the paper between them.

"Ahh that, well you see it's a very interesting object. Supposedly it belonged to the ultimate chosen one when he was alive."

"Really."

"Mhmm," Matt intoned stonily, "the scepter helped the chosen one channel his immense powers. The three rings that sit on top of the staff just above the crown signify three different traits. Unity, love and acceptance."

"So why is this important? If we do not have the ultimate chosen one this scepter is useless. It can't help anyone. And most likely the staff is lost."

"But it isn't, L."

L glanced up sharply at Matt.

"No, you see, Romulus has the staff."

"How do you know of this?"

"A reliable source, and some wicked bribes, gained me the information."

"What exactly does he want with it?"

Matt shrugged. "Beats me. We should try to check it out. It can't be a coincidence that this staff, Light and Misa all pop up at once can it? What are the odds?"

L chewed the tip of his thumb. "The odds should not be good at all, Matt. At all."

Light frowned at the piece of paper. For some reason he had a strong sense of nostalgia steal over him as he gazed at the picture. Almost like when he was in the DeathNote chamber that day with Ryuk, Teru and Shiori. He felt there was a memory just beyond his reach.

He needed to talk to Shiori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter which I'm hoping I can finish soon.


	22. Allies Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay everyone back with another update. I know it's quite quick this time again lets see if I can keep this momentum going ;)
> 
> So longer chapter for all of you that I hope you enjoy. You'll be getting more concrete answers and I'm already working on the next chapter about half way through it right now... so I hope you like where were going ;)
> 
> Don't expect the update though to happen guys until next week. Maybe early next week but it'll be sometime in the week just not sure when. I hope you all enjoy where this story has gone and looks like it's going and I love hearing from all of you so by all means favorite, follow or review or just keep giving me hits ha :) thanks you all are a blast!
> 
> Celest

Light lay at L's feet behind his study desk. Huffing in frustration he listened as L typed away on the computer on his desk as he stared listlessly outside of the window behind him.

It had been two hours since Matt had filled in L on the information that he had gathered. To be honest, it gave Light a lot to think about as well. All of this affected him. With Misa trying to make moves on him everywhere they turned, Romulus contesting L's claim to him, the staff that Matt had found evidence of after all of these years and the myth of the ultimate chosen one was all coming to a head for him.

After his third huff in a matter of five minutes L paused in his typing above him and glanced down at the morose kitten at his feet. However, Light was so engrossed in his thoughts and concerns that he hadn't even noticed that the alpha had stopped.

'I need to talk to Shiori,' Light thought to himself. 'But I can't change back! It's been hours and nothing!'

"Light, try to relax."

L's deep baritone of voice drifted down to him successfully stalling his thoughts and allowing for a trail of clear thoughts to enter his mind.

"You'll never be able to transform out of your therianthrope form if you keep stressing about it. I know you're anxious to revert back but you can't accomplish it in this manner."

Light huffed angrily as he laid his head back down. L quirked his eyebrow up at the action.

"Besides, we still need to talk about what happened at the bath. When you talked to me even though you were transformed and I was not." L paused after that as he reached over and grabbed a small sour cherry from his candy dish. "That shouldn't be possible. I still don't understand why."

Light raised his head to look up at L again. Staring into the alphas eyes he felt this strange urge surge up within him. An urge to make the alpha understand, an urge to comprehend. It seemed odd, ancient even to him and it scared him. It was almost as if someone were trying to take control and say something to L right now. Someone that wasn't him but at the same time….was.

Before he could stop himself he felt this tendril of thought reach out from him and make contact with L. Luxuriating in the feeling of L's consciousness he purred in contentment and before he even knew what he was doing he said, 'Don't worry, L. We'll figure everything out.' 

L's eyes widened as he heard the message that Light had just sent to him. Spinning his chair around he made full eye contact with the were, staring at him in amazement.

"Light, how are you doing that exactly? It's not supposed to be possible."

Cocking his head to the side, Light regarded L silently.

'I don't know what I'm doing, L. Any more than you know.'

Bringing his right hand up to his mouth, L began to bite the tip of his thumb. A habit that Light had quickly picked up on that L did when he was nervous or deep in thought.

"For now we should maybe keep this hidden between the two of us, alright? I don't know how the other pride members would take to this idea if you started doing this."

'I agree. Besides I don't need any more attention than I already have.'

"Glad we share the same thought process on this one, Light-kun."

For some reason when L said his name with the honorific at the end it melted his heart. He had heard it numerous times from the alpha but for some reason this one time was different. It almost seemed that today they had made a deeper connection, something that transcended even when the two of them had marked one another as life mates.

A bond had steadily grown between them, a bond that he had missed completely up until this moment. He felt for the first time since coming here, even after everything that had happened and all of the problems the two of them were still facing to this day, content. He had found some kind of peace in L that helped him accept himself for what he had become.

Before he even realized a hot flush seemed to steal over his body. Almost like a wave his body rippled and shuddered and his eyes closed shut as he had no choice but to ride the wave that his body was forcing him to endure.

When the shakes and tremors had stopped and the hot flashes faded away he realized that his eyes were still closed. Slowly opening them he took in his surroundings. He was still on the floor of L's study, laying at L's feet still to be exact.

His mind felt slightly cloudy with confusion and he realized that he had no fur on his arms. Sitting up quickly he realized he had no fur anywhere on his body anymore. His hands had changed back from the paws, his ears normal and on the sides of his head and above all no whiskers or tail.

Although, he was completely naked.

Blushing a deep red he glanced up at L who was still watching him perched on his chair.

"You seem amused, L."

L arced an eyebrow down at the kitten. "And why wouldn't I be, Light-kun? I must say I'm proud, some kittens don't turn back to their human forms until after they have fallen asleep; however, you were able to do it fully conscious and it only took you two hours. Quite a feat. Did you feel any pain?"

Light slowly shook his head. "No. Like yes, but it was very minimal. More hot flashes and tremors."

L nodded his head not taking his piercing black eyes off of him.

"That's very interesting. It's almost as if your body has been doing this change over and over again. You show the experience of an older therianthrope."

Light shifted awkwardly as he attempted to cover himself to preserve some modesty. Noticing the movement L grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it down to him.

"Put that on, Light kun. I wouldn't want everyone to admire you."

Light smirked at that comment. "Oh you don't, L?"

L couldn't entirely stop the growl that issued forth. "No I don't. Your mine, no one else can touch you. Ever."

Light shivered in abject want and desire once more at L's words. No matter how many times he heard the alpha say those words they never stopped him from experiencing a zing of desire course from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair.

Slipping on L's shirt, revelling in the alphas scent, he stood up and walked to the window looking down at the grounds sprawled beneath them. L hopped up from his chair and walked over to stand next to him.

"I plan on getting myself into the wolf lords home and seeing that staff for myself."

Startled, Light looked down at the alpha. "But L, how are you even going to do that? There's no way that Romulus would let you anywhere near his home much less the staff."

"That's where you may be wrong."

Frowning in confusion, Light bit his bottom lip. "What do you mean?"

L stroked his chin as he continued looking out the window. "I'm going to have a sit down with Romulus and see where his head is at. My hunch tells me that he doesn't quite know the entire story about Misa and I think it may be more beneficial for me to inform him of it."

Frowning, Light asked, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you tell him about Misa it only puts more attention on me and her unhealthy obsession."

L arced his eyebrow. "Yes well, we can't allow him to function on the false pretenses that Misa could have no doubt told him. It's not a coincidence that the wolf lords were the only ones that knew about you for a while."

"So that's why you think she told him about me?"

"Precisely," L answered, "The wolf lords have been enemies of ours for many years. It's no surprise to me she would go to them first, logically it makes sense."

Light bit his lower lip as he thought of what L said. "So what are you going to tell him exactly?"

"Let me worry about that, Light-kun. We still haven't received the scribe's formal verdict yet."

Light bristled at this. "Is there any reason that I should think they would vote me to forcefully be changed back to a human in order to be given to Romulus?"

Biting the corner of his thumb, L turned around and walked back to his desk jumping up in the chair and reaching over for a lollipop in his candy tray

"It's extremely unlikely," L stated as he picked the wrapper off, "the scribes wouldn't move you. Not only have you been changed but we are also mates and that merely increases the odds that they won't force you make a switch between groups."

Light nodded as he walked back over to L.

The two lapsed into comfortable silence as they both enjoyed each other's company.

A knock on the study door sounded causing L and Light to glance up at the solid oak.

"Come in," L called from his desk without looking up from his computer.

Near walked through the door. Glancing at Light and L he didn't even react to their appearance something that Light had to give him silent credit over.

Looking up, L asked, "Yes, Near?"

"L, Romulus has asked to have a private conversation between the two of you, if that is permissible."

L stayed silent for a minute or two. "Fine, allow him in, Near."

Light glanced to the alpha. He knew that L had wanted to talk to Romulus already but it didn't stop him from still being weary over the motives of the wolf lord.

"Light, you are excused."

Barely able to restrain his sigh he stood from his chair. "Yes, alpha."

Two could play at this game. He saw the dark gleam that came into L's eye at his subservient tone as he turned on the balls of his feet and left the room, making sure his hips swished from side to side.

~x~

Outside with Shiori

~x~

"You had something you had to tell me. What was it?"

Shiori folded her hands in her lap as she turned to face Light. He could tell she was nervous but a hard glint came into her eyes.

"Light, I figured out why you bear the two marks."

Light's eyebrows rose. "So that's what you wanted to tell me was it?"

"Yes," Shiori nodded her head emphatically, "Light, you're the ultimate chosen one. You have been reincarnated! The legend is true!" She stated this without preamble.

Light couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him, after he regained his wits. He raised his hands defensively in front of him as if to ward off her words.

"Shiori, come on. I'm just a chosen one. I'm not the ultimate of anything."

Shaking her head Shiori sat up straighter. "That's where you're wrong, Light. You see all chosen ones have the mark of the ankh on their persons; however, only the one ultimate one in all of history bore two. The ankh and the sacred spiral.

"The spiral represented the universal pattern of growth and evolution. And the ankh which also represents eternal life! Light, don't you see?! The ankh also represents the "breath of life." Ancient hieroglyphs depict the ancient gods of Egypt almost seemingly blowing "life" into their subjects. It wasn't a symbol of just any therianthrope! It was specifically depicting the lineage of all the chosen ones. Here, look."

Shiori picked up a book beside her and began flipping through the pages until she came to a particular one she had been looking for. Turning the book better so that he could see it she showed him the picture. Sure enough their on the page it showed a picture, and in that picture the gods of Egypt were cupping an ankh and appeared to be blowing it into their subjects mouths. A perfect depiction of the breath of life.

"Shiori-"

"Just keep listening to me for a second." Shiori interrupted him. "It was always the chosen ones, Light. ALWAYS. The chosen ones blessed their groups that they were mated into and connected with with longer life, prosperity, fertility and peace. All things considered however, their power was limited. They didn't affect any of the other groups when they were around, only the ones that they had connected with. That all changed when the ultimate one was born and taken as the Dragon Lords' mate."

"How did it change?"

"Because, Light. Unlike the chosen ones the ultimate could bless ALL of the different groups of therianthropes. He had the power to stretch across all of them and enact one large blessing. Legend states that his blessing could eclipse all regular chosen ones combined. The ultimate fruit."

"And you're saying this is me?" Light raised a doubtful eyebrow at this.

Shiori sighed. "Listen to me, it's practically a dead giveaway because of the fact that you have both marks. And it makes sense! Legend also states that the ultimate chosen one will be reborn for a second chance at giving the lycanthropes redemption for their past wrongs the first time around. Your sacred spiral represents the universal pattern! Everything repeats!"

"Shiori, I think you may be getting ahead of yourself here just a little-"

"I'm not, Light. And I know you know that I'm not. Look into my eyes and tell me that I'm wrong, that you don't think there's more to this story than meets the eye. Explain Misa! She seemed to recognize you really well, almost as if she knew you before. She killed you, Light. Five thousand years ago she slaughtered you, which I believe was not what she originally intended, and as a direct repercussion the ultimate curse was enacted instead of the blessing. She single handily killed off her entire race based off of her greed and condemned herself to a long and lonely life. Everything dies in her presence! She's cursed with the stench of death."

"Of course, now it makes sense," Light said staring off into the distance in wonder.

Shiori frowned at this. "What makes sense?"

Turning to her he looked at her earnestly "Awhile back when L and I umm you know what never mind that isn't important. She was in L's office, and then my attention was diverted for a bit. But before I left I noticed this little bonsai tree that L kept on his office desk. The weird thing is the tree was alive and by the time I had left it was dead. Shiori, the tree was dead right after she had left the room."

Shiori's eyes widened. "I read about that somewhere! It's one of the signs! Part of the ultimate curse is ultimate death. Misa developed a horrendous power of killing everything in her vicinity. The simpler the organism the swifter the death. Jeez, I'm sure if we just took a microscope to where she's walked we would find a death trail a mile wide."

"It's part of the ultimate curse?"

"Yes, see if the ultimate chosen one is taken as a mate he will enact blessings that can't even be described. However, if he is murdered or torn away from his true mate his anguish will rip apart the groups. And for the person who struck the killing blow he will curse them so completely that living will be nigh on unbearable."

"Wow," Light looked down at his hands shaking slightly in his lap. "And I did that? I made a whole race extinct, it's all because of me, Shiori!"

"No, Light. It isn't."

"How can you say that?" He turned to her with tears glistening in his eyes. "If what your saying is true and I am the reincarnation of the original ultimate chosen one from five thousand years ago then I was the one that doomed that whole race to an agonizing extinction and not only them! I also single handily killed the dragon lords! The first and most powerful of all the therianthropes! Some blessing I am."

"Light, stop it!" Shiori said forcefully. "Let's get one thing straight here. It wasn't your fault. Not at all. No one forced Misa to strike the killing blow, her jealousy and hatred at your rejection of her all those long years ago drove her to commit the ultimate sin. It wasn't your fault. You did everything in your power I know this because I know you. You have the man from five thousand years ago in you somewhere. You're you. A different you, but I'm sure both of you are one and the same and that lets me be confident in telling you that you did everything in your power to stop this."

"But Misa, okay you say I have all of this power but I don't feel as if I have anything. You're talking about these large scale blessings but quite frankly I don't feel like I have any power what so ever…"

"Of course not silly," Shiori said laughing lightly. "For that you need your scepter."

"My scepter?"

Flipping a couple more pages, Shiori showed him a picture of the same staff that Light had seen in the bathhouse up in the mansion with L when Matt had originally shown them.

"Shiori! I've seen this already! Romulus and his wolves have it."

Frowning Shiori looked at the book. "Why would they…..wait a minute." She lapsed into silence as she looked off into the distance the tip of her finger tapping against her mouth as she seemed to be thinking. "It might make sense…." She whispered quietly.

"What does?"

"Well….people think that the scepter was lost during the first great war between the clans."

"And?"

"Well I never really believed it. I just always found it hard to believe. I mean it's an incredibly important artifact having belonged to the first ultimate chosen one. I always thought that it was given to a group of therianthropes to keep it hidden and keep it safe. And now after what you just told me about Romulus it seems like everything is fitting into place."

"I'm still slightly lost," Light stated sheepishly.

"It's okay, Light, here." Shiori flipped to another page and showed another picture. In it there was a dragon. On the right of the dragon was a large cat and on the left a large wolf. "When the dragon lords were still alive they had two groups of therianthropes that they were extremely close to. The next two groups that were created. The cat lords and the wolf lords. When the dragons passed the cats automatically came here and became the next guardians of the "Tree of Life.""

Life glanced up at the towering tree above them staring in wonder at its immense bulk as its leaves wave in the gentle breeze.

"While the wolf lords seemingly resented the cats because of the station they had taken up. And because of the animosity directed at the cats, the cats became angry with the wolves."

"Okay so far I'm following," Light said slowly.

"Well what if there was actually no feud?"

Light looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well what if the two races came together? The highest ranking officials came together and made a pact. The werecats would watch and guard the tree of life and the werewolves would guard something else? Something equally as important?"

"You mean the scepter."

"Correct."

"But then why the fake feud? Why would they make every single group out there think that they hated each other? Unless…"

Shiori smiled at him. "I think you might be getting somewhere."

"What if it was a cover? What if what they were guarding was so important that the two groups needed to create a cover and one group couldn't guard both so they separated the object. The tree they couldn't move, but the scepter was easily transportable. They worked together to keep everything safe!"

Shiori nodded. "That's what I'm thinking as well. They worked together. They were never enemies to begin with they were always allies."

"So then why would Romulus challenge L's claim over me?"

"I don't think he actually was, Light. I think he….oh."

"What?"

"I think he needed an excuse to talk to L and possibly his second and third."

Light frowned. "So he needed to create a ruse in order to come here. Of course!" Light slapped the bench with his left hand. "He needed a reason! He couldn't just come here without some kind of "hostile" intention. So he created one. But then this whole theory would hinge on the fact that L has always been in on this."

The two looked at each other.

"We need to talk to L."

~x~

L's Study

~x~

Romulus sat in front of L's desk as L stood at the window behind his desk.

"You know what we need to do now don't you, L?"

L still hadn't turned around but he rubbed his chin slowly with his right hand as he kept his left tucked securely in his jeans pocket.

"I do," L said emotionlessly as he gazed out the window. "I never thought I would live to see this day."

Romulus chuckled. "We don't have much time, L. All of the species are dying. The curse is effecting everyone now. I think it's time."

L turned and walked back over to his desk. Hopping back into his chair he grabbed a small piece of chocolate between his thumb and forefinger and popped it into his mouth.

"I do believe you are right, Romulus," L stated emotionlessly, "You're acting was superb I must admit."

Romulus grinned wickedly showing his formidable teeth. "I live to please, L. However, I must say your kitten was very formidable."

"Indeed he is."

"There's no doubt that he's the reincarnation either." Leaning over he slapped a picture in front of L. It was old and yellowed with age but the picture was still legible. In it stood two people. A strong, tall broad shouldered man stood with an arm wrapped around a smaller man. The taller man had a black goatee and neatly trimmed black hair. His eyes were a piercing violet that were shadowed by heavy black brows. He had a strong profile, his chin chiseled seemingly out of granite, high cheekbones and a straight aquiline nose.

L knew that this man was Deynor the first and last Dragon King.

"It's time. All the pieces are in place."

L remained silent for a little while longer as he stared at the picture. "Not everything."

Romulus hummed. "You mean the book?"

L didn't answer that he merely reached over and took another chocolate popping it into his mouth.

"We've never found the book, L."

"We need the book though."

Romulus sighed at that. "Our best bet is that we get the scepter to Light or the other way around and then maybe we'll be able to find the book."

"I don't want my Light to be leaving the grounds. Not with Misa on the prowl it's not safe for him. The tree has gotten increasingly weaker, Romulus. It didn't keep out Misa from the grounds and all of our facts tell us that it should."

Romulus scratched at his beard. "I know. Which means the tree is dying."

L nodded his head sadly. "Yes and if it dies-"

"We all do."

"Correct."

"We don't have time to waste then, L. I agree with you it may be safer for Light to stay here and we will transport the scepter back to him. He's not going to like it though you know."

L gripped his knees tightly as he gazed down still at the picture. "He has no choice in this. As I am alpha I can order him here which is unpleasant."

"He won't thank you for it, at least not yet," Romulus stated musingly.

"I know," L stated sadly, "it's for his own good though. He will just have to accept it."

"Harsh, L."

L shrugged at this. "It's merely the truth."

"The scribes voted against me though just so you know."

L couldn't stop the small quirk of his lips as they tweaked upwards. "Were you surprised?"

Romulus let out a booming laugh. "No. Besides I don't think I could deal with your unruly kitten. Better you than me by far."

L merely nodded at this. "Near! Mello!"

The second and third came into the study having been standing on the other side of the door with Romulus's small party.

"We are travelling back with Romulus to his pack. It's time."

The two nodded and closed the door again quietly with a final click. L turned back to Romulus.

"Shall we leave then?"

"Lets."

L took one last look at the picture before he turned and left. Staring out from the picture snuggled against Deynor, was Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned!


	23. It's Time to Take a Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So just like I did promise everyone another update for you this week. Just a heads up I'm aiming to update every Thursday before work for myself in the mornings. And that's a PROMISE. Until this story and I'm so busy right now with other works. I'm participating in the Sabriel Big Bang that happens every year I believe so I thought I would give it a try!
> 
> I would just like to say thank you for the favorites and follows. And also to the people who left comments thank you very much :)
> 
> Slightly slower update everyone but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Please leave reviews if you guys can and give some helpful feedback. All mistakes are mine so here we go.
> 
> Celest

Light and Shiori took the stairs two at a time as they quickly made their way up the grand staircase and higher still until they reached L's study. Light quickly knocked on the door listening for any signs of movement from within.

He didn't hear anything. Frowning he turned to Shiori. "I don't hear anyone on the other side…"

Shiori's brow furrowed at this news. "No one?"

Light shook his head. Turning back to the door he tried the door handle. It jiggled in his hand but otherwise remained locked.

"What the hell," Light said lowly as he glared at the handle.

"Move over."

Shiori pushed him gently out of the way as she reached in her jeans pocket and pulled out what looked like a paperclip. Sticking one end into the bottom of the keyhole Light watched as she inserted another paperclip into the top of the lock. She moved the pick slowly back and forth, her ear to the keyhole the whole time. In short order Light heard the click of the lock opening and the door swing slightly ajar.

He raised his eyebrows at Shiori as she stood up again next to him. "Wow, Shiori. What other secrets do you have?"

Smirking at him she nudged the door open.

Walking into the study the two of them glanced around. L wasn't in here and neither was Romulus. Frowning he walked in deeper and sniffed the air.

"They were here," Light remarked quietly as he sniffed at one of the chairs. Sneezing his eyes scrunched up as he turned his face away. Disgust written all over his features. "Oh yeah, wet dog. Beautiful. This may take me awhile to get the smell out of my nose."

Shiori laughed. "So where did they go?"

Light shrugged as he walked around L's desk. Stopping he looked down at the table and noticed the picture lying innocently upon the smooth dark wood.

"Shiori, come here and take a look at this," he said as he picked up the picture.

Shiori walked around the desk to stand beside him. She couldn't quite hide the surprised gasp that came from her mouth at seeing the image.

"Light, is that-?"

"It looks like me."

The both of them looked down at the picture. It was a shock to see himself, almost as if a train slammed into him when he saw the other man in the picture. For some reason his heart seemed to stop. He could see his hands starting to shake as he tried to calm his panicked body.

"Light, are you okay?" She frowned at him in worry.

"Yeah," Light managed to stammer out. He could feel himself breaking into a cold sweat. "I – I don't know why I'm behaving this way. I just feel like I know him from somewhere."

Shiori gasped and Light looked over at her. "Light, that's the first and last Dragon King. The ultimate chosen one's mate from five thousand years ago, Deynor."

A large golf ball lump seemed to swell up in his throat at the sound of the name. Without even noticing it his hand slowly raised until he was tracing the face of the man in the picture. His throat began to swell up and he could have sworn that his eyes became misty.

"Light…"

A teardrop fell on the picture startling Light into wakefulness. He quickly wiped his eyes dry from the tears.

"I'm sorry," Light apologized.

"Don't mention it, Light."

Clearing his throat he folded the picture and put it in his jeans pocket.

"You're going to keep it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just…I don't know. I feel some kind of connection with the man in the picture that I can't quite understand."

"It's because he was your mate five thousand years ago."

Light glanced over at Shiori. "Well I guess you're right. It was in a way technically me so then that would be me in the picture and then that would make him my mate. It could explain why I'm emotional about him and why seeing his image…"

Light trailed off not wanting to continue on with his explanation. Shiori seemed to understand what he was trying to say without him saying it.

"That still leaves the question about where L is."

"Can I help the two of you?"

Jumping in surprise, Light and Shiori turned to face the end of the room. Watari stood by the far wall gazing at the two of them with his hands clasped behind his back. He still wore his customary black suit and tie, with his square frames.

Recovering from the surprise at the appearance of the older man, Light walked out from around the desk.

"Watari, where is L-sama?"

Watari raised his eyebrows at the honorific that Light used to address L but otherwise showed no surprise.

"I'm afraid L and his second and third have left the compound with the wolf lords just a short time ago."

"They left?" Light asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, and they gave express orders that you were to remain here, Light. Until they returned."

Light wanted to argue with Watari but at the same time he knew the older man had no real say in this. He was merely following L's orders like they all had too. However, he knew that he had to make some kind of show of arguing with the older man. Watari probably knew him well enough from L that he would expect some kind of show of rebellion.

"Watari, I can't just let him leave like that! Why would he just up and go? Especially with the scribes still here?"

Watari shook his head. "My apologies, Light. However, I am not privy to every single one of the alphas' moves. And I should say neither are you; with all due respect the alpha does not answer to anyone and neither does he have to. I am sure that he left with good reason, intentions and that he will return swiftly."

Light chewed his lip at this. "But Watari-"

"Light, please try and show some faith in L," Watari said with a sigh. Light glanced up. Watari removed his glasses and shined them on a cloth that he had pulled out from his pocket. "L really cares about you and I only wish that you would show some faith and trust in him. He is only doing what he feels is correct in keeping you safe and not just you but the rest of the pride. Everyone here is his family and he is merely trying to keep everyone safe."

"Watari, I – I – I didn't mean to sound insulting. I just…"

"You're worried," Watari answered, replacing his glasses on his face and smiled at Light in a kind and calming manner. "That's understandable, Light. I just want you to keep all of this in mind."

Swallowing harshly Light nodded. "Okay."

Offering them a small smile Watari nodded. "Now I do believe this door was locked originally."

Light and Shiori blushed deep red at this and looked down at the floor.

"Our apologies, Watari," Shiori said from beside him, "we were worried and we weren't thinking and…please forgive our rudeness."

"It can stay between us," Watari promised the two of them. "I can have this repaired by tomorrow so that L will never know the difference."

"Thank you, Watari," Light said softly. "Umm we'll just leave then."

Bowing them out of the room Watari closed the door gently behind them. Walking silently side by side they traversed a few long hallways and floors until they had distanced themselves far enough away from the study that there shouldn't be any worry of Watari over hearing anything. While the man wasn't a therianthrope, Light wasn't putting anything past him.

"Let's find Teru and Ryuk," Light said turning to Shiori.

"Wait what? Light, you can't be serious? You're not actually thinking of following L are you?"

"Deadly."

"But that's insane! We can't follow them!"

Light grabbed her hands caging them in-between his. "Shiori trust me. I can find him."

"But what about Misa?"

"We'll deal with her if the time comes, Shiori. I need to go after L though and I can't wait for him. You can stay if you want."

"I can't stay! I need to come with you. You're not alone in this, Light."

Light smiled at her. "Do you trust me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds. Slowly she nodded. "I trust you but why do you need Ryuk and Teru?"

"Honestly? I would feel more comfortable if they agreed to come."

Shiori bit her lip as she mulled everything over. "Ohhhh You are the most stubborn therianthrope I've ever had the displeasure of meeting! ….But okay. Let's just find them and talk about this."

~x~

London, England

~x~

L stared out impassively as Big Ben slowly went by the window. Romulus sat directly across from him in the luxurious car. Near and Mello were in another car behind them as well as the other wolves that had accompanied Romulus to the pride. A wolf was driving their car as they meandered through the little traffic on the streets.

"Nearly there."

L's gaze focused on the large wolf lord. "Tell me is it true? You live in the catacombs?"

Romulus chuckled at this. "Really, L. Don't insult me that way. I know fully well that you know we do."

"Hmm it's fitting." L couldn't stop the slight curl of his lips as he smirked at this information.

At that Romulus couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter. "It is somewhat fitting I must admit."

"So your headquarters are in London's parliament building?"

Romulus nodded. "Yes, we have a working relationship with the government that we live below the main building. Really the catacombs stretch across the whole city almost, especially the oldest parts. We just crossed over Westminster Bridge, so about five minutes."

The car turned and the driver lowered his window. Reaching his hand through he swiped a card through a reader and L watched as the gate blocking their path slowly screeched aside to allow them entrance. The cars drove through and they journeyed downwards the road leading them deeper and deeper through underground parking.

They went to the lowest level and the cars stopped at the far wall. L heard a slight click and the wall in front of them juddered and slowly went down. The two cars drove through the entrance and L saw the muted lighting on the walls. He heard the quiet boom as the wall closed behind them as they drove in near silence for what must have been another mile.

The cars pulled into a large circular room. It had to be roughly the size of a football stadium as L took in everything around him. He had never been to the wolf therianthropes home. The same muted lighting lit the area just like in the tunnel they had just came from.

Stepping out of the car he glanced around. There was smooth sandstone beneath his feet and large columns towering above them to support the ceiling all along the perimeter of the room. At the base of each pillar was the ancient god Anubis carved with two pharaohs rods in his hands crossed over his chest. A large stone obelisk sat in the center that seemed to reflect a small pinpoint of light in the very center of the dome of the ceiling.

L followed Romulus as he walked towards the towering entrance to what looked like a palace in front of him. Low stone railings flanked them as Near and Mello walked on either side of him just a step behind.

They passed through the towering entrance and headed across the main hall. The three werecats could smell dog everywhere, the air was permeated with the stench. They knew that they couldn't wince at the smell but it took everything in their power not to do so.

As Romulus lead them deeper and deeper into the compound they could hear the wolves, smell them and caught them once or twice just on the fringes of their vision but they could never seem to get a full view of them.

Finally, Romulus stopped outside of a medium sized door. Taking a key from around his neck he unlocked the door and led the four of them in.

The room was nothing to boast at. The same sandstone floor that seemed to cover the whole area with the same muted lighting that the wolves seemed to favor. However, in the center of the room sitting on a pedestal on a red cushion was a scepter.

It was a normal golden colour and the crown towards the top was coloured a deep red with hints of gold interlaced. On top of the crown sat the interlocking rings.

Stepping up to the glass L gazed quietly at the scepter behind the glass. Coming up beside him Romulus entered an eight digit code and laced his hands behind his back as the glass slid downwards into the pedestal.

Glancing at the wolf, L waited for his nod of approval before he made any move. Upon receiving permission he reached out and grabbed the scepter. He frowned at picking it up. It wasn't anything particularly special to him. He didn't feel a ring of power within the scepter, no visions or epiphanies. It was merely stone cold in his hand.

He knew it wasn't logical to expect anything different from the scepter; however, it was a slight let down. As the ultimate chosen one's scepter he expected more…

"You seem disappointed, L," Romulus intoned quietly beside him.

L turned to face the wolf lord. "I was merely expecting more from the scepter."

Romulus blinked at him. "Well in all fairness the scepter doesn't really belong to you. It belongs to Light. And most likely it will only respond to his touch and presence."

"Hopefully."

"Come, join me in my office for a quick drink and then you can leave and get back to your kitten."

L hesitated at the invitation. "I don't believe that that would be beneficial to any of us."

Romulus paused and cocked an eyebrow at the other alpha. "I doubt that two hours away from Light will cause anything ill toward to the kitten."

L sighed at that. "If it was anyone else Romulus you may be correct. However, I have learned when it comes to Light the hard way that he has a propensity of getting his nose dirty."

~x~

England, Countryside

~x~

"I feel as if my paws are about to fall off," Ryuk complained to the three of them as they kept up a steady pace through the country side slowly following the trail that L and the others had left.

Light glanced back at the smaller lankier werekitten. He felt sorry for dragging them into all of this but he needed all of their help in this. Light had to swallow down the rolling chuckle at seeing Ryuk's patches of fur sticking up everywhere as if he was cursed with bed head whether it was in his human form or his therianthrope form.

Light hadn't known how he was going to do this just an hour ago but he knew he had to try something. For some reason he had an uncontrollable instinct that was telling him he could help his two friends be able to transform for the first time into their therianthrope forms if they chose too.

So upon finding Teru and Ryuk lounging about on the grounds under a tree he had dragged the two of them and Shiori into a secluded patch surrounded by saplings and told the three of them his plan.

~x~

Flashback

~x~

"You're absolutely crazy," Teru said completely emotionlessly. "You both are! Shiori-"

"It's true, Teru," Shiori said adamantly. "He's the ultimate. That's why everything has been happening lately. It's the reason Misa attacked, why B ended up dead, the scepter resurfacing after thousands of years, all of the therianthropes slowly dying. For crying out loud even the great tree is dying!" Shiori shouted this last part gesturing at the huge tree towering high above the four of them.

"Okay, I get it and all it's just…it's a little farfetched," Teru said evasively.

Walking up to Teru so that he was in front of him, Light pulled up his shirt and turned so that Teru could see the spiral and ankh on his back. He stood there in that position for some time allowing the thought to truly sink in to both boys. Finally, he pulled his shirt down and turned to stare at the two of them. 

"Still too far-fetched?" 

Teru raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. It's not that I didn't believe you, it's just a lot to process, Light, okay? You being a chosen one but you being the ultimate chosen one? Do you see where that could be a larger pill to swallow?"

Light nodded. "I do. I'm living it."

Teru shifted awkwardly at that. Ryuk piped up finally since getting to the clearing. 

"So what exactly did you need, Light?" 

"Right." Light took a steadying breath before he launched into his plan. "I need to go after L. He's been lying to me and there's a weird instinct that's forcing me to go to him."

Ryuk chuckled sardonically at that. "Okay, wait a minute. I'm sorry maybe I missed this in your quick explanation but let me get this straight. You want to follow after L? Based off of a feeling? Are you kidding me! What? Because he was lying to you supposedly you want to catch him with his panties on the floor? Caught in the act so to speak? I'm sorry, did we forget that there's a raving mad bitch out there that'll shank us before we can even say merry Christmas?"

It was silent as the other three blinked at him in shock. Teru cleared his voice and finally spoke up for the three of them. 

"Ryuk, usually I'm the one talking with the words of caution….not you."

Ryuk rolled his large eyes. "Yes, believe me I understand that."

"What changed?" asked Light frowning.

"I do, against popular theory, have a sense of self preservation, Light," Ryuk stated, "with Misa still lurking around most likely close by I don't exactly want to run into her if I don't have to. And let's face it. With this role that you have, most likely we will see her again very soon. I'm sorry if I don't have a bigger death wish like the three of you."

"Well I haven't exactly agreed to anything yet…" Teru mumbled out as he trailed off. 

"I get it I do," Light began delicately as he tried to find the right words. "It's not to catch him in the act, Ryuk. I need to try and take some control over my own life, whether I'm making the wrong decision or not here isn't really up for debate I'm asking the three of you to come with me because I need my friends beside me. I want you there and I don't think I can do any of this without you. You've all been such a great help to me since I've got here it wouldn't feel right if I did something like this, and it could be a monumental thing for me, and that you guys wouldn't be there. 

"I can't hide from Misa. If I do then I'm merely a coward and I don't deserve my title. None of it; not as L's mate, not as the ultimate chosen one. This is important. It very well could be dangerous that's why I'm asking the two of you to weigh the pros and cons to this. If you feel like you can't take the risk please know I don't judge you for your decision. I want you to come but not if you feel the risk is too much to you."

Teru and Ryuk glanced at one another. The two seemed to try and decide what would be in the best interest for the two of them. Shiori, however, had already decided. 

"I already know what I'm doing. I'm going with Light."

She adamantly lifted her chin as the two kittens turned to look at her with wide eyes. 

"Shiori…" Teru hesitated saying anything else as she glared at him. 

"It's not fair of us to just let him go on his own and I know the two of you would miss him and worry! Look, I'm not saying that were a threat against Misa because were not, let's just put it all on the table. But we can't just let him go on his own."

"That doesn't explain why we shouldn't just wait here for L to return. It's not like he's going to abandon Light."

Shiori crossed her arms in front of her chest and bit her lip. "We need to take some kind of control over our own lives. I agree with Light on that. There are just some things that you have to do in life that aren't able to be explained."

"And this is one?"

"Yes it is. I really fully believe that Light does possess the old spirit of his five thousand year old self in there; whether he remembers it or not isn't really the question. I fully believe that even if he doesn't realize it it's this same part of his spirit that's urging him. Let's face it, Light was never a listener to others when it came for his own benefit-"

"Thanks, Shiori."

"And while I think that is part of his personality today I really believe it's part of a bigger picture here and that is about his past." Shiori finished this all without paying any heed to Light's interruption. 

Teru and Ryuk glanced at once another once again almost having a silent conversation. Slowly Ryuk nodded. 

"It's insane, but really when haven't we done anything crazy? Live and let live right?" Ryuk asked laughing lightly.

Frowning, Teru turned back to Light. "You still haven't said how were getting out of here and above all how were getting to London either."

Light smirked at that. "Well Shiori knows a way out. As for how were getting there, how would you like it if I gave you guys your first introduction into turning for the first time into your therianthrope forms?"

"But that's impossible. You can't teach someone….it just happens…"

"Or does it?" Light asked while raising an eyebrow.

Ryuk sighed in defeat. "I'll go make a sign before we leave."

"A sign?" Light asked frowning.

"Yeah," Ryuk said to them, "Dear Misa, please make death quick and painless or better yet do not touch this sweet ass."

The other three didn't look too amused although Light had to hide a small smile behind his hand. 

~x~

Present Time

~x~

It turned out that Light could do more than he had originally thought. Shiori speculated that it had to have something to do with the fact that he was the ultimate chosen one. There was no other explanation for it.

After ten minutes, Light had successfully been able to help both Teru and Ryuk transform into their respective therianthrope forms. Ryuk was spindly and gangly. His fur stuck out in odd patches. It appeared as if he was cursed with perpetual bedhead.

While Teru on the other hand was sleek, muscled and in direct sunlight his fur appeared a dark blue. He was also taller than Light had expected. Standing at least a head taller than himself.

Shiori had lead them to another secret passageway that appeared to have been there for thousands of years. They needed some cajoling from Shiori as the passage appeared ready to collapse at the slightest whiff of breath and that didn't exactly spell confidence in any of them.

Slowly but surely they were able to traversed the dark, cold, damp tunnel squeezing under some of the great trees roots and slipping and sliding on the smooth stones as they fought their way through. Eventually they came out onto the other side; they all had to stop and breathe a sigh of relief as they looked behind them and could see the werecats' home.

The tunnel had been longer than they had originally thought. What they thought would be a quick pass through had taken forty minutes roughly to traverse. Some of it Light thought had to be because of the conditions of the tunnel and the poor maintenance; however, he speculated that another key factor had to do with distance. The four of them had to be just over 2 miles away from the compound.

'Enough distance that we can see them but they can't see us from here,' Light thought to himself.

They had begun a steady loping pace off in the direction towards London. Whammy's house was located far on the outskirts of the city deep in the country. It afforded the therianthropes enough space from the major world city without attracting too much undue attention; however, it was also close enough to it as well for them to not be completely shut out from the every day's goings on.

Light had taken the lead with Shiori on his back hunched over clenching the fur on the scruff of his neck in her fists and her legs hugging his sides strongly as she held on. Teru was just behind him slightly to his right with Ryuk bringing up the rear.

'I feel as if my paws are about to fall off, can we not stop for a bit and take a break?'

'No!' The three of them shouted back at him as they heard him grumble in annoyance.

"We can't stop," Shiori said panting slightly. "We don't know where Misa is. For all we know she could be watching us right this very second. We can't take the chance of stopping right now."

'I'm just saying if I lose a paw or two on this trip I'm holding you all personally responsible!'

'Just hope it's a paw, Ryuk and not your life,' Teru said in a deadpan voice as he leapt over a log.

They kept travelling at a brisk pace finally seeing London coming into view in front of them two hours later just as the sun was beginning to set.

"We made it," Shiori said in awe as she got off of Light to take a second to stretch as they gazed out at the sprawling city in front of them.

Suddenly Light shot his head straight into the breeze coming off of the city. He could smell the city, it was almost as if he could see it through another set of eyes. He could smell the strong scent of metal littered throughout the city, the old stone, bakery's and their bread from early in the morning, the slight pungent aroma of the river Thames that ran right through London and the millions and millions of people who all lived in close quarters to one another. However; there was something else on the breeze…something not quite right. It almost smelt sickly sweet, like rotting fruit…

Light knew that he had smelt this before not too long ago literally days ago. The smell of death. The hairs on his back stood straight up.

Misa was in London.

~x~

In the Catacombs under London Parliament

~x~

L and Romulus paused in their conversation as L looked at the scepter on Romulus's desk. The scepter had begun to glow. He had noticed it an hour or two ago but had thought it was merely a trick of the light. Fairly quickly he had begun to realize that that wasn't what was going on and indeed in fact the scepter was glowing. It started as a dim glow till it was shining on the desk as it was doing now.

"Now that's interesting," Romulus said quietly.

"Has it ever done this before?"

Romulus slowly shook his head. "Not that I know of…"

L sat crouched on his chair. Slowly he leaned forward till he could reach the scepter lying on the desk. Reaching over he closed his hand around the rod. It was warm and beginning to grow hotter and hotter to the touch the longer he kept his hand on it.

"It's getting warmer," L stated quietly.

"But why is it doing that all of a sudden? For five thousand years it has remained dormant and now all of a sudden it's doing this?"

"I don't think the scepter is "doing it all of a sudden," Romulus," L stated quietly.

Romulus waved his hand to continue.

L paused for a second. Turning to Mello he looked at his third. "Hand me the phone."

Without asking Mello pulled out the cell phone from his tight leather pants and passed it to L. Unlocking the phone L dialed a number and held it to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" asked Romulus.

"Watari."

"May I ask why?"

"The reason the scepter is reacting this way is because Light is on his way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you guys liked! Expect another update next Thursday. I'm just finishing the next chapter and then I'll keep writing!


	24. Misa Reappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back for another somewhat longer update as I've been trying to give you guys!
> 
> Anyways so like I said I'll be updating every Thursday; however, next week I'll be uploading the next chapter Wednesday morning instead of Thursday since I'll be making a trip down into the states and just in case I end up side tracked I want you guys to have the chapter to go through. It's already done...just need to clean it up a bit.
> 
> Also there are some little references here and there to London, England. And while I did do some research and looked up some pictures if it's not "up to snuff" shall we say by all means throw something lol but make sure it's something soft please and thank you X)
> 
> So all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, I've decided on Saturdays and Sundays I'll try to do more reading on here and review more. So if you guys want I can take a look at your stories if you want advice or ideas I'll see if I can help you. Just message me and I'll reply back to you as soon as I can. Give me a day or two on those just in case.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and thank you for everyone who viewed the last chapter, support is welcome. And this girl over here likes hearing from you all so toodles!
> 
> Celest

"Light isn't at the compound anymore. Which means for approximately the last two hours he has steadily been making his way here. However, Watari also told me something else interesting. Apparently the pride cannot find Shiori, Teru or Ryuk anywhere on the grounds. They followed their scent outside of the compound. Apparently they found an old tunnel that appears as if it hasn't been in use for thousands of years. I ordered no one to go after them."

"Alpha," Mello asked quietly. L turned his head to look at his third from the corner of his eye. "I don't mean to question your judgement but is that wise? Wouldn't it be safer for others to go after them to try and bring them back?"

"It would work if they were anywhere near the compound; however, they are not. If this scepter is anything to judge by Light-kun's proximity to us then he is either just outside of the city limits or just inside it. It would make no difference for any of the pride to try and catch up with them. They are practically in our grasp now, we will deal with the four of them when we hook our claws into them."

Near, who had remained silent this whole time, finally spoke up. "Alpha, if my calculations are correct then there would be no way that the four of them would have made it to the city within two hours, if they were on foot so to speak. While Light can transform he can't carry the other three all the way here."

"You are correct, Near," L said tonelessly as he watched the scepter become steadily brighter sitting on the desk. "Watari told me that just outside the exit to the tunnel and the entrance they found three sets of paw prints. Which means that Teru and Ryuk have transformed for the first time."

"Aren't they too young?" asked Mello.

"Technically yes," L said emotionlessly, "I believe that Light is coming into his powers at an outstanding rate."

"You think it's him? That he helped them transform?" asked Romulus.

"I do. I believe Light is more powerful than any of us fully realize."

"Should I send out some of my wolves? Scout the city for the four of them and escort them safely back here?"

L was silent as he seemed to toy with the idea himself.

"Just send them a little ways out, they can escort them when they get closer."

Romulus nodded.

~x~

In London, England

~x~

"I'm just saying this again, this is insane," Ryuk stated for what must have been for the fiftieth time.

Shiori and Teru rolled their eyes as they watched Light sniffing at the air, occasionally making turns throughout the streets.

"You can always turn around if you need to, Ryuk," Teru stated off handily as he skirted a lamppost in his way.

"And be left for Misa to find? No thank you."

"I don't think she would particularly bother you," Teru finsihed. Shiori smiled at him from the corner of her mouth so that Ryuk couldn't see. They could both hear Ryuk grumble angrily from behind but he still followed them not once pausing.

"Light, do you think were getting any closer?" Shiori asked.

They were travelling the streets in the dead of night. Only the occasional passerby passed them on the street in a hurry to get home. Otherwise it was deserted. The lampposts shone bathing the street in occasional spotlights. They could hear families inside the beautiful apartments as they laughed and heard the occasional news reports on some of the tellies, their lights shining through their curtains.

One thing was for sure, after they had come into the city limits the deeper they travelled the less greenspace there seemed to be. Apartments took the place of houses closer to the city center and fewer and fewer yards and parks dotted the area.

Light took a long sniff at the air on the corner of one street. No cars passed as they all stood behind him looking into the shadows that surrounded them.

"The scent is getting stronger the closer we get to the city center," Light finally answered Shiori as he continued onwards crossing the street.

"But do you know how much farther?"

"No, Shiori, I don't. Unfortunately it doesn't work that way, I'm not a GPS system. I can't tell how much farther we have to travel, I just know that the scent is becoming steadily stronger the deeper we go into the city. The scent of dog is permeating almost everything. At first I only caught the faint whiff of it when we were in the suburbs. Now, it's wherever we walk and it's becoming more and more pungent. Also it's important that we get to L as soon as possible."

"Yes, we know. You want the scepter but you also want to confront him."

"No….that's not it."

Teru frowned at Light. "What do you mean?"

Light paused and turned to face the three of them just out of the circumference of one of the lampposts circle of light.

"Just smell. Do you smell that sickly sweet odor?"

Teru and Ryuk paused and sniffed the air. Ryuk sneezed violently. "All I smell is wet dog."

"Go deeper," Light urged the two. "Don't just use the scent glands in your nose, use the ones in your mouth. Scent the air like that it'll help you separate and sort the different smells."

The two took another deep breath, this time using their mouths to scent the air instead of just their noses. Light could see as the two made the connection to the slightly fainter smell of the sickly sweet scent of rotting fruit on a hot day.

"What is that?" asked Teru a look of disgust coming over his features.

"That's Misa."

The three of them stared at him in horror as he said those two words; Shiori in particular as the full extent of the situation hit her.

"Is she near?" she asked in a deathly quiet whisper.

Light scented the air again. "No, not from what I can tell. However, her scent is also getting stronger the deeper we get into the city center just like the wolf smell."

"Are they working together then?"

"No, I think she's here because she knows L is as well. And London isn't too far away from Whammy's House. It's keeping her in close proximity to the two major therianthrope groups. The wolf and cat lords. I think it's just all part of her plan."

"Do you think she's after the scepter as well?" Teru asked as the four of them continued onwards at a more brisk pace then what they had currently been keeping.

"It's a possibility I guess. Needless to say we can't stay out here too long. Eventually, if she hasn't already, she'll pick up on Light's scent. And once that happens were all in trouble," Shiori said to them all in worry.

They hurried across a couple more streets. Shiori wanted to pause a couple of times to stare at some of the old ruins that they came across from time to time. However, they kept up their brisk pace short of running.

"Do you know?" Shiori asked huffing next to the boys as they rounded another corner. "That these are old merchant ruins probably? See the city was first thought to be colonized by merchants who set up trading routes on the Thames, which was around 47 AD. During the early Roman occupation of Britain."

"Shiori, no offense or anything," Ryuk said puffing slightly, "but none of us really care. Some of us just don't want to be eaten before the night is through. You get what I'm saying?"

Shiori rolled her eyes but continued on. "What I'm trying to say is that those ruins marked Tower Hill. Which means if we come over this hill and go around that block or two like we just did and look out we should be at….there it is."

The four of them paused at the edge of the sidewalk. Crossing the street they came to a large walk way where people could walk along the Thames and gaze out at the city from the river front. And right there, maybe one hundred feet away from where they were standing, stood Tower Bridge.

"Wow," Light said quietly as the four of them stared at the bridge lit up at night. "I never would have thought that I would get to see something like this. I mean I've seen pictures of Tower Bridge but I never thought I would be standing right here gazing at it."

"Yeah yeah it's a tall bridge lit up at night," Ryuk said behind them dragging them all back to the present, "I'm just saying we should keep going otherwise we could just stand here….until Misa comes along and shish kabobs us up on those spires up there. Or we can just make her job easier, climb up there ourselves, and do it for her."

"That's slightly morbid, Ryuk." Shiori wrinkled her upper lip in disgust.

"Yeah, well it's true, Shiori," Ryuk dead panned at her.

Teru sniffed the air once again using the scent glands on the top of his mouth. "There's an overwhelming potent scent of dog around this area. It must be either a lookout point for the wolf lords or were getting closer."

Light took a deep breath as well. "You seem to be right, Teru." He walked a little ways down the walkway smelling the whole way. "It seems the scent follows this river trail."

"So we should follow it?"

"Yes, it seems like the trail is a little stronger down this path. I think if we follow it we should be able to find the wolf therianthrope base."

With that the four of them set off once more. It must have been well after midnight when they came upon the London parliament building. Big Ben stood just outside the building glowing in the night. The clock faces shining with a warm yellow glow over the city. Light could see that it read two in the morning.

They raced across the causeway coming to the front of Big Ben. Light took a large breath again and froze.

"Wait, there's-"

"You must be Light Yagami, the mate of L Lawliet, alpha to the pride of werecats at Whammy's House."

The voice from behind startled them as they quickly turned to confront the wolf therianthrope. Light couldn't help himself as he felt the change begin to come over himself. His claws and fangs lengthened and his eyes sharpened becoming keener in the darkness being able to pick up the other two wolves that were lurking just behind the first one that made himself known.

The wolf lord that had spoken placed his hands in the air in an attempt to way lay any attacks on his person and to show he meant no harm to any of them.

"We mean you no harm, Mr. Yagami. We only want to escort you safely to L."

Light squinted at them. "L was expecting us?"

"Yes." The wolf slowly put his hands down when it seemed he wasn't about to be attacked by the kitten. "He had called your residence and found out the four of you were missing. He knew to expect you here that you would follow. We have been waiting for your arrival for about four hours now."

"The least they could have done was get us a cab or a car if they knew to expect us," Ryuk mumbled quietly enough that the four of them could hear. It obviously wasn't quiet enough for the corner of the wolf therianthropes' mouth quirked up in amusement at the comment.

"I'm sure that L wanted you to potentially learn a lesson."

Light opened his mouth but suddenly he froze. His heart jumped till it felt as if it were beating in his throat and he became short of breath. The world seemed to move slowly almost like he was dizzy. He could hear someone say his name and the wolf therianthrope appeared confused and slightly worried about his well-being.

Slowly, Light turned to look up at Big Ben. Faintly at the very top of the tower he could make out a great hulking mass staring down at them from its perch. A great rolling eye turned its stare directly on him. He could feel a violent shudder wrack the entire length of his body.

"Misa," he whispered in fear. The others turned to look up as well including the wolf therianthropes and everyone stared silent and still like giant jack rabbits underneath an eagles piercing stare.

The wind changed without a moments warning and they were all swamped in a gross miasma of rotting fruit and dead bodies. A roar echoed through the night as the giant therianthrope on top of Big Ben let out an ear splitting shriek.

They all winced as the shriek echoed around the stone façade of the buildings around them bouncing against the walls without end and providing a never ending symphony that inspired fear in anyone who heard it.

With a great leap Misa leaped from Big Ben. Using the sides of the building she gripped it with her long razor sharp talons as she skidded down the stone façade. When she got within fifty feet of the ground she used her powerful hind legs to push off of Big Ben and plummet the rest of the way to the cobble stone street below.

Light and everyone else flung themselves out of the way just in time before Misa crashed into the ground where they had just been standing. Her muscles rippled absorbing the shock of impact as she stood tall on her hind legs gazing down at them all.

Rolling over Light felt the transformation from his human self into his werecat form ripple hot and strongly through the length of his body. It went smoother than it had the first time he had transformed.

Standing tall Light lifted his head and roared at Misa standing before him. Misa turned her great head and roared back at him. She seemed even more grotesque since the last time Light had seen her. She lunged forward clawing at him with one mighty stroke of her claw.

Light quickly leaped back using his cat like reflexes to attack back at her. And he got lucky, his claws raked across her right shoulder leaving Misa to hiss at him in anger. Although she was so large that the wound Light had inflicted on her was merely a scratch. He was too small to inflict any serious damage against Misa when she was around 20 feet tall.

"Light," Misa hissed out at him her great jaws slathering over the cobblestones, "come for your ssscccepter I sssssssee?"

Light growled deeply in his throat. "How do you know about the scepter?"

"You forgot that I wassssss there all thossssse thousssands of yearsssss ago?" Misa let out a wet sounding gurgle that must have been a chuckle for her in this form.

Light flattened his ears against his head. "But that doesn't explain how you know that the wolf therianthropes had the scepter all this time."

"Oh pleassssse I don't misssss a trick that bad Light. The sssssscepter has no power to me though, I needed you in order for this to work."

Light bared his fangs at Misa as the two slowly circled around each other. He was slowly leading her away from Shiori, Teru and Ryuk in an effort to keep them out of harm's way. He had asked them to come, he had wanted them here and now he could be the leading cause of their death if he wasn't careful. He didn't think he could live with himself if they lost their lives because of him.

"Worried about your friendsssss, Light?"

Light froze at this question his heart stuttering. "Don't you dare touch them, Misa."

The giant chameleon therianthrope in front of him seemed to grin when he had threatened her. She turned one glowing orb to stare at the three standing just to her left. Ryuk and Teru stood in front of Shiori. A quick shimmer seemed to envelop the two boys and before Light knew it they stood in front of Shiori in their respective therianthrope forms.

"It would be sssssso easssssy Light to merely sssssswat them into that building over there accrossssss the sssssstreet. They wouldn't even feel a thing. It would be so gratifying to feel their bonesssssss break under my power."

Light couldn't stop the vicious snarl that escaped the throat. "I swear to God Misa if you dare touch them-"

"I'll sssssstrike you a deal," Misa said stopping Light's threat dead in it's tracks. "Be my mate and I'll allow your little friendssssss to leave here with their livessss with no sssscratchesssss on them. Say no….." She glanced over at the three once again and let the threat hang empty in the air.

"Misa, I said no to you five thousand years ago, and my answer still stays the same. Just like back then when I stood with the Dragon King against you so too will I stand beside L this time around and deny you again. I cursed you all those years ago, you should have learned your lesson after all these years and you still haven't shown any wisdom. My answer is no! I will never be your mate! And I would sooner die again and again before I let you have your way with me!" Light finished this all on a roar rattling the windows in the parliament building behind him.

"Sssssssso be it!" Misa's eyes seemed to turn red in anger as she turned to Shiori, Teru and Ryuk raising her claw high in the air. Her tail morphed becoming longer and thicker with a large barb on the end, her legs grew more heavily muscled and fangs sprouted from her mouth to curve down wickedly over her lower jaw.

"No! Misa stop!"

Light moved to stop the attack but just before he could reach her three large shapes came hurtling past him and up Misa. The three wolves that had met them here when they had come to the parliament grounds streaked up and attacked Misa. Snarling and growling the wolf therianthropes clawed and bit at her scaly hide.

Misa roared in outrage as her attention was diverted from the other two kittens and Shiori, to the wolf therianthropes. Her claws swung over her shoulder and ripped a wolf as black as midnight off of her body. She threw him across the street where he smacked into a light post bending it in half with the force and smacking into the building behind it.

Light heard the therianthropes body break as it hurtled into the concrete building with full force, falling onto the cold pavement. The body slowly changed back to its human form, and Light could see that it was the same wolf therianthrope that had greeted them when they had first arrived. He never moved again from that spot.

Light could feel a strong choking feeling deep in his throat, but the growling, snarling and snapping of the three other fighting therianthropes helped snap him out of it. The other two had jumped off of Misa and were circling her trying to find some kind of opening to make an attack. They were enraged at their comrade's death and their eyes appeared to glow red with blood lust. Paws leaving red streaked skid marks across the stones and teeth glistening red in the muted light.

Light quickly skirted around the fighting therianthropes to come to his friend's side. He almost knocked Shiori over as he snuffled at her ensuring for his own peace of mind that she was indeed okay.

"Light, I'm fine! Stop it! You're almost pushing me over!"

He stopped and stared at her. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! …Wait…I can understand you? But how…?"

"Later." Turning to Ryuk and Teru he began sniffing at them allowing them to try and attempt at pushing him away. Once he was satisfied that they were fine he was able to relax even if it was only just a little.

The four of them turned back to the fighting when they heard one of the wolves howl in pain. Misa had ripped open a gash in the wolf's side almost filleting him to the bone. It was amazing that the therianthrope was still alive; the quick acting healing that every therianthrope was gifted with was the only thing that seemed to be keeping the poor wolf alive but he was in tremendous pain. Misa threw the other one across the area into the parliament building then focused her gaze on the wolf that was whimpering writhing in pain on the sidewalk still.

She began to walk closer to him. The therianthrope attempted to get up on his paws in a futile effort to distance himself from the crazed chameleon but his legs failed him and all he could do was snarl at her approach which seemed incredibly ineffectual as he was so gravely injured.

Light knew that if Misa reached him she would kill him and his whole body rebelled strongly at that. Springing forward he leapt across the square towards the two.

"Light, wait!" Shiori screamed from behind.

Misa had just raised her claw to strike the killing blow when Light skidded in front of the injured wolf lord snarling angrily at her. Her claw halted in front of him and she stepped back as her great rolling eyes focused on him.

Light could feel his fur standing on end making him appear bigger than what he actually was as he stared Misa down.

"You would throw yourssssself in front of me to protect this filthy wolf?"

Light continued snarling. 'You just don't get it what so ever do you, Misa? Every therianthrope is part of our family. Were not any different! So yes, I would throw myself in front of him to protect him!'

Misa growled after his proclamation. Her fetid breath washed over the two of them as her tail lashed back and forth gouging the road beneath her strong thighs.

"You ssssstill haven't learned anything, Light. Five thousssssand yearsssss ago you were incompetent and even now, five thousssssand yearsssss later, you're still the sssssame way."

"Then you truly are lost, Misa."

Shrieking in absolute rage Misa stood to her full height. Brandishing her claw at the two of them she raised her arm high in the air. Light could see that her anger had over taken her once more and that this time she wouldn't halt her assault. His muscles bunched under him as he readied for the blow that was sure to fall.

A loud roar split the night air and a large black shape hurtled in between him and Misa. Misa shrieked in outrage as the large body plowed into her knocking her on her side and forcing her to skid against the hard pavement putting some distance between them.

Light looked up as the large black body of the alpha werecat turned to him. He looked glorious as the lights that were on in the parliament building shone behind him casting a halo of golden light around him.

L leaned his giant head down and lightly butted against Light letting an inquiring rowl of concern and curiosity come forth. Light arced his back against the large alpha. Although he was tall, L was still over a shoulder taller than he was. It was amazing how large the alpha really was and Light found a new appreciation of the alpha.

'Light, don't do that again,' L said his black eyes boring into Light's own chocolate amber ones.

'L-'

'I don't know what….you shouldn't even be here!'

Light's ears went back at that. 'You're one to talk! You hid the fact that you and Romulus were allies this whole time! Why?! Why would you lie to me this whole time when you knew who and what I was?!'

'In order to keep you safe.'

The new voice startled Light into looking around. A large slate grey, lanky yet heavily muscled therianthrope loped into view. Light had to take two looks as he noticed the werewolf for the first time. He had no fur! He was skin, muscle and bone but no fur.

He was large though; his legs, back and chest were heavily muscled making him appear as if he were on steroids. His tail was thin and whip like and while it wasn't as heavily muscled as the rest of the wolf, Light could easily see that with a good swing that tail could hurt you just as badly as the teeth and claws could do.

His pointed ears were flat on his head, his snout long and pulled back in a snarl and his grey eyes taking in Misa as she struggled to her feet once again.

'Don't recognize me young kitten?' 

Light danced uneasily on the balls of his feet. He looked to L in confusion as the giant alpha let out a rumbling chuckle.

'Romulus, stop scaring him.'

'Romulus?! That's Romulus?!'

The large silver grey wolf, Romulus, turned his head and offered Light what had to be a large wolf like grin. Then he winked at him.

'Why so surprised, Light?'

'I-I-I just umm nevermind,' Light said as he shifted awkwardly on the pads of his feet.

Misa had finally stood shrieking angrily at the three of them. L moved and crouched down in front of Light allowing a loud snarl rip from deep in his chest. Romulus walked a little ways apart from L to put some distance between the two of them and to offer two targets which would keep Misa guessing.

Light jumped when he heard the heavy foot falls of another two sets of paws coming up to them. Turning he saw the blonde werecat that had to be Mello and the silver werecat that was Near.

'Near, Mello stay there around Shiori and the other two kittens! Protect them so they don't get hurt.'

They heard the answering growls back as the footfalls retreated slightly into the background. Light relaxed slightly at knowing that the second and third of the pride were taking care of his friends. He knew they were in good hands.

'Alpha, here to protect your little boy toy?'

L growled at Misa's comment. "If you concede that he's MY "boy toy" as you so crudely imply then that gives you even less rights to him.'

It took everything for Light not to roll his eyes at L's possessive tone of voice. Although he couldn't deny the zing of pleasure that travelled through him as L basically claimed him in front of Misa.

Misa raked up some of the cobblestones in her frustration. 'We shall just see about this.'

L allowed his claws to rake against the cobbles creating a grating screech that made Light put his ears back in defense at the noise. Romulus snarled, his jaws slathering as he licked at his muzzle great globs of drool falling down onto the sidewalk.

'Ahh Romulus long time no see.'

Romulus growled. 'Misa.'

Misa cocked her giant head to the side as she gazed at the wolf lord. 'I'm trying to figure out what your fight is in this wolf lord. Light isn't your mate, so why are you fighting me?'

Baring his teeth at her Romulus whipped his tail from side to side. 'Is that really your question? Because of what you did five thousand years ago you single handily poisoned, not just your species, but all of us! We are slowly dying because of your rash, immature and irresponsible actions. I fight to protect Light because we can't go through another five thousand years of this. We won't survive it this time around.'

Romulus was an alpha just like L was. He wanted to see his family grow and prosper and really it wasn't. His pack had suffered just like L's pride had and every other group of therianthropes around the world.

'Were all having less and less children. Not many people can with stand the change anymore and less and less can be turned. Besides, we owe a duty to the late dragon lords and the Dragon King. We swore that day long ago that we would protect the next ultimate chosen one if we could make it to his rebirth. And that we would protect their ancient home and the royal scepter.

'Our duty has been achieved up to this point. You won't lay one claw on Light, L or any of our family again.'

Misa roared and charged the three of them. L quickly knocked Light out of the way as Romulus and him rushed to meet the chameleon therianthrope head on in the middle of the street.

Light quickly rolled back onto his feet just in time to see the collision between the giant therianthropes. Romulus locked his jaws around one of Misa's arms pulling her off balance and making her lean heavier on her right hand side, allowing L to take one bounding leap, his thigh muscles bunching in power as they catapulted him upwards onto Misa's back.

Misa shrieked in outrage as she was caught between trying to batter at Romulus who chewed into her arm. All 1000lbs of muscle and ferocity hanging on to her. Light watched as he suffered through a few blows but stayed attached refusing to budge.

Suddenly Misa threw her head back and let out the most blood curdling shriek Light thought that he had ever heard. L it seemed had sawed into something around her neck and shoulder area. He may have hit a sensitive nerve, but whatever it was Light saw Misa shimmer, a large ripping resounded around the square and then great bat like wings knocked L off of her back. The force of the blow sent the alpha falling, hitting the ground hard and rolling a couple of times before he came to a complete stop.

Using the momentum of her wings appearing Misa carried through it and threw Romulus off of her. Her aim was accurate. As L was starting to rise to his paws Romulus smacked into him with a loud ominous crunch.

Light's heart stuttered at hearing the bone crunching impact of the two bodies colliding from the force of Misa's throw.

"Light!"

The familiar voice caught Light's attention and he reluctantly looked over to Matsuda as the wolf therianthrope ran across the square to him. He could see that Matsuda was holding something in his hands and that it was glowing brilliantly in his grip.

"Light, here take this," Matsuda quickly exclaimed as he came up to him and thrust the object towards him.

Looking down at the object Light could finally make out what it was through the brilliant aura of light that surrounded the object. It was the scepter! The same scepter that he had seen in the picture that Matt had shown L merely a few hours ago.

He could feel his body seemingly begin to hum with untapped energy and it felt as if his core temperature was beginning to sky rocket. He felt the change over take his body. Ignoring the fact that he was naked he stood in front of Matsuda and reached over to take the scepter.

As his hand came closer to the object he could feel the raw power coming off in waves and the heat that it was emanating.

He heard Misa give a large roar just as his hand grasped the scepter. A blinding flash of white light lit up the square and a noise like that of large wings taking off in flight assaulted his senses. Light felt this raw power shoot through his body sending his nerves a light with power and his head explode with thousands of voices.

He heard someone shout his name as he fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoy and look forward to the next chapter
> 
> Also I just wanted to clear this up a bit. You guys can't see this in the story on here. I've never been able to figure out how to do it or even if the site offers this, but on FanFiction when the characters speak in their therianthrope forms the words are in italics. But since I've never been able to figure it out on A03 how to do it I can't change it. It's frustrating me honestly X) anyway I do sincerely apologize for any inconvenience!


	25. Hazy Recollections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry everyone! I meant to update earlier but it's just been chaotic with the travelling. So here's the next chapter. It's late so I'm heading to bed right now so not so much of a long note. Please enjoy and thank you everyone who has been keeping up with it so far!
> 
> I don't have time to fix up to much right now for the reasons stated above. So I didn't really have the opportunity to fool around with the italics and everything else. I plan to go back through this chapter and do just that so thank you for explaining that all to me! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Celest

Light slowly came to. Blinking to clear the haze that seemed to surround him he slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Lifting his head he gazed around trying not to panic when all he saw around him was whiteness. It wasn't exactly a white light more of a pearl coloured hazy fog.

Standing he glanced around. He didn't feel as if he were in any danger; however, the effect of his surroundings were unsettling in different ways. The area seemed to permeate sadness, as if it had been witness to a great tragedy. And that even though many years had passed that one moment in history still felt fresh as if the wound had just been dealt the other day and not so long ago.

"Hello?!"

Light listened as his voice echoed around him muffled by the fog that was pressing down on him. No one answered back and it only made him feel increasingly lonely. He could feel eyes on him that seemed to be just out of sight, almost like silent witnesses just out of eyesight. Rubbing his right arm he slowly shuffled forwards.

The fog slipped around him like a warm blanket as it passed around him. He walked a little ways not exactly knowing how far he had travelled. It didn't feel as if he had been walking for that long when out of the slight mist he saw the vague outline of a large shadow.

Squinting he made his way closer. When he got within a few yards of the shape he finally realized what it was. It was the Tree of Life that stood on the werecats mansion grounds. Although there was one major difference, this tree was budding with life. Large fruit hang from it's branches, the leaves were a beautiful shade of light green something you would only see in paintings. It's boughs were large and strong curving gently towards the sun. Light could make out a few squirrels and other small rodents and birds flitting through the leafy branches high above.

Suddenly, a ray of sunshine shone out from the mist and fog and lit up the clearing. The warm rays seemed to force the mist to retreat into the farthest reaches of the clearing where the rays weren't touching as they lapped at the edges, not being able to come any closer. It was only then that Light realized that he was standing on lush grass, wildflowers also grew around the tree and it's knotted roots that came up through the ground everywhere around it's base.

That's when Light noticed a figure standing at the base of the tree looking up at it. The man had short dark hair, broad shoulders, a strong posture and a commanding air about him. He felt as if his mouth had dried at seeing the figure.

The figure turned slowly and Light finally looked upon the face of the man that was looking out at him from the picture only a little while ago. Deynor, the first and last Dragon King.

"Light," the commanding dulcet tones of Deynor echoed out through the field, "I've been waiting here for you for a long time."

Light swallowed. "Deynor?" he asked in a whisper.

Deynor smiled at him and slowly nodded. "Hello, my love."

"But…but I. How is this even possible?"

Folding his hands in front of himself Deynor slowly began to walk towards Light. Closing the gap between the two with each step.

"For thousands of years I have been here. Tending to the tree on this side of the veil as I did so in my life I do so in death. But I have also been awaiting your arrival, Light."

"My arrival?"

"Yes," Deynor said with a small smile. "I knew that you would be reborn again one day, Light. You see that is the great circle of life, a pattern that we as living beings are made to repeat over and over again. And even when the universe itself dies it will restart again, fresh and new for us to keep on living."

"What exactly are you trying to say?'

"I'm saying, Light that you need not fear the past, present or the future. Everything is preordained. Everything happens for a reason."

"Even what happened to us?"

Deynor cocked his head to the side at the question.

"Are you telling me it was our destiny to die the way we did. Cruelly and without any chance of being able to live out our lives together?"

"We had some good times when we were together."

Light's face scrunched up at that. "I don't remember any of that!" Light turned away from Deynor hiding his face from the Dragon King. He didn't want the King to see him in this state, weak and immature…it would disgrace him.

"Light, look at me."

Light bit his lip. He didn't want to turn around and face Deynor. Not after his little outburst to the late dragon therianthrope.

"Light, please."

Closing his eyes tightly, Light slowly turned once more to face him. Opening his eyes he looked into the gentle violet gaze of the large king. The King offered him a small smile in encouragement and Light couldn't help the small feeling of giddy joy well up from deep within.

"Do you know where we are?"

Frowning at the question he glanced around in confusion.

"Should I know?"

"I believe in order to have come here you have touched the scepter, have you not? Which means the two of you have found each other once more."

"Well I did, but that still doesn't explain where we are and how I'm seeing you."

"The scepter sent you to where you needed to be the most, Light. We are in your mind."

"My mind?"

Deynor nodded.

"But how?"

"The sceptre is very close to you. It was gifted to you by someone all powerful and it won't answer to anyone but you and you alone. I'm hazarding a guess that the reason we are in your mind is that it sensed this was the place you needed to be the most. So here you are."

"Wait, the scepter was given to me by someone all powerful? Who?"

Deynor regarded Light with a steady gaze at that question. "Our creator."

Light scoffed in disbelief. "God? You're telling me God just handed me over a sceptre?"

"Not the God that is recognized in Christianity among billions of the world's population today, no. Our creator, Gaia."

"Gaia."

Deynor hummed in answer. "Who's to say that all the Gods of the world are not one God? That they are all mixtures, each one having a characteristic of one almighty entity. Maybe that's all religion really is."

"Are you insinuating that Gaia is God and that God is Gaia? I don't know, Deynor. I think if you went and tried to preach that in some churches you would be burnt for those claims even in this day and age."

Deynor chuckled. "Perhaps. It's a good thing that I'm dead then isn't it?"

Light sobered up at that comment. He looked down at the grass below his feet and shuffled anxiously from side to side.

"What's wrong, Light?"

"It's just…I wish I could remember."

"Remember?"

"All of my lost memories from my prior life. I wish I could remember the two of us. What even happened to us? All the good…the bad. Everything."

Deynor seemed pained at hearing his explanation. "Light," the Dragon King sighed tiredly, "what you speak of…what you ask for is not something that is done lightly. You were reborn specifically without your memories and it was in an effort to make sure your psyche stayed intact. What happened to the two of us, to all the therianthropes as a whole five thousand years ago, almost killed you in and of itself. Whether Misa had struck the killing blow or not you were so unhappy by what was transpiring back then that you couldn't deal with it. Your memories are locked and locked for a good reason."

Light swallowed harshly at Deynor's words. "Be that as it is Deynor I don't think I can live through this life without knowing. I know it was a harsh time and many therianthropes died. The chameleon and dragon race were even driven to extinction because of Misa's actions. But I really need to know."

Light locked his eyes with Deynor's violet gaze. He could see the internal battle raging behind the violet orbs in front of him. Holding fast Light stood his ground, he couldn't back down to this. Not anymore. He had sworn to Ryuk, Teru and Shiori that he would stand up and be what the pride, no, what all the therianthropes needed in him. And that started now.

Deynor seemed to see the change in Light's eyes. His own gaze slowly softened and the lines around his mouth and eyes smoothed out somewhat at seeing his look of determination.

"You have grown, Light," Deynor said gently. "Five thousand years ago I always said you were more mature for your age but seeing you now…I see you have gotten stronger. Perhaps you are ready after all."

Supressing the shudder of relief Light offered the dragon a small smile in return for the compliment.

"Do you know why this place is shrouded in mist, Light?"

Glancing around the clearing in confusion he slowly shook his head "No…why?"

"It's because before now you never remembered your past life. You kept yourself in a fog of denial and protection. You weren't ready to know the truth, to remember what had happened. It was a defensive action one that you enacted as much as we helped to shield your consciousness from the truth. When someone goes through something traumatic they wall themselves off to the experience. Whether they close off their emotions, or lock the memories away behind an iron bound door and throw away the key thereby forcing themselves to forget. That's what happened with you, Light. This fog acts as your own door keeping out your memories and keeping your psyche safe."

"How do I clear it?"

"Only you can do that. When you're ready."

"But how?"

"Accept it."

Frowning Light glanced around the clearing. He didn't understand. What exactly did Deynor mean by accept it? Hadn't he already accepted it? Then why wasn't any of the fog clearing. The Dragon King didn't seem so inclined to readily hand him any answers. Instead he stood in front of him gazing down at him with his violet orbs.

Light closed his eyes as he began to think. What could he be missing? He had already stated that he wanted to see everything. To know exactly what had happened thousands of years ago so what was wrong? Was he still subconsciously blocking his memories out still? Were thousands of years of blockage starting to make itself known to him? Would he ever be able to lift this accursed fog?

A strong will and conviction surged up within him quickly and suddenly taking him by complete surprise. He felt a strong warmth come up through him and focus on his right hand. A long cylindrical objet materialized suddenly and Light opened his eyes to stare in wonder at what he was grasping.

The sceptre that he had taken from Matsuda sat within his grasp glowing and pulsing with power. Another set of hands wrapped around his as he gazed down at the sceptre. He looked up to Deynor in awe. The Dragon King smiling down on him offered a nod of encouragement. Smiling back Light took his left hand and grasped the King's hand with his own as they both raised the sceptre high above themselves.

A strong power pulsed outwards washing over them shining into the farthest reaches of the clearing. When it reached the clouds of fog on the outskirts the most amazing thing happened. The fog turned into blue winged butterflies taking to the air in a storm of fluttering wings.

They spiraled upwards to the top of the great tree winding around it's large boughs. It was like a storm of the purest rain. A large shape swooped through the swarm of butterflies scattering the small insects around it's large body.

Light's mouth dropped open as a large dragon opened it's maw jets of fire streaming from deep in it's chest. The scales shone like a giant red ruby through the sea of blue as the long neck stretched high towards the sky roaring upwards to the highest branches of the tree.

The dragon itself was huge. His back legs were the size of large tree trunks, his claws probably about six feet in length at least as his large ivory teeth flicked in the warm glow of the fire as it bathed them in it's intense heat which Light could feel from where he was standing. His large tail whipped through the air creating a deafening boom throughout the clearing.

"That's one of the dragon therianthropes?"

Deynor smiled. "Indeed it is. That dragon right there was my second in command at the time, Landon. Me and him grew up together. He was my most trusted friend."

Light looked up at Deynor. He appeared sad and reminiscent of a time long past. The great wing beats of the dragon dragged his attention back towards the large reptile as it climbed up into the sky.

As Light glanced around he noticed that the butterflies disappearing still around the area were clearing up more and more of the surrounding area. And as he watched in rapt fascination he noticed the pride's mansion come into being before him. The large sweeping walls, turrets and windows came forth shining in the afternoon sun.

And all around him on the grounds and up in the tree he saw the dragons lazing around in the late afternoon sun. They were all colours of the rainbow. From baby blues, to deep greens, pinks, yellows, oranges, reds and even some more neutral colours like browns, tans and dirty greens. There was even one or two that were black and one that was white.

Light startled slightly at feeling a hand drop down onto his shoulder. Turning around he gazed at Deynor as the Dragon King stood behind him.

"I think Light it's time you remembered what happened fully and completely."

"Isn't that what's happening right now?"

"Well, not exactly. I'm the missing piece. Are you still sure that you want to remember everything? One last warning my love, it won't be easy for you."

Swallowing Light slowly nodded. "I still want to remember."

Nodding, Deynor leaned forwards. Slowly he placed a kiss on Light's forehead.

Light felt a jolt and then everything went black. He came to shortly after. The first thing he felt was a warm feather soft mattress underneath him and lush pillows surrounding him. Opening his eyes he slowly sat up in the grand king sized four post bed and gazed around the room.

It was beautiful. The room was a light cream colour with accents of baby blue interspersed throughout the room in the furniture, rugs, pictures and the bed.

"Light," a voice asked from the doorway, "are you ready for today?"

He glanced up towards the doorway seeing Deynor standing in the opening. Smiling he stepped out of the bed and walked up towards the Dragon King. Grinning he leaned upwards on the tips of his toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning, love," Light murmured quietly. "You know how much I love you right?"

Deynor smiled and leaned down giving Light a kiss back. "I do. And do you know how much I love you as well? I'm the luckiest therianthrope alive to have you as their mate."

Nuzzling into each other Light murmured, "You are the luckiest man alive, that's not a lie."

Chuckling Deynor placed one last kiss on his forehead then stepped back. "Get dressed love. The chameleon queen is coming today."

Light smiled up at the King then walked over to their closet.

~x~

London, England

Just in front of Big Ben

~x~

L was crouched on the ground right beside Light's comatose body. Since the bright flash of light when Light had touched the sceptre everything had come to a standstill. Misa had quickly taken off, scaling Big Ben then launching herself into the sky taking off high above the city using her powerful bat wings to carry her aloft.

L had been glad to see her go, although it came at the cost of Light lying comatose on the cold sidewalk.

Quiet foot falls came up from behind him as Romulus kneeled down beside L taking in Light's unconscious form. Sighing he looked up at Big Ben where they had last seen Misa just five minutes ago.

"L," Romulus began quietly, "we should move Light to a more secure location. We can put him within the catacombs, Misa won't be able to get to him from there."

L remained silent as his unblinking gaze took in Light's calm features. The sceptre was still clutched in his kitten's hand a soft glow surrounding them almost in their own private bubble.

"L-"

"I heard you Romulus. Give me another five minutes, if he hasn't woken-"

"L, you and I both know he can't stay here another five minutes."

L remained silent at that. Near and Mello along with the two other kittens, Teru and Ryuk, and Shiori approached silently.

"Alpha, respectively we agree with Romulus," Near said quietly, a white robe tied around himself. "The longer Light stays in the open the more danger he is susceptible to."

L knew that Romulus along with his second were right. However, he was worried about Light. What if they moved him and they weren't supposed to thereby exacerbating injuries that they just couldn't see? Yet with Misa flying around just above London anywhere it wasn't a smart idea to have Light in an exposed area when they knew the rogue therianthrope was within reach.

Turning back to his second and third he nodded to the two of them.

"Take Ryuk, Teru and Shiori into the catacombs with the other wolves. Make sure you stay near them so that nothing else happens to them and they don't come up with any more creative ideas. When we return to the rest of the pride you three will have much to answer for along with my mate here."

Teru, Ryuk and Shiori appeared properly chastised for the time being as they bowed to L.

"Yes alpha," the three of them intoned quietly and reverently to L hoping not to incur any more wrath.

Nodding at the show of submission L watched them turn away to head back to the parliament building and the palace many stories below.

Turning back to Light L slowly scooped the kitten gently into his powerful arms. Holding him close to his chest he walked after the members of his pride. Looking down at Light's face his gaze softened slightly.

"Come back to me, Light," he whispered so softly that no one heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope it was okay! Well have a good night or a good morning depending wherever you are when you read this :)


	26. Remember Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So like I promised everyone another chapter update. This one is longer so I hope you like that. With that being said I may not update next week. I want to take some extra time to do some writing for this story and see if I can get a few chapters ahead. So I hope you all understand. Originally this chapter was maybe 2 pages or so shorter, however I had a moment and I added two other parts in. I thought I would write more, but for the purpose of the story only some things I thought were needed to be shown so I didn't put other scenes.
> 
> Thank you so much to Franks22 for helping me figure out the italics issue! I was able to make the chapter how I've always wanted to. Thank you so much!!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> And if I don't update next Thursday then the Thursday after I definitely will!
> 
> Celest

****Light put on a beautiful baby blue tunic, cinching it around his waist. He had supple tan pants that hugged his thighs and calves like a glove and polished brown leather shoes. Staring at himself in the mirror he couldn't help the admiring glance that he gave to his reflection. Although he wouldn't consider himself narcissistic by any means even he had to admit that he looked put together and dashing.

"Admiring yourself in the mirror, love?"

Turning he offered Deynor a small smile, blushing slightly at the endearing term that the Dragon King was not shy in bestowing upon him at regular intervals.

"I just…I don't know. I feel different."

"You don't know why that is?"

Frowning in slight confusion, he watched as Deynor walked over and wrapped him in his tight embrace his strong arms like steel bands.

"You're glowing, Light."

"I'm glowing?" Light cocked his head at the refection of himself in the mirror, brow still slightly furrowed. "I don't see it."

Deynor smiled at him. "You wouldn't. Sometimes it's only others that can see the beauty and vibrancy of an individual."

Light rolled his eyes. "You're always sappy like that."

"Sappy? Me?"

Smirking at the Dragon King he walked out of their room listening to the quiet click of the door shutting behind them. Side by side they walked towards the study. Stepping through Light walked over towards the windows in the back and looked out at the tree. He could see from his vantage point other dragon therianthropes lazing about on the large boughs sun tanning. Others were flying high in the sky making circles with their long sinuous bodies.

"The flowers on the tree are in bloom."

Deynor hummed from his desk as he looked over some reports that he had been remiss in seeing to over the course of the week.

"The flowers? They're in bloom." Light repeated this simple fact once more.

When Deynor still had not responded he glanced behind him at the king. Walking up behind him he wrapped his hands around his strong shoulders, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Deynor, what's wrong?"

Sighing heavily, Deynor placed the sheet of papers down and grabbed his two joined hands using only one of his own.

"It's nothing, Light."

Frowning at that, Light wrinkled his nose. "No, it's not nothing. I've never seen you so tense before."

Chuckling under his breath he leaned back in his chair. "Well I don't know about that. There was that dragon fight that happened a year ago…"

Light snorted at that. "Well okay, that was more you being furious not exactly tense." Shrugging slightly Deynor didn't answer merely remained silent.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Well at least you're honest." Deynor rubbed his hands along Light's arms as the two lapsed into silence. Finally, after an indeterminate amount of time, Deynor spoke once more. "You ever have a weird feeling? Like something bad is about to happen but you can't exactly put your finger on it?"

Light frowned. "You're getting a bad feeling?"

"It's not just coming out of the blue, Light."

Light released his grip from around Deynor's shoulders and walked around him to come to his side. Gazing down at the Dragon King he cocked his head to the side.

"You've been hiding something from me. What's going on?"

Deynor chewed at his bottom lip, something that Light knew he didn't do often unless something was really beginning to bother him. Reaching over his desk he grabbed a sheet of papers from within the drawer next to him and placed it right beside Light's hand.

"Look at those."

Light glanced down at them. "What are they?"

"Just look."

Light grabbed the sheet of paper on the top and quickly perused it. He read casualty numbers, damage to different properties, the recordings of human deaths. There were pictures on the next page. Scenes of death and carnage, ruin. Light glanced up at Deynor.

"What is this?"

"Reports."

"For what?"

Deynor turned his chair so that he was facing Light directly. "Light, for almost a full year the different therianthrope groups have been at war with one another."

"Why? I didn't even realize that there was a war going on. What are they fighting over?"

"Well to be blunt, you."

"Me?"

Deynor looked off through the window on his left hand side, violet eyes far away as Light watched him.

"But why me? What did I do to start this?"

"Light," Deynor started sitting up straight and looking directly at his mate, "you're something different. You're a chosen one but not like the chosen ones we've seen so far in our times of being on this world. You're different."

"But how? And that still doesn't explain why everyone is going crazy over me."

"It's because your different that is causing this war. Nothing like you has been seen, there are some that want you for themselves. Others are scared about what you could do."

"Do they think I'm going to hurt them?"

Deynor frowned at that. "No, at least I don't believe so. They more so fear the unknown. They don't know what you're capable of and so it leads to this fear. They have nothing to go on, no history, and records of someone like you being born from our past. And I would know. I'm better than any record or history book that we have since I've been alive since the conception of the therianthropes."

"You were the first one darling."

Deynor spared Light a small smile at that then continued. "So now you know about the war." He rubbed his forehead tiredly as he sighed. "I won't let anything happen to you, Light."

"You shouldn't make a promise like that, Deynor."

"Light-"

"We can't always keep our word. And I don't want you breaking yours."

The Dragon King sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He opened his mouth to say something else when there was a quiet knock on the study door.

Snapping out of it Deynor looked towards the door. Straightening up in his seat he called for the person to come in, in his strong commanding voice. The door clicked open and in walked a young female. She had blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a skin tight black dress and walked with the poise of someone who was confident in their abilities and knew they were powerful.

Walking until she stood in front of the desk, she smiled at them. Curtsying in front of the two. Looking up she winked and stood straight.

"Your highness, Dragon King Deynor, and his mate Light; it is a pleasure to meet the two of you. My name is Misa, Misa Amanetsam."

Light couldn't help but notice that when she spoke her voice inspired chills to move up and down his spine. Her eyes were cold, like two hard ice chips. And her smile…her smile made his stomach drop in dread. For some reason this therianthrope was devious, but devious in a way that Light knew just by looking at her that she was a person who was prepared to do whatever she needed to do.

He couldn't have known just by looking at her that Misa would be the one that would single handily topple everything.

**~x~**

**Another Memory Resurfaces**

**~x~**

"I just finished telling you this Misa and if I have to do so again then I will. We are not mates! What is wrong with you? Why can't you understand that I love Deynor and not you? Me and him are mates. Why can't you just be happy for us and help us? Support us in this war that's raging! The other therianthropes are tearing themselves up because of this, help us show them that there's nothing to fear. You promised you would help us. Why would you break your word to us? Your one of the top five oldest therianthropes…I don't understand."

Light stared at Misa beseechingly as he pleaded his case. The chameleon queen merely stared at Light her upper lip slowly curling in disgust the more Light had said. She didn't seem moved by anything he had just said to her, instead he felt as if her disgust at his beseeching words were merely driving th nail in the proverbial coffin.

"Do you honestly think that I would ever help you when I want you for myself? It isn't fair! I'm the first queen of any of the therianthrope races in the world and yet you choose Deynor? How is that right?!"

"Misa, it isn't about what you perceive right or wrong. It's about what's true, and by following this same path I guarantee you it will only lead to heartbreak and anguish, for you and for your troop."

She glared at him. Her hate and hurt at his rejection shining in her eyes. Looking down at the floor Misa remained silent for a short amount of time. At first Light thought she was composing herself, that maybe he had reached through to her; however, that hope was short lived.

Misa was shaking slightly as her fists clenched at her sides.

"You think I would ever accept what you've just said? That I would roll over and accept the fact that you chose Deynor over me? I'm all powerful! I have the ability to transform however I see fit. I could love you more than anyone else could in this life or the next Light! And yet you still won't choose me…"

"Misa…" Light whispered quietly, "please don't do this. Walk away." He could tell that no matter what he said to Misa she would never accept anything that he could give her. Her jealousy had morphed into something more, exposing her to the many evils of the world. Lust had easily turned to jealousy, from there to anger and then from anger to hate. They had been so close at one point in time…she had been his best friend. Looking at her now he wished he could do something to reverse time and start them over again from where they had went so wrong.

**~x~**

**Flashback**

**~x~**

_Deynor and Light stood on the top most boughs of the great tree, bathing in the light of the full moon shining down. _It was particularly swollen tonight and even though Light wasn't a therianthrope quite yet, he could still love the white light.__

_"Light, I would like to ask you something," Deynor spoke quietly from beside him._

_Turning to look at Deynor, Light smiled gently at the tall handsome king. "And what might that be?"_

_Deynor fidgeted nervously beside him. Light couldn't help the small frown that bunched his eyebrows together._

_"Deynor? What's wrong?"_

_Taking a deep breath, the Dragon King turned towards Light. "I-I, okay let's just restart this shall we?" Chuckling nervously, Deynor wringed his hands together in front of him._

_Reaching over Light grabbed his two hands, helping to smooth out and wrap around his own hands. Offering a calming smile, Light said to him quietly, "Deynor, just tell me. I promise you no matter what it is you don't have anything to fear from me."_

_Seemingly taking some strength in Light's words, he nodded at the young man. "I know this may seem sudden to you, Light, but I need to say this. For hundreds of years I have lived on this planet, tending to the wellbeing of the tree, the dragon therianthropes, and helping to govern the other races so in the hopes that one day we can achieve a peace that will transcend generations._

_"Although it's been hundreds of years I have never met someone who I have wanted to spend my whole life with. Someone who is my best friend, lover, partner and confidant in everything that life can offer us. And then I met you."_

_Light couldn't help sucking in a large breath at the omission that Deynor was giving him right here and now._

_"I met you and my whole long and lonely existence seemed to suddenly brighten. For once in my life I felt as if something that I have been missing for so long and a void that I had been carrying my whole life, had finally just been filled."_

_Deynor stopped finally, taking a deep breath he stared at their conjoined hands in front of them. Light took a shaky breath._

_"What are you saying, Deynor?" Light was able to just barely whisper._

_"What I'm saying, Light, is that I'm asking you if you'll allow me to turn you. I want to spend the rest of my years, no matter how many I have left, with you. You're the love of my life my dear, and I will never want for anyone else ever again."_

_Light gazed up at the Dragon King in awe. His eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears that he furiously tried to blink back. "Are you saying that you love me?" He barely managed to get the question out past his choked up throat._

_Smiling gently down at Light, Deynor responded with a quiet, "Yes, I do love you, Light. Will you accept me?"_

_Light couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He felt the tears course down his face; Deynor took a step back at his tears thinking that he had done something wrong. Laughing at the idiocy, Light threw himself into the Dragon King's arms, he kissed him hard on the lips knocking their breath away._

_Pulling away, Deynor raised his hands and wiped away the tears from his face. "Yes," Light whispered out, smiling at the gentle treatment._

_Deynor paused, then a large smile broke out over his features. Grabbing Light he swung him up into his arms, kissing him once again, twirling them around and around under the light of the full moon._

_They didn't come to until they heard a choked out cry. Pulling apart slightly they looked over to where they cry had come from, and Light felt himself grow cold at seeing Misa standing there._

_"Misa," he said quietly, taking a step towards her and away from Deynor. "Misa, wait please."_

_Shaking her head, Light heard a large rip as large feathery white wings exploded from Misa's body. Turning on her heel, she threw herself off the tree, the powerful wings beating downwards carrying her off into the night._

_"Misa!" Light called out after the angel winged figure. He felt Deynor come up from behind and wrap his arms tightly around his waist. He couldn't control himself, at feeling the comforting presence of the Dragon King, Light broke down in his embrace._

_Deynor could do nothing but hold his chosen one, shushing him with soothing words and calming strokes as he watched Misa fly off, his own heart breaking at the same time._

**~x~**

**End of Flashback**

**~x~**

Light snapped himself out of his daze and looked towards Misa once again, feeling himself become tense as he regarded her.

Shaking her head angrily, Misa looked up at Light her tears leaving trails down her face.

"I will never let this go!"

Suddenly, Misa's chameleon form exploded from her. She grew upwards of twenty feet in the blink of an eye. Her large tail, muscled haunches, rough scaly skin, large claws and her rolling eyeballs faced Light head on.

"Misa! One last warning. If you try to kill me, you will never be able to come back from it."

Misa merely roared and lunged towards him, not deigning him with a response. Leaping out of the way with his quick reflexes Light felt the change begin to overtake him. His gaze fading out and becoming blurry he felt the snap of wings unfurling from his back. His long scaly form rippled outwards, his long barbed tail whipping behind him. His snout lengthening and rows of deadly ivory teeth hooking wickedly over his bottom mouth. Large spikes protruded throughout the whole length of his spine providing him some protection all along his body.

Turning in midair he whipped his tail back, slapping Misa with the full force of his strength. If the chameleon queen wasn't going to pull any punches then neither was he.

He felt his barb dig into the scaly hide of the therianthrope and whip her to the side shrieking her agony within the coliseum in the great tree.

The amount of noise that they were already making would no doubt bring more dragon therianthropes the question was however, would they be on time. It was late in the night. Misa had cornered him during the night of the full moon when he felt his best. Often he would come to this exact spot, high up in the mother tree during the full moon, and drink in it's rays. Now Misa had followed him here, cornering him, demanding him to be her mate instead and now trying to fight him.

Although he didn't want to fight her he knew he had no choice in the matter. If he didn't try to put up a fight against her she would kill him. He needed to fight back.

Misa may have suffered a devastating blow; however, that didn't stop her from retaliating. Before he could right himself she leaped at him her jaws and claws sinking in to his unguarded wing. Shaking her head like a rabid dog she dragged the wing down using her weight and they both heard the almighty snap of a bone breaking as Light roared his pain to the moon.

Misa grinned around the broken appendage, her eyes turning red with blood lust. Light raked his long claws at Misa forcing the queen to let go of his injured wing and retreat.

Smoke began trailing from his nostrils as he glared at the queen. The bony lids of his eyelids clicked ominously as the two refused to look away from one another. Without any kind of warning Light opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of searing blue flames from between the rows of his ivory teeth.

Misa leaped out of the way quickly just barely missing the scorching flames; she didn't escape entirely unscathed though as some of the scales on the tip of her exceedingly long tail were smoking slightly from the flames.

Roaring in rage and in somewhat pain Misa leaped at Light once again leaping atop of his back. Using her back forelegs she gripped the sides of Light's dragon hide form, digging into the scale on either side and making Light twist his neck in an attempt to snap at her.

She was just out of reach for his jaws to lock onto her and he could feel her biting into the back of his neck at the base of his skull. With an almighty effort he used his two wings beating them down strongly into the ground to give him some lift and hopefully force Misa to lose her grip on his scaly hide.

It worked perfectly, with one last shriek Misa was jostled off of his back and was sent raking her claws down his hide all the way down. Light roared in agony at the feeling of the claw marks down his spine. He landed in agony a few yards away from Misa as he craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the new wounds dealt to him.

They were deep, red blood was gushing from the deepest parts of the scratches near his shoulders and midway down. Growling he turned his amber stare to look at Misa. The queen was shaking herself off from the tumble she had taken and didn't seem no worse for wear.

Light charged her ignoring the stabbing pains that jolted through him with every lumbering footstep as he made to close the gap between them. However, he hadn't been expecting for Misa to charge him back. Why would she take him head on? Against his superior bulk he would crush her flat, so why was she doing this suicidal move?

Just as Light was close enough to sink his teeth into her hide, Misa raked past him her claws digging and catching into the soft muscles along his flank. Dragging her claws all the way down his left hand side she came out from behind him to which Light smacked her with his heavily muscled tail.

Misa was thrown into the side of the stands from the force of the blow and lay stunned on the ground.

Light couldn't help but let out an agonized whimper as the left hand side of his body failed. His left front leg gave out on him and he only just barely managed to turn his body around onto his right hand side before he fully collapsed, sparing him even more pain.

Laying on the ground Light couldn't help the mumble of frustration that escaped him as his lungs worked like large bellows moving his side up and down. He couldn't move because of the wound and now it all made sense. Misa was ten times more agile in her therianthrope form then he was. With his massive bulk he couldn't hope to be as quick and slinky as she was in hers. She knew she could get by him that was why she met him head on.

Light's eyes rolled in their sockets to look at Misa as he heard the therianthrope begin once more getting to her feet. Staggering upwards Misa slowly made her way to him until she was standing over him once more her great claws on her right hand side dripping in his blood.

_"One last chance, Light."_

Light attempted to lift his head to look full on at the queen. When it was too much for him he dropped his head back onto the ground in exhaustion.

 _"My answer is still the same,"_ he was able to stutter out slightly in great pain, _"I will never betray Deynor and I would never bow down to you. If you do this Misa, if you carry out what you sought to do by cornering me here then you will ultimately fail. My last warning. Walk away and find peace all can still be forgiven here."_

Misa's upper lip curled. _"For the ultimate chosen one you were a fool and oh so weak."_

Raising her claw, the same one that was bathed in his blood already, she swung it down with all the force she could muster. Light felt and heard a great crack at the base of his skull. His wings thudded heavily down onto the ground on either side of him and he could feel the change begin to overtake his body once more.

The edges of his vision were turning hazy and black; however, he was able to make out one last thing before his world turned black.

He heard an almighty cry of rage, anger and despair. His last glimpse of this life was Deynor, the Dragon King, flying to him on his great wing beats his large purple body blurring out the moon.

That was the last time Light ever rested eyes on his mate.

**~x~**

**Back in the Glen**

**~x~**

Light gasped in pain, confusion, anger, grief as he looked out at the field where he had begun his journey. Gasping, he realized that Deynor was holding him from behind and that the two of them were huddled in the great trees' large boughs nestled against its bark.

Shakily he extricated himself from the Dragon King and slowly sat up. Turning he looked to Deynor. The purple eyed gaze of the king gazed at him with a somber expression taking over his features.

"Was," Light stopped and wet his lips clearing his throat, "was everything that I just saw real? I saw me, you and Misa. You explained to me about the fact that it was me they were all either fighting for or fighting against. And…and I saw how I died. Is it all true? It's all my fault isn't it?"

Deynor was already shaking his head before Light had even finished everything he was about to say. "None of this, NONE, has been because of you, Light. Everyone needs to take responsibility for their own actions, just like we all have and we are all paying for it just like we all should. Misa may have been the one to deal the killing blow; however, none of us can claim we were innocent in this. I should have done more to protect you, to attempt to curb this violence that was breaking the clans apart."

"You did everything you could," Light rushed to reassure the king. "None of this was your fault. None of it."

"I may have been able to-"

"Deynor, enough."

The Dragon King stopped and looked at Light. Smiling at him he leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Light's forehead.

"I've longed to have you in my arms once more just like we used to be," Deynor said quietly as their two foreheads pressed closely together sharing one another's breath. "Alas, we were not meant to be. You need to go back, Light. To L, to your friends, your pride…"

"I wish you could come with me though."

Sighing heavily, Deynor's lips quirked upwards in a terse smile. "I wish that do, Light. Know that I will be on this side of the veil watching you, guiding you, protecting you to the best of my ability. When your work is done we will meet again. Until that time arrives you need one last thing."

Light pulled away to stare at Deynor his eyes half lidded. "What's that? I thought as long as I have my memories and the sceptre then-"

"No, Light." Deynor leaned back against the tree. "There is one last thing that you will need against the fight with Misa."

Light waited in abject silence as he willed Deynor to finish. Sighing heavily the dragon continued.

"At the tree of life in the grounds of the werecat pride there will be a book. I believe you've heard of the Death Note?"

Light nodded slowly. "Yes, I've heard about it and seen it. Is that what I need?"

"No. That book is merely a chronicler of all the casualties that happened during the first world war of the therianthropes. It merely recorded the history of that time. And in it every name of each dragon and chameleon that died during it. It's a shadow of that which you need."

"Then what is it exactly that I'm looking for?"

"A book," Deynor said slowly, "however, this book is different. It hasn't been seen since the war and it's power has been locked away. When you died I was able to chase Misa off. After she had fled we received numerous reports that chameleon therianthropes worldwide were beginning to die at an extremely fast pace."

"How were they dying exactly?"

"Heart attacks."

Light bit his lip at that information. "Go on."

"Before I perished I hid the book in the tree and Gaia agreed to watch over it until such a time that you were back, ready and strong enough to defeat Misa. The book is your only chance at defeating her Light. She's too powerful. While your curse backfired and killed off her entire race it didn't necessarily end it. Misa is still alive and she's even more powerful and ruthless as ever before as I'm sure you are aware of by now."

"What is this book called exactly? And Gaia is watching over it? Didn't you tell me Gaia is our God?"

Deynor fiddled with his thumbs. "The book is called the Book of Life. It will be hidden in the tree which Gaia will be residing in. She has been waiting a long time to see you again, Light."

"Why hasn't she done anything to stop any of this?"

Smiling sadly at him Deynor once more shook his head. "That is something that only she may be able to answer. Now, you need to reach the throne room that sits at the peak of the tree. The highest that anyone may go. She should be there, the area is sealed though."

"So how do I get in?"

"Everything you need is already on your back. Remember."

"I'll remember."

"It's time for you to head back, Light. Remember everything that I have told you right now and be strong. Misa is powerful but you are even more so. Have faith in yourself and in your strength and love in L. The werecats were some of our closest allies and friends when we are alive. If you had to end up with anyone I'm glad it happened to be them."

Light laughed lightly at that. "I don't think though that L is the sharing type."

Deynor couldn't help the booming laugh that echoed around the clearing. "No, I suppose he isn't. Neither am I though so were in a rotten situation."

Light smiled at that but he felt as if he were becoming weightless. He could hear a voice seemingly far away but drawing nearer with every call.

"Light."

"Light!"

"Come back to me."

Frowning Light glanced back at Deynor but the dragon hadn't said anything. Nodding out to the farthest reaches of the clearing he looked back at him.

"He's calling for you."

"L," Light whispered in wonder as the voice kept calling. Turning back to Deynor he smiled sadly. "I need to go back."

"I don't expect anything less. Take care my love and put everything back the way it should have always been."

"I will."

With that Light leaned over and met Deynor half way the two of them kissing languidly even as Light felt himself slipping away. He lost the touch of Deynor's lips against his own, the clearing went black and the last thing he heard from the Dragon King was a very simple,

"Be happy."

**~x~**

**5,000 years ago….**

**~x~**

The dragon therianthropes were all dead…

Along with all the chameleon therianthropes….

The remaining therianthrope groups were all in disarray. Each group nursing their wounds from the war. It had taken out everything all the groups had. The long war having scorched the upper continent in Egypt, creating a large desert that encompassed the northern half of the continent. The amount of blood spilled carving a large red river cutting through the sand dunes.

Misa stared up at the painting before her. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the visage of Light.

The castle was quiet…cold. No one was traversing it's long halls; the only thing alive being herself.

She felt anger well up from within. Snarling in anger she felt her claws lengthen from either side of her. With an angry shriek she slashed her claws down the painting on the hard stone, not stopping until the picture was properly disfigured beyond all recognition.

Knowing that no one would be able to recreate this particular mural, because it wasn't common knowledge about what Light looked like. The only real knowledge that anyone really knew was that he was the Dragon King's mate, but to know what he physically looked like was different.

Satisfied she smirked and allowed her wings to unfold from her back. Instead of the brilliantly white angel wings that she had been graced with since birth, large, leathery, hulking black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. They were bat like in appearance and made gorge rise up her throat.

Looking up to the circular window high above she gazed out at the moonless night.

"I'll be waiting for you, Light. We're not finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I just wanted to clarify just in case of any confusion. At the end I was talking about Africa and the Sahara Desert. I just didn't mention them by name. Although with the Sahara, I made it seem like the desert was never always there. It came into being because of the war between all the therianthropes. Their blood choked and curdled the land, somehow morphing it into an inhospitable environment where hardly anything grows and almost nothing can live. And they also contributed to the size of the Nile River making it the second largest river in the world I believe. That's what I was going for, so just for the convenience of the story I always liked the idea so I hope you were all okay with it!
> 
> And now you know Misa was also the one who ruined the mural in the Death Note Chamber, and I made her last name slightly longer in the story, in the current time line though it is just Amane. 
> 
> See you soon!


	27. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so like I promised another update for all of you! And since it's been awhile I decided to do a smut chapter. And I should just say that this scene will be...different. I thought since there therianthropes and cat ones on top of that then it would make sense if some of their more animalistic tendency's came to life. So just keep that in mind when you read through it please!
> 
> I will be updating next Thursday again so thank you all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy the chapter. This was written and beta-ed by me so please be gentle. I hope to hear from all of you and thank you so much for all the support.
> 
> Celest
> 
> PS your all amazing!

Light sat up suddenly gasping in shock, his heart racing in his chest. Pupils blown wide, the dark centers almost encompassing his whole iris, he gazed around the unfamiliar room in panic.

"Light!"

Jumping at the sudden noise, Light glanced over to his right hand side to see L sitting at his bedside. The alpha looked even more disheveled then he usually did, if that was even possible. His eyes were hooded, tired and the black circles underneath seemed more pronounced than usual. His hair which was always an untidy mess was even more so now sticking up in a huge birds nest everywhere.

If Light wasn't wound up so tight he may have laughed at the alpha, as it was he could only swallow the large lump that seemed to take up his throat.

"L." He barely managed to whisper through the lump.

He could have sworn that he saw a flash of worry spark deep within L's eyes.

"Light." L got up and crawled on top of the bed to sit on his heels once more beside his kitten. "What's wrong? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"How-" Light had to pause and cough to clear his throat." How long have I been out?"

Upon hearing the slight hick and raspy quality to his voice, L reached over to the bedside table. Grabbing a glass of water he handed it too Light with the quiet order of ("here drink this") as Light took the glass from him.

Watching his kitten guzzle the water thirstily he snapped back to the question that he had barely managed to utter.

"You've only been out for approximately half an hour, Light-kun."

Swallowing and gasping in relief as his sore throat cried out in relief at the cool refreshing taste of the water he lowered the glass and looked over at L.

"Only half an hour?" He frowned at this as he looked down at the empty glass in his hand. "It felt like longer," he finished on a whisper.

"Light, what happened to you?"

I,I." Light paused for a second to try and order his thoughts. Sighing he looked up at the alpha. "I saw Deynor, L. He told me what we have to do, what I have to do. L I think I can stop Misa."

L merely gazed at Light with his impassive black stare. Looking down L seemed to drift off into thought as he mulled what over what Light had just said. Light shifted in agitation at the alpha's silence. L's eyes snapped back pinning Light to the spot.

"Light, I will not allow you to be hurt because of her. I can handle this, me and Romulus will stop her once and for all. I will not allow my mate to-"

"L, listen to me!" Light nearly shouted at him. L stopped talking as he gazed silently at Light once more. Light swallowed harshly. "Only I can do this. I was the one that enacted the ultimate curse five thousand years ago, only I can reverse the damage that has already happened.

"She's already taken on you and B and she escaped. Now you and Romulus. You need to trust me when I say that I can stop this. That I can-"

Light cut off what he was just about to say to L as he felt a weird flush steal over his body. It was eerily familiar to his first full moon after his change. His core temperature began to sky rocket making him break out in sweat all over his body. His eyes felt as if they were heating up so hotly that they were ready to just pop out of his sockets and he felt particularly parched even after just guzzling a whole glass of water.

Dry swallowing as best he could he winced at the scratchiness of his throat. Panting he looked up at L and froze at what he saw. L's eyes were completely glazed over. He was taking in large breaths of air making his chest rise and fall heavily. Light shivered as the alpha tipped his head back slightly opening his mouth, scenting the air. He was doing the exact same thing that they had just done a few hours ago; however, this seemed more…intimate.

Seemingly savoring the air quality, L's eyes drooped down over his lids until Light could only see the barest sliver of black within. His fangs were pricking his bottom lip as they extended downward.

"L-"

Light stopped abruptly what he was about to say to L as the alpha's gaze snapped to him, his heated gaze freezing him to his place. L's black eyes swept over his entire body, then quickly reverted back to lock eyes with him once more.

Without any warning a deep, dark growl erupted from L's chest resounding around the room. Light felt a sudden rush of slick drench the inside of his legs, and hadn't he not been incredibly turned on by L's display of pure dominance, he would have been mortified.

Instead the deep growl, L's eyes full blown black, the way he was scenting the air and the way his muscles were clenching and unclenching were driving Light deeper and deeper into whatever it was that was happening to him.

The heat was beginning to climb higher and higher at a steady rate and he couldn't help the whine of pure need escape his throat.

L grabbed onto the bed sheets on top, twisting them viciously in his grasp as he struggled to regain some semblance of control.

"Light," L just barely managed to choke out through clenched teeth.

Light responded to his mates' voice enthusiastically but he was still holding himself back.

"L, what's wrong with me? Why am I so hot?"

L panted, sweat beginning to make his long black locks stick to the sides of his face. The panting seemed to do the opposite of what the alpha wanted so he worked on toning down his deep breathing. Closing his eyes, L was quiet for a little bit trying to reign in his strength. Swallowing harshly, he looked up at Light.

Light could tell that he had regained some control in conjecture to how he had been feeling a few short seconds ago.

"Light, if I'm correct in assuming what you're going through, then we need to deal with this right here and right now."

A shiver of worry traveled down the length of his spine at the alpha's words. Was he dying? Was there something wrong with him?

"L, what's happening to me? Please tell me, this heat, I feel like I'm burning from the inside out. I can't take this! Make it stop please!"

"Light," L leaned over and patted at his sweat soaked hair in an attempt to soothe the distressed kitten in front of him. "What you just called it is actually more accurate than you think. You're going through something called heat, Light."

"Heat?"

L nodded at this, he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to compose himself once more. He was panting and shaking at the effort it was taking to not leap on top of Light and ravage the kitten. Allowing his claws to elongate he used them to dig deeply into his thigh, the pain helping to clear the fog, that the heat was creating in his mind making him feel as if he were suffocating.

"Yes, it's a point in time in every therianthropes life. It doesn't usually happen to alphas however, instead they will go into something called rut. Both periods of time work roughly the same way. Both parties need to mate, and look for a suitable partner to achieve intercourse and orgasm with. The rut is to make the alpha spread his seed, while the heat is to call alphas to the submissive and send an inviting signal to the alpha that the individual wants to mate and procreate."

Light felt his heart stutter at what L had just said. "Pro-P-Procreate? You mean, like, have babies? L! I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

"The problem is, Light, if I don't help you through this and we leave here all the alphas and other therianthropes, will be attracted to you. And if they all come at you at once you are in very real danger of being mauled to death by all of the even if they don't want to do that to you."

"I could die from this your saying."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we were with the pride as this was transpiring. There are other ways to help curb your heat. We wouldn't actually have to mate. However, in being here I don't want anyone near you right now. My mate instincts will kick in if anyone walks through that door and I will kill them. I don't want to do that. Light, were in between a rock and a hard place as you would say right now."

Light let out a weak chuckle at hearing L say that to him. "L, I don't want you hurting anyone because of me." Light paused for a second, collecting his thoughts. "Am I sending you into rut?"

L bit his lip hard enough that blood began to well up. Light had to force himself to not lean over and lick at the offering, although he just barely managed to. Sitting back he attempted to put some space between the two of them.

"You are," L licked his lips cleaning up some of the blood that was welling up. "When a submissive goes into heat, and they are mated to an individual, their scent will call out to their specific mate. This in turn will send the dominant into a rut in order to slake the heat. It's extremely hard to do it elsewise. However, if a dominant goes into rut it won't affect the submissive which is extremely abnormal. You would think both parties would be equally effected by both people, but that isn't how it works."

"So I'm affecting you. Whether you want to do anything right now or not, I'm still forcing you into something that was the farthest thing from your mind at the time."

"Who says it was the farthest thing from my mind?"

Light looked up at L and gulped at the smoldering stare that met him.

"I just thought-"

"Light-kun, I never look at spending time with you a chore. In fact, quite the opposite. And if it means that I need to mate with you, whether it's because of your heat or not-" L smirked as Light went beet red at that. "Then it's not a chore either way, believe me."

Light felt the heat climb steadily higher, and he felt more slick travel down his legs as his heat sky rocketed. The smell of the slick carried a potent aroma. Heavy and heady, kind of like musk. L's eyes became hooded and he growled lightly again. Light whined in abject want, the desire coursing through his veins strong.

L got up from the bed walking over to the door. Light heard the snap of the lock and he shivered in want at knowing it was just him and the alpha in here, no one else, and that he couldn't stop L even if he had wanted to.

Within the blink of an eye, Light saw L by the door, then, before he even knew what hit him, the alpha lunged over the space separating the door to the bed and landed on top of Light, forcing the young kitten to lie flat at being knocked by the full weight of the alpha.

Gasping in shock, he looked up at the heated stare the alpha was directing down towards him. Swallowing nervously he shifted restlessly under the suffocating weight over him.

L growled at the movement, as Light's lower body and his collided, causing delicious friction between the two of them. Groaning in tandem, L leaned down to bite and suckle at Light's neck.

Light arched his neck up to meet the alpha's licks and bites, groaning at the feeling and knowing that L was marking him for everyone to see. Panting he looked up to the ceiling, his hands clawing at L's back, ripping the white shirt that the alpha always wore.

L growled as he felt Light's nails dig into his shoulders, ripping down either side of his flanks. He bit down hard on Light's pulse point in retaliation causing Light to buck up against him, a surprised gasp escaping from between his lips.

"L!" He gasped out wantonly.

L looked up at hearing his mate call out his name. Grinning down at the splayed kitten, looking utterly disheveled and debauched, L licked his lips slowly. Light shuddered at watching L lap up his blood from his lips after the bite mark he dealt him.

Without any warning the alpha leant down and lapped at the bite that he had just marked Light with. Gasping at the pain and desire that zinged, Light he tangled his hands in the alpha's black locks, pulling on them with each swipe of his tongue. Groaning he leant his head back once again, his eyes blown wide open with lust.

"L!" Light gasped out as he wrapped his long legs around L's waist. "L, please!"

He didn't even really know what he was exactly begging for. His brain felt like it was mush, and he couldn't think straight anymore from the overwhelming heat thrumming through his body. He felt another rush of slick course down his legs and L paused in his licks.

Pushing himself up he gazed down at Light below him, cocking his head slightly to the side. Light froze at the intense stare, pinning him in place. Panting, he gazed up with his own hooded eyes. Before he could react, L used the claws on his hands and shredded Light's jeans.

Light felt his heat sky rocket to an unbearable level as L divested him of his shirt in the same manner. Whining, he used whatever small space that he had between his body and L's, twisting and turning in the sheets of the bed. Panting he leapt from the bed, circling as far away as the room allowed.

L snapped his gaze to follow him. Watching him with his bottomless black eyes, he slowly lowered himself from the bed, crouching slightly closer to the floor on the balls of his feet. Still retaining his somewhat stooped posture, he circled after Light.

He couldn't describe it but for some reason he felt as if he had to make his mate work for it. As if the chase was more rewarding then the actual act. The need to see the alpha prove himself to him that he was worthy of mating with him was sending a thrill through his body. The heat was driving his body to react on instinct, this wouldn't make much sense to him when he was actually conscious of what he was doing but for now it felt like the right thing to do. And for now until his body told him else wise he would do exactly that.

Light evaded capture as nimbly as he could, L and himself dancing around one another throughout the room. Evading L's questing hands for the tenth time he finally was beginning to feel another feeling take over his body. He felt the need to lie down and present himself to the alpha, however, something else was saying he needed to keep this up long enough until L did something.

What that something was he didn't even really know, but his body seemed to. Whatever "it" was, he was sure it would give some kind of signal when it was achieved.

Pouncing back on the bed, Light turned and hissed out at the alpha. His ears had morphed into his large cat like ones. His tail flicked back and forth, in playful little quirks. His fangs were just pricking his bottom lip and his cat like pupils took in the lazy stalking prowl that L was doing towards the bed.

L gave a half-hearted rumble that echoed in the small room. Without any warning, L pounced once again on the bed, but this time Light was ready to meet him. The two tussled, rolling around in the sheets, the fabric twisting around their limbs and tangling them deeper between each other and the blankets.

L kicked the sheets away from the two of them and hooked his right leg around Light, using his strength and weight, he forced Light to twist around, flipping him effortlessly onto his stomach on the bed.

He sank his long fangs into the back of Light's neck, listening to the kitten below him utter out a pitiful cry before becoming limp. Growling, L gave a slight shake of his head. Not enough to injure Light, just enough to establish his dominance over him. Light whined pitifully again at the treatment, but otherwise remained lax beneath him.

L had already divested himself of his clothing. Keeping his fangs in the back of Light's neck he nudged Light's legs wider apart nestling himself closer to the kitten. Grabbing himself he lined up with Light's hole, placing the tip against his entrance.

At feeling L's cock sitting at his entrance, Light laid his head down on the mattress, revelling in the feel of Light's fangs in his neck and the panting breaths that were fanning around his shoulders. Using the little leverage that he had under the weight of the alpha, he rolled his hips back invitingly. The tip of his cock catching on the rim of his entrance.

L growled as more slick rushed from Light's entrance coating his cock in the sticky musk. With one hand on Light's hip keeping him firmly flushed against the mattress unable to move anymore, he reached down with his other hand and rubbed at Light's entrance listening to the mewling sounds of abject want come forth from his mate.

He dipped a finger into Light swirling it around and testing Light's readiness. Realizing that Light was more than ready and slick enough he slipped a second finger in, listening to the whining turn into pitiful groans of pleasure mixed with begging.

"L, L please," Light gasped out, "please, L, I need you so badly. I'm ready, just get in me already! Mate me already, L!"

A loud snarl ripped from L's jaws still clamped around Light's neck. Ripping his fingers from within Light, he revelled at the whine of disappointment. Before Light could whine too much he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, pushing the head into Light and stopping.

Light choked on his gasp of surprised pleasure at feeling the head of L's cock finally breach him. He could feel the heat that had been burning from within him tapering slightly off at the feeling of his mate's cock finally beginning to enter him. It was still there however, and Light knew that he needed more from L before this heat would be slaked.

Gripping Light's shoulder after he had sunk his head in, he slowly pushed in further, groaning at the suffocating heat and tightness gripping his member. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he slowly forced himself in the rest of the way until he was resting in Light up to the hilt as far as he could.

Having bottomed out, L afforded the both of them to breathe deeply and to relax slightly, regaining some of his composure so that he didn't come soon. However, the scent that Light was giving off was incredibly arousing, a fruity kind of smell mixed with musk, chocolate and something else he couldn't quite identify, but must be some kind of scent that was all Light's.

Light mouthed at the sheets below him as he felt L's hard length throbbing deep inside him. Being this intimately connected to the alpha set his blood a boil.

After taking a few deep breaths L slowly dragged his hips back, feeling his cock scrape against the soft muscles inside of Light making himself groan at the slick tightness. He could feel something snagging on the insides of Light's walls as he pulled out and paused as Light let out a loud yowl from below him.

Light's eyes shot wide open at the feeling of L slowly pulling out of him. He could feel this needle like pain hooking into the inside of his entrance and tugging painfully on his sensitive walls. Letting out a loud yowl, he closed his eyes tightly, gripping the bed sheets in a death grip.

L bit his lip looking down at the young kitten below him and the area where the two of them were connected. He could see on his penis small little hooks. Not overly large but there, and they appeared to be quite sharp.

"Light, are you okay?" L barely gritted out from between his teeth. He could feel Light trembling below him, and that gave him enough incentive to stop. He shook his head in an attempt to disperse the lingering fog Light's heat had given him. When that didn't seem to help he bit the backs of his knuckles and the pain helped him come up.

"Light," L growled out, "you need to talk to me. Light, please."

At the sound of L's pleading Light was able to push his heat somewhat aside and turn his head, to look straight at L above him. He met the dark eyes of the alpha above him and swallowed harshly at the abject look of lust, pain and the force on control that L was exerting over himself. He could tell that L was wrecked, his nostrils flaring, and his muscles bunching as adrenaline pumped through his system, with his hard on throbbing in his most sensitive of areas.

"L," Light panted up to the alpha.

L's nostrils flared at the smell of heat coming off of Light in waves. "Did I hurt you?"

"I don't think so. It's…unpleasant, but for some reason, when I felt it, it calmed the heat down. Just like when you first entered me. For those brief seconds when you were inside of me, and then feeling those…hooks, it cleared the heat. I think I need it."

"This doesn't normally happen," L managed to grit out, "I think it's a side effect from the heat and my therianthrope type. Cats are known to have barbs on their penises during the mating process, it's to stimulate the female so that it stimulates ovulation."

"L," Light growled out, "move!"

L's chuckle was bitten off as Light used the little wiggle room he had access to and thrust his hips back just enough to force a little of L's length back inside himself. The two of them groaned at the unexpected feeling.

L couldn't help his hips bucking forward, forcing himself deeper into the suffocating heat surrounding his manhood. Gripping Light's hips tightly, he leaned over and bit the kitten at the back of the next once again as he established a punishing rhythm.

Light yowled as every pull outwards dragged the small hooks over the inside of his walls, making his heat climb higher and at the same time making it subside ever so slightly. With every punishing thrust inwards he was forced up the bed slightly, only to be pulled back tightly against L with his strong grip and the teeth at his neck.

L thrust quickly into Light, groaning as he felt the clenching deep in his loins signaling that he was almost ready to come within his mate. Reaching around Light's waist he stroked his member in time to his thrusts.

"Light," L growled out, releasing his neck for a second, "Light, come for me."

Light's eyes snapped open at the order and the tightness that had been coiling in his gut finally exploded outward. With one last yowl of completion his muscles tightened around L's penetrating member. He could feel his own erection spurt across the sheets and his stomach as he shook from the aftershocks.

L rolled his hips continuously within him riding out Light's orgasm as far as he could, coming himself when the muscles tightened and rippled around his hard length. It took his breath away, as the scent of Light's heat washed over the two of them. The strenuous moment before and during the act finally forced them both into exhaustion, making L collapse over top of Light.

Light grunted as he felt L's entire weight fall on him. The hard cock still nestled inside him. He could feel it stirring to life even as he tried to catch his breath. His heat had subsided drastically after L had came inside him, allowing himself a reprieve from the heat and wanton lust that had taken hold of him.

Shifting, his body screaming at how sore uncomfortable he was, L took the hint and groaning rolled over onto his side, giving Light his freedom.

Light stretched fully, snapping his back and allowing his legs to stretch fully revelling in the stretch of his muscles and the delicious burning. An uncontrollable instinct suddenly over took him and he began rolling over and over in the bed beside L. Rubbing his head from side to side in the sheets he settled flat on his back, his legs slightly raised and his arms stretched fully above him.

Turning, he took in L's black gaze watching him intently move around. He was lying on his side propped up on his arm.

Blushing beet red, at L's intense gaze, Light hid his face in the crook of his elbow to try and spare some of his dignity.

L chuckled at the display. "Light, you have nothing left to hide from me. Besides, I think you're beautiful."

Light freed his face just enough to glare at the alpha. "You're just saying that because we just did it, and I have to say that was intense."

L raised an eyebrow. "We can go again. ("L!") But for now maybe we should rest before your heat comes back."

Rolling over once again, Light scooted over to L, huffing in comfort when he felt L wrap his strong arms around him.

"It's going to happen again?" Light asked this even though he felt the very faint stirrings of the heat begin to reawaken.

L hummed his answer and tightened his grip somewhat. "It's normal for a heat to last for a few days especially if it's your first. Don't worry Light, no matter how much time it takes we'll settle it before we move on to anything else. Besides, Near and Mello will catch onto what is transpiring if they haven't already and they'll stay close by just in case."

Light was about to say that the idea of Near and Mello knowing exactly what was going on with him right now wasn't exactly comforting, but before he could he felt the overwhelming pull of exhaustion as he nestled into the pillows below him and drifted off, revelling in the feeling of being in his alphas' strong embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See you all next week!


	28. New and Unusual Cases

L and Light sat side by side as the car they were in exited London and continued onwards through the country side. They were on their way back to Whammy's House. Light was exhausted by the last two days. Two days, that's all it had taken to get here. Sighing, Light looked down at his tightly interlocked hands sitting in his lap. Biting his lip he looked over at L. The alpha was sitting on the chair with one hand resting on his knee and the other near his mouth, biting at the tip of his thumb. He hadn't moved, nor said a word, since they had entered the car and began their journey.

After the two of them had come out of the heat, Light only remembered vague snippets. Looking over at the time he had noticed that hours had passed. What had felt as if it had only taken minutes had in fact ate up over half of their day. Groggy and sticky from their recent activities, Light had peeled his body from the sheets beneath him. Looking over he noticed that L was lying beside him fast asleep.

It made him pause as he took in the alphas' relaxed posture. The bags under his eyes, while still pronounced, were slightly softer than usual. The relaxed breathing and the fact that he was slightly curled towards him as if his presence was helping to relax him.

Sighing, Light slowly regained all his senses. He remembered smells, the alpha over him pinning him down to the mattress. The click of their fangs as they bit and scratched one another, loud growls and snarls ripping through the room.

Hissing in pain he reached up cupping his neck gently. Dried blood flaked off onto the palm of his hand as he took it away. He almost panicked if it hadn't been for the quiet yet commanding voice that spoke from behind him.

"Don't pick at it."

Turning around he saw L sitting up, staring at him with his unblinking black eyes. Getting up from the bed he watched as L slouched out through another door to what he only assumed to be the bathroom. He heard running water and then L slouched back into the room.

Coming up to the bed, L crouched before him and gently removed the hand that had reached up once again to shield the area. Gently he placed the cloth against the wound, listening to Light hiss in discomfort, as he gently swiped the cloth against the area.

Light screwed his eyes closed as he clenched his fists on the mattress in an effort to stay still. L quietly wiped at the spot, cleaning the skin of dried blood. At finally uncovering the wound he got up silently and padded back into the bathroom. Coming out a few seconds later, with some bandages and a tube of ointment in his hand, he crouched on the bed once more in front of Light.

"You don't have to do that you know."

L glanced up at Light through his dark fringe and silently gazed at the small kitten. He could tell that Light was tired from their activities for the past few hours and that it was taking everything for him to remain upright, even though the two of them had been asleep for a while now.

Light seemed slightly unnerved by the black stare.

"I mean, my healing should take care of this in no time, right?"

L looked down once again; ripping the bandage open he put some ointment on the pad.

"Look up and to the left please, if you don't mind, Light-kun."

Hesitating for a split second, Light did exactly what the alpha asked of him. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes as he felt the bandage be placed over the bite. Shuddering he groaned at the slight sting. He heard Light rip some tape and begin pressing it over the edges of the band aid.

"Be that as it may, I still don't want the wound uncovered."

It took Light a few seconds to realize that the alpha was answering his earlier statement. Swallowing nervously he asked, "Couldn't you just lick the wound closed?"

He froze as once more L glanced up at him with his coal black eyes. The stare for some reason made a shiver run down Light's spine and not in the good way that his heated stare had inspired in him just a few short moments ago. No, this stare was distant…cold.

"I don't want to touch you right now."

Light felt his mouth dry and his heart sink at the comment. Blinking away the tears from his eyes he looked down at the bed spread below him refusing to look up at L.

It had been that way ever since. An awkward silence building between the two as they travelled silently in the car. Light felt that with each passing moment the wide divide between L and himself was getting larger and larger and if he didn't say anything it would be too late.

"L-"

"Light?"

"Are you mad at me?" Light asked quietly trying to ignore the way that L addressed him without the honorific that he so commonly used with him.

L glanced at him with a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't really looked at me since we've left the room. And you said you didn't want to touch me earlier. I just want to know…did I do something wrong?"

L looked out the window once again. "No."

Frowning, Light glanced up at the alpha "But then, why-"

"Light I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Is it because of my heat?"

"Light-"

"Because if you feel that I forced you I can't blame you; hell, I feel like I just raped you or something."

L's head shot back around to look at Light once more. "Light-"

With a great screech of brakes the two of them were flown forwards onto the ground in the car, tangled in a huge jumble of limbs. Detangling themselves L looked up through the front window. Forcing himself up as well Light looked up out the window as well.

They were at the front wrought iron gates to Whammy's house but that wasn't why the car had stopped so suddenly. Standing in front of the gates was a….angel?

L opened the door and stepped out of the car. Light quickly moved to follow him out. He heard the brakes of the other cars that were travelling behind them and turned as he saw more doors open and the other therianthropes emerge.

The second and third walked past him to come up and stand on either side of L just slightly behind him.

L walked up slowly to the man, stopping in front of him, in his customary slouched pose as the two gazed at one another silently.

Light slowly made his way closer until he was standing just behind L somewhat. The sharp, grey eyes of the winged man locked into his own and made him freeze on the spot. Swallowing he couldn't help the slight shift of his feet as he tried to remain calm at the deep look the other pinned him with.

The slight shifting of the large wings upon his back and the slight head cock to the side were reminiscent of a large bird, or any bird, for that matter. Light tried to keep eye contact with the man but was eventually forced to look down from the penetrating stare, not being able to keep it.

"L, this must be your mate and the source of all the rumors I have been hearing about. Light, is it?" the man asked calmly.

"He is my mate, but I don't exactly know what you've been hearing, Soren."

Soren smirked.

"Don't you? You're fairly well connected from what I've heard. The infamous, L. Able to take down any criminal organization in the world, probably one of the best known therianthropes to the humans whether they know it or not."

Light could see L tense slightly at the words. Soren seemed to have seen the tense posture for he chuckled and put his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm not trying to threaten or insult you, L. No, we have bigger problems if I'm not mistaken."

An unspoken communication seemed to pass between the two since L relaxed somewhat and put both of his hands in his jeans pockets. Before any of them could say anything else though, Matt was running through the gates.

Panting he stopped just behind Soren freezing as the large therianthrope turned his head to stare at him.

"Matt," Mello called out quietly snapping the other were out of his stupor, "what's wrong?"

Turning to look at his alpha and the second and third, Matt shook his head.

"My apologies, alpha. Second, third." Walking closer to them he looked up from his tablet in his hands. "We have a problem I think."

"Shiori, Teru, Ryuk I want you to go to your rooms and stay in the mansion. That is a direct order. If I find that you have broken my command, the punishment will be…severe." He looked back at the three at the last word, black eyes flashing.

Without saying a word the three quickly walked past and entering the grounds. They pelted quickly up the drive disappearing in the door at the very top. It wasn't until they had disappeared through the gates that Light noticed the guard stationed around the wall and on top.

They were large and bulky, heavily muscled and steely eyed as they gazed down at the winged man and their small party. Shifting awkwardly, Light made to move around L and follow his friends, thinking that the alpha had made a mistake when he hadn't addressed him as well.

He was forced to a sudden halt at feeling the hard, commanding grip around his upper arm. Jumping slightly he looked to see that L was the one holding him back. He felt his stomach clench painfully in nerves at the heated stare.

"No, Light," Light couldn't help noticing that L was still not using the pet name at the end of his name, "I want you to wait in my rooms for me. We need to talk after this."

Not able to find his voice, he merely nodded his head. As he made to pull away he was tugged back harshly into L's tight embrace. L nosed his neck up forcing him to bare his neck to the alpha. He couldn't help the shiver that ran the length of his body as he felt the dull scape of L's fangs against the bandage on his neck.

The sheer vulnerability of the move was not lost on him. As L gave a commanding growl, Light couldn't help the way he went lax in L's arms, grateful that the strong grip L had on him kept him up. He answered the alpha with a pitiful mewl of submission that he would normally be mortified to have given.

L purred as he gently nuzzled the wound.

"Don't forget who you belong to."

Light couldn't help his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt the warm breath against his ear. L then looked over Light's shoulder at Soren. Slowly he let go of Light and allowed the kitten to pull back.

L watched as Light turned around and walked quickly back up to the mansion. His attention focused once more on Soren as the therianthrope had been avidly staring at their interaction.

"Soren, I believe we should take this up to my office if you will. Matt come."

**~x~**

**Up In L's Office**

**~x~**

L, Near, Mello, Soren and Matt were all arranged in L's office not ten minutes later. L had closed the drapes around the windows behind his desk helping to shield the room in complete darkness. Clicking a button on his desk, a giant flat screen TV slowly lowered down coming to stand in the middle of the room.

Matt walked closer as the four other therianthropes took seats in front and behind the large desk that was the focal point of the room. Tapping away quickly at the tablet in his hand, Matt brought up figures and video feeds on the flat screen. Looking back at them Matt began speaking as he pointed to some things occasionally.

"Recently, reports have been coming in from some of the therianthropes groups worldwide about a pandemic that seems to be spreading at a rapid pace."

L bit the tip of his thumb as he watched the screen the bags under his eyes very pronounced in the light coming off of the flat screen.

"The therianthropes in other groups have been reporting mass deaths in their groups."

"Mass deaths?"

"Yes." Matt clicked a little more on his tablet bringing up another set of pictures. They depicted dead bodies, however, it seemed like nothing was wrong with the therianthropes who had dropped. "As you can see for whatever reason these therianthropes have died suddenly. No outward markings though are ever found on the bodies, no sign of trauma, injury of any kind."

"How are they dying?" Soren asked.

L picked at his top fang as he looked at Soren when he had asked his question. He looked back at Matt as the therianthrope nodded.

"Well that's where it get's interesting. After every autopsy that is performed on the bodies, they have all been unanimous in what they have concluded. All the therianthropes that have died in this fashion have died from a heart attack."

Mello scoffed. "Heart attacks, Matt?"

Matt shrugged. "I can't change the facts, my third."

Soren cocked his head to the side. "But how..?"

L jumped off of the chair behind his desk and walked around the large wooden furniture to stand beside Matt.

"May I?" he asked as he held out his hand for the tablet. Matt silently placed the tablet in his hand. Quickly L brought up some reports, scanning them quickly he turned to Matt.

"Judging by all of these cases, they just transpired. Correct?"

Matt nodded.

"Yes, alpha. Within the past couple of weeks cases like these have been popping up with more and more frequency. They caught my attention when they first began to make an appearance since it's odd. Why would a young and healthy therianthrope just drop that way?

"So I set my computer to alert me when other stories and reports were filed that fell under the same mysterious circumstances as this one did. And wouldn't you know my computer started pinging more and more alerts at me as the days passed?"

"Misa hasn't been anywhere near some of these areas," L silently mused to himself as he quickly flicked through some more articles on the tablet. "Has she?"

Matt slowly shook his head. "No, well I mean, she was close to a couple, but not enough to make it seem like she is solely responsible for what is going on. Some of these reports are coming from the shark and whale therianthropes and we all know they live at the bottom of the ocean. So it goes without say that she could be going down there; however, it's highly unlikely."

L nodded silently as he handed the tablet back to Matt and stuffed his hands in his pockets once more as he began to pace around the room.

"Soren, have the bird therianthropes experienced something like this in the last little while?"

Soren shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Yes, we have had a couple of cases recently."

"How soon was your first case?"

Soren seemed to look off into the distance as he thought the question over.

"The first case was about two weeks ago now."

"Suddenly? Were they the only one?"

"No," Soren answered slowly, "it was five at once."

L stopped and stared at him but it was Mello who answered. "Five?!"

"Five."

"Was Misa Amane reported anywhere nearby when this transpired?" L asked quietly.

"Not that I know of."

"Matt, is there anything else that has happened recently? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"What?"

"There have been some odd cases. Ones that I don't really understand or know how to take. There have been reports cropping up about some therianthropes that are dead yet alive to a certain extent."

Mello couldn't hold back the snort of derision. "Are you saying Matt, that there are reports of zombie therianthropes?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Matt clicked quickly on his tablet pulling up different pictures. These ones showed dead bodies lying in the middle of the snap shot. They looked decayed and decrepit as if they had been rotting from the inside out.

"From what the reports tell me is that some therianthropes are being driven into madness. Something seems to be happening in the brain, well that's our best guess, driving the therianthropes slowly into a mindless killing frenzy.

Reports of high fevers, delusion and insomnia are being reported in these cases. It seems like it starts in the brain and slowly begins attacking the immune system. They should be dead by all means but they're alive a lot longer than we had thought was even possible. Instead whatever it is drives them slowly into a killing frenzy and eventually they do die technically, however, the only way to put them down permanently is a killing blow to the head."

"Awesome," Mello mumbled out from underneath his hand.

"L, have you heard of any of these cases?" Near spoke up finally.

L bit his thumb as he stared at the picture taking up the flat screen. "I have heard of these reports," he mumbled from around his thumb, "however, I myself thought they were rumors. I kept it close at hand and accumulated a few other reports that match what Matt is presenting to us here, but I must admit that I didn't realize the full ramifications of this."

"So you're saying that these cases are happening in the other groups?" Mello asked as he leaned over in his chair.

"Yes, Mello. Unfortunately what Matt is portraying here is the truth. What I have not been able to ascertain however, is why these cases are cropping up. And what is the cause of this ailment."

"Matt, when did these cases begin?" Near asked from his crouched over position on his chair fiddling with a lock of his pure white hair between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Reports started approximately two months ago now."

Mello and Near's eyes shot to L's back. L stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, looking down at the floor. Soren picked up on the tense silence between all of the felinethropes. Looking between all of them he asked, "What?"

Near shifted back in his seat leaning against the chair back. He rested his two hands on his knees and stared through the gap his knees created; however, he didn't answer Soren's question.

Soren frowned at that and looked towards L when everyone else still refused to answer him. "L, what's the problem? That timeline obviously means something to you."

L looked back up at the screen before he answered.

"Two months ago marks the time when Light was first turned and brought here shortly after."

"Wait. Are you telling me that your kitten, mate and chosen one is only two months old?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Soren."

Soren leaned back and huffed in amazement.

"I knew, from history, that chosen ones were often snatched up very quickly by an able bodied mate. However, and it may be because it's been so long since a chosen one has been seen, it seems fast."

"Light isn't just any chosen one though," L remarked without any emotion as he turned to gaze back at Soren, "he is an ultimate chosen one. THE ultimate chosen one. The same one that history tells us died five thousand years ago. The mate to Deynor the late and only Dragon King, and the one that enacted the ultimate curse upon his death at the hands of Misa."

It was quiet for a few minutes in the study, no one daring to breathe and no one wanting to break the silence. Soren was the one who eventually broke the silence letting out a loud hoot of laughter that made Matt jump in surprise.

"Are you trying to feed me some cock and bull story, L?"

"No I am not, Soren," L quietly remarked, "Light is indeed the same chosen one that we have been waiting for all of these centuries. Now that he's finally here we have to stop Misa at all costs, because if history repeats itself were all in trouble."

"What do you want done about all these cases, alpha?" Near asked quietly from his prone position.

L looked back at the reports on the screen deep in thought.

"For now I want a group of our therianthropes on the case. Keep track of all the cases popping up. And if the cases continue to grow in frequency I want to be notified. For now I'll deal with the problem that Misa is presenting to us as a whole and the mass heart attacks that are taking place."

L was quiet after stating his orders for a few moments. Still hunched over he turned to Matt.

"Matt, correct me if I'm wrong."

Matt quirked his eyebrow at L. "Alpha?"

"All therianthrope groups have had these cases have they not? Every single one except for one group, am I correct?"

Slowly Matt nodded his head. "That is correct."

Soren frowned at that. "Every therianthrope group has had these cases except one, L?"

"Yes." L padded around to the back of his desk. Hopping up he opened his own laptop the bright screen illuminating his face and his tired eyes. "Every group has had a case except for us. None of my pride members have reported anything like this happening and I would know if there had been cases. Even one."

**~x~**

**In L's Bedroom**

**~x~**

Light looked around the entirety of L's bedroom and was astounded at the similarities that were in this room still even after thousands of years.

It seemed that the felinethropes when they had taken over the mansion and the guarding of the great tree had changed very little of the mansion itself. He had thought at first that they had always lived here, but now he knew better and it was shocking about how much hadn't changed. Sure there were little things, like small figurines and pictures and some rooms had to be repainted but on the whole but it was all very similar.

And that was the same for L's room, which actually surprised him. He had thought that L would be a darker character not someone who would be into light blues and creams. Maybe he needed some de-stressing after the hard work he did every single day. Between running the pride and making sure his members were also well taken care of, he was also the most famous world renowned detective. Taking down criminal organizations every other day and ferreting out the most dangerous most wanted worldwide. Then again with how tired L looked on an everyday basis, Light had to wonder if he even spent any of his time in this room.

Even though he was stressed by L's distance from him since leaving the wolves lair, the room was helping him to relax and he looked around and took in everything that basically seemed frozen in time from the time of the Dragon King. He jumped as a knock sounded from behind him.

Turning he gazed at the door in confusion. If it had been L he would have just come in and not bothered to knock, or maybe he would have but he wouldn't have paused as this person was doing on the other side. It was his room after all.

Frowning, he walked over and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Shiori. She smiled and mimed if she could come in. Shrugging, Light stepped back allowing her to pass through.

Closing the door behind her he cocked his head to the side. "Shiori, why are you here? You know that L told us to go to our rooms and to stay there until he states otherwise…"

He paused as he gazed at her, she appeared wrung out for lack of a better word. Her face was pale, her breathing sporadic and she had broken out into a cold sweat that made her hair stick to the sides of her face.

"Shiori, what's wrong?" Light asked in a soothing tone of voice.

Wringing her hands nervously, Shiori bit her bottom lip. "I-I don't know exactly. It just started half an hour or so ago and-and I felt this strong urge."

"A strong urge?"

"Yes, like I needed to find you. Like I needed to tell you something, but I don't know what it is! It's driving me nuts! I feel like I have something important that I need to pass on to you, like life or death important, and I can't-!"

She choked off as she grabbed her hair and pulled it hard on either side of her head. Worriedly Light quickly grabbed her hands, silently noting the clammy and sweaty palms, as he held them gently with his own so that she didn't try and hurt herself again.

"Shiori, I'm sure your fine. It's probably nothing. Your probably just stressed from everything that's happened and-"

He was cut off as Shiori shook her head viciously from side to side silently mumbling out no, no, no as she listened to him try and explain away how she was feeling.

Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground in a dead heap. Her body was thrashing and her head was snapping from side to side. Light could see the whites of her eyes as foam was coming up from her mouth.

He quickly fell to his knees beside her. As much as he wanted to grab her and hold her down so she didn't inflict anymore damage to herself he knew at the same time that if he did do that he would risk potentially harming her when he was trying to only help.

Looking at the clock on the wall he watched the seconds pass in agonizing slowness as he bit his lip so hard that it began to bleed. Shiori suddenly stopped thrashing and her eyes closed as she took deep steadying breaths.

"Shiori? Shiori!" he called out to her in worry gently grabbing her face in-between his own two hands.

Shiori's eyes fluttered open slowly. Shakily, and with Light's help, she was able to slowly sit up on the ground. Smoothing her hair back from her sweaty forehead Light looked at her in worry. His own heart was racing in his chest but he tried to keep up a calm front so as not to stress Shiori out any further.

"Don't move."

Slowly he lifted his hands away from Shiori, almost afraid that she would fall back down to the floor again without his support. When she didn't he quickly walked to the bathroom, grabbed a cloth sitting on the little rack by the sink, and walked back into the room. Kneeling beside Shiori he gently wiped at her face and mouth helping to clean her up.

"Thank you," Shiori managed to just croak out as Light finished wiping her face.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

Shaking her head slowly she looked off into the distance not seemingly able to come up with anything else to say.

"What was that?"

Shiori still remained quiet not answering his question. "Shiori?" When she still had not answered Light made to get up to get rid of the soiled cloth and get another when he felt a harsh tug on his sleeve forcing him stay still and look back at her.

"Shiori, what-"

"Light," Shiori managed to croak out. She looked up at him and it took everything in Light not to flinch at the haunted look that was in her eyes. "I saw you die."

**~x~**

**Back in L's Study**

**~x~**

L looked at the great tree as it swayed steadily in the breeze. He watched the jacks prowling around the walls protecting the grounds of their home.

"I don't know what more you want from me, Soren."

Soren shifted in his seat in front of L's desk not having moved when everyone else had cleared from the room. L hadn't specifically dismissed him so he had decided to remain behind to speak to the alpha privately, if the alpha was privy to the idea.

"I may not be one of the wise old owl therianthropes or as kind hearted as the hippo therianthropes," Soren began, "but even I can recognize when something is wrong between a mated pair."

L didn't turn around at Soren's words. In fact he didn't even show that the words had bothered him in any way shape or form.

"I don't think I understand you," L said dispassionately.

Soren scoffed. "Come on, L. Be reasonable to me and don't insult me. I'm an eagle therianthrope and we are known for our eyesight. What we don't usually say is that we have the special ability to see through an individual. I can tell that things between you and Light are tense. I also know that your young partner has just recently went through a heat. And if I may be so bold as to hazard even more of a guess it was his first, was it not?"

L didn't answer the question but he couldn't help his nails sharpening somewhat at Soren's words.

"I don't believe the current state of my mate is of any concern of yours, Soren."

"Your right it normally wouldn't, L," Soren admitted slowly, "however, this isn't just any ordinary mate or chosen one for that matter. If what you say is true and he is the ultimate then a lot is riding on his shoulders whether you want to admit it or not. And I don't need you compromising him."

L slowly turned at that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Soren said not even showing he was bothered in the slightest, "if you compromise this, L, then you could very well push us into a grand scale extinction that this time around we very well may not survive."

L faced Soren fully his dark eyes becoming darker as he stared the other alpha down. "Watch yourself, Soren. You're very close to stepping out of line with me and in my own home more so. Light, while the ultimate chosen one, is not your concern. He is mine. My mate and my partner. What we do together is between the two of us and no one else. I don't care if you can smell his heat on him or not. Keep it to yourself."

Soren raised an eyebrow. "Now L. I only say this in everyone's best interest."

"Everyone's best interest? If I remember correctly the aviary therianthropes were some of the first to begin arguing over the ultimate chosen one five thousand years ago. You don't seem to have learned anything from past history mistakes if what you're saying to me right now is anything for me to go by."

Soren stared at L as L stared back neither one looking away. After a minute Soren was unable to hold the alpha's stare and was forced to look away.

"What I meant was, if Light is supposed to be the one to get rid of Misa finally then we need him fit and ready. You can't be a distraction, L. And I don't mean by your bedroom activities. No. I mean you need to be there to support him as often as you can. He needs your reassurance and I can assure you that right now that young man doesn't think you're supporting him after the cold shoulder you have been giving him."

L didn't bother to ask the eagle therianthrope how he knew he had been distant and aloof with Light ever since they had left Romulus's home earlier that day. When he didn't seem as if he was about to answer him anytime soon Soren huffed out a breath in frustration and stood. L's eyes locked sharply onto every move the therianthrope made.

"Just give it some thought, L," Soren said in defeat, "because if something happened to him today or even tomorrow it would hurt you even if you don't want to admit it."

"Is that a threat against Light?"

"Shit no, L! How dare you even say something as atrocious? For someone so smart, and most likely carries one of the highest IQ's in the world, you sure can be dense."

With that Soren walked from the room closing the door behind him and leaving L in the silence of his own study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I decided to update a day early since some things are changing right now in my home and just to be on the safe side in case I lose my wifi and I can't update tomorrow then I wanted to make sure you guys had something. I should be back next Thursday as long as everything is all good. So hopefully see you next week and if I can't update I'll get back to you all as soon as I possibly can!
> 
> Celest


	29. Split Personalities

Light laughed nervously after what Shiori had just said. She saw him die? But that didn't make any sense. How could she have seen him die?

"Shiori," Light started out calmly, "I'm not sure how you supposedly saw that, but you seem slightly hallucinatory right now. So maybe you should just rest…"

But before Light could even finish what he was trying to say to the distraught girl, Shiori was shaking her head, tears still streaming steadily down her face.

"No! Light I saw you die! I saw it! Please, don't go after Misa. Please, Light. We can't lose you."

At a loss, he watched as Shiori grabbed onto her knees and began rocking backwards and forwards in the same spot. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she tried to slow her breathing, taking large breaths.

Without making a sudden movement, Light slowly enfolded Shiori in his arms and dragged her until she was sitting in his lap. Rocking her back and forth he whispered soothing words of nothing, and sounds to her. He rubbed her back in slow circular movements applying gentle pressure between her shoulder blades. The two sat this way for what must have been half an hour or so, long enough for L to find them that way still.

L paused in the doorway as he took in his two young pride members rocking on the floor.

Hearing the door open, he looked up to see L standing there gazing at the two of them. Shiori had not heard the entrance of the alpha and still had her head turned into his shoulder sobbing quietly.

Clicking the door shut behind him, L slouched into the room with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He stopped in front of the two of them, gazing at them with his fathomless black eyes. He slowly lowered himself until he was down on the floor with the two of them.

"Shiori," L calmly spoke.

Gasping in surprise her sobs choked in her chest as she looked up at L, her eyes wide.

"L!"

Trying to compose herself she quickly rubbed at her eyes trying to hide the tear tracks in complete vain as L had seen everything. Her breaths hiccupping, Shiori tried to calm herself while still under the alphas inscrutable gaze.

"What's wrong, Shiori?"

"L! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disobey your orders," Shiori stated haltingly almost afraid of L's response. "I just…I needed to find either you or Light because….because I…"

L cocked his head to the side still remaining crouched on the floor in front of the two of them. He didn't take his black eyes off of the hesitating girl, waiting for her to explain what was wrong.

When it seemed that Shiori wasn't going to be able to explain, Light decided to step in for her.

"She said that she saw me die, L."

L's black eyes snapped up to lock with Light's. Light shuddered at seeing a dark spark flash through his eyes. When the black eyes snapped back to stare once more at Shiori, Light couldn't help the shudder pass through his body.

"Is that true?"

Shiori looked at L with her large brown eyes then quickly looked down. Not being able to answer the alpha she merely nodded choking back more sobs.

L nodded. "Thank you for passing this information on, Shiori."

Standing up, L walked over to a PA system mounted into the wall. Pressing a button on the keyboard, Light heard an annoyed, "What?" over the speaker.

"Mello, I need you to escort Shiori from my room and to Wedy please. I need her to look over Shiori and then I need you to send for one of the scribes. They should still be here. Send them to the hospital wing to talk to her."

It was quiet for only a split second before Light heard Mello's voice say, "Understood."

The intercom went silent after that and L turned back to face the two of them. Walking back towards them he stood slouched over staring down at them still on the floor.

"Shiori, I need you to go with Mello to the infirmary when he gets here. A scribe will come to visit you after and I need you to tell them everything that happened to you. That means before and after you got here to this room and talked to Light-kun about this. They will be able to give you your answers."

Shiori stood up shakily, wrapping her arms protectively over her chest. She nodded to L.

"I understand, but L I really feel alright. I don't think I need to see Wedy-"

"Shiori, that's an order. I want you to go and see Wedy. This brooks no arguments. I'll be expecting a full physical evaluation from her later after she looks over you."

Before Shiori could answer there was a knock on the door and Mello walked in. He didn't have to say anything as Shiori walked over to Mello. Without another word the two of them walked back out, the door shutting with a quiet click behind them.

When it was just L and Light in the room Light shifted awkwardly on the balls of his feet as L kept his full and undivided attention riveted on him. Slouching closer to him L looked down at the floor as he walked up to him.

"It has come to my attention that I may have been sending you the wrong impression, Light-kun."

Light arced an eyebrow. "It has come to your attention?"

L bit the tip of his thumb. "Yes, that may have been a poor choice of words I have to concede."

Light huffed in exasperation. "L, how do you honestly expect me to take any of this? First I get smacked a new one and meet Deynor, then I just have to go through my first heat, and then after all of that you shun me as if I have the plague! Why would you do that to me? How do you think I'm supposed to feel about that type of treatment?"

L paused as he stared down at his run down white shoes.

"Light, I know I have confused you and it wasn't my intention to shun you I just-"

"Oh I can't wait to hear your excuse on this. I really can't."

This time L paused longer. "Try to understand this from my position, Light-kun."

"Your position?"

"Yes," L said tiredly as he walked around Light to stand at a window. "When you entered into heat, just before I was lost to my rut, I was able to despair somewhat."

Light frowned at this. "Why? Did you find me repulsive or something?"

L turned and stared at him with his wide panda eyes almost seemingly at a loss for words.

"No! I've never thought you were repulsive!"

Light couldn't help his snort of derision at L's answer.

"Oh come on, L. You don't have to lie to me. When I was first brought here you can't sit there and deny that you didn't feel some shame in me. You knew I would bring you and your pride down. You can't say that you didn't harbor any bad will towards me."

"Light-kun, I am astounded that you would even think that I would think anything like that about you!" L seemed seriously disturbed by what he had just said.

Shaking his head Light couldn't help but try and brush off L's reassuring words. "But after what everyone in the pride has said about what I stood for-"

"Stood for, Light-kun, stood for. But I would have thought that by now you would have realized that I don't do things very traditionally around here. I basically adopted Shiori when she in and of herself would be considered a shame to any therianthrope group that she would belong to. I allowed B to stay in the pride when I was under no obligation to do so either.

And then there's you. By all means I should have killed you that day when you showed up in my mansion, Light-kun. You and I both know this is to be true. But I spared you. And now I have to think that you don't even understand why I did what I did."

Light scoffed. "Because you knew that I was a chosen one. The ultimate chosen one all along. Just admit it L. I found the picture on your desk."

With that omission, Light reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded photo that was still nestled safely within. Unfolding it he showed it to L.

"You knew this whole entire time and you lied to me."

"I did."

Light was taken aback by L's honest and easy omission. Pausing to collect himself he barely managed to achieve a quiet, "Why?" before his throat closed once more.

L turned to full face him once more, the sun behind him throwing him into shadow.

"Light, how would you have reacted if I had told you that? You would have no idea what I was telling you and the responsibility that comes with a position like that is extreme. I didn't wish to cause you even more distress than you had already been put through by Misa. I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes. When I first saw you I had this overwhelming urge to protect and shield you from everything that this life entailed. At first I didn't want you to be the ultimate chosen one, I wanted the prophecy to be wrong, that the picture that I had had for as long as I can remember would be false. But I saw so much in you that showed you very well were the ultimate.

"Your courage, the self-sacrifice that you show time and again for your friends and anyone else you care about. The strong will and desire to protect and nurture. All of these qualities showed a strong individual and even though I knew all of this I still didn't want you to have to take on the role of the ultimate chosen one because I knew what it would mean.

"I of course contacted Romulus immediately after our first meeting in order to confirm with him that you had finally surfaced once more after five thousand years. While he was overjoyed I couldn't exactly say I was the same.

"You see, Light-kun, I think the reason that I never killed you wasn't because you were the ultimate chosen one. It was because from the first second that I saw you I loved you."

Light felt his heart stop at L's shocking admission. He opened and closed his mouth a few times snapping his mouth closed just as quickly. L watched him try to gather himself after the bomb shell that he had just dropped on the young kitten.

"You love me?" Light finally managed to utter.

"I do. And that is why I can't allow you to go after Misa."

Light felt as if he was in the twilight zone and tried to shake himself out of it. As much as he wanted to answer L's admission back with one of his own he was terrified of saying it out loud. For so long he had felt this weird feeling bubbling up inside of him every time him and L interacted over the last two months.

The way his palms would sweat, his heart would beat so wildly that he thought a couple of times it would burst from his chest like in those classic cartoons. His stomach doing somersaults inside of him almost as if there were butterflies in there. He would get crazy nervous whenever he was near the alpha and it was even the scent of the alpha. He had this type of musk that seemed to surround him wherever he went that seemed to make him a large ball of nerves. The domineering presence, his sheer brilliance in everything he did amazed him.

He knew that he was getting in over the deep end especially when he started seeing the little things that L would do as endearing. The way he bit his thumb gently. The slight warmth that came into his eyes when he would look at Light. His posture while stooped somehow still commanded respect, dominance and loyalty. How he cared for every individual in his pride. The way he showed mercy to B even when he really didn't need too and had every right and reason to at least abandon him.

B had hurt L on a level that Light hoped he never would. His betrayal had cut the alpha deeply, forced him into a position that he never aspired to, and had made him loose a friend, brother and confidant in a way that never heals. But even after all of that, L had shown kindness and compassion to Shiori, a child that was entirely innocent that under anyone else's rule would run a very good chance of being killed after that kind of scandal.

It was this same compassion and kindness that L had shown to Shiori that had allowed Light to finally admit and see that he was falling in love with the alpha. However, thinking this and then uttering it out loud were two entirely different things. It may seem idiotic to some but he felt that if he said it out loud then it would make it real. It would be something that he could never take back and the vulnerability that that entailed scared him more than anything.

In an effort to try and change the subject Light quickly cleared his throat and asked, "What exactly happened with Shiori? Did she just have some kind of breakdown or..?"

L seemed to close off when Light didn't meet his admission with one of his own. Light had to clench his fists at his side in an effort to physically restrain himself. The quick flash of hurt that went through L's black eyes made his heart clench. He never wanted to hurt L and he just had.

Composing himself somewhat quickly L shoved his hands back into his pockets.

"Shiori is going through the process of awakening."

"Awakening?"

"Yes." L paused as he looked out the window behind him, slouching against the frame hands still deep in his pockets. "The awakening is when an individual is going through the process of becoming a scribe. Usually they begin with visions. They start in dream form, so it's very unpredictable and can't be fully pinned down if someone is experiencing a prophetic vision or merely a vivid nightmare at times. However, if they really have scribe blood then the next vision should happen while their conscious which then allows us to finally pin point them and allow them to go through training."

"So…Shiori is going to become one of those scribes?"

"If she chooses to, yes."

"If she chooses to?"

L looked back at Light now, the sun shining through his raven hair. Raising an eyebrow he cocked his head to the side just slightly. "It is a choice, Light-kun. We don't force anyone into any position that they don't want to be. Shiori has that right as well. If she doesn't want to become a scribe then she doesn't have to be. Although I wish this didn't happen since it further complicates matters when it comes to her."

Frowning at that Light asked, "What do you mean this complicates things?"

L's shoulders hunched even further as a sigh rocked his body. "If Shiori is going through the stages of awakening then that complicates matters for the sole factor that no one actually knows who her parentage is. Now that's a complication because usually the scribes' powers are passed on from parent to child. But Shiori's records are classified."

"Why are they classified?"

"Because I made it that way." L got a faraway look on his face. "I sealed her records and put her parentage under unknown. A mother who didn't have a name, a father who was gone in the wind. It was all to protect her. To give her a fighting chance. People didn't pay any attention to her. It helps that this place takes in orphans all the time. Shiori was "lost" in the system." L's voice tapered off into silence after finishing.

Light stood there silently as well processing everything that L had just said. "So does that mean that she's in some kind of danger?"

"Not if I can do anything about it."

"But L-"

"Shiori can pursue this course in life if she chooses too. I won't stop her one way or another. She knows the risks either way, it's up to her. Maybe one day things will change and she'll be able to say who her rightful parents were. For now she should remain quiet. She's an intelligent girl, I know she knows what to do and what not to say."

"L," Light's voice broke and L looked at him, "she's going to be okay, right?"

The pleading tone of his voice seemed to melt something in L's gaze, as if his defensiveness was gone from when he hadn't answered L's omission. Pushing off from the mantle he walked closer to Light until he was standing in front of Light once more.

"I promise you, Light. I won't allow anything to happen to her. She is as much a part of this pride as anyone here who is a therianthrope. She will always be safe with me."

Nodding Light swallowed harshly as L turned away from him. He could feel his chest constrict as everything that Shiori had said to him came flooding back with a vengeance. Knowing now that what Shiori had been saying to him meant that she was having a vision made this even more surreal. Now everything seemed more real to him. The fact that she was actually a seeress was setting his stomach churning and knotting.

Trying to summon his last shred of courage he looked up at L's turned back once again.

"L, if what you're saying is true then that means that Shiori really did see my death."

L turned his head to look over his shoulder at Light his black eyes taking him in.

"Yes, her vision."

"So then it was real. What she saw I mean. She said she saw me die, L. She begged me not to go after Misa so then that means that I don't survive the confrontation. L, are these prophecy's accurate?"

L grabbed the post of the bed as he looked down at his bare feet. Curling them into the carpet he took his time in answering Light' question seemingly tossing and turning it over and over in his mind.

"They can be. However, more often than not they do have discrepancies within them. How the seer's have their visions is usually described as chaotic once they come to and calm down."

"But, L, she saw me die-"

"Light that's just it. She may have not actually seen that. Those visions don't mean that you're going to die. She could have very well not have seen properly."

"L how does one exactly mistake seeing the death of someone?"

"Light-kun, I'm merely stating that Shiori could easily be just as wrong as she is right."

Light huffed in amusement. "For some reason that isn't exactly comforting, L."

"Light I can't do much on this I'm sorry to say. If I could I would."

Sighing Light moved across the room and sat at the foot of the bed. L still stood hunched over beside him still holding onto the bed post.

"I need to know, L." Light paused for a second collecting his thoughts. "What happened at the wolf therianthrope palace-"

"Light, what happened at the wolf lord's place is not something that you should be ashamed about. It happens and the fact of the matter is I'm only sorry that it didn't happen here, in the privacy of our own home."

The silence stretched between the two for a few minutes. Finally, Light looked up at L.

"You said our."

L looked at Light in confusion. "I beg your pardon, Light-kun?"

"You said our. You said that this was OUR home."

L cocked his head, his eyes clouded over with confusion. "Correct. I was under the impression that you already considered this place to be our home, Light-kun."

Light smiled a tight lipped smile. "It's just satisfying to hear you say it."

L offered him a small smile. Coming around the side of the bed he sat down beside him. For once not slouching on the balls of his feet.

"The next time your heat happens we will do it properly. Here in our bed."

Light glanced behind him at the head of the bed they were sitting in. Smiling at L he nodded back.

"Want to rest for a little while?"

L raised an eyebrow at him. "Rest? Now? It's still early, Light."

Light smiled. "I know."

"Then-"

Light laughed. "L, is it so hard to believe that maybe I want you to hold me?"

L paused at that. Then, slowly, a smile quirked his lips upwards. The two of them moved to the head of the bed and covered themselves. Snuggling down, L wrapped his arms around Light's waist locking them and curling the rest of his body around his young kitten.

Huffing in satisfaction, Light settled himself deep into L's embrace. He wrapped his own hands around L's tightly clasped ones as he relaxed. Closing his eyes he slowly drifted off into a light sleep listening and feeling L's light puffs of air on the back of his neck.

**~x~**

**Somewhere in England**

**~x~**

Splashing cold water on her face, Misa looked up into the mirror overlooking the dirty bathroom sink in this dilapidated shack that had the audacity to call itself a motel. Looking into the mirror she took in her slit pupils and black veins trailing delicately from around her eyes and creeping downwards and upwards over the rest of her face.

The slit pupils contracted in the light once more in order for her to see better in the dingy lighting. Gripping the dirty porcelain she reminisced about her last encounter with Light and the two alphas. The fact that she couldn't destroy those two alphas was telling about how the curse was back lashing on her finally.

Before, when she had taken on B and L at once she was easily able to overpower them both. Now, with the sands of time running through the hourglass and with Light's powers growing steadily stronger she knew her time was running out quickly. She was incredibly powerful yes, but even her powers had limits and those limits were being imposed upon her because of the curse that had been inflicted on her five thousand years ago.

The fact of the matter was that she was getting weaker, slowly yes, but it was happening. If she didn't get Light as her mate, or kill him once again she was in for one hell of a surprise.

For five thousand years she had lived in relative comfort. The curse was horrible, but the perks that came with it were amazing. So what if everything died in her presence, or the fact that she couldn't make any other therianthropes like her and her race died because of her actions?

"It was wrong what we did."

"Was it?"

Another voice from over her other shoulder intoned passively. Glancing up in the mirror she saw two people who were her twins in every aspect of the imagination. One done up in her black gothic style of clothes with her pigtails tight in her hair, sitting propped on the edge of the filthy bathtub.

The other came from a younger version of herself. She was wearing her hair down, and it was long all the way down her back, reaching just above her butt. She wore a ruffled white dress with slip on sandals. She startled at the appearance of this other version of her. The last time she had seen herself in this type of guise was five thousand years ago just after she had killed Light and changed her appearance permanently after that day.

Talk about having two angels over your shoulders.

"It was. We should have been happy for the two of them. They were our friends! And how did we repay them? By slaughtering Light and thereby condemning Deynor to an agonizing death over a broken heart." The one in the white dress sniffled as she wiped her cheeks of tears that had fallen.

Scoffing Misa rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You weren't so cute when you smacked him over the back of the head killing him with one blow and letting him bleed out. Look at you, you little cutie."

"Enough!" Turning to face the both of them she glared at each in turn. "What's done is done. There's nothing either of us can do to rectify the situation. And Light isn't about to forgive us for anything so shut up," she finished on a snarl directed at the white dressed Misa.

Misa in the white dress raised her chin stubbornly. "Yes, because that's so like us. Rub it off. Either blame it on someone else or make excuses for our behavior. Glad to see that the last five thousand years has shown that we've grown in maturity."

"And what would you have us do?" Misa in black asked from the tub as she checked her black nail polish for chips. "Do you want to give him a sorry card and a fruit basket? Maybe what you should do is accept what happened and move on. There's nothing to be done anyways. You can't change the past."

"I realize that, but so what? Were gonna do the exact same thing again? Kill Light? And what's that going to accomplish? We'll still be miserable-"

"I don't know it was a pretty good ride."

"And now we start taking out the other therianthrope groups? I mean have you seen what the curse is doing?"

"Oh yes, the "zombie therianthropes?" Pft, really it's quite ingenious."

"Ingenious?!"

"Well yeah, they are a physical manifestation of our pain. The same pain that we've been feeling for five thousand years now. So good riddance."

"How could you say that?"

"How could I not?"

The girl in the white dress turned to look at Misa, a beseeching look on her face. "Misa, you can't think this is the right thing to do."

Misa was quiet for a second ruminating everything over in her head. Quietly she whispered, "What does it matter anymore?"

"What does it matter? What does it matter?! Misa, everything matters on this decision! Go to him. Go to Light. Talk to him about all of this and ask for forgiveness. Stop all of this and let it all go."

Misa in black threw her head back and laughed. "Oh that's rich! Were five thousand years down the shitter and you want him to forgive us? Yeah, okay, that'll work out. Go ahead Misa. Send me a postcard about how it went."

"Misa-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone." Misa made a shooing motion at the one in the white dress.

With a forlorn expression she vanished as if she had never been there.

"Oh thank god you got rid of her. You know her pansy ways bother the hell out of me. That was you five thousand years ago? Wow, you were a sap."

"Shut up," Misa gritted out past her teeth.

"Well it's true! I mean no wonder Light didn't pick you."

Misa turned with her hands crossed over her chest and stared at herself sitting perched on the bathtub.

"Tell me something."

"Sure."

"What exactly are you?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious."

"No, I want to hear you say it."

The "her" on the bathtub bounced up with exuberance and skipped over to stand beside her. Grabbing her gently by her shoulders she turned her back around to face the mirror and looked in it over her shoulder.

"Isn't it obvious who I am? I'm the curse! The cursed you! All that anger, jealousy, frustration…hate. All of it bottled up and perfectly packaged in yours truly!" She winked at Misa over her shoulder. "I'm a pretty good indicator that you haven't let go of anything after all. See that other you, little miss angel in the white dress, wants to believe there's some good in you. But let's be honest, girl to girl, you aren't looking for forgiveness. You're looking for vengeance."

Misa frowned at that. "I wouldn't say I'm looking for vengeance."

"Oh please," Misa rolled her eyes at her, "if you weren't you wouldn't have sent the other one away."

Misa paused at that. She was right. If she had been having a change of heart then she wouldn't have sent the other one off, she would have kept her here. The fact that she was keeping her more vengeful side still present spoke volumes to her. Subconsciously she had already made her pick, now she had to own it.

"I need a few moments on my own."

"For sure girlfriend! Don't take too long!"

She made a kissy face at her reflection and then disappeared. Misa glanced over her shoulder to take in the missing space behind her and that the bathroom empty. She was alone. Glancing back in the mirror she took in her reflection once more.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down and thought back to everything that had just been said and talked about in here. The more she thought through some things the more she came to realize that she wasn't quite ready to thrown in the towel. And one thing became more and more clear.

With the re-emergence of Light back into this world it had set off a whole chain of circumstances that had been plaguing her. All of this was forcing a confrontation between the two of them. Either she would win or he would.

Like the famous saying said: _"History always repeats itself."_

Misa smiled into the mirror as her fangs elongated and she heard the sharp crack of the porcelain beneath her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So for anyone confused, Misa is unhinged to say the least. It was kind of like a split personality what you saw at the end there. If you could crack her head open and look at what's going on in there and be able to see it with your own eyes that is the exactly what you would see. You see her internal dilemma, how she constantly argues with herself and struggles to come clean and be what she once originally was. However, sometimes the negative outweighs the positive to some people so you can't always win. Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> PS all mistakes were my own  
> Celest


	30. Lost

Light sat in the infirmary next to Shiori's bed. Wedy had allowed him in, under the one condition that he wouldn't do anything to disturb her or cause her any sort of distress. He was pretty sure the only reason she let him in in the first place was because of his standing within the pride. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Shiori was awake and staring at him smiling gently.

"I'm sorry, Light."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have come to you while I was like that."

Light frowned at that omission. Reaching over he grabbed her hands tightly in his own and laced their fingers together atop the bed covers.

"I'm glad you did."

"You're glad that I came to you half raving and out of my mind to tell you that I saw you die?" Shiori quirked an eyebrow at him in doubt. She was barely able to contain the snort of derision.

"Well, maybe not that exactly," Light couldn't help the small laugh. "I meant that I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to come to me when you were in some sort of distress."

Shiori was quiet as she looked at their joined hands. Swallowing harshly she looked up at him once more. "But it was selfish of me to-"

"Shiori, it really wasn't," Light lightly rebuked her. "Look, I talked to L about your vision. He told me that they're chaotic and sometimes the people who have them make mistakes."

"Light, it can't have been a mistake. All that blood, and you were lying motionless right in the middle of it all. I've never seen so much. And I swear I thought I heard L screaming your name…" Shiori's voice drifted off in a small whisper.

Light fought down the nausea that came up upon hearing Shiori describe it once more. The haunted look that came into her eyes and the shadows that developed in one second seemingly below made his stomach clench in pain at the abject fear that was taking over her features. It was weird; she was talking about his death and he was more worried about her than himself.

"I don't want you stressing about it! Besides if this keeps up Wedy will have my head for upsetting you."

"Upsetting you?!" Shiori couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as she wiped her eyes dry from the few tears that had fallen again. "Here I am saying I saw you die and you're worried about upsetting me?!" Shaking her head, Shiori took a few deep breaths. "That's just screwed up, Light."

"It might be, Shiori. But it's true. Try not to worry about me. I promise you I'll be fine."

"You better! Because if anything happens to you I'm kicking your ass for all of eternity!"

Light raised his hands defensively. "Yes ma'am!"

"Don't you ma'am me!"

"Well what else do you want?!"

Laughing Shiori leaned over and hugged Light halfway over the bed. Pulling back she gazed at him with her dark brown eyes. "Don't ever let anything happen to yourself, Light. Please don't. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

Light could feel his heart breaking at her words. He almost choked on the swelling feeling in his throat and barely managed to nod at her.

"So," he began with a rough cough, "are you going to take on the training and become a scribe?"

Shiori allowed a thin mouthed smile, accepting the fact that Light wanted to change the subject. Without stressing the issue she changed tack with him.

"My mom would be proud don't you think?"

"I think both of your parents would be proud."

She frowned at that. Kneading her bed covers viciously at hearing him say both of her parents. Light tried to back pedal.

"Look, Shiori, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"No, Light, it's fine. It's not your fault. I just…I just have a hard time still of thinking that my mother was a scribe and my father was B. It's like you think you're an orphan and have no one and then you go to finding out that your parents were extremely powerful in the therianthrope world. I never knew what my dad did to deserve the treatment he got. Now I do. Sometimes I wonder if I really should have been born."

"Why would you ever think that? Shiori, you have a role to play in all of this. I don't know what it might be, or maybe we do now, but you do deserve to be here. And if I were you I would be proud."

"Proud. Proud? I'm an embarrassment Light, or have you neglected to remember that? I would just bring shame to this pride, to L. And I can't do that."

"Then maybe that should change."

"What should change?"

"The whole idea that that was, is, an embarrassment. That you can't be proud of where you come from. Heck look at me; so what if I'm the ultimate chosen one. Look at how I was brought into this world. Tackled, pinned down in a dark alleyway and bitten so that I was turned. Misa…Misa didn't give me a choice. I'm a disgrace to this pride as well Shiori, to L as well, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to let that drag me down my whole entire life. Sometimes you have to admit some things to yourself so that you can grow and learn."

"You're saying that I should basically come out of the shadows and be the person who I was always meant to be."

Light slowly nodded. "When the time is right I think you should allow people to know. Maybe not today or tomorrow. Maybe not even next month or even next year. I just want you to be able to hold your head up girl and be proud and happy about where you came from."

Shiori nodded along to the words that he was saying. Silently she thought everything through. After some time she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, Light. I think I needed to hear all of that. So you don't think that I should be ashamed?"

"Well then we both should be. Our situations are similar. But in answer to it then no I don't believe you should. And after Misa is dealt with I'm going to be talking to L about all of this and once you're training if fully underway and you've made some headway in it."

"Light! Shiori!"

The two of them turned to look behind Light as a voice whispered out. From around the door came Ryuk and Teru. The two other kittens scampered up to come closer to the bed gazing down at Shiori. Teru pulled up another chair to sit beside Light at her bedside while Ryuk perched at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Shiori. How you feeling?" Ryuk asked gently.

Shrugging she smiled. "Not bad, thanks for asking, Ryuk."

Light frowned as he looked over at what Teru had in his hands. "What do you have there?"

Teru snapped back to himself as he stopped wringing the paper in his hands. Quickly untwisting and smoothing the page out he handed it to Light. "Something weird is going on."

Frowning, Light took the picture and read the caption on top:

" _Feral Therianthropes Attacking"_

"Feral therianthropes? What does that mean? Rabies?" Light asked in confusion.

"Worse."

"Worse?"

"There have been increasing reports of therianthropes in almost all of the groups in the world who have been having their members degrade tremendously quickly. They essentially die."

"They die?"

"Yes. They have no pulse, they don't breathe and they can't digest or take in any kind of sustenance. Apparently they seem to wilt basically before your eyes."

"Are you saying that they're like zombie therianthropes?"

"Umm well I wouldn't call them zombies…"

"Although it sounds like it," Ryuk intoned impassively.

"They can die, it's possible. One well aimed shot to the head puts them down every time. Until then once they have no pulse they turn feral and begin attacking everyone they encounter."

"So wait, is this passed on from a bite?"

Teru frowned at the question. "Well that's where it gets even weirder. It's not. Apparently the bite doesn't actually transmit whatever it is that these therianthropes are catching. In fact I have an even more outlandish idea about how it's being transmitted."

"How, Teru?" Shiori asked from the bed. She stretched her hand out for the paper that was still grasped in Light's hand. He allowed her to take it and peruse the sheet.

"I remember reading something a while ago in an ancient manuscript. Something about the curse branching out."

"Wait the same curse that I enacted? What do you mean it's branching out? How can it be branching out, Teru? I thought that the curse was only supposed to affect the person who killed, well me, five thousand years ago? Why is it now going after the other groups?"

Teru winced. "Well actually it hasn't just started, Light."

Ryuk let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah this kind of thing has been happening now for quite some time."

"The zombie therianthropes?"

"No, Light. The fact that the curse is affecting the other therianthrope groups. We haven't been living nearly as long as we used to. Also the houses haven't been as profitable in the last couple of centuries. Add to the fact that the turnings haven't been going as planned either the curse has been back lashing for centuries now. If not thousands of years. These therianthropes that have been turning up have been the recent addition to this new form of catastrophe within the groups."

"You said that almost all of the therianthrope groups have had something like this happening to them. Almost. Who hasn't been having these issues?"

"I thought that would be somewhat obvious."

Light raised an eyebrow at Teru. "Humor me."

"Well, it's the cat therianthropes. You're a good luck charm it seems, Light. See as you know the times in the past when the therianthropes were given a chosen one it brought good luck, fortune, fertility and posterity to the group they were joined with. So it would come to pass that you would be able to do the exact same thing. That's why we haven't been having any outbreaks."

"I'm happy that I'm good for something although I'm still causing the problem at the same time."

"Light, it wasn't you that started this. God we just had a conversation where you need to own up to your mistakes, or be proud of where you came from or whatever type of pish posh that we were talking about. The same thing goes with this issue. Misa made her choice. We just need to find some way of stopping her and then everything should go back to some type of normalcy."

"What is going on here!"

The four of them jumped as they turned to look over their shoulder to see Wedy standing there. Her hands were on her hips and her beautiful face was twisted in a frown.

"I believe I gave Light here permission to visit Shiori. I don't remember you two as well asking to come and visit her as well! Out!"

Not wanting to argue with the angry nurse the three of them bade Shiori goodbye and quickly left. Promising they would see her again when she was stronger. The door closed behind them with a resounding click. Light made a beeline down the hallway. He was intent on his destination a spark of confusion deep in his eyes.

"Light! Where you going?" Ryuk asked as he ran to keep pace with him.

"I'm going to the Death Note chamber." Light grit his jaw in defiance at hearing the two boys falter behind him. He could only imagine their wide look of panic that they exchanged with one another.

"But, Light-"

"You can't go in there-"

"Yes I can. I need to go there and I just need to be by myself right now." Turning to the two of them he stopped in the middle of the dead hallway. Swallowing harshly he smiled grimly at the two of them. "Go back to the room and stay there. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me. I'll be fine."

"But if your caught in there-"

"Teru, I'll be fine. Just trust me."

A small frown became caught between his two eyebrows as he nodded slowly. "Okay, fine. But just try not to get into too much trouble."

Nodding, Light turned away from the two of them and quickly continued on down the hallway.

**~x~**

**Death Note Chamber**

**~x~**

Light stood in front of the mural depicting him five thousand years ago. Or it would be if someone hadn't clawed through it. The nostalgia of the moment was weighing heavily on him. To know that you lived thousands of years ago and was finally reincarnated thousands of years later was something that many people probably couldn't deal with on a regular basis. It said a lot of his mental status he had no doubt about the fact that the idea wasn't bothering him as much as he thought it should. Maybe enough time passed for him to get used to the idea or maybe he really wasn't bothered. Either way he would take what he would get.

Walking over to the Death Note sitting innocently on the book stand he gazed at the faded, no doubt, supple leather. Raising a hand he reached out to touch the book then paused, hovering just an inch over the cover. For whatever reason he didn't want to actually make contact with the book. Remembering the purpose of the book left an ashen taste in his mouth. Swallowing dryly around his constricting throat he let his arm drop back down to his side.

Finally looking around the room in general he took in the chaos that still riddled every corner. The long, deep gouges in the walls and the floor served as a reminder as to what had happened only a very short time ago. He couldn't help the way his eyes were gravitated to the same corner where B had lain dead after the fight. Glancing up at the circular window high above he noticed that the glass had been put back in its rightful place.

"I knew you would come back here, Light-kun. After all, you, Shiori, Teru and Ryuk had trespassed in this room not too long ago."

Spinning on his heel Light looked at the alpha standing behind him. He hadn't even heard L come in never mind that he was standing mere meters behind him.

"How did you know?"

L cocked his head to the side as he walked around Light, hunched over, and came to stop on the other side of the Death Note. Pausing he glanced over at the same corner that Light had just been looking in and his dark eyes got even darker if that was possible.

"Mello's nose is probably the sharpest in the pride." L cocked his head back towards him as he allowed himself to study Light. "The fact that he couldn't place the scent drove him into a type of frenzy until he was able to place where he had smelled the scents before. So I knew it was you, Light."

Light frowned at this omission. "So then why didn't you do anything? I thought that this room was sacred to the therianthropes? That only the scribes, alphas, seconds and thirds were allowed in here?"

"Oh it is. However, I believed there was too much going on to put more time away to put you in your proper place. And now that you're my mate and the ultimate chosen one, there really is no point in banning you entry from this room."

Drifting off into silence, L walked over to the same mural. Taking in the scoured painting he bit the corner of his thumb.

"My question though, Light," he said after a lengthy pause, "is why your back."

Light paused at that and didn't answer L right away like he normally would. Instead of looking at the alpha he glanced once more at the mural, at the book and at the claw marks. Why was he here? To get some peace and quiet and allow him to organize his thoughts, that was part of what he wanted. But that wasn't everything. He knew in order to live a peaceful life he needed to stop Misa, but L would never allow him to take on the rogue therianthrope. And with what Shiori had seen and told them, there was no way that he would ever get the opportunity to take a stab at her.

He knew that she used to be his best friend in the life before, and now knowing of her full betrayal it sent stabs of pain through his heart. He had always looked at Misa and seen someone lost, someone who was in pain. And while he wanted to help her, and not at a cost of her life or his own, he knew that if she didn't give him the opportunity then there was no way he could force that from her.

Then there was Deynor. He wanted to one day see the Dragon King once again, but he wasn't willing to cut his new life short because of that. L made him happy. He had given him a chance; when he had every right to kill him for the slight that he represented to his reign, his pride and his authority. But he hadn't. Instead he had taken him in, offered him a home, a new family and a new way of life.

Had someone told him last year that he would fall in love with the alpha of the werecat pride. The most world renowned detective, he would have called you crazy. The fact that they were somewhat polar opposites in personality made it even more intriguing. The fact that he loved L was something that sent his heart thumping wildly in his chest and for him to become short of breath.

He loved the alpha. He loved L. To be able to say those words to himself and know that it was right and that he was being completely honest with himself allowed him to relieve some of the angst and turmoil that had been building within him like a volcano about to explode.

However, now that he had admitted it to himself it made him want to prove Shiori's vision false. He didn't want to die, not now, not after he was just beginning a life with L. While he didn't exactly know one hundred percent what he was doing, it didn't mean that he wanted to roll over and die.

It all came with a sudden clarity to himself, standing there in the middle of the chamber.

"Light?"

"I'm lost."

L turned to look back at him focusing on him with his deep stare. "You do know that you're in Whammy's House, in the-"

"No, L. I don't mean that I'm lost lost. I mean…I'm lost."

L raised his eyebrow at that. "Light, I may be highly intelligent but even I don't understand every hidden meaning that you're trying to convey to me."

Light sighed in frustration. He threw his hands up in the air. "It's hard to explain. Like I feel like I don't know what to do. Everyone is pulling me in every single direction and I feel like I'm caught in the middle of it all."

"Well in all fairness, Light-kun. You are somewhat caught in the middle."

"I know," Light laughed at this, "and that's the problem. See, Misa needs to be stopped and I'm the only one capable of stopping her."

"Light," L growled out. He couldn't stop the growl that forced it's way past his throat. The sheer idea of Light taking on Misa, of getting anywhere near her, sent his blood a boil.

"I know. I know." Light sighed. "L, do you trust me?"

L gazed at him, the silence stretching between the two. "I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I will always come back to you."

"Light-" L suddenly stopped as he took in a giant whiff of air. His body and mind slowed and his eyes darkened as he breathed the sweet scent in deeply.

Light frowned at him. "L? What's wrong?"

L opened his mouth to allow the sweet scent to pass by the scent glands in his mouth. He ruminated on the scent. It was sweet, strongly so. Almost like a flower or the sweetest honeysuckle. And was that a trace of peppermint?

"Light-kun, are you wearing some new type of cologne?"

Light snorted in amusement at that. "I've never worn cologne before, L."

"Hmm how interesting."

"Why do you ask?" Light quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"You're scent is different." L frowned up at him scrutinizing his every move. Light couldn't help but shift in nervousness at the total look of dominance coming over L's features.

"What do you mean it's different?" Light sniffed at the air but he couldn't smell anything different to him. Although maybe that was normal, people seemed incapable of smelling themselves. "I don't really notice a difference to be honest with you, L."

"You just seem to smell more….ripe."

Light couldn't help the shiver that those words seemed to inspire in him. The low growl, the use of the term ripe, made him quake in his shoes. It sounded so dirty, yet very arousing. Almost as if he were a sweet succulent piece of fruit and the way L was looking at him made him feel as if the alpha were stripping him on the spot with only his eyes making him blush beet red at the thought.

Laughing nervously, Light waved him off. "Ripe? Wow, L. I don't think I've ever heard someone use that kind of adjective to describe me before."

L's darkened black eyes locked onto his own. Freezing him in place. "I can't put my finger quite on it," L said as he took in another deep inhale, "for some reason your scent has changed and drastically in the span of a day or so."

"Well, when you figure it out then come and tell me."

Light walked around the stand to come to the doors leading out of the huge chamber. Looking back at L he smiled.

"If you want me I'll be in our room. I'm exhausted I need the rest."

L nodded. He watched as Light made his way out of the room, the door closing with a small click from behind him. Looking back at the mural he thought back to the scent, still trying to figure out what it reminded him of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a filler chapter so I hope you all enjoyed this latest update and stay tuned till next Thursday when I upload another ;)
> 
> All mistakes were my own and I love hearing from each and every one of you so please leave me a couple of tidbits if you don't mind! Thank you to everyone who has read this story and given it a chance you are all amazing! And all of the kudos much love <3
> 
> Celest


	31. Crystal Sleep

Gasping, Light bolted upright in bed. Breathing heavily he placed one hand over his heart and the other against his forehead shuddering at the clammy sweat that had beaded over his skin. Rubbing it off he scratched the back of his neck wincing at the sticky feeling coating his hands.

Looking over he saw the silent huddle of L on the other side of the bed. The alpha must have been sleeping for a short time and luckily it seemed that he hadn't disturbed him. Quietly and slowly, Light swung his legs over the side of the bed shuddering as the cold air hit his sweat drenched body.

Goosebumps popped up all over his arms and legs as he stood. Crossing his arms over his chest he rubbed at his arms in an attempt to try and generate some heat as he made his way to the connecting bathroom. Flipping on the light switch he looked in the mirror and wiped his wet sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes.

Turning on the tap, he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it over his face. Gasping in relief he clutched the ledge of the counter as he looked in the mirror.

His eyes appeared like two black holes sunken deep into his face. His face as pale and white as the moon. The shaking in his arms was so profound that he tried to grip the counter even more tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, in an effort to slow the shakes. It helped somewhat but he could still feel the occasional shudders pass through his body.

Swallowing harshly his mind was suddenly taken back to the nightmare that had driven him to wakefulness.

All the blood, it was everywhere. Splattered in deep puddles all over the place, congealing like jelly and drying sticky on the hard concrete surface. The moon shining off of the reflective surface making it appear black instead of red. There was so much of it everywhere and there was no way that anyone who lost that kind of blood could have survived the encounter.

The scent of all the blood, the metallic smell of the iron made him almost gag as he reminisced about the nightmare. The strong smell almost burning his nostrils from the overly pungent aroma.

He remembered hearing pain filled roaring echoing in his ears but right before the dream could continue on he somehow was able to wake up from the horror filled nightmare.

He couldn't help but shake the idea that the nightmare was the product of Shiori's vision earlier that day and his conversation with L in the Death Note chamber. There was part of him that wanted to wake L up in the bed, but there was another part that said to leave him be.

He had so much on his shoulders already that for him to add to it was just inconceivable to himself. He knew at the same time that he was being ridiculous by having this kind of outlook, but really what else could he do?

L appeared so dead half of the time. The world famous detective had a pride to run, Misa to chase down and stop, other cases most likely clamoring for his attention every second of every day. It was a miracle that the insomniac was still standing never mind be able to still keep a straight forward thought process.

And although he knew that L just wanted to help him there was some things that Light knew he had to figure out on his own. Speaking of which he felt a strong urge. A pull almost that made him feel restless.

Walking out of the bathroom he gazed back at L's prone form still in the same position that he had left him in when he had left the bed.

His attention was caught by a faint glow coming from the small table in the middle of some comfy chairs sitting in front of the fireplace that was cold because of the absence of a fire. Walking over slowly his heart thudded when he saw that it was the scepter glowing faintly.

Coming up to the table he reached his hand out and picked up the scepter. He felt a strong zing of power come from the scepter as it seemingly sung within his grip. The strong humming that it was vibrating with was so strong that Light could feel his whole arm vibrating as a result. The same feeling he had felt in the bathroom, a pull deep inside him, the same feeling that he had to be somewhere, was beginning to grow stronger once more. After he had picked up the scepter it seemed to crescendo within him until he hummed with power.

' _Light.'_

Jumping in fear and surprise he looked around the dark room searching for the intruder. He heard the quiet breathing coming from the bed that indicated that :L hadn't heard the voice and wasn't disturbed and he felt the scepter give a harsh jump in his grip.

' _Light, come to the tree.'_

The voice was gentle, light and distinctly female. Frowning Light opened his mouth to ask who she was when the voice interrupted once more.

' _All will be answered if you come to the top of the tree, Light.'_

Swallowing in nervous energy, Light walked closer to the door. When he reached it he turned back to look at L once more. The alpha was still sleeping peacefully nestled deeply in the covers. For some reason the voice inspired him to trust them and listen to what they had to say. Steeling his nerves he opened the door and walked out of the room, shutting them quietly behind him.

**~x~**

**At the top of the Great Tree**

**~x~**

Light stopped before a pair of large double cast iron doors. A large keyhole was engraved between the two doors. Walking up to them he grabbed one of the large handles and pulled lightly on it to see if it would budge. When it didn't budge he realized that he needed to somehow find a key in order to open it. But what kind of key would fit that kind of lock?

The scepter gave a particularly harsh throb in his hand that almost caused him to drop the scepter. Holding him up beside him he gazed down at the pulsating golden light coming off of it. At the same instant he felt his back begin to heat up.

Glancing over his shoulder, he lifted his shirt up to peer down and saw that his two marks on him were giving off a golden glow to match the scepter. Peeling his shirt off he allowed the cool breeze to lick his back offering him some relief from the burning sensation taking over.

Sighing in relief he held the scepter up in front of him. It glowed brighter, became hotter, and throbbed harshly along with his back, and before his very eyes he saw the doors in front of him begin to glow as well in direct contrast to his body; not in gold, instead a cold metallic silver seemed to be shining outwards from the two doors.

Before he could register what was going on the doors clicked in front of him and the large keyhole disappeared in a shower of bright sparks. The glowing and burning sensations faded from the scepter and his back. And the humming stopped until he was standing in total silence, the ringing in his ears the only indicator that he had been listening to anything for the last half hour.

Taking a cautious step closer to the door, Light reached up a hand and grasped the cold iron handle. He pushed on the door and instead of being met with resistance the door opened quietly on what seemed well oiled hinges.

Cautiously stepping forward, Light glanced around. The room itself was huge, almost like a grand ballroom. He could see the stars bright and clear but when he looked closer he noticed some sort of dome surrounding the area of the room. The floor and walls were white marble with grey veins interlacing and intertwining climbing the walls like vines.

That wasn't the most awe inspiring thing though. Sitting at the head of the room across from him was a throne, and on that throne there was a person sitting on it. Walking up slowly he squinted as he came closer.

The person sitting in it wasn't someone he wouldn't recognize, although he couldn't help the strong pulling sensation that happened behind his navel at seeing her. For some reason she seemed very familiar, yet he would have thought that he would remember someone like this.

She was carved in pure crystal, the lighting from the moon causing the facets to shimmer and bounce light off of her body dancing across the floor and throne. From what he could tell she was beautiful, like a goddess. Her full lips, soft streamlined nose, thick eyebrows that framed her face beautifully and her closed eyes with the detailed lashes even in crystal stole his breath away. And her long hair that fell in soft waves own her face, coiling on the chair in a beautiful twist of crystal at the base.

The throne itself was made out of some kind of sparkling white, yet clear, crystal. The high back end to it stretching up past the figure with the jagged edges of crystals branching out from the top. The base was one solid mass of crystal. No stairs led up to the seat so he had no idea how you got up there.

Looking up at the person frozen in time he lightly cleared his throat. When the figure didn't move or show any reaction, Light couldn't help but roll his eyes at his own stupidity. OF course she couldn't hear him, he didn't even know if it was an actual person. Even though she looked it she was probably just a statue. Which led to the question of who would have carved her and left her up there.

A chuckle resounded through the room. _"Oh, Light. It's been a while."_

Jumping in fright he glanced around the hall. Not seeing anyone he frowned and turned back to the crystal. "Who said that?"

" _Me."_

"Who's me?"

The pause between that question and the next stretched between them until it felt ominous and awkward. Shifting on the balls of his feet he couldn't help but try and swallow his nerves, the cool trickle of sweat trailing down the back of his neck. Steeling himself against the fear that was threatening to engulf him he stood straight and proud unquestioningly challenging the invisible speaker to come forth and confront him.

" _Oh, Light. With me you never have to be afraid or on edge."_

"But I don't even know who you are." Light stated in slight distress. He wrung his hands in front of him, twisting and turning them so viciously they turned deep red at the rough treatment. "You aren't even showing yourself to me, or even properly introducing yourself. Why would I trust someone, and take their word for not harming me, how could I when I know they're not being honest at least that far?"

The silence stretched again until the soft lilting voice came forward once more.

" _I can concede your point. In an effort to prove to you that I do not bode you any ill will then let me introduce myself properly."_

The voice tapered off once again into silence, and Light heard the gentle sigh from the voice and felt the cool breeze brush against his cooling face.

" _I go by many names in life. Mother, Creator, Nurturer and more. However, you probably know me more commonly as Gaia."_

Light swallowed his spit causing him to cough harshly as his eyes watered from the rough coughs and the quick succession of coughs that followed. Wiping his eyes from the tears that spilt from the corners he composed himself once again.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're the great mother? Gaia? The real Gaia?"

Soft laughter tinkled through the room, giving Light the vivid impression of raindrops falling to the earth creating a soothing rhythm of soft staccato notes.

" _Yes, Light. I am. It's been many years since I've last talked to one of my children and here you are now….the one I was most anxious to talk to once again."_

"So I take it me and you have met. Let me guess five thousand years ago?"

Gaia hummed at his question. _"You would be correct in assuming that."_

Nodding, Light glanced down at the marble tile contemplating his reflection as he mused that over in his head. "Wait, so where exactly are you? How are you talking to me?"

" _I'm right in front of you, Light."_

"Where?" Light looked in front of him askance. "I know you can't be invisible, but you are God so what do I know?"

" _I may be; however, in this case I am in front of you, Light. In the very literal sense of the word. My body has been encased in crystal for five thousand years. I haven't left this throne in a very long time."_

With wide eyes, Light looked up at the crystal figure sitting prone on the seat of the throne high above. He took in her curves with a new appreciation. Knowing that in fact that was Gaia's literal body in the very real sense of the term, he couldn't help but find a new appreciation for the woman. And then the ugly bitterness of everything else came flooding back to him.

How he had been forced into this life, how L and the other alphas were trying to keep each of their groups of families afloat against all odds and a never ceasing curse. How Misa had been able to stay alive after all of these centuries accounting for numerous other atrocities no doubt in her life. The way he had been ripped away from Deynor before he could even begin his life and how right now, at this very second, he was the one that had to face Misa in a one on one fight that he could very well not make it back from.

All the rage, the frustration and the sheer injustice of the situation swelled up within him like the tide and swept him away. Glaring at the crystal figure he ground his teeth in sheer frustration at everything. Life was really unfair.

" _Light?"_ The gentle voice asked him, a questioning lilt to the end of his name.

"Why?"

" _Why, what?"_

"Why would you never get involved?!" It seemed after he angrily had that one outburst and allowed what he was really thinking and feeling out, he couldn't stop it. Like a dam bursting to rush downhill that was exactly how his emotions felt at that precise second.

"Why wouldn't you have gotten involved?! You can't tell me that you didn't know what Misa was going to attempt to accomplish! The fact that you willingly stepped aside and allowed it floors me. For someone who says that they love their creations with all of their being it's hard for me to believe that that is actually true. You allowed me to die. You allowed the curse to be enacted and now all the therianthrope groups have been feeling the vestiges of the curse for the last five thousand years. How is that just?! How is that proper? Aren't you supposed to love and protect us? I-I-I didn't even get to live a year with Deynor as my mate. How is that fair? And I hold a real possibility of not making it through this confrontation as well. Let's be honest I don't really know what to do."

Gaia allowed him to slowly temper off until he lost his steam. She knew that sometimes one needed to say everything they needed to say in order to help them calm down. She could have made him stop talking if she had wished it but she wasn't like Loki, always losing his patience when a human became slightly lippy.

Unlike the other gods though religiously worshipped throughout the world she had a special love for her creations and nature in general. And it was that same nurturing attitude that allowed her to feel Light's pain in tenfold. His soul practically crying out for comfort and warmth that she knew she could give him but she used all of her staying power to not wrap him in an embrace. It seemed that maybe the poor kitten wouldn't react well to her comfort when he was accusing her of not caring.

" _Light,"_ she began gently, _"there was one thing I promised myself when I created the first therianthrope. Do you have any idea what that was?"_

Frowning at the question, Light tightened his arms around his chest shrugging sullenly as if not wanting to engage her in conversation once more.

" _Free will. I wanted you all to be able to make your own decisions in life, be it good or bad, and allow you to see it to fruition."_

"So murder is perfectly fine with you? Disrupting lives for thousands of years is perfectly acceptable? Wow. That inspires confidence in me."

" _I never said it was fine, Light. In fact it's a horrible deed. That we do not disagree on."_

"Then why-?"

" _Light, it's important for the children of a parent to go their own way. You can't always be there for them to lean on you, for them to always look at you and want you to make the best decision for them. No. It has to be their choice; they need to be able to distinguish between right and wrong at some point in their lives. This may sound callous to you, and I don't expect you to completely understand why I've stayed separate from these proceedings; however, I want you to know and fully understand that I never intended, and or wanted, this to transpire. No mother, or father, wants to see their children hurt."_

Light chewed on his bottom lip as he flipped Gaia's words backwards and forwards in his mind. A part of him was still steaming mad at what she had to say, but another part, albeit a smaller one per say, understood her at the exact same time. A parent could only do so much for their child and if they refused to listen then they couldn't force them. However…

"That still doesn't mean that you couldn't have done anything though."

It was quiet once more for a few seconds after. Thinking that maybe Gaia wasn't about to answer him, he was just resigning himself to the fact when he felt as well as heard a small breeze whisper through the hall.

" _You are right."_

Light shook his head angrily once again. "I don't know if I can forgive you for that then. I mean I understand you, and I'm doing my best not to be pissed at you, but it's still infuriating to hear that you can even concede that there was something you may have been able to do, that you could have done, and you did nothing."

" _I understand, Light. And you have every reason, and every right, to be upset with me. However, if I forced you all to act a certain way and didn't allow you any of the freedom that comes with making your own choices then how would that be any better? You would live in constant fear of my involvement that I would strike you down for the large and eventually the small things. I don't want you all to think of me as a tyrant. I will always be there to save you and offer you peace, but you need to live your lives as you were destined to live them, without godly intervention."_

The two of them were quiet once more. Gaia waiting for Light to respond and Light allowing himself some time to process more of this information. After a lengthy pause, where it seemed Light wasn't going to answer the god, Gaia hesitantly began once more.

" _Light, I know some of this doesn't make sense, and that it sounds like a contradiction-"_

"No, I get it. I do, honestly. I just…I need time. I'm not saying I can forgive you right now but maybe one day in the future I can actually attain forgiveness for this. For now all I can tell you is that I'll try to understand."

Gaia hummed at that. _"That's all I can ask for and in this case all I can even hope for."_

"So crystal form, huh?" Light stared up at the throne, the many facets still winking. Creating a kaleidoscope of colours achieving rainbows of dancing intertwining orbs of light.

Gaia sighed deeply at that, almost sad. As if the question physically pained her to hear it much less answer it.

Quickly back pedaling, Light held up his hands in a calming motion. "You don't have to answer it if it makes you uncomfortable."

" _No it's not that."_ She tapered off into silence at that almost collecting her thoughts. _"Since you died I fell into a deep depression. A depression so fathomless and deeper than the ocean, which my tears that I cried crystallized until they encompassed my whole body in an impenetrable cocoon of my own sorrow. I've essentially been sleeping, although every once in a while my consciousness would surface enough for me to feel the pain of my children echoing throughout the world. The only time that I have been truly awake is right now, as soon as you unlocked that door full consciousness returned to me."_

"So then," Light paused for a split second, "will you be able to return to a physical form? Wait, do you even have a physical form?"

Gaia laughed at that. _"I do. If I choose to I can take the form of a human, to my true self; however, that form is not for mortals to see. I can choose whatever form to take, I'm not limited. This form that you see encased in crystal is the form that I adopted and helped soothe me the most after the tragedy."_

"So then can't you just break free?"

" _Unfortunately no,"_ Gaia stated sadly, _"I cannot break free until everything is resolved."_

"Everything is resolved. So you mean about me, right?"

Gaia hummed quietly. _"I believe so. It's not overly clear to me I'm sorry to admit. But I would say that that is a fair assumption."_

Before Light could answer a wave of nauseous fumes swelled over him. Gagging he quickly covered his sensitive nose as his eyes watered from the awful stench. Choking and gasping at the smell he looked over his shoulder and froze.

"Soren?"


	32. Let It Begin

"Soren?"

Soren stood behind him near the large iron steel doors. And the eagle therianthrope looked terrible. But how could that be possible? He had just seen him the other day and he was in radiant health. But here, standing before him, the eagle was in shambles and a sad shadow of what he had been. His wings, while once sleek and majestic, now hung in tatters. Feathers were missing and he seemed to be in the midst of molting. As he studied him he watched as another feather floated down to gently rest against the floor.

He appeared emaciated, gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten properly or at all for months. Muscles which had been lean and strong filling his shirt to create a pleasing sight were now so emaciated that his shirt hung limp and sagged on his frame. Light shuddered at the dead look in Soren's eyes as he stared at him.

His eyes were sunken in and his cheekbones and jawline were thrown into such sharp relief that he looked like a hungry skeleton. The shadows that rested in the crevices created by his sharp profile caused what seemed to be craters on his skin. Limp hair dangled in his eyes, eyes that were haunted and black and showed absolutely no recognition for him.

"Soren? Soren, what happened to you?"

Light couldn't help noticing that at Soren's appearance Gaia had become eerily quiet. Not a peep came from the goddess. Swallowing down his nerves, Light tried again to engage Soren in some sort of conversation.

"Soren? Do you recognize me?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't! Oh dear me, I seem to have outdone myself on this one." A tinkling laughter echoed around the hall this time and Light couldn't help the cold shiver of dread that raced down his back.

"Misa," he hissed out in aggravation. His eyes frantically scanned the room on either side, however still uncomfortably aware of Soren's presence in front of him.

"Up here, Light," the sweet sing song voice rang out.

Looking upwards Light felt himself bristle as he locked eyes with Misa. She was sitting on a ledge high above gazing down at him, a smirk toying at the corners of her mouth. She was in her typical black gothic style of clothes. Her hair done up in two pigtails on either side of her head while the rest of her hair trailed smoothly down her back in blonde waves.

That was all normal; however, Light was taken aback by what he saw marring her features and her whole body from what he could make out standing on the hall floor. Black veins spider webbed over her entire body, interlocking, interlacing and twining creating a convoluted web of knots that had no end in sight.

They seemed to pulse and throb, raised just slightly over her natural level of skin. And her eyes…her eyes were slit pupil and the outer rims were all black while her pupils were white. Bone white. No irises, no sparkle. No life.

"What's happened to you?"

Misa cocked her head to the side and smiled. Her long pointed teeth sharpened to stakes in her mouth and she lightly jumped from her perch to land without a sound just behind Soren. Walking catlike in her large cumbersome boots she stood next to the other therianthrope, if that's what he even was anymore.

"Do you like? Just something I've been steadily picking up for two months now."

Light scoffed. "So something else for you to blame me for. Typical. Instead of trying to take charge of your life and own up to your past mistakes you still want to blame others for your misfortune."

"Who says I'm blaming anyone?" Misa smiled maniacally at the statement, opening her arms wide as if to enfold him in her embrace. "I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"That's right, Light. I'm glad." Misa locked her hands behind her back as she skipped off a few steps away from Soren and then turned to stare back at him. "You see it's a do or die situation for me right now. Either you choose to become my mate, which we both know won't ever happen. Or I kill you once again."

Light stared at her dumbfounded, for a split second at a complete and utter loss for words. Rubbing his hand down the lower portion of his face he blinked in complete bafflement at Misa.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're willing to make the exact same mistake again? Why?"

"Why not? It's not like there's anything for me to fall back on exactly."

Light's eyebrow furrowed at that response. "Wait, do you think you're incapable of asking for forgiveness? It's never too late, Misa."

"Yes it is!" Misa shouted in aggravation. The pulsing veins of black that were interwoven on her face seemed to pulse and bulge slightly. "It was over years ago and there's no way any of us are going back. Might as well see where this all leads, shouldn't we?"

"You don't have to do this, Misa. This isn't the only answer." Light said beseechingly hoping that he could calm her down. "If you feel any remorse or sorrow for your actions just say something and this might be able to solved peacefully with no bloodshed."

He knew it was a long shot in offering this to her but it wouldn't feel right to not try, to not offer an olive branch and allowing her to possibly take it. Although he wasn't surprised when she threw her head back and allowed a loud laugh to escape her mouth.

"Honestly, we live in the twentieth century and you talk like you haven't learnt a thing. It's too late for me, it has been for a long time and I would be remiss to not recognize that."

Gritting his teeth in abject frustration Light couldn't help rolling his eyes at the sheer idiocy of the entire situation. He knew his life was hanging in the balance here but even he knew this was ludicrous. A feeling was rising in him. One of rage and anger. The fact that Misa couldn't own up to her past mistakes and finally take responsibility for everything was infuriating to him. How could she remain this woefully blind!?

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm the shaking in his hands. If he allowed his anger to control him he would end up dead in this confrontation too quickly without putting up much of a fight.

"What did you do to Soren?"

Misa's laughter stopped. Snapping her head to stare at him she gazed at him with her white pupil eyes. Light steeled himself from shifting under her unnerving stare instead meeting it head on with one of his own.

Slowly, Misa moved her neck from side to side a crack reverberating each time. Glancing at Soren a small smirk came over her features, as she took in the decaying therianthrope before them.

"Lovely isn't he?" She said this almost fondly as if proud of a beautiful piece of art. Her voice soft and soothing like a lovers caress.

Light's upper lip curled. "Lovely isn't exactly the word I would use to describe him. He was magnificent before, what have you done?"

Misa shrugged non-committedly at the comment. "Improved him."

"Improved?"

"Yes well, you see I can't exactly turn anyone into a therianthrope. My race was driven to extinction years ago and since then I've never been able to turn another human," Misa stated reminiscently as she walked closer to Soren. "However, I have come under the delightful realization that while I can't exactly turn someone into a therianthrope I can do the next best thing." She paused here as if for dramatic effect as she hung off of Soren, gazing over his shoulder at Light. "I can make them invincible. I can turn them into a physical representation of the very thing that haunts me. The curse."

"And you're proud of that?" Light asked in abject horror, the reality of the situation crashing down on him like high tide.

"Why shouldn't I be? Are you saying I should hide in a corner and cower in fear? No. The time for that is over. I will walk in the sun again and I will be known as the queen, as I rightfully should be."

"You're creating a farce, Misa! You're taking something that Gaia made, that she poured all of her heart and soul, a creation that she loves, and perverting it into this. Soren was majestic, he was proud and he was strong. I may have not had the pleasure of knowing him for long but I don't need to. You twisted something that was perfect."

"And God made man in his own image. And so I shall make all of you."

"You think you're a god?!"

Misa arced an imperious eyebrow as she mock pouted. "And why shouldn't I be? I've already created this beautiful specimen-"

"A fraud."

"A creation. He's not so bad."

"Misa, he's rotting. You can't be so far gone that you can't see that or you're being woefully blind to the fact then."

She seemed to pause finally staring at Soren as if it was the first time she truly saw him. He watched as her eyes travelled down his body taking in every single inch. Shrugging she looked back at him.

"A mere improvement."

Light scoffed under his breath shaking his head in dumbfounded astonishment. "This has to stop."

"Hmm?" Misa was still gazing at Soren in what appeared the closest thing to love that she could ever muster in that white pupil gaze. He couldn't help but feel the nausea attempt to crawl up his throat at the grossly perverted scene in front of him. It wasn't lost on him that there in front of him Misa was thinking and proclaiming that she may as well be a god for what she could do, when Gaia was sitting right behind him, a full goddess. She was the one who had first created the therianthropes and now Misa was corrupting them.

"If you don't stop this Misa, I will be forced to."

Finally tearing her gaze away from Soren she looked once more at Light. Raising an eyebrow she laughed. "Oh will you now?"

"Yes."

"And it's just going to be you stopping me?" Misa rolled her eyes at this. "Wow, I can't wait to see this."

"I'm stronger than you think. I won't allow you to harm anyone. Not any of my friends, not the pride or any therianthrope group for that matter and certainly not L. This has to stop. It's already gone too far!"

Light could feel the change beginning to ripple through his body at those last words. He could feel his fangs drop below his lips, his eyes sharpen and his ears become keener. Claws sprouted from the tips of his fingers and toes and fur began to slowly encroach over the entire surface of his body.

The change halted suddenly when he heard a deep sounding laughter. Misa's shoulders were shaking and she was holding a hand up to her mouth as if in an effort to keep her giggles from escaping. Finally, gaining some control over herself once more she looked at him.

"Do you really think that's such a good decision for you, Light?"

"What are you talking about?" Light's brow furrowed in confusion. He couldn't help trying to shake the feeling that Misa knew something and that she had been waiting this whole time for this opportunity to be brought in front of her.

"I mean," Misa walked forwards a few paces and sighed as she stared up at the sky, "that in your delicate condition maybe you shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous?" She simpered this last fact her bottom lip jutting out in what would be an adorable pout if she didn't look slightly demonic at that exact moment.

"My delicate condition…what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Light!" Misa rolled her eyes and threw her head back in frustration. "You can't be that daft! I'm basically spoon feeding this to you."

His brow furrowed at this as he glanced down at himself. His delicate condition? But nothing was wrong with him. What was wrong with her? Well maybe that was a slightly stupid question. He didn't think he exactly needed to ask that.

He shook his head slowly while Misa shook her head and laughed rubbing at her eyebrows.

"You can't smell it, can you?" she said quietly. Placing her hands on her hips she winked at him. "You've been busy, haven't you? If that sweet scent coming off of you is any indication then you've been really busy."

"My scent…? But I was told I always smell that way…"

Misa shook her head once again. "And you ask how I can be so stupid. Maybe your problem is wilful ignorance. While it's true that your scent is always sweeter, due to the fact that you are a chosen one, it's become more potent. More….delicious."

Grimacing at her choice in words, Light scoffed. "Great. So I smell more appealing to you."

"Not exactly."

Arcing an eyebrow Light waited for her to explain. She was quiet, frowning dangerously at the floor as she chewed on her bottom lip with such a vengeance that blood began to flow down her chin to drip onto the floor. She didn't seem to really notice, or maybe really care, as the tip of her forked tongue came out and licked lightly at the blood flow.

"I don't find it attractive that you're pregnant by someone else. That now it's a constant reminder that you completely belong to someone else. That you will be permanently tied to them and that you carry their spawn." Misa growled loudly at that.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at hearing the bombshell that Misa had just dropped on him. Pregnant? Him? But he couldn't be! How was he pregnant?"

"That's-that's-that can't be right. How-" he coughed trying to get his voice back after stuttering so badly in the beginning, "I mean, I can't be pregnant."

Misa stared at him with a dead expression on her face. Nothing seemed to have fazed her at what he had to say. Rolling her eyes she huffed slightly in exasperation. "You can be and you are."

"But how is that-?"

"I should hope that you know how it works generally. Two not always consenting adults come together and they-"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Light shouted by accident to try and get her to stop talking. Seeing that it worked he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and then slowly tried to speak again. "I know how it happens it just doesn't make sense. I've done this before and nothing like this has happened…" Light's brow furrowed at that.

Misa's face became increasingly disfigured by an ugly snarl seemingly taking over her entire visage. Her nose turned up as if she had detected a foul odor under her. Rolling her eyes in disgust she snarled quietly in frustration.

"You've recently went through a heat if I'm not mistaken."

Light's eyes widened at what Misa said. Then everything made sense. His heat, the fact that L was thrown into a rut, small little tidbits of information that he had been garnering slowly over time about heats and what L had told him. How he was fertile during those times and the chances of pregnancy were higher than usual.

"I'm pregnant," Light said in a hush wondering tone of voice. He raised his right hand to rest it protectively over his still flat stomach. In complete awe and wonder that him and L had created this small budding life inside of him. This new life was a new beacon of hope for all the therianthropes.

Although he had just learned of the baby's presence, he felt an overwhelming wave of affection, love and protectiveness towards the small life. He finally understood what every parent says about their child when they first found out about the existence of another life growing within them.

Sure there was fear, trepidation and a sense that he wasn't quite ready. But the positives helped balance the storm of emotions swirling around inside him like a hurricane.

Misa rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you have a parasite growing inside of you. Big whoop."

Light growled at her calling his baby a parasite. "See to you, who only wreaks damage and death, you wouldn't understand the joys of new life. And you know why that is, Misa? Because you're dead inside. And you've been that way for five thousand years maybe even a little longer. All the curse did was bring out your inner beast."

Misa couldn't stop the snarl of anger and absolute rage ripping from her throat. Baring her fangs at him, the lethal points bathed in blood from her constantly licking at her chin and lower lip.

"Enough! I didn't come here to be crucified by someone the likes of you. I'm here to finish a job."

He didn't answer her, merely lowered himself closer to the ground as he allowed the change to come forth naturally from him. He kept back his full animal transformation, preferring that to be his trump card and not place his whole hand on the table quite yet. Eyes locking on Misa and Soren keeping the both of him firmly in his line of vision.

But before anything could happen the strangest thing began happening to Misa. As he stood there watching her, she paused and it seemed as if her face softened. Cocking his head in confusion he watched and listened with rapt attention as she began muttering to herself.

"We can't do this! He has a baby on the way. If there was any time to ask for forgiveness now would be the opportune time. This is a chance to start over and do everything the way we should have years ago."

Then within the blink of an eye her personality seemed to swap once again as she began laughing like a crazy insane child. Another voice came from her, one more childish and cold that sent shivers down Light's spine.

"This changes nothing. It merely proves everything that we originally thought. We slaughter him and the baby together. So what?"

Light's upper lip curled over his fangs as he hunched his body in an effort to shield his midsection more from her gaze and from any potential harm. Normally he would be baffled by how she was speaking, arguing with herself, but there wasn't any time for that. He needed to keep focused and make sure his attention didn't waver from either of them. It would be when he let his guard down that she would attack.

"But it's an innocent!"

"No. It's a personal insult against us and something that needs to be terminated."

"If we do this there's no turning back. We can never come back for a crime as heinous as this!" Misa's face was twisted in anguish. Tears were falling down her cheeks leaving behind tracks as they fell from her chin.

Just as quickly as she began crying she suddenly stopped and her face twisted once again into an ugly scowl.

"Oh shut up! Enough! We haven't come this far to be cowed now you pathetic bitch!"

Light's heart jumped as her eyes snapped back to finally stare at him. He could see that she finally had focused on him once again and that there was no confusion in her eyes. Whatever had been happening to her just now was gone and it was replaced by the same cold, ruthless and uncaring therianthrope that he had known since meeting her.

"Misa-"

"Enough! Time for this to end! Soren, attack!"

Soren leaped at him with little warning springing high into the air. Without taking in much thought Light snarled as he leaped to meet the therianthrope in the air.


	33. It Ends In A Whimper And A Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO just a quick warning of violence in this chapter and death. And if the death of children bothers anyone then please don't read! Any mistakes are my own and no one else's. One other thing this story will be done in a chapter (two at the most). So you guys are almost done! Wow this feels surreal for me. I hope you all enjoyed this story and stay with me for the last chapters.
> 
> Whatever happens in this chapter be patient and DON'T make any sudden judgements until you get through the last chapters. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Celest

Soren and Light collided in midair. Claws ripping and slashing into delicate skin and fur and feathers, they snarled loudly at one another in rage as fangs and beak tore into one another. The stench that was coming off of Soren was incapacitating Light almost. The awful odor was close to making him pass out from the noxious fumes coming off of the half rotted therianthrope.

And that seemed to be the downfall to what Misa was doing.

The fact that whatever was happening to Soren was actually working for, and against him, simultaneously. He was rotting at a prodigious rate which wasn't helping him or hindering him.

Each time Light struck a blow against the therianthrope he didn't seem to be affected by it. Almost as if he was immune to the pain of the lashes. What would have begun to cripple a normal therianthrope, one of actual flesh and blood, for Soren right now it was doing nothing.

Every time he tore into the sagging flesh he wouldn't even bleed. Instead this black sludge bubbled out from the wound. But it didn't flow, instead it congealed on the skin causing the smell of rotting flesh to intensify around them.

He tried not to bite into the flesh. Not only did the odor repulse him at the utter wrongness of it, but the fact of how waxy the skin felt and the dead gaze that Soren stared at him with as he attacked back sent off warning bells in his mind.

Light used his powerful hind legs to kick the therianthrope away from him. Springing over into a half backflip, he used his tail which had sprouted from his backside to stabilize his landing. Seeing Soren trying to right himself once more across the hall he quickly took stock of the injuries that he had sustained in the brief but seemingly never ending struggle.

Cuts, lashes and bruises littered his arms and torso. Luckily it didn't seem that the gashes he had been dealt didn't seem to be infecting him…yet. Looking over at Soren he noticed that while he had dealt devastating blows this wasn't a normal fight.

While he was panting for breath and trying to calm his racing heart, wiping the sweat from his forehead off with his forearm, he knew that he had to end this fight as quickly as possible.

Luckily he had been able to protect his midsection from any serious harm. Maybe small scratches but other than that he had been doing a good job on that front.

Misa had disappeared from on the floor once more, most likely sitting upon the ledge that she had been just a few short minutes ago.

Having calmed his breathing once more he watched Soren carefully. The therianthrope took some unsteady steps over towards him once again. Snarling in anger he tried to warn off the other man but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Soren kept advancing with a seemingly endless purpose.

Soren lunged once again and Light parried the blow dealing one of his own. He hadn't realized the power behind the swipe of his paw and when it made contact with Soren's right shoulder the appendage fell off slapping onto the marble floor under them with a wet resounding plop.

Light's face twisted in disgust, while Soren merely gazed at the severed limb and then looked at where the appendage had once been showing little interest. The black sludge oozed from the hole congealing in a weird mass at the top almost sealing off the cavity in a perverse imitation of how the body creates a scab while it heals its own wounds.

"Well now that's unfortunate." Misa's voice rang out. She sounded morbidly curious but Light wasn't interested enough to look at her reaction. He was in too much distress at having seen what he had just witnessed.

Witnessing this he was forced to fully believe now that Soren wasn't here anymore. The odor, the emotionless eyes, the gaunt frame and yellowed skin and now the limb. It all screamed that the therianthrope was dead. Or worse. Dead but not able to fully comprehend what he was doing. The black sludge instead of blood and his lack of reaction from the missing limb forced him to concede the fact that Soren was indeed dead. This wasn't the same therianthrope that he had met briefly the other day. Soren was gone.

He needed to put him out of his misery and show mercy.

Without waiting for the other therianthrope to launch his attack, Light pounced. He aimed his claws to skewer Soren right through the eyes and henceforth the brain. However, he was too fast. Before the blow could connect Soren all but shimmied out of the way the claws whistling just past his cheek a hairsbreadth away from his face.

As Light's blow missed he noticed that Soren turned his head with his beak protruding down the lower half of his face. Light yowled loudly as he felt the beak rip and tear into the muscle of his shoulder severing the tendons in that area. The pain that ripped through him threatened to black him out.

Barely holding onto consciousness Light snarled angrily, and using the pain, fear and rage he spun on the ball of his heel, whipping his tail around. He felt the muscled limb make contact with Soren's chest and the resounding crack that split the hall as the therianthrope was forced into the air, his broken and useless wings flailing around him.

Crashing into the floor once more some distance away Light quickly checked over the wound in his shoulder. It was ugly. The beak had left a long gaping gash and it was deep, blood had been steadily gushing from it. Now, in thanks to his therianthropic healing, the blood was congealing at a faster rate, helping him create a makeshift shield in front of the wound.

He licked at the hole hoping that his saliva would help with the pain and also assist in the healing process. It would be hard for him not to move the injured shoulder and unfortunately he could pretty well assure himself that he would still need to force his arm to work and fight.

Happily he sighed in slight relief as he felt the swelling, bleeding and pain slow down and offered him a slight reprieve.

Soren's wings were still flailing on the floor as he seemed slightly tied up by his constant struggling to right himself. Seeing his opportunity Light leaped forwards again covering the distance between him and the therianthrope trying desperately to regain his footing. Ignoring the angry pinch of pain from his recently injured shoulder he pounced upon Soren, sinking his claws into the waxy skin below him.

Forcefully rearranging the struggling _were_ below him, Light was finally able to have a clear shot. Soren gazed up at him with his blank gaze and Light whipped his claws back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sadly as he plunged the claws on his left hand down.

His aim ended up being true, and the claws penetrated through the eyes and ran deep into the brain of the once proud eagle therianthrope below him. He could feel the warm bordering on hot, squishy brain matter between his claws and on the pads of his hands.

Wincing in disgust he slowly pulled his claws out using his right arm to keep the body down. Freeing his claws he gagged as the dead and bloodied eye sockets stared up at the ceiling the body twitching under him in the last death throes but otherwise not moving.

Light slowly got off of the dead body. Turning he walked a few paces away as his gaze stayed riveted on the rapidly decomposing body. Usually therianthropes when they died reverted back to their human forms; however, Soren's body didn't do that exactly. Instead it began to turn to dust right in front of him at a rapid rate. Before he could even fully realize what he had done a large pile of sand was all the evidence that was left of Soren.

Panting, Light allowed himself to try and calm down. A few deep breaths later, Light was jolted out of his reverie when he heard Misa snort in derision from above. "Can't say I'm too surprised that that happened."

Light bared his teeth in a growl as Misa landed once more twenty feet away from him, staring down at the pile of sand lying on the marble. She scuffed her foot through the ashes, without any care in the world that that was the remains of a therianthrope just a few short moments ago.

"Ahh well, he somewhat did what I wanted him to," Misa stated mock pouting.

"And what was that?" Light asked through some pants swallowing harshly around the dryness of his throat. His hands were still shaking and tremors wracked his body from time to time, the adrenaline slowly leaving his system.

"To tire you out somewhat," Misa stated offhandedly. Shrugging she scuffed her boot once more through the ash then looked up at him, a wide demonic smile plastered all over her face.

Light had to fight down the gorge threatening to spill forth from his mouth. The look on her face was a person of extreme demented tendencies and someone who was so far gone that no rhyme or reason would be able to snap her out of the fix that she was in.

"Were finishing this now, Misa," he stated with a growl as he attempted to puff himself up to make it appear that he was larger than he actually was.

Light threw himself at Misa; however the therianthrope was waiting for him and grabbing him in midflight she threw him away from her. He skidded across the slick marble tile finally coming to a stop with a jarring thud against the far wall.

Gasping in surprise at the impact and for the slight disorientation that the throw had caused he slowly worked his way to kneeling on his hands and knees in a crouched position. Looking up at Misa he saw her wink at him and then the transformation was beginning to overtake her body.

Light didn't waste any time in waiting for her to finish her transformation, instead he allowed the change to ripple over the course of his body, fur growing over every inch of his body. He felt his bones pop and lengthen. Senses sharpening; within a split second he growled as he prowled forwards towards Misa.

Misa growled back at him in frustration and anger. Without wasting a beat Light made his move closer towards Misa the other doing the same. Circling around one another the two sized each other up. Eyes rolling at him Light fought down the anger the stare inspired in him.

Growling Misa swiped her paw at him, just barely missing Light as he ducked out of the way. He heard as well as felt the wind whistle past the tips of his ears having just ducked out of the way in the nick of time.

He hunched lower to the ground ready to spring out of the way once again should the need arise. The fact that he was pregnant was making him cautious in order to protect his unborn child. But yet he knew without any sorts of risks he wouldn't be able to fight and win against Misa.

Growling he swiped back, still keeping his underbelly close to the ground. Misa batted his paw away and whipped around so fast that she lashed him with her tail jarring him and throwing him to the side. He scrabbled against the marble tile, his claws making harsh screeches against the marble as he attempted to slow his momentum and stop his skidding.

His side was sore and slightly shaking from the hit but he didn't feel hurt overall. In comparison to some of the other slash marks and hits that would be considered a love tap.

Misa charged after him, not giving him one moment of respite. Coming up before him she raised her two clawed hands high over her head and brought them down onto the floor with a resounding crash. Light just barely managed to roll out of the way before the blow could be landed, keeping the momentum going as Misa tried using her claws and hooked feet to smash into him again repeatedly. He was just able to keep the movement going barely able to dodge all of her blows always within a hairs breadth from getting smashed.

Within a split second he was able to collect his two back legs under his body and launch himself up towards Misa. Hooking his claws into her shoulder he swung his body around to land on her spiked back just barely keeping his soft mid-belly out of reach of the sharp and deadly points. Digging his claws in deeply he opened his jaws wide and without much thought bit in her neck.

Misa shrieked with pain and rage as she thrashed around the hall trying to throw him off. Her arms were too gangly and long limbed that she couldn't bend them properly to try and grip him and rip him off of her back.

He sawed his sharp canines and smaller teeth into the scales, cutting through to the muscle and tendons beneath. Had he tried this with normal blunt human teeth he never would have been able to saw through the tough meat under her scaly hide. But because of the sharp incisors they acted like the worlds sharpest butcher knife, sawing into the tendons with ease allowing him to bite deeper and deeper with each chewing motion of his jaws.

He was so engrossed in trying to get to the vital organ that he needed to bite through to kill Misa that he hadn't realized how close the two of them were getting to the wall. Stars blinked and flashed before his vision as he blacked out for half a second and fell back down to the floor.

That wasn't the end of it though. Just as he was falling off of her back he felt the sharp give of his belly and the hot splash of blood as one of the back spikes on Misa's back caught in his soft underbelly and ripped all the way up. Blood poured from him in hot torrents as he fell lifelessly to the tile.

Panting in shock he stared up at Misa as she thrashed around trying to stave off all the blood coming through the rather large gash in her neck that he had just created. Had he bitten any deeper he would have severed the vein. He could see it from his position on the ground. But he could feel the life giving blood seeping away from him to leak onto the floor around him in all the corners and cracks. His body going into a state of bone chilling shock as he gazed wide eyed down at the floor beneath him. Dark splotches of blood leaking forwards.

His vision was beginning to flicker and spark around the corners and he knew that if he didn't do anything soon, that even with his supernaturally quick healing he wouldn't heal fast enough before Misa would enact the killing move once more. And that would be the final signature in the therianthropes death sentence. He couldn't allow that to happen…not again.

Before Misa could even react to him and pay attention Light forced himself to his four paws, trying in vain to ignore the pouring blood below him and the sheer pain that was wracking through him. Bracing himself as best he could against the floor he crouched low to the ground (he had one shot at this) and leaped with his claws fully extended.

Misa looked up at the perfect time but she didn't have enough time to react to his sudden move. Having seen the almost fatal move that she had inadvertently dealt him she had regarded him as no threat for that short period while she tried to deal with her serious injury. That had been a mistake. A mistake which turned out to be fatal.

Light felt his claws sink into the side of her neck and sever the artery that he had needed to. "Light!" He thought he heard someone shout his name, but the roaring in his ears, the pain that wracked his body and his momentum that carried him over and past Misa's shoulder with the adrenaline rushing through his system made him blind to everything at that point in time.

Not being able to land properly he couldn't help it when his body thumped painfully onto the ground. Opening his eyes he gazed up at Misa as she turned her head to stare at him with one of her great rolling eyes. The astonishment in her gaze unsettlingly. Then without a word and a final role of her eyes her body collapsed in a lifeless slump on the ground shaking the hall.

Lying his head down in exhaustion Light tried to relax his body as best he could. Slowly he allowed himself to feel the utter remorse because even though the blood soaked the grand hall with it's salty iron scent he could still notice the lack of the sweet scent that had pervaded the room at the same time.

He closed his eyes and whined loudly listening to his cries echo around the room. His pain so much worse now that it was an emotional pain. His heart felt as if it was shredding in his chest as more blood pooled around him soaking into his fur and staining the marble red.

"Light! Light!"

Barely able to slit his eyes open just slightly he was met with the worried dark gaze of L crouching just above him paying no mind as the blood soaked into his light jeans.

"Light, I need you to stay awake! Stay awake, Light!" L stated as he gently moved his paw out of the way in order to see the terrible rip in his midsection.

" _It's done! The damage is done!"_

L looked up at him hurt and worry in his gaze. "No, Light you'll survive this. Already your body is starting to knit the wound back together. I've sent for Wedy and the Jacks will be here shortly to help. You'll survive, Light."

Light couldn't stop the sheer agony as it rocked his frame. The fact of L not knowing what he was really talking about hurt him even more deeply than the physical pain of everything else.

" _No, L. That's not it."_

L frowned at that. "Then what is it?"

" _I lost the baby,"_ Light stated with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. _"I lost our baby, L."_

L's face became even more pale (if that was even possible) at the omission as he looked down at his torn midsection. Raising his hands up he gazed at the blood that coated his hands as the full realization that that had been his child at one point in time just a few short moments ago.

Lying in front of him Light continued to keen and whine his lamentations to the night sky as the scepter glowed before the throne and the throne began to glow with a bright crystal clear light.


	34. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, it's hard to believe that in one more chapter this story will be done. I would like to thank all of you who have kept with this story, and through my long update waits at times. Jeez I really do apologize for all of that. I hope that you all enjoy how this story wraps up and are able to keep this fic as a favorite and come back to read it from time to time.
> 
> Thank you all for being so supportive about me trying out this type of idea to Death Note and I hope some more of you try your luck with it and create something amazing!
> 
> And to our anonymous reviewer a little while ago: here's your update. It was supposed to be last Thursday but I couldn't make that deadline so I made it work for this week. I still have to write the next (and last chapter) so please be a little more patient. If I can get it up next week Thursday (it won't be long) then I will definitely upload it. If not expect it the week after next for sure.
> 
> With that all being said best of wishes to all of you! And thanks for dropping the reviews and comments.
> 
> Celest

Light's eyes fluttered as he came to on a soft surface with hushed voices talking nearby. The light filtering through his eyelids made him groan slightly, wishing that he could nod off once again into the sweet darkness that was oblivion. He heard the quick steps of two pairs of feet come his way and he couldn't help the huff of exhaustion as he realized that they must have heard his groan.

"Light? Light-kun!"

L was beside his bedside pleading with him to open his eyes. As much as it pained him to do so, it pained him even more to hear the desperation within L's voice more so. Blinking his eyes open sluggishly he gazed up at the white washed ceiling high above. Blinking a few more times to help his vision clear and the blurs to solidify into actual shapes.

His neck stiff and aching he turned his head to the side to face L sitting crouched beside him on his own chair staring at him with his large black eyes, worry shining deep within. He tried to smile at L but all he could manage was a quirk of his lips just enough to be an almost smile that didn't quite make it.

The fact that he tried to smile seemed to be lost on L as the alpha stared at him still with a worried frown not being dissuaded from the obvious attempt to try and help him stop worrying.

"Light, how do you feel?"

Turning his head sluggishly to the other side he took in Wedy standing near the end of the bed; a clipboard in her hand she glanced at his vitals and quickly jotted down some notes on the paper in front of her.

His mind felt sluggish, almost as if a fog or daze clouting his reasoning and thinking. It could have been medicine that had been given to him when he had passed out. He knew that therianthropes had a natural morphine that would kick in but it was fast acting and wore off quickly. Chances were he was given some morphine when he had been brought here and that was what was fogging his mind.

Opening his mouth, he blushed in embarrassment when all he could let out was a measly croak as his dry throat protested at the mistreatment. Closing it again, he winced in pain as he attempted to swallow to bring some relief.

"Here, Light-kun. Let us help you."

Wedy came forwards and helped raise the bed so that he was sitting propped up a little higher. L reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a glass with a straw in the top. Leaning over he took a grateful sip of the cool water, swallowing it down and closing his eyes as the coldness seeped into the sore tissues of his throat.

After a couple of more sips he waved L off and the alpha returned the half empty glass of water back to the bedside.

"I'm alright."

Wedy and L looked at each other and a quick glance passed between them, something that Light couldn't exactly place. It seemed to be of pity but he couldn't be too sure.

"You'll be glad to know that the injury you sustained in the altercation between you and Misa has been healing up nicely. You may have a slight scar, since the spike cut deep into your abdominal area but other than that you shouldn't sustain any kind of complications what so ever."

Light frowned at his diagnoses. Something was niggling at the corner of his consciousness and it was bothering him to try and remember what he had forgotten. Frowning he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip as he wracked his brain for the illusive information.

He was so deep in thought that he missed L moving closer to him, leaning over, and gently grabbing his chin and tugging it just enough to allow him to release his bottom lip. He stopped the abuse to his bottom lip and glared at the both of them.

"What aren't you two telling me?"

L leaned back in his chair once again and placed his hands on top of his knees, a worried frown marring his features. Wedy wrote something else on her clipboard as she gazed at the alpha above the top of the frame.

"Will someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" The fact that he knew they were purposefully withholding information from him was driving him insane. And he didn't appreciate the sentiment anyways; it was obviously something that he needed to know otherwise the both of them wouldn't be so keen on keeping the information from him.

Wedy seemed to have waited long enough, and when the alpha's silence seemed to continuously stretch before them she turned to Light with a tired expression in her eyes, placing her clipboard down gently on the stand.

"Light, when you were brought in we ran some tests," Wedy began slowly, "and under the alpha's direction (L glanced down at the floor at this) we ran some tests on your person while you were unconscious."

"And?" Light frowned. "What exactly did you find?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Your tests were all showing that up until recently, Light, you were pregnant. And now after the fight, you aren't anymore. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but you lost the baby, Light."

Suddenly everything came crashing back down over him. The whole fight with Misa and seeing Soren and then feeling the piercing ripping sensation in his underbelly as he was slammed back against the wall and fell against the sharp spikes protruding from Misa's back.

Feeling his life blood pour from his body, soaking his fur, and causing his vision to swim with increased frequency as he stared up at Misa's thrashing body. He remembered vaguely about thinking that with each pump of his heart the more blood that escaped his body that that was his baby. The baby that he would never get the chance to know, the baby that he and L had conceived together. He or she hadn't even had much of a chance in the world and their life was snatched away from them before they could even take their first breath, have their first heartbeat, or dream their first dream.

The injustice of it all crashed down on him like a giant tsunami and he couldn't help the keening wail that welled up in his throat as the overwhelming loss crashed into him.

L looked down in sorrow as he listened to his mates' cry. Reaching over he meant to grab Light's hand with his own, however, Light jerked his hand out of L's grasp and covered his face instead. His mournful howls reverberated through his clasped hands.

The therianthropes in the werecat pride heard the lamentations of their alphas chosen one throughout the day and late into the night until he passed out from exhaustion.

**~x~**

**One Week Later**

**~x~**

Light gazed out of their bedroom window morosely as the dark gray storm clouds passed by overhead. He watched them with a listless gaze his eyes not really taking in what he was seeing as the rain pelted the window that his cheek lay smooshed against.

And everything comes full circle. The world keeps spinning, lives keep going, birth and death the cycle never ending always repeating. But it didn't make him feel any better, in fact it only strengthened his feelings of distaste even more.

It had been a full week since he had beaten Misa and supposedly saved the therianthropes of the world and he really didn't feel any better for it. While the groups were celebrating the days had still been tarnished heavily with his loss.

It also marked the first week that had gone by since he lost his young baby.

Shiori had been right to some extent. There indeed had been a loss that day, and her vision had been somewhat right, however, she had interpreted it incorrectly. It wasn't Light that had lost his life that day, it had been his barely conceived child. All of that blood that she had witnessed in her vision had come from him, but it had been the life blood of his child more or less that had spilt over the floor.

Misa's spike had plunged deeply into his abdomen, ripping his baby from him and ending the life that had barely even begun.

Light's eyes screwed up tightly as his face twisted in anguish once more as the memory replayed in his mind for what felt like the hundredth time, in fact, it more likely had been the thousandth time.

He felt the overwhelming tide of grief crash over him once more and he couldn't keep back the choked sob that escaped from his throat. Bringing his hand up he clutched tightly at his hair, the pain helping to relieve some of the emotional pressure that had been bottling up inside him now for days.

L had had to leave for a while and he barely had paid attention to the alpha as he got up and tried to talk to him. He didn't have the energy to put any kind of interaction with anyone out there. Even his closest friends he had denied an audience with. Right now, even though somewhere in the deepest part of his mind knew that they were worried, he couldn't talk to them. Not yet.

And while he knew L was hurting and that he was trying to reach out to him. Light just couldn't offer the same hand back. Every time he looked at L he saw the potential in his unborn child.

What would he have been like? Would he have had long shaggy black hair? Would he have been a small Einstein just like his father? Socially awkward? A sweet tooth? Or would he have been more like himself? Maybe more of a people person. Someone who made friends quickly and was admired. Maybe the child would have been a perfect blend of the two of them. Or maybe he would have been a she…

Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat he roughly dried his eyes on the cuff of his shirt as he hiccupped slightly.

"Oh, Light."

Jumping slightly he looked over his shoulder towards the door. He hadn't heard it open or anyone come in, but there was a lady standing in the center of the room gazing sadly at him with her crystal clear blue eyes.

Light felt his hate well up upon seeing her.

"Gaia," he spat out venomously, the first emotion that he had felt in a week instead of overwhelming sorrow, "what do you want? Haven't you done enough? Oh wait, my apologies, you haven't done anything."

He turned away from her clearly dismissing her and ending the conversation. However, the god didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

"I'm sorry, Light."

"Well that makes two of us I guess."

Gaia gazed down at the floor. "I just mean –"

"I know what you meant, Gaia. And I really don't need to hear it honestly."

Gaia was silent for a bit. She seemed to fidget slightly, trying to collect herself. A god shouldn't fidget, Light couldn't help the snide thought travel through his mind as he looked at her. He could see that she felt slightly uncomfortable and she should! After everything that he had been put through the remorse of another didn't bother him.

Watching impassively, Light didn't take his eyes off of the goddess as she stood straighter and walked closer to him.

"Light, I know that you and L lost the baby in the final confrontation."

"Thanks, I was trying to figure out why everyone seemed so depressed around here. And I was also trying to understand why I've felt like shit for the last week. I guess that must have been what's been bothering me…"

"Light, please just listen to me –"

"No you listen, Gaia. I really don't need your pity, in fact, I don't remember ever asking for it. Because of your inaction it led to horror, depression and a wasting away of all the therianthropes. Which are your children if I remember correctly. It seems that wherever you're around ill fate breeds and follows."

Looking sadly at him, Gaia stared morosely out of the window with rain continuing to pelt hard against the glass. She seemed to come to some sort of decision and standing up straight she gazed down at him.

"Light, I can help you, if you're willing to accept it."

"Accept your help?" Light snorted at that. "So let me get this straight. After everything, after five thousand years, after I've lost my baby now you want to help? I don't know whether to rage at you or merely laugh."

"Light, listen to me. I can bless you with a baby again."

Light gazed at her with a dead look in his eyes. "You want me to replace the baby I lost with a new baby? Wow, tell me about how much respect you have for me, Gaia. What do you take me for? Do you think that that'll make it all better? Oh here you go, a new baby to replace the old one that you'll never have because you had to do something that I refused to do all those years ago. Piss off."

Gaia shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Light, I can bring back the baby you've lost."

"But, but that's impossible. No one not even you can bring back the dead." Light was beginning to stare at her with something even more dangerous than sadness and anger in his eyes. He was beginning to stare at Gaia in hope. And that hope while fragile and weak in ways would also hurt the most should it be broken at this very second.

Smiling gently at him, Gaia reached out and placed her hand lightly on his shoulder. "It's not impossible for me, Light."

Trying to temper down the heat of hope burning fiercely in his chest, and trying not to be too disappointed when she yanked the rug from under his feet he tried to find the catch to this whole scenario.

"But, wouldn't that upset the whole cosmic balance? Or whatever their calling it these days?"

Laughing at that, Gaia stood up straight and tall. "Oh heaven's no. Because of what you were willing to sacrifice to stop Misa this is the least I can do. Besides the child never really had any interaction with anyone alive. She hasn't had the chance to. So I am merely giving her the opportunity shall we say?"

Light gazed at her in stunned silence. He knew his mouth was hanging open but he didn't even want to expend the energy to close it. What Gaia was offering him right now was so surreal that it had literally frozen his brain and he couldn't even string two thoughts together never mind two words.

"There will be a sign so that you will know at the very instant you are pregnant. That is if you concede to this."

"I do! Of course I do! I just, wow, hang on I need a moment." Light trailed off, trying to digest everything that the goddess had just told him. "Wait, you said there will be a sign? What sign?"

She smiled at him, the twinkle in her eyes igniting so that it shone through so bright, almost like twin suns dazzling in their brightness. "The tree of life is due to bloom again very soon. Now that everything has reverted back to what it once was. When you see the first flower bloom that will be your sign at knowing that you are pregnant."

Gazing at her still in shock, Light swallowed and was barely able to stammer out, "Tha-th-thanks Gaia. I don't even think thanks does it any justice."

Chuckling, Gaia placed her hand gently against her mouth. "Light, you've done something that deserves more than thanks. And I am merely trying to make everything up to you that you have been denied now for thousands of years. You don't need to thank me. Honestly."

Tears beginning to shine in his eyes, Light quickly wiped them away. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then." Gaia's hand slipped from his shoulder as she turned away and walked a few paces closer to the door. "I have much to do now, Light. So if you'll please excuse me I must be taking my leave."

At that exact moment the door opened and L stepped through. He paused in the doorway at seeing Gaia standing in the middle of his room and Light still staring at her with a wide grin plastered over his face.

"Light-kun? Who is this?"

Gaia winked at L and smiled. "You're doing a wonderful job alpha of protecting our, Light. Please keep doing a splendid job."

L's head cocked to the side. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that you seem to know the both of us, but I don't ever recall meeting you before."

"My name is Gaia. I've just been over to extend my apologies and give my blessing to the both of you. Now if you'll both excuse me."

Suddenly, a thought flared brightly in Light's mind and his eyes grew wide at it. "Wait! Gaia! You said she. She? Are you saying that it was a little girl? A daughter?"

Gaia turned around and looked over her shoulder at Light sitting hunched on the window ledge as if about to spring. Winking there was a swirl of petals and the goddess disappeared from the room within the blink of an eye.

L cocked his head and stared at him, his dark eyes hooded in confusion. "Who was that?"

Light smiled at L in sheer happiness. "A friend. She was just passing on good news." He didn't quite understand why he hadn't admitted that that was Gaia standing in their room, but it felt correct in keeping her identity to himself. Listening to his gut he kept his silence as he watched L walk smoothly across the room to stand in front of him. The dark bags under his eyes were more pronounced than ever before and he was struck with a gut twisting sensation at seeing L so tired and haggard looking. Part of it had to do with him and it gave him no joy to know that.

"Not going to say anymore?"

"Nope."

L raised an eyebrow. "Well in that case I'll leave you to it. This is the happiest I've seen you since –"

L trailed off at that seemingly to check himself, reigning himself in once more as he remembered how hard it had been for Light. Light smiled gently at L and swung around to fully look at the alpha. Taking his hands in his own he squeezed them gently.

"I think things will be changing for the better."

**~x~**

**3 Months Later**

**~x~**

"The man in question has ties with the FBI. The selling of illegal arms and the exchange of millions of dollars has been happening in Afghanistan to help fund the terrorist attacks in the more densely populated regions. Cutting off this agent will cut off some of the deals which should help the fight in the area. That agent was your mole –"

Light walked in as L was in a conference with the head of the FBI. Smiling at the alpha he walked silently behind the large oak desk to stare out the floor to ceiling windows. The sight of the thriving tree before him stirred his emotions and his cheeks felt sore from how wide he was grinning. The sight of the great tree, healthy and radiant in the later evening hours, gave him a sense of peace. A faint glow emanated from the tree like a pulsing aura that gave off a soft muted glow; a glow of health. Down below he could see the therianthropes of the pride enjoying the warm evening air as they basked in the light or frolicked in the tall grass.

"Yes, I understand. Yes. No, that's everything." Light heard the click of a button and L's voice fell silent behind him.

"Light-kun?"

It was at that point, before Light could even answer L that he saw the sign that Gaia had mentioned to him three months prior. Turning to look at L, his eyes shining, he jerked his head back over his shoulder to the window behind him.

"Look."

L jumped off from his seat and came to stand beside Light gazing out the window at the tree.

"Is that –"

"Yup."

They stared at it in silence for a short time. Until L broke the silence once more. "A new start for everyone."

At the top of the tree, near the throne room where he had met Gaia, there was a flower. It was beautiful and pure white, shining out from the leafy confines of the trees' cradling branches. In the very center of the flower glowed a golden fruit? If it wasn't for his sharp eyesight he might've missed it, but there it was. It symbolized a new future for everyone, new chosen ones and prosperity. But it also meant something even more to Light.

He raised his hand and rested it against his abdomen a small smile gracing his features.


	35. Is Anything Ever The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to offer some sincere apologies when it comes to this long wait. It came down to a point where to much was going on and I was way to busy and unfortunately I needed to take a short break from updating. I really do apologize about this. This chapter didn't turn out as long as I intended but here's the thing...it didn't want to be any longer. Like the story was done and I couldn't have dragged it out any longer. 
> 
>  
> 
> So that being said I hope you all enjoy this last chapter :)
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story with me. And I hope you come back to it and enjoy it from time to time and even share it amongst you with your friends :) thank you to all who favorited and followed and gave me helpful feedback. This journey has been amazing and it's always a good feeling to see a story done and for all of you to see it in full. And thank you to those who added this story to their respective communities :) you honor me :D
> 
>  
> 
> Please all of you enjoy writing and keep your head up. Share with people your passion and I hope you always follow your muse! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Celest

"Excellent as always, Shika," L murmured quietly. He stared over his young daughters' shoulder as she solved the equations that were presented to her on a sheet of paper with determination. Eyes crinkling, he felt an intense surge of pride for his daughter as she solved question after question.

"I – I think I've done it!" Shika dropped her pen and held the sheet of paper up proudly. Turning in her fathers' lap she smiled at him, head cocked slightly to the side, she held it up for him to see.

L nodded his head. "I can see that. You've done well, Shika. I'm proud that you take your schooling so seriously. I and your papa are proud of you."

Shika couldn't help the wide grin that stretched over her face. Her black bangs fell into her eyes as her amber/gold eyes twinkled up at him in pride.

"I just want you and papa to be proud of me," she stated somewhat hesitantly almost as if she were afraid of him saying anything that she wasn't quite wanting to hear.

"And we will always be proud of you."

"Who's proud of who?"

The two looked over to the double doors that permitted entrance to the study. Light stood in the doorway leaning a hip against the door jamb, a hand outstretched above his head and one resting on his swollen belly, rubbing the bulge periodically a soft look in his eyes as he took in the site of his young daughter and husband.

"Now, you haven't answered my question, proud of what?"

"Papa! Papa!" Shika jumped off of L's lap and ran up to Light. Waving the sheet of math problems around in the air she came to a stop before him. Holding the paper up, beaming, she proclaimed, "Papa, look at what I solved! I did it all on my own!"

Light smiled down at his exuberant daughter. Looking to L still sitting behind his desk he hid the small smile at his husband's wink. Pushing off of the door jamb, giving a tired sigh as his sore and swollen ankles took his full weight once more, he leaned down to look at his daughter's homework.

Scanning over the problems, eyebrows steadily climbing as he took in the increasingly difficult problems. "You solved this all on your own?" He asked his daughter with pride, shock laced in his voice.

"Uh huh!" Shika stated proudly nodding her head, "father watched me the whole time! He said I did excellently and that he's proud of me!"

"I am too!" He couldn't hide the overwhelming grin at his daughter's enthusiasm.

Light looked up as L came up to stand above him and his daughter his black eyes taking in the happy scene at his feet.

The site of his heavily pregnant mate once again spurred a deep longing in his soul that never seemed to abate, merely growing stronger with the steady passage of time. His hair was slightly longer but had become silky smooth since becoming pregnant once more. He had a healthy glow that suffused his skin, eyes constantly sparkling in joy and happiness as he would rub his growing stomach looking out at the great tree from their bedroom window. Pregnancy took to Light like bees to honey, it suited his young mate infinitely and if he wanted to be pregnant as often as he could be, well, it wasn't as if he were about to deny him. The amount that they practised in making a child had driven the pride insane with the constant yowling, moans and cries of pleasure that would echo from their room. It had happened on more than one occasion that Mello would stare at him in fury, bags heavy under his eyes and his bloodshot gaze screaming murder. He tried to keep a wide berth from Mello when those times happened. He may be alpha but Mello could be unstable. It was always healthy for everyone to have the kitchen pantry fully stocked with Mello's favorite chocolates.

It had been roughly four years since Misa's demise and peace and prosperity had reigned over the therianthrope groups. There were the occasional problems, rogue therianthropes, murders, petty crimes and the occasional world conferences that they had to attend. Other than that everything was golden. It really was a golden age for all of them not just for the cat pride.

It seemed Light's blessings had extended far and wide not merely subjugated to the therianthrope group he was attached too.

Coming back to the present, L glanced down at his daughter. "Shika," he whispered quietly as his daughter turned to face him, "could you give me and your papa some time to converse privately?"

Standing at attention and giving a low bow she nodded. "Of course father. Papa, I shall see you later."

With that she turned on the balls of her feet and left the room. Light watched her go until she disappeared around the corner. Looking back towards L he couldn't help the wide grin and the shiver of want pass through him as his alpha opened his arms to him.

Coming into his embrace, he snuggled in the crook of L's shoulder and neck, nuzzling the area lovingly. His tongue peaked out and he gave a small lick to the patch of warm skin with L's beating pulse just below the surface.

L growled at the feeling. Gently grabbing a fistful of his hair he pulled his head back enough to be able to make direct eye contact with him. Dark black eyes somewhat hazy with arousal, he growled lightly at his mate, taking extreme delight as he watched Light's own amber eyes become dark with arousal.

He nipped Light's lips, smirking at the gasp of shock that his mate couldn't hold back. Leaning back he took in Light and the two of them stared at one another. Light smiled gently at his alpha and gently extricated himself from his strong embrace. L watched Light as he walked to his large study windows to stare out at the tree.

Coming up beside him the two of them gazed out at the tree practically pulsing and buzzing with latent power. With his keen sense of sight he could make out the ripe fruit and the budding and blooming flowers that dotted the tree everywhere in its strong boughs.

"L, do you think we'll ever have to go through what we went through again?"

L glanced at his mate; his black eyes accessing Light with piqued curiosity.

"I remain skeptical and hopeful at the same time, Light-kun, that if we should ever have the misfortune of encountering another therianthrope like Misa that we will be able to overcome any hurdles in our path."

"But, L-"

"No, Light. This is a happy time for us. I won't have you stressing about something that very well may never happen."

Light stared at L quietly for a few seconds but dropped the topic as he gently rubbed at his large belly, his eyes once more softening.

L was right, no matter what came their way they would face it together.

**~x~**

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey!"

A little girl skipped down a long deserted hallway. Her long, curly blonde pigtails bounced behind her. White dress swishing from side to side as she ran her fingers against the wall singing in the deserted corridor.

She came out of the hallway and entered the large foyer. Broken glass, shattered tile and chunks of wood littered the floor around her. She glanced back down the hallway behind her and took in the occasional beams of light that fell in from some broken and intact windows, offering enough light but still keeping parts of the hall in shadow. Doors stood open some even almost ripped off their hinges never to be closed again.

Turning away a small patch of green caught her eye in the center of the foyer. Walking up slowly, being careful where she stepped, she stopped in front of the small flower defying all odds and blooming in the middle of this concrete jungle. The tiles and concrete around it had cracked and wind and rain had blown some soil and most likely seeds that caught here and took root. Glancing up the little girl could see that the large domed ceiling had lost panes of glass and one of them was directly over the small budding plant providing it with sun and water.

Crouching down she lightly brushed the leaves of the small flower smiling as it bobbed under her fingers. Her skin changed to a light green in reflection of the colour of the flowers' leaves. Grinning she pulled her hand away and watched as her skin returned to its normal pale hue.

Her giggling echoed in the deserted building as she once more began singing, "You are my sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story!


End file.
